Never Sleep, Never Die
by Kerrie-chan
Summary: In the wake of Biovolt's take over after the Worlds, the world becomes a battle fields as Biovolt wars with the resistance for control and freedom of the people. But what about the thirdy party ALSO after control of the world? [Complete]
1. Breaking Kai loose

Never Sleep, Never Die 

By K-chan

AN:  Well here is my new ficcy!  I'm actually quite excited about it ^^  

Warning to all of you that read Ha, this fic is **very** dark, significantly more so than Ha, and will contain mentions of rape and torture and crap like that.  It might even have a lemon later.  So just fair warning!  I hope you guys like it! R+R!

Oh and little note:  Liika in this fic has been a member of the Bladebreakers from the very beginning.. if you want to know how she joined read: Breaking at the seams.. which is in my favourites section. ^-^

She gasped, slamming herself up against a wall around a corner.  Holding her breath, she clenched her eyes tightly shut, willing away the fear that crashed over her as tall men rushed passed her impromptu hiding place.  What was she doing in the Abbey anyway?  One would think if you were a fugitive you would steer clear of the one place that you would be caught.  But Liika knew she couldn't leave, not until she got what came for.

And that was Kai.

The following hours since her defeat at the hands of Tala of the Demolition boys had been filled with chaos, regret and fear.  Voltair immediately sprung into action, unleashing his army of brainwashed beybladers upon the capital of Russia, as well as the world.  They had instructions to arrest or kill anyone who resisted the take over, that is except the Bladebreakers, or anyone associated with them, which included the AllStars, the Majestics, and the White Tigers.  Something special was planned for them.  

Mr. Dickenson, as well as Grandpa Kinomiya and Mr. Kinomiya were immediately taken into custody and locked away into a public prison.  The rest had fled instantly from the stadium, breaking into small groups to make it harder to catch them.  

Liika herself had been scooped up from where she lay on her knees, in denial of what had just happened by a quick thinking Kai.  Tyson followed on his heels while Max and Kenny took off in another direction to look for Max's mom and the AllStars.  The two, carrying the dazed and half frozen girl, rushed out of the stadium with Biovolt soldiers hot on their trail.  It seemed all three teenagers had high prices on their heads.

They fled into the back alley's hoping to lose their pursuers so they could find the others and figure out what do to do with the situation at hand.  Unfortunately, after running through the city and hiding for a few hours they were cornered in the dead end of a back alley.  Kai, launching his Dranzerless blade towards the soldiers told Tyson and Liika to make a break for it and leave him.  Not knowing what to do, Tyson complied with the orders of his captain and dragged Liika out of the alley, past the busy soldiers.  Needless to say Kai was captured, and now Liika was in the dark depths of the catacombs in the Abbey looking for her captured team captain.

She was fortunate that for some reason Tala was unable to steal her bit beast Akala, of course it was also probably the reason she was so high on the 'most wanted' list.  Her white beyblade was already loaded in her sky blue sniper launcher, ready to launch at any moment, should she run into any trouble.  

However, the deeper she got into the depths of the menacing underground headquarters the more she wished she would have heeded the commands of her friends who told her to wait until they knew what Voltair wanted with Kai.  But she couldn't do that… he was there because of her, in fact they were all running for their lives because of her!  She failed to defeat the enemy and now the world paid the price.

_Stop!_ She thought to herself, pausing in her run and closing her eyes.  _Don't let yourself get distracted.  Have the pity party later!  Right now you **must** save Kai!_

She began running again, her breathing becoming laboured the more she ran.  She _really_ needed to exercise more!  Soon enough, however, by some chance of pure luck, she came across the corridor that housed the dungeons.

This tunnel, more so than others, was dank and smelled horrible.  Liika held one of her BBA coat sleeves to her nose to ward off the stench.  Surveying the situation, she saw four guards guarding four different cells, she couldn't see any of the cells occupants, but she knew Kai was in one of them.  Each of the guards carried an automatic rifle launcher, preloaded with a quick attack type beyblade.  They also carried hand guns and electric nightsticks tucked into their uniform belts.  Liika winced, they were extremely well armed for mere cell guards.  Her best bet was a surprise attack, and she knew that she would have to take them all out in one go or she would end up in cell with Kai, totally defeating the purpose of her being there.  Taking a deep breath she readied herself to launch, pointing the launcher at the first guard and praying.  _Come on Akala, I need your strength now more than ever…help me save my friend…_

The small bit glowed a soft white light in response and Liika let it go, launching her blade at the guards.  The medium sized blade flew silently at the first guard, knocking him out instantly.  It of course drew the attention of the other guards, however, before any of them could react a majestic white winged dog demon rose from the small bit and quickly dispatched the remaining guards.

Liika wasted no time in hurrying forward, catching her blade as she did so and sent a silent thank you to her bit beast.  She peered into the cells and gasped.  

The first cell on her left was empty, but in the cell across from it, at the very back, lay an injured Gary and an unconscious Eddie and a bored, but pissed, looking Kevin.  The green haired boy caught sight of her and perked up, jumping to his feet and rushing over to the front of the bars.  "Liika!" he exclaimed.

Liika shushed him quickly, her eyes darting nervously.  "Not so loud!"  She whispered, holding her index finger to her lips.

His eyes widened and he nodded vigorously.  "What are you doing here?  Are you insane?!" 

She smiled ruefully, blowing some of her royal blue bangs out of her worried turquoise eyes.  "I guess you could say I am.  I came to rescue Kai…but I see he's not the only one that needs rescuing.  I didn't know you were here!" She whispered, leaning closer to the younger teen.

Kevin should his head, sighing a bit.  "Me and Gary got nabbed trying to escape the stadium.  The pale haired bastard and the mouthy midget made short work of my Galmon as well as Gary… he's pretty beat up."  He said, his head turning to look worriedly at his fallen teammate.

Liika cursed, this just made it all more complicated.  She didn't think she could save them all and get out alive and safe.  She bit her lip in consternation, what was she going to do.  "Where's Kai?" 

The boy nodded at the cell next to the one across from him and opened his mouth to say something but the quiet voice of an older man interrupted.  "Liika?"

Liika turned her head and gasped when she saw Mr. Dickenson leaning on the bars of the cell next to Kevin's cell.  Hurrying over, she reached Mr. Dickenson and looked behind him.  Sure enough Grandpa and Mr. Kinomiya were huddled together in a corner.  However, most surprising was that across from the two men were two other men that looked extremely familiar.  Her eyes widened dramatically as she remembered who they were.  "AJ Topper and Brad Best?  What are they doing here?"

The two men looked up and flashed weak smiles at the short girl.  "Chose the wrong side I guess."  AJ Topper said wryly, leaning his head up against the damp stonewall.

"My dear, you shouldn't be here."  Mr. Dickenson cut in, scolding her gently.

"I know," Liika replied sighing.  "But I couldn't leave Kai here to rot… it's my fault he got caught.  However, I didn't know any of the rest of you were here!  Yesterday they said you had been taken to the public prison!"

Mr. Dickenson shook his head.  "No, alas they decided that 'special' prisoners needed to be somewhere more guarded.  You need to leave!  They will figure out something is wrong very soon."  He said, glancing down the dark corridor nervously.

"I know," Liika frowned, turning and stepping over to Kai's cell.  The blue haired teen was leaning unconscious against the back wall, his chin touching his chest.  "It's just that, I didn't know any one else was down here… I can't just leave you all behind!"

The older man shook his head, sighing heavily.  "Don't worry about us!"  He commanded hardly.  "Take Kai and get out.  He is too important to be in Voltair's hands, for he is the only one as of this moment that can wield Black Dranzer and if Voltair has control of her the world has no chance.  Now go!  They drugged him, but he should be waking soon, break the locks and go!"  His whisper was rough and his eyes wild.  Liika had never seen Mr. Dickenson like he was at that moment.  

She nodded quickly and reloaded her launched, launching her blade at the cell lock, destroying it.  Sliding the door open she ran to Kai's side and kneeled beside him.

"Kai!"  She called quietly, shaking him gently.  "Kai you need to wake up before we both die!"

Slowly the teen began to rouse to consciousness, his auburn eyes blinking open and snapping towards the girl beside him.  He was awake in an instant, grasping his head as it began the throb.  "Ika?  What the fuck are you doing here?  Damn it onna!"  He immediately growled.

"Shut up, you can curse at me later, right now we need to get you the hell out of here."  Liika replied, helping him rise, seeing that he was still feeling the effects of the tranquilizing drugs. 

The two struggled out of the cell, pausing once the got into the corridor.  Kai was steadily gaining his bearings as the last of the effects wore off.  He looked around, taking in the fact that his team manager was behind bars, as well as two of their guardians, the two announcers, two of the White Tigers and an AllStar.  "Shit."  He cursed, rolling his shoulders.  "It's worse than I thought."

"Go!  They are starting to attempt contact with the guards!"  Mr. Dickenson whispered fervently.  

Kai jerked a nod and grabbed Liika's hand, pulling her with him as he hurried down the corridor to where he knew the exit was.

"Wait!"  Kevin called desperately.  "You can't just leave us here!"

The two teens stopped looking back, frowns on their faces.  Liika felt horrible about leaving them there… but they couldn't take them with them, or none of them would get out!   Fortunately Kai was much more blunt.  "We can't take you all or we'll all be caught.  Two of you are injured and would only slow us down."

"But-"

It was clear Kevin was upset and frightened.  His normal obnoxious bravado was now replaced with anxious fear, tears springing to his violet eyes.

"Just take Kevin…"  Moaned a low voice from the back of Kevin's cell.

The teens turned their attention to Gary who was now sitting up, leaning himself against a wall.  Kevin looked desperately at his teammate, clearly not wanting to leave him.  However the big boy knew that his little teammate needed to go with the two Bladebreakers… that he would help them later on.  "Go Kevin.  Gary be fine, he strong!  Please Kai…take him… he help you."  His breath was becoming heavy and laboured as if he was in pain.

Liika frowned, laying a hand on Kai's arm.  "He's right Kai…we can't just leave Kevin here… who knows what those monsters will do to him?  He won't slow us down if he's not injured!"  She pleaded.

Kai sighed.  As much as he wanted to, he couldn't leave the green haired behind.  So, he motioned at the lock, his eyes glinting in irritation.  "Make it quick!" He snapped.

The blue haired girl sighed in relief and quickly dispatched with the lock.  Kevin gratefully slid the door open and hurried over to them, pausing only to throw a concerned look at Gary who waved him away.  "Go!  Give others luck for Gary." 

They nodded then disappeared down the corridor at a dead run.  The guards would be there at any moment. 

"She got to the dungeons and freed Hiwatari and the small green haired boy."

"Did she now?  Interesting.  And Voltair still doesn't know of her presence?"

"No."

"Good, keep it that way.  The stupid old man would only meddle and attempt to recapture his traitor of a grandson.  We have what we want from him, why not let him go?  Ruling the world isn't any fun with out some resistance.  Besides, he's weak anyway."

"So…do we let them escape Tala?"

"Hmm… do we indeed…" A throaty chuckle resounded.

Lavender eyes that watched the conversation narrowed before their owner spun and stalked silently out of the chamber.

The three teens continued to run at break neck speed, dodging guards and choosing their path carefully.  Eventually, after knowing they were being chased, they ducked into an alcove to catch their breath.  Kai had a scowl on his face and a look of concentration in his eyes.

"We are going to have to split up.  It's me they want for sure, so you two go and then I'll follow you, that way we can divert their attention."  Kai said turning his eyes two his two companions.

Liika shook her head.  "No way!  This is how you got into this mess in the first place!  Don't think I'm going to risk my neck twice for your ungrateful ass!"  She hissed, glaring at him.

Kai glared back, growling slightly.  "I didn't ask you to come you stupid witch!  In fact you probably made it worse coming here! You should have left me and saved yourself!"  He snapped back.

Kevin sighed in exasperation and decided to interrupt before the fight got out of hand.  "Why don't you both shut up?!  This isn't exactly the best time to be arguing.  Come on Liika let's just do what he says.  He'll be fine, he knows this place remember?"

She grumbled, relenting.  "Fine, but if I don't see you on the outside Hiwatari I'm going to flail you alive!"  She threatened, shaking her fist at him menacingly.

Kai smirked, shaking his head a bit.  Then with out a word he pulled her towards him, hugging her silently.  "Thanks."  He whispered roughly, pushing her away.  His eyes took on a distant, remorseful look at that moment causing Liika to frown.

"What is it Kai?"

"They took Black Dranzer."

Kevin and Liika gasped, their eyes dilating in fear.  "So you're defenceless??" Liika demanded, her eyebrows furrowing over her eyes.

Kai gaped and her before growling, throwing his hands up in the air.  "They have the most powerful bit beast in existence and all your worried about is if I'm _defenceless_?!  Are you stupid??"

Once again Kevin sighed, rolling his eyes.  "Look, we need to jet before they catch us idling here."  He stated flatly, praying the older teens would listen to him.

"Kevin's right."  Liika said, hanging her head and frowning.  "But if you're going to go off by yourself…I want you to take Akala.  She'll protect you."

The blue haired boy looked stunned as the girl shoved the white blade and blue launcher into his hands.  "But-"

Liika shook her head.  "Me and Kevin have each other, I'll feel better knowing she's in safe hands anyway.  Come on Kevin.  Good luck Kai!"  She called, pulling Kevin out of the alcove into the dark hall.

"I take it we're just going to let Hiwatari walk out?"

"That's the plan."

"Whatever, what about the other two?"

"It appears we're not the ones deciding their fate."

"So that's were Bryan went… I wonder why he cares…"

"Who knows?  He's always been the strange one.  Mini Golf?"

"Sweet, I'm there."

Liika and Kevin hurried through the dark.  They knew they were close to the exit, there was windows about fifteen feet above them.  Of course it was night so no light shone through them besides a small filtering of silvery moonlight.  The moonlight cast eerie shadows on the statues that lined the stone hall.

Liika's eyes shifted around as she slowed to a stop, grabbing Kevin as she did so.  Something was off…

"What the hell…?"

"Shh!"  Her turquoise eyes darted to every shadow, and every crevice.  "Something's not right…it's too quiet…just listen."

They listened for a few moments but heard absolutely nothing.  "So?  They're not following us!  That's a good thing isn't it?" He replied, looking at her sceptically.

"No…it doesn't work like that.  When everything's quiet it generally mean's you've walked into a trap-"

Just as she spoke the words, a gloved hand snaked out of the darkness covering her mouth, while another wound itself around her waist, tugging her back against a solid body.  Dark robed men slid out of the shadows and grasped Kevin by the arms, restraining his movements.

"Don't you just _love_ being right?" A low voice sneered behind Liika.

Liika stilled.  So she had been right…they _were_ being stalked.  She should have known the whole rescue had been too easy!  She mentally cursed her luck and just hoped Kai fared better than they did.

"Escort the brat out and dump him outside of the gates."  The same voice ordered, his grip on her tightening.

The robed men bowed silently and turned to drag Kevin away.  Kevin meanwhile was frozen in fear, his eyes staring widely at the large person that held Liika.  The guards movement seemed to snap him out of his haze and he began struggling violently.

"LIIKA!" He screamed, reaching out towards her.  "Let her go you bastard!"

The voice chuckled humourlessly.  "No."

"ASSHOLE!  YOU WILL PAY!"

"Hn."

Liika began to struggle more fiercely as Kevin disappeared, desperation setting in.  She didn't know her abductor's identity but she had a feeling she was about to find out in a less than pleasant way.  "Mmffph!"  She yelled against his hand.

Suddenly she was spun around then slung over a broad shoulder and found herself staring at a crimson clothed back.  A feeling of dread fell over her as she realized who it was that had caught her.

"You and I have an appointment little one."  He growled menacingly, stalking off in the opposite direction from where the guards took Kevin.


	2. That bastard!

AN:  waha.. well here is the second chapter, for all those who care…so three of you.. lol  I'm going on holidays for the next ten days so I wont be updating Ha or this fic.. but alas you can live.

**Warning:** this chapter contains graphic hints and some very unpleasantness…read at your own discretion 

"What do you mean they have her?!"  Kai demanded, slamming Kevin's small body into the side of a building.

After being dumped outside the Abbey, Kevin had run and ducked into a dark alley to wait for Kai.  As soon as he caught sight of the blue haired boy emerging from the gates he rushed over and the two disappeared into the night.  Kai had waited until they were safe to question the younger teen about Liika's whereabouts.

Kevin groaned, trying to quell the pain that shot up his back.  "We were ambushed…he-he took her and threw me out…" he gasped, clenching his eyes shut.

"_Who_?"

"Br-Bryan!"

Kai's grip slackened immediately and he backed up, his eyes wide.  Dropping to his knees, he grasped his head between his hands.  It all made sense now.  They _let_ him go…that's why it was so easy to escape.  And they let Kevin go too, but why?  Why set the two boys free but keep Liika?  Unless…

Gradually the pieces began to fall together in Kai's mind.  He knew it was his grandfather that ordered they're capture, so it couldn't have been him that set him free.  It had to have been the Demolition Boys.  It was no secret that Tala held no love for him, and resented the fact that Voltair favoured Kai over him.  He must have ordered his freedom in order to get back at the old man.  But then why keep Liika?  She was of no significance to them.  Tala had already defeated her, and true he didn't have her bit beast, but she didn't have it on her so why keep her?  It was Bryan that caught them… so maybe it was an individual decision on his part.  But why??

Kai's mind whirled with possible reasons as to why the burly, paled haired boy would bother with the feisty little Bladebreaker.  If it had been to get at the Bladebreakers, why not just keep him?  Besides, that would have been a group decision… so why….why??

He then remembered the glances and looks the Demolition Boy had thrown at their team on the various occasions they came across one another, or battled each other.  At the time he had thought nothing of it, far more concerned with his grandfather, then his pawns.  Bryan had obviously been watching their female teammate…and if Kai remembered correctly the glances were more than just casual.  That meant…

Kai felt the bile rise up in his throat.

Oh god no…

Liika felt dirty and used.  Her whole body ached, but no part more so than between her legs.  It positively burned, the forceful entry from the night before had torn the sensitive flesh.  Bruises and cuts adorned various parts of her body and face, making the ache even worse.  She wanted to puke, and would have except that she didn't dare move and wake the teenager that was draped over top of her, nor did she dare throw up in his bed for the very fear of another beating.

She was completely naked, covered only by the bulk of his body and the quilt that covered them to the waist.  His soft breath caressed her ear, tickling her as it ruffled her bangs slightly.  He was half laying on top of her, one of his arms thrown over her collar bone and shoulder, his leg pinning her own to the feather mattress beneath them.  She could feel _him_ pressed against her belly and had to swallow down the stomach acid that surged up her esophagus for fear she would throw up all over him.  She would _definitely_ be in trouble then.

The question was how was she going to get out of this hellhole?  She knew she couldn't stay there.  If she had to go through another experience like last night she would kill herself.  She'd rather be dead than be the play thing for one of the worlds dictators.  What his sick fascination with her was she couldn't tell, but she wouldn't tolerate it.  Liika had to get out.  And get out now… but how?  If he woke it would all be over for her.  Glancing towards the window she saw that it was still dark out, and that the sun was just preparing to rise.  He would wake soon…

Suddenly the door to the large creaked open and a figure in a long hooded cloak slid in, leaving the door open a crack.  Liika's eyes darted towards the sleeping man on top of her, praying the small creak had not woken him.  

It hadn't.  The burly young man continued to sleep, merely grunting slightly in his sleep and gripping her more tightly.  Great, now she was _really_ going to have fun getting away!

The cloaked figure appeared beside the bed completely silent.  Liika stared up at the figure, eyes wide.  She couldn't see his face, but she could see that in one of his hands was a small syringe.  Quickly the figure uncapped it and inserted it into the back of Bryan's neck.  The needle was so small that there was no way Bryan was going to feel it in his sleep, no matter how alert he was.  

Liika merely watched, stock still and silent as the figure seemed to count.  After about a full minute he leaned over and rolled Bryan off of her.  Liika was surprised.  The pale haired young man didn't even flinch, just remained in a deep sleep.  What was in that syringe?

"Come on.  You have little time."

The deep male voice snapped her back to life and she scrambled off the bed and immediately emptied the contents of her stomach –not that there was much in there.  As she finished retching, Liika felt the gentle weight of a cloak falling over her bare shoulders.  She looked up and was met with expressionless crimson eyes staring down at her from underneath a black hood.  Gasping, her hand flew to her mouth, both in surprise and to wipe any spittle or vomit away.  "Spencer…" She whispered in awe behind her hand.

Blond hair peaked out from under the hood as the tall man turned on his heel, motioning with his hand as he did so.  "Come."  He commanded striding towards the door.

Liika pulled the cloak around her, covering her bare body completely, then covered her head with the hood that dwarfed her head.  The cloak smelled strongly of Bryan, and she struggled not to vomit again.  It's a scent she would never forget.

She quickly dashed after her rescuer.  However, as she was picking her way around fallen or ripped articles of clothing –it was _her_ clothing that was ripped to shreds- she saw something black and shiny peaking out of from under the crimson vest Bryan wore.  Her eyes narrowed on the object and she stooped, picking it up quickly before continuing on her way, following the blond Demolition Boy out of the room that she had dubbed her torture chamber.  She couldn't believe he had just left Black Dranzer lying on the floor underneath his clothes.  It must have fallen out of his pocket as he divested himself of the clothes the night before.  Heh, serves him right for raping innocent women!

"Oh my god…" Oliver gasped, one hand flying to his face to mask his horror.

Kai and Kevin had found the Majestics –minus Johnny who had gone with the other group of what was left of the AllStars and White Tigers-, Rei and Mariah about two hours after their escape, or rather the group had found them.  They saw the two boys slinking down street across from the apartment they had been hiding in.  After grabbing Mariah and Rei from the hospital they fled into the city.  Some citizen had taken pity on them and agreed to hide them for a few days.

Kai was explaining to the small group what had happened, including Liika's abduction and what likely happened to her.  The rest looked horrified, all of them wearing expressions of disgust and remorse.  Kevin was silent, apparently traumatized from what he had seen.  Tears glistened in Mariah's eyes and she broke down into sobs against Rei's chest.  Robert shook his head, a frown deeply etched on his face and in his eyes.  

"She knew the consequences when she went in there and I'm sure the others tried to stop her.  With all due respect, if I remember correctly, Liika was rather stubborn."  Robert said softly.

"Don't talk like she's dead!"  Kevin suddenly burst out, glaring at the lot of them, tears running down his face.  "Liika is strong!  She can survive what ever that bastard does to her!  She'll get out… she has too…I'll never forgive myself if she doesn't."

The room stilled as all attention was fixed on the youngest member of the group.  It was obvious the short fourteen year old blamed himself for letting the blue haired girl fall into the clutches of the enemy.  Mariah stopped sobbing, sniffling as she turned and took a step toward her teammate.  "Kevin-"

"Oh forget it!"  He snapped, spinning on his heel to leave the room, even though they weren't supposed to.

However as he jerked the door open he found the kind woman that had taken them in standing in the doorway, supporting the short frame of another person.

"One of you draw a bath now!  I found this poor thing cowering in an alley by the market, she's been through a rough time I'd say."  The woman explained briskly, leading the smaller figure into the room.

The group tensed at the unfamiliar person.  The person's body was completely engulfed in a large cloak with a hood completely hiding their face.  Even though she was slightly nervous, Mariah rushed off to the adjoining bathroom to do as their hostess commanded.  Their hostess set the girl down on the floor with instructions for one of the boys to help the girl to the bathroom and for Mariah to help her bathe, as she couldn't risk looking like she was doing anything abnormal.  With the quick instructions the woman strode out of the room, closing the door behind her.

The boys stared at the cloaked girl, not really sure how to make the move.  For all they knew she could be a Biovolt soldier in disguise.  However, her dirty and bruised bare feet and legs made that unlikely.  Finally after a few moments of scrutinizing the unmoving girl, Oliver was the first to approach, his voice soft and soothing as he knelt down beside her.  "Hello, my name is Oliver… may I assist you to the washroom?"

"O-O-Oliver??"  A small voice croaked from under the hood.  Her head raised and for the first time Oliver caught a glimpse of the face hidden by the hood.

He gasped, his violet eyes widening.  "Liika…?" He whispered as the small body fell against his chest weeping. 

The sound of the name caught everyone in the room's attention instantly.  Kai was at the girl's side in a second, pulling back the large hood to see her face.  What he saw made his blood boil.

Her face was bruised, one of her eyes black and her lip split.  Her customary bun was missing from her hair, instead the royal blue locks were left to spill over her shoulders in a tangled mess.  Now that the hood was off the cloak slid down over one of her shoulders exposing more marks –these ones looked disgustingly like teeth marks- and also revealed the fact that she was more than likely completely naked underneath the cloak.  Tears spilled down her cheeks, and Kai would have pulled her to him, but she was already firmly latched onto Oliver's shirt, refusing to let go.  Oliver, being the kind of man he was, wrapped his arms around her and rocked her gently back and forth, whispering words of comfort in his native language.  Enrique was on his knees just behind Oliver, looking like he wanted to help, but like he wasn't quite sure what to do.  The other three merely stood watching, sympathy reflecting in their eyes.

Mariah re-entered the room then and took a sharp intake of breath at the sight of her blue haired friend.  Murmuring quiet prayers in Chinese, she hurried over to where Oliver held the crying girl.  Slowly she placed her hands on Liika's shoulders, wincing as the girl flinched away from her, and pulled her backwards.  "Come Liika, we'll get you cleaned up.  You can cry on me all you want too…" Mariah said softly.

Liika nodded, allowing herself to be helped to her feet and led to the small bathroom.  Mariah paused on the threshold, looking over her shoulder.  "Find her some clothing please?"  She asked before closing the door behind her.

The young men let out shaky breaths, all relaxing slightly.  Enrique rubbed a hand over his eyes.  "I pray to god I never have to see a sight like that again."

Tala flinched slightly as a drinking glass shattered upon impact with a stone wall.  It was soon followed by a wine glass and a porcelain plate; both hitting different walls.  Various dishes, cutlery and vases also met their demise at the hands of a raging pale haired young man.  The destruction was accompanied by colourful swearing, and quickly, what started with harmless lunch plates, escalated to the splintering of wooden chairs and side tables.  The servants were cowering in fear –two of them already feeling their master's wrath.

Ian strode into the room, his eyebrow quarking at the carnage that he saw.  Lunch was strewn everywhere amongst broken glass and porcelain, splintered wood and fractured metal.  In the midst of the mess sat a calm looking Tala, munching on a half of sandwich he managed to save from the destruction.  Ian ducked a saucer that flew his way and shot a glare at the man that threw it.

"Fucking hell, what's his problem?"  He snarked taking one of the last chairs left beside Tala.

Tala looked at the shorter young man and shrugged.  "Can't say yet, he hasn't calmed down from his rage enough to say anything coherent.  I'm guessing it has something to do with why he wasn't here for breakfast." Tala supplied, looking pensively thoughtful. 

"Bryan needs to calm down before he does any serious damage to any of the servants and gets us in trouble with the old man.  Where's Spencer?"

Once again Tala shrugged, finishing off his sandwich.  "Haven't seen him since last night before the wench broke in.  I suppose he is out directing troops, which technically is what we _should_ be doing."  He said standing and stretching his arms over his head.  Tala scowled in annoyance as an object flew too close to his head for his liking.  "That's it.  I've had enough of this temper tantrum.  Bryan!"

The pale haired young man stopped instantly, turning his narrowed lavender eyes towards his scowling captain.

"Bryan, please enlighten Ian and I as to why you are destroying the dining hall."  Tala's voice had taken on a sugary sarcastic tone and it was easy to see the tall red head was less than pleased.  

"I was drugged."  Bryan growled, smashing the last remaining plate on the floor by his feet.  "Fucking drugged."

Ian and Tala's eyebrows shot up in surprise.  "Drugged?"  Tala echoed.

"How the hell were _you_ drugged?  That must been a hella strong tranquilizer.  How did they even get near you?"  Ian shot off the questions, clearly confused.

Bryan snarled, the rage clouding his eyes once more.  Smashing fist into the wall he took a deep breath and willed his anger down.  It would do no good to get angry, just get even.  He would find the person that drugged him and stole from him what was his, and when he did…that person was going to die a slow, painful death.

"I was asleep, and someone wanted me to stay that way.  They injected a large amount of mild tranquilizer into the back of my neck."  Bryan explained slowly, turning to face his teammates, ignoring his bleeding hand.  "A servant, or underling most likely, someone who had access to the keys to my chamber."

"But why would someone want you to stay asleep?"  Tala drilled, the whole situation was a bit too bizarre to him, but he could tell the pale haired young man wasn't lying, it wasn't his style.

Bryan laughed bitterly, his teeth clenching around his words.  "That's simple.  So they could set my little Bladebreaker bitch free and steal Black Dranzer."

Now it all made sense to the two Demolition Boys.  It wasn't overly surprising that their friend had kept the girl for his own, he had after all been wanting her for a while.  However, Tala found it seriously irritating that Black Dranzer had gone missing in the incident as well.  They were going to have a grand time explaining _that_ to Voltair.  Stupid old man.

Sighing dramatically, Tala ran a gloved hand over his eyes.  "I going to assume you've questioned your personal servants.  They are the only ones other than yourself with the keys to your chambers are they not?"

"Of course.  Imbeciles could tell me nothing other than the fact that their set of keys was missing."  Bryan snorted.

Ian scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief.  He couldn't believe Bryan had been duped that easily.  The guy was usually the sharpest one on their team and could hear a pin drop a mile away!  "How the fuck did you not hear them coming into your room??  The whole Abbey knows your door squeals like a stuck pig."  He demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

Bryan shot a glower at his shorter friend.  "I was up late, occupied with things your little child mind can't comprehend."

"Oh!  Raping women…_biiig_ man."

"You have a death wish midget."

"That's enough!"  Tala barked, stopping the upcoming brawl.  "Bryan you may have been drugged but you are still responsible for the loss of Black Dranzer.  However.  We'll make a plausible excuse for the old man.  The fucking thing is useless with out someone to wield it anyway.  Even though I'm sure you know who _actually_ took her, and where they are taking her.  Kai can't use it any more than we can unless he wants to be driven mad, so it's not a threat.

I couldn't care fucking less what you did with the Bladebreaker wench, but in the future, try not to let the lure of pretty women cloud your judgement hm?  Now!  Who's up for some peasant squishing?"  Tala finished, a smirk jumping onto his lips.

Ian and Bryan soon forgot their petty squabbled, their faces adapting smirks of their own.  Nothing like crushing uprisings to make one feel better, and because of the new take over, there were a lot of them to crush! 

Mariah sighed as she stepped out of the bathroom, closing the door gently behind her to give the girl inside a little privacy.  She was surprised; the short blue haired girl was taking the whole situation rather well.  After Liika had gotten over her initial shock induced crying session, she quieted into a pensive silence.  At least she wasn't screaming and trying to end her life like some women did.  But Mariah didn't know what was worse: the tears – a perfectly _natural_ thing considering- or the unwavering silence.  Liika wasn't meant to be silent.  It just wasn't in her nature.

"How is she?"  Asked Rei quietly, coming and wrapping his arms around the pink haired girl.

"…Alright, I guess.  She stopped crying and is now totally silent.  To be honest, I don't know what scares me more."  Mariah replied, leaning her head wearily against Rei's chest.  The last few days had been extremely taxing.  "But I can understand why she is…the way she is.  Just looking at her made me want to vomit…the marks…what he must have done to her…" She emphasized it with a shudder.  "Sadistic bastard."

A sharp growl emitted from the back of Kai's throat as he felt the sudden need to destroy something.  How anyone could do that to another human being was beyond his understanding.  Enrique sat quietly against the wall, his head hanging, his hair in his eyes.  How had the world as they knew it collapsed so fast?  Only last week he was running around Europe chasing pretty girls and flashing his money.  Now what did he have?  No money, no girls, no life.  He had his friends.  And he was glad for that.  At this point, they would all need each other to survive.

"Hey guys, did you manage to come up with some clothing for Liika?  She can't wear that cloak, she can't even looking at it.  She kept muttering something about "it smells like _him._"  Mariah spoke up finally, pulling away from Rei.

Robert responded the quickest, picking up a pile of clothing that was folded on the small coffee table in the middle of the small room.  "Our hostess brought these in for her.  They will most definitely be too big, but she will have to make due." He said, passing the clothing to Mariah.

The pink haired girl flipped through it.  All boy's clothing, a pair of drawstring cargos, a baggy t-shirt, a pair of sock and a pair of small, old, but usable tennis shoes.  The woman was very kind indeed.  "Thank you."  Mariah murmured, disappearing back into the bathroom.

Sometime later she re-emerged, this time leaving the door open behind her.  Liika, almost completely drowned by the over sized clothing, shuffled out after the taller girl, her head down and a blank look on her face.  She silently made her way over the wall where Enrique, Kai and Robert sat, sitting between Enrique and Kai, but making sure there was a good four inches between them and her.  The two boys could feel her nervousness and left her be.  Hopefully she would heal in time.

"I'm sorry Liika."  

The blue haired girl rose her head slightly so she could peer across the room at the younger teen who sat by the door.  His long green bangs shadowed his eyes, masking his emotions almost perfectly, but his voice gave him away.  It was a small plea like whisper that held great guilt.

"I…I should have done more to help you." He followed, translucent tears starting to make tracks down his dirty face.

She was silent for minutes following, her eyes closing.  She couldn't blame him…she couldn't blame anyone other than the bastard that did it to her.  Slowly, as Kevin's quiet apology filtered through her head like a prayer, something inside of her made her take a step back and look at her reaction.  What good was sulking in silence?  Was that going to bring back her innocence, take back all the things Bryan had done to her?  No.  Crying and feeling dirty would get her nowhere.  Self-pity was useless, serving only to break ones spirit.  It dawned on her then that _that_ what could have been the pale haired Demolition Boy's plan all along.  Break the girl with spirit and then claim her, use her for his own.  If she allowed him to take her spirit, to _break_ her then she was allowing him to win.  And that was something she couldn't let happen, not after all she had done.  The world was in this mess because of her failure, a failure she would not make again.  However, she found it difficult to let go any of the feelings of betrayal and shame that had settled in her heart.  But she needed to move on, may it be slowly or not.

"No Kevin…" Liika finally replied, willing him to look up at her.  "It's not your fault…not anyone's fault.  I knew the risks going in… and I paid the price.  I would do it again given the shot.  My friends' freedom is worth more than any pain Bryan inflicted on me."

The room lapsed into silence after those words, no one truly knowing what to say.  Kevin felt a bit better, but still felt guilty.  But she was ok, and that's what counted.  After a good half an hour of just sitting there, contemplating everything the door burst open suddenly and their hostess stepped in, her eyes panicky and her voice frantic.

"They have come!"


	3. The fight for our lives, sacrifices are ...

An: Heylo!  Me here, with chapter three!  Written in, I'm proud to say, one night!  

Actually I don't know if I like this fic much… does Liika seem Mary-Sueish to you all?  She sorta does me…hmm.. and I don't know if the writing style is as good as my other ficcys…oh well as long as I don't get any serious flames I'm good…

R+R ^-^v

In the three days since the Bladebreakers' loss at the hands of the Demolition Boys and Biovolt, the word had gone completely under.  It was like a world wide communist revolution, with out the communism.  The BBA had failed to realize just how deep Volatir's hold on the world really was.  He had undercover agencies and training facilities in almost every country and every continent.  Somehow he had managed convince large sections of the local populations to his side.  So consequently, when Tala had narrowly defeated Liika in the final beybattle, all Voltair needed to do was snap his fingers and his troops had over thrown almost every parliament and government in the world.  The only ones he left alone were governments that were already on his side (such as Russia and most of the Baltic states, and several South American countries) and tiny countries that were no threat to his new regime.

It was the quickest and largest take over in world history.  Now the world was united under one ruler, one dictator.  Voltair.

Ian yawned, obviously bored.  Damn peasants weren't even putting up a fight!  It was as if they _wanted_ to be taken over.  His face fell then.  It occurred to him that they _had_ wanted to be taken over.  Hmm… the old man worked faster than he let them know.  The revelation irritated him.  The Demolition Boy's were his four top generals, if he didn't tell him something like this (ie. Just how much of a hold he had on the world's population before the take over) what else wasn't he telling them?  Tala was right, something had to be done about the lying old bastard.

"Ian!  It appears one of the merchant's wives are hiding some fugitives in her spare bedroom…" Tala called, catching the smaller teenager's attention.

Ian perked up and hurried over to his leader's side, a sardonic navy eyebrow rising.  "Is that so?"  He replied, reaching the red head's side.  "And how do we know this?"

Tala regarded his best friend, a smirk parting his lips as he pointed off to a building some hundred feet up the street from them.  The street was a scene of chaos, Biovolt soldiers mixed with peasants and merchants, some beating, some getting beaten, and some just watching the horror from their shops, fearfully submitting to whatever the soldiers wanted. 

"Apparently," Tala spoke with haughty amusement lacing his tone, "Her good neighbours have seen her sneak in more than one dirty looking figure."  Both Ian's eyebrows shot up, a smirk growing on his own face.  Tala snickered, crossing his arms over his chest.  "And it gets better.  It seems just hours ago she was seen ushering a figure wearing a cloak bearing the Biovolt symbol into her apartment."

"Imagine our luck!"  Ian exclaimed, snickering also a malicious glint lighting his eyes.  There were only four people allowed to wear cloaks bearing the Biovolt symbol, and Bryan's had been found missing in the incident earlier that day.  "Have you told Bryan?"

Tala shook his head.  "No, I thought it would be better if I didn't.  Head's would roll, not that that is a bad thing, but the old man told us to kill as few as possible, and not too kill _any_ of the 'fugitives'.  Alas, I don't think Bryan could restrain himself." He said dramatically, waving his hand in a mocking motion.  "That's why I'm sending you.  If you happen to get the opportunity to catch the rest so be it, but it's not important…yet.  However, I _want_ the girl.  She has Black Dranzer of that I'm sure, then Bryan can have her back and torture out of her who helped her escape."

Ian saluted his captain and spun on his heel, heading straight for the building Tala had referred to.  Ah, this was going to be fun.

"Ian!"  Ian paused, looking over his shoulder.  "It's apartment 403, on the fourth floor.  Take back up, we don't know how many of them they have…and how many of them still have bitbeasts."

Once again Ian saluted, only this time over his shoulder.  He quietly hummed under his breath, looking forward to the pain he was about to inflict.

The room was dead silent, eyes widening in terror.  How had they found them so quickly? Was the question on the eight teenage minds after their hostess had barged in with the horrible news.

Kai was the first two react, Robert close behind him.  "Is there any way out?!"  He demanded at the older woman, jumping to his feet as he did so.  He was trying desperately to think of some plan to get out of this, some way to escape the dreadful fate that was about to befall them all.

The woman shook her head.  "I'm afraid not lad."  She said, a sad look in her eyes.  "The Biovolt soldiers have this block surrounded.  But that's not the worst of it, just down the street I saw two of _them_, one was headed in this direction.  I think one of my neighbours sold me out, he is coming for you all."

"_Them?_" Mariah echoed, dreading the words she knew would be spoken next.

"Aye.  The Demoliton Boys.  I'm afraid it might be over for you all as well as myself."  She replied, sorrow for the teens deepening in her wizened eyes.

"I'm sorry we caused you all this trouble ma'am."  Liika said quietly, her blank turquoise eyes rising from the floor to the woman.

The older woman snorted, the sorrow disappearing and a scowl appearing.  "Don't be talking like that!  I did what I believed in, and I don't regret a thing!  True, Biovolt should not be controlling the world, but you can't blame yourself young ones.  You're too young to have that pressure on your shoulders.  No one blames you, as you did the best you could.  If you truly want to make it up to the world, fight back.  Don't let them walk all over you and cause trouble for them.  That is the ultimate revenge."  Her words were wise and the group could tell she had watched what happened at the world tournament.  What she spoke was true.  They had to get it into their heads that it wasn't their fault, that The Demolition Boys were just too strong for them.  But they could change that.  They could change that…if they lived long enough.

"She is right," Oliver said, also bringing himself to his feet.  "But in order to fight them we must stay alive, that means escaping now!"

"Yeah!  There has to be a way out!"  Rei followed, jumping up and dragging Mariah with him.  "We can't just let them come."

The rest, minus Liika, nodded.  Enrique and Kevin soon joined their standing comrades, leaving only the blue haired girl on the floor, still staring at their hostess.  She was silent, mulling over the older woman's words carefully.  What if she was right, and she could atone for her failure?  Would the world forgive her…or better yet would she forgive herself?  

Suddenly there was a banging on the front door and they all heard the splintering of wood as someone attempted to force the locked door open.  The woman squared her shoulders, raised her chin and turned on her heel, prepared for the worst.  She knew she would not live through the next experience as she was going to stall the short general as long as she could.  _Those kids are our future…_she thought, a look of determination flashing over her face.  Bravely she stepped towards where the marauding soldiers were entering.  It wouldn't be long now…

"Wait!"

The woman looked over her shoulder, pausing briefly to stare at the huddling blue haired girl.  She felt immense amounts of sympathy for the young woman.  She had a feeling more happened to the girl than she had let her friends know.

"What is your name?"  The girl asked, slowly bringing herself to her feet.

The woman smiled faintly.  "My name is Alexandria Borchka Kaminov and I wish you the best of luck.  Try to get to the next room.  There is a window facing an alley.  It has a fire escape and it is your best and only chance.  Goodbye my children."  With the final words Alexandria disappeared into the hallway and towards the rapidly diminishing door.

Tears welled in more than one set of eyes.  They all knew that they would never see the kind woman again, and knew that she would more than likely die.  They were bound determined, however, not to let her sacrifice be in vain.  They would survive and escape the Demolition Boy's clutches and they would fight them… but not now.  They had to wait until they were stronger, strong enough to fight the four generals and strong enough to fight Voltair.  All they could do now was survive, a feat easier said than done.

"Come on!"  Kai hissed, making tracks for the door.

However when he looked back and saw that everyone was following him but one person he sighed, growling under his breath.  Liika's hesitance was bordering on ridiculous!  Yes he understood that she had been treated like crap, and a horrible thing had happened to her, but she needed to move on!  Getting them all killed because she was afraid would get her nowhere!  So, whirling on his heels he marched past the other six, motioning them out as he passed and made his way to the blue haired girl's side.  He latched onto her arm and began to drag her with him.  "Get _over_ it!" He whispered, glaring at her.  "Seeing you this way makes me sick.  If you stand there now and get caught again just think what he will do to you.  If you think last time was bad, think again.  Not only will you be his plaything but you will also be punished and tortured into telling him who helped you and more people die!"  He winced inwardly, seeing her cringe away from him as he said the words.  He couldn't afford to be gentle, not when their future was on the line.  Besides, he would be dead before he saw his teammate in the hands of the pale haired Demoliton Boy again.

"Kai!" Rei called, the last one to leave the room.  "Come one!"

Kai nodded at their other teammate, motioning him to leave them and turned to Liika once more, looking her straight in the eyes.  "Where is the brave girl that ran into the Abbey to save me, not once but twice?  The girl that used to drive me insane with her big mouth, where is she?!"  He exclaimed, shaking her.

Liika stared right back at him, her eyes unmoving.  "She's dead."

That was it.  Kai's temper snapped and he reached back and brought his open hand across her face.  "Bullshit!  She's in there, I know she is.  Now find her, or we don't move and you go back to _him_ and I die.  It's your call."

Liika's eyes were wide as a hand came up to brush her red cheek.  He hit her…didn't he see she was in enough pain?!  Tears welled in her eyes.  How could he force such a thing on her… how could he... 

No one blames you, as you did the best you could.  If you truly want to make it up to the world, fight back… Not only will you be his plaything but you will also be punished and tortured into telling him who helped you and more people die! … But in order to fight them we must stay alive, that means escaping now!

The voices flooded her head, filtering through her mind.  What was she doing?  Giving up so soon.  Hadn't she already had this talk with herself?  Decided that she needed to move on and would do so?  Apparently that talk wasn't good enough.  Suddenly she realized what Kai was talking about, and why he had stuck her.  He cared. 

Sure it would have been easy just to drag her along with him, and force their escape, but that wouldn't have helped her any.  Instead, he was risking his life to save her…from herself.  "You're right Kai…you're right about everything.  I really don't want to go back to that ass, and I don't want you to die.  I can't promise you that I will be exactly the same girl that annoyed you so much, but I will try.  I swear to God I'll try."  She whispered finally, bringing her eyes back to his auburn ones.

A smirk creped onto his lips and his eyes lit up slightly.  Now that was what he wanted to hear!  "Of course I am."  Was his only reply as he began tugging her once more towards the door.  "Now let's go before we really do get caught."  She nodded and followed him willingly.  

The two crept quietly out of the room and turned left.  The door to the next room was some fifteen feet away, and the open doorway to the kitchen was situated right in the middle.  Voices drifted from the open door way, and the two teens could hear Alexandria arguing with someone.  Silently they stole across the hallway, inching along the opposite wall so they would not be seen.  They had to make it across the doorway with out getting caught.  The hall was empty, so it was obvious the others had achieved this.

"Woman!  My patience grows thin!"  A voice shouted, followed by a loud banging.

Liika's eyes widened and she met the glaring ones of Kai.  "Ian…" She whispered, eyeing the doorway once more.  Kai merely nodded, his eyebrows furrowing.

"What patience?!  You haven't even told me why it is you have broken in my door, or what it is you want of me!"  Alexandria replied, a snarky tone in her voice.

A sigh was heard as well as an impatient moving of feet.  "Perhaps you're right.  Fine then, I'll spell it out for your feeble old mind.  We are looking for someone, a girl, and it was reported that you brought her here."

Kai squeezed Liika's hand reassuringly.  She wasn't alone this time, they wouldn't catch them.

"There is no one here.  I don't know where you got your information from, but I assure that it is wrong."

Ian could heard tsking under his voice, something that didn't bode well for Mrs. Kaminov.  "Perhaps you have just forgotten, though I don't see how.  You see the girl we search for stole something very…precious to our Lord.  She also has some…unfinished business with my friend, it is very important that we speak to her.  Her and her friends are wanted criminals, surely you know that by now."

Kai's eyes snapped towards Liika, narrowing in suspicion.  What had she stolen?  Was she completely stupid?!  How could she steal something when she was escaping?!  He wanted to groan out loud then shake her and demand what it was she took, but refrained.  He would save that until they were out of danger.

"There is no one here."

"I know you're lying.  You do know that harbouring criminals is punishable by death?"

"I told you, there is no one here but me.  My husband is away on a business trip, and I haven't got any visitors.  Now please leave my home."

The two teens knew they had to make a break for it soon.  Up ahead Rei peaked out of the other room door way and motioned frantically for them to come.  Kai glanced back an the shorter girl who nodded back.  Then, slowly, he peeked around the corner to see how much danger they were really in.

Ian was, unfortunately, facing them, with Alexandria standing in front of him, her back to them.  The older woman absolutely dwarfed the Biovolt general, but that didn't seem to faze him.  Behind him stood about twelve Biovolt soldiers, all armed with beyblade launchers and handguns.  Ian chose that moment to glance in their direction and Kai quickly pulled back, leaning against the wall beside the doorway.  

"He's facing us, we'll just have to make a break for it…" Kai whispered, looking down at Liika who nodded in reply.

"Look old woman, I know they're here, get out of the way."  Ian snapped, his real patience thinning.

"No.  There is no one here, so you don't need to look."

Ian laughed at that, and the sound of him loading his blade into his launcher echoed through the kitchen and hallway.  "Is that so?  I'm afraid your logic is backwards and you just gave yourself away.  Move."  The shuffling of feet was heard and Kai and Liika could tell Ian was trying to pass Alexandria.

"No!"  She exclaimed, jumping in his way.

This was their chance.  Kai stood up straight and dashed across the doorway, dragging Liika behind him.  Shouts were heard behind them, as well as the launching of a blade and the solid thump of a body hitting the floor.  Liika screamed as she was dragged into the next room, turning her head.  That woman died for them…

Ian wasn't far behind them.  They could hear the solid pounding of his combat boots on the carpeted floor.  In no time they had reached an open window and Kai was hoisting her up by the waist and all but shoving her out, following quickly.  Shouts of indignation followed as they scrambled down the fire escape.  

The sun was beginning to set and reds and golds streaked the happy blue sky.  It was ironic that the sun and sky could look so happy when the world they shone down upon was so miserable.

The small group of six huddled farther down the alley, watching their two friends scramble down the steep escape pursued by the short Biovolt general and several soldiers.  Things were not looking good.  Robert's mind whirled analytically.  If they all stayed in one group and waited, they were sure to be caught.

"We should split up, we'll be harder to catch.  I'll lead a group away from here while the rest stay and wait for Kai.  Our two groups will meet in Red Square at midnight, things should be clear by then.  I don't care which three come with me, but Mariah you should come.  That way if they catch the group that stays behind they wont have two girls to play with."  Robert explained quietly, his crimson eyes moving over the small group.

Mariah nodded and stepped over beside Robert, her eyes wide and full of fear.

"If Mariah's going with you, then so am I."  Rei stated firmly, taking Mariah's hand in his own.

Robert nodded.  "That's fine, who's the third?"

"Kevin should go with you."  Oliver said, pushing the younger boy towards the purple haired captain.  "He's already been captured, and if worst comes to worse for us he shouldn't go back.  Don't worry Enrique and I will take care of Kai and Liika.  We'll be at Red Square at midnight."

Once again Robert nodded, turning swiftly.  "Fine then, come on, we don't have much time.  Enrique and Oliver watched as the small group of four disappeared out of the alley, running in an unknown direction, hoping not to draw any attention.

"Do you really think we'll get out of this alive Oliver?"  Enrique asked, a worried frown marring his handsome face.

"I know we will Enrique.  Have faith and hope.  It's the only thing we can do now, that and work hard.  You have your blade right?"  Oliver replied, taking out his blade and a normal launcher.

Enrique smiled brightly.  "Of course I do!  Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

Oliver returned the smile, winking gracefully.  "I'm sure I am.  On the count of three?"

"1…2…3…!  Let it rip!"  The two yelled and simultaneously launched their blades.

The two blades collided with the side of the buildings around them and crashed to the ground, spinning confidently.  The two teenagers wasted no time in summoning their bit beasts, after all they were their best shots.

"Unicolyon!"

"Amphylyon!"

At once the massive bit beasts rose from their bits and sat waiting for their master's commands.  They could feel the danger that lurked in the alley and didn't like it.  Their masters were their friends and any danger to them meant danger to themselves as well.

"Unicolyon, attack the soldiers on the fire escape!"  Oliver yelled, pointing to the seven scurrying soldiers.  The large unicorn snorted and did as he was commanded, charging at the fire escape, his horn extended.

Enrique was right behind Oliver, shouting at his bit beast as well.  "Ditto to you Amphylyon only go for the midget with the big nose!"  Amphylyon roared with its two heads and flung out its wings.  It was smaller than Unicolyon and needed to fly to get to his destination.

Ian cursed as his small, but compact, body was slammed into the side of the brick building by the large two-headed dragon.  Of all the shitty luck!  Two of those damn Majestics had to be there, hell he hadn't even known about their presence at the worlds until just before the final matches when they were spotted training the Bladebreakers.  They were no match for the power of the Demolition Boys, but they weren't pushovers either.  They would wipe the floor with the measily ten soldiers he had brought.  Bitbeasts couldn't be hurt by bullets or conventional weapons.  It was the reason why they were so important to the take over, they couldn't be destroyed.  Only another beyblade could properly stop them. 

He couldn't even launch his own blade again as the dragon's two heads kept coming at him and he had to focus on defending himself or he would be come dragon chow.  Out of the corner of his eye he saw his Lord's grandson and Bryan's bitch jump off the end of the fire escape and run to where a girly looking boy and a blond stood waiting.  The group then turned and began running, the two boy's calling their blades back, thus ending the bit beast onslaught.

Ian stood, groaning.  He had been bitten in various places and bled from more than one wound.  Damn Majestics, they were going on the most wanted list for this one.  When they were caught, he was going to enjoy torturing them.

"Sir!  They're getting away!"  One of the soldiers called from above him.

He rolled his eyes and spat off to the side.  "Yes I can see that you moron.  There is nothing we can do from up here, get back into the apartment and search it for clues.  I want to know how many there were and how long they were there.  Go!"  He snapped, clenching his fist.  Damn it.

Reaching down into his belt he picked up a cell phone and quickly dialled the first speed dial.  He hurt all over, and now he was going to be in shit too.  Fucking hell.

"What?"  A voice on the other line snapped.

"She got away."  Ian stated simply, rolling one fairly damaged shoulder and wincing.  

The voice cursed colourfully.  "What do you mean she got away?"

Ian sighed grumpily, limping back up the stairs.  "It's not that difficult to comprehend Tala.  She escaped.  I underestimated the old woman hiding them, the bitch and the traitor slipped out a window and down a fire escape.  Two more as far as I can tell waited in the alley below."

"So?  Why did that stop you from seizing them?  I expected more from you Ian."

"I was attacked by a fucking dragon Tala, what more do you want?  As of now, I'm limping up the goddamn fire escape dripping blood and loosing energy fast.  Oh and let's not mention the several soldiers that I just passed that are dead.  Gored in the stomach by a Unicorn."

Tala cursed again.  "The Majestics?  Damn it.  We underestimated their will to survive as a group.  No matter, we'll catch them eventually.  Bryan and Spencer are with me, and it's getting late.  Our battle is done for the day.  I'll have a medical team waiting out side the building for you.  Tala out."

Ian muttered, hanging up the phone.  He now wished Tala had just let Bryan go nuts and rage on the old woman.  He probably would have caught the Bladebreaker bitch, and none of this would have been a problem.  Bah, he was to tired and in pain to care.  Damn two-headed dragon.  


	4. The running never stops

AN: So here it is.. the next chappy ^^   Hope you guys like it.. no really big surprises this chapter.. maybe the next one but ehn.. hehe  R+R =)

Oh and I was told to recommend 'Drops of Silver' by ShadyKai.. its cute =)

The four teenagers ran until they couldn't run anymore.  Darkness had long fallen over the unwelcoming streets of Moscow.  The streets were all but deserted, and not a soul was seen for blocks in certain sections.  The whole city, the whole world it seemed, feared Biovolt's penalties for being out past dark.   However, the small band of fugitives didn't really have a choice.  It was run and hide in shadows or be caught.  It was simple survival.

Liika was slowing down considerably.  The pain between her legs was becoming sharper and the cuts that littered her body were beginning to bleed slightly, each providing their own stabbing pain.  The bite marks in her neck, marks that symbolized possession, burned like brands.  She was tired, but she couldn't stop, she would never stop running.

Stumbling, she struggled to regain her balance before she fell face first into the concrete.  However, it was unnecessary as strong arms wrapped around her waist and caught her before she could hurt herself further.

Kai's auburn eyes narrowed slightly and flickered around them.  Here was as good a spot as any to stop and rest.  They were just passing a narrow, dark alley, filled with crates and garbage bins.  They would be difficult to spot in the darkness.  "We rest here."  He hissed, setting Liika on her feet.  He could tell the running was taking a toll on her already abused body.

Oliver and Enrique stopped running and looked back at the tall blue haired Bladebreaker captain.  Enrique's stormy eyes watched the shadows around them anxiously.  "Are you sure it's safe Kai?"  He asked apprehensively, a frown marring his blond brow.

"We don't have a choice."  Oliver said softly, taking a good look at Liika, who sagged -wincing in pain, from Kai's arms.  He stepped back over to the two teens, laying his hand gently on the top of Liika's head.  "I have a bit of first aid training, let's see what we can do hm?"

Kai jerked his head in a nod and turned to set Liika on one of the over turned crates.  Liika chose that moment to rouse herself out of her daze and shook her head, pushing Kai away.  "We ca-can't stop, they'll catch us.  Don't worry about me…I'm fine."  She stated stubbornly, trying to pull herself to her feet, but wobbling dangerously as she did so.

"Don't be stupid wench, you can barely move.  We're safe for now."  Kai replied, pushing her back down onto the crate with a glare that read 'stay there or I'll tie you there'.  "Besides, I have a few questions for you."

Liika sighed tiredly, knowing that there was no way she was going to get them to believe that she was perfectly fine when it was obviously clear that she was not.  Everything ached and burned and she wanted to die.  But she couldn't…not until she atoned for her failure.   "Such as?" she mumbled, leaning her head against the brick wall behind her.  Oliver started to flutter around her, checking the various wounds her body was inflicted with.

Kai's eyes softened slightly as Oliver poked a rather sensitive spot and Liika flinched.  He sighed, raking a hand through his unruly slate bangs.  Deciding that he should go about his interrogation gently, he smoothed some of the roughness out of his voice.  "First of all, what was Ian talking about when he said you stole something very precious to their 'Lord'?"  Kai winced slightly, that came out harsher than he had wanted.

Liika's eyes closed and she let out another large sigh.  Then reaching into one of the side pockets in her borrowed cargo pants she felt around for the small object that had been nothing but trouble since it came into their lives.  Her searching fingers came in contact with a small, smooth, padded envelope but ignored it and continued into the depths of the pocket, finally finding what she was searching for.  "Hold out your hand…" She whispered, pulling her hand and the object from her pocket. 

A slate eyebrow rose, but Kai did as was requested and held out one of his large, callused hands.  Slowly, Liika's hand came up and covered his outstretched one and dropped something small, cool and metallic into his palm.  Kai's eye's widened dramatically as he pulled his hand back and caught sight of the shiny black bit that held the Black Dranzer insignia on the top.  He stared at it for minutes, merely blinking in shock.  "Yo-you…you stole Black Dranzer…?"  His stunned voice murmured huskily, still staring at the bit.

Liika watched him with hooded turquoise eyes.  She was starting to get drowsy, but she knew she couldn't fall asleep, no matter how badly she wanted to.  "It was lying on the floor…under…his clothes."  She shrugged, wincing, "I was already wanted, why not add one more thing?"

"You shouldn't have taken it."  Kai muttered, frowning down at her, finally taking his eyes off the bit.  "They'll never stop hunting you now."

She snorted, shifting over so that Oliver could sit beside her.  As soon as he did she leaned over and leaned her head against his shoulder.  "As soon as I stepped from the Abbey gates I ensured they would never stop hunting me…Black Dranzer or not." She replied tiredly.

Enrique frowned in confusion.  "But why?  If you didn't steal Black Dranzer then you would merely be another fugitive like the rest of us."

At this Liika laughed, a bitter, self-deprecating laugh.  "If it were only that simple…" She said softly, but with a clear sarcastic edge.

Enrique looked even more confused.  He tossed a questioning look at Oliver who sighed, shaking his head, making it clear he didn't understand either.  Kai closed his eyes, pocketing the small bit.  "As much as I want to disagree, I can't.  Liika is right, it's clear now that whether or not she took Black Dranzer is irrelevant to the Demolition Boys.  They hunt her, and therefore us."  He spoke quietly taking a seat on the concrete in front and of to the side of the crate Liika and Oliver were perched on, leaning back against the garbage bin behind him. 

Enrique soon plopped himself down on Oliver's other side, grumbling.  "I still don't understand."

Liika sighed.  "The moment Bry-he…took me… he claimed me…" She choked, swallowing down the bile that threatened to erupt from the back of her throat.

"In his own mind Bryan believes Liika is his property and therefore will never stop trying to reclaim his 'lost' property."  Kai finished, reaching behind him and taking her hand in his own and squeezing it briefly before dropping it again.  "Bryan is, if nothing else, extremely possessive."

They fell silent then, each resting their weary bodies.  They all hoped it would be over soon, or at least over to a point where they didn't have to fear for their lives because of running into the Demolition Boys.  But that meant escaping Moscow and Russia and none of them were even sure how they were going to accomplish that.  After about ten minutes of silence, Enrique couldn't take anymore and so turned his head to Kai.  "You said you had questions… as in more than one.  What were the other ones?"

Kai's eyes cracked open and shifted to the blond that sat mere feet to his right.  He sighed, running a hand over his eyes.  "I wanted to know how Liika got free in the first place.  However, it can wait, we all need a bit of rest."  

"Hey, actually I want to know too. Why not tell us now Ika?  Since we're sitting here anyway."  Enrique asked, craning his neck to look up at Oliver and Liika.  It was clear he was growing bored, even if it was just a short break from the running for their life.  Enrique had a nervous energy about him and it made it difficult for him to sit still.

"I had help."  Was her only reply.  She didn't even open her eyes, nor move her head.

Silence ensued.  Enrique wasn't really satisfied with the answer but he didn't want to press her for fear of upsetting her.  " Who?"  Kai demanded after a few moments, his head turning slightly.

"I can't tell you that…."

"Why…?"  Liika whispered to the tall figure in front of her, as they sped across the large Abbey courtyard to the gate.  "Why are you helping me?"

Spencer turned his head slightly to look over his shoulder at the tiny Bladebreaker.  His crimson eyes, the only things showing from under his hood, reflected traces of empathy and pity.  "My reasons are my own."  He stated quietly, taking a firm hold on her arm. 

They soon reached the gate and Spencer pulled Liika to a stop.  He peered around, watching for returning soldiers.  As soon as he saw it was clear he released her arm and reached into his cloak and pulled out a small, but bulky envelope.  "Do not open this until after midnight tonight, and only after you have shed the cloak."  He shoved the envelope into her hands.  "Now go, dawn approaches and soldiers will flood the streets soon.  Go to the 1500 block south of Red Square, your friends were seen heading in that direction.  Tell no one of me."  With that he spun on his heels and melted into the shadows that cloaked the Abbey courtyard.

"Liika?  Are you ok??"  Oliver whispered, shaking her.  He frowned worriedly.  She had just zoned out suddenly.

"Huh?  Oh sorry…" Liika murmured, blinking her eyes open and casting apologetic looks at the three boys that surrounded her.  Her hand reached down and ran over the envelope in her pocket…not until midnight.

Kai was on his knees in front of her, glaring.  "Why can't you tell us who helped you escape?" He demanded, eyes flaming.

She sighed, falling forward and wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she did so.  "I'm sorry Kai, but I swore I wouldn't reveal their identity.  He saved my life…it's the least I could do."  She said softly into his ear.

Kai stiffened, his hands moving to her waist of their own volition to stop her from falling completely off the crate.  He caught the gender reference and wondered at it.  It didn't really help as most of the Abbey's occupants were males, except servants, and even some of them were male.  He could feel her breath on his neck evening out and could tell she was on the verge of falling asleep.  "Fine.  But tell me how…they helped you escape."  Better not to let her knew he knew her rescuer's gender. 

"Drugs…they…stuck him in the back of the neck…" She whispered in reply before falling unconscious against Kai's shoulder, her dead weight leaning on his body.  

He sighed, shifting her so he could stand and sit in her vacated place with her perched vicariously in his lap.  Kai could feel the other two's eyes on him and merely grunted.  "Keep on alert.  We'll rest for an hour before heading to Red Square."

Oliver and Enrique nodded and relaxed slightly, ever on guard against someone in the shadows.

Johnny frowned at the cell phone in his hand, pushing the 'end' button.  He'd never admit it, but he was starting to worry.  He hadn't been able to get a hold of Robert, who always had his cell phone on.  The fact that the tall captain hadn't answered did not bode well.  It meant one of two things.  Either he had been captured, or he lost it.  In either case, it was annoying.  He scowled, the only thing he could do now was try one of his other teammates, who were a lot less reliable when it came to communication devices.

"Did you get a hold of him?"  A troubled Max asked, peering up at Johnny from his seat on the ground.  Emily was curled up beside him, her head in his lap, napping lightly.  

"No.  His cell phone's not on."  Johnny replied, struggling not to snap.  Getting angry and frustrated would do nothing in this situation.

"Why don't you try like, Oliver's?"  Tyson perked up from his position beside Max.

Johnny rolled his eyes.  "What did you think I was going to do dolt?"  This time he did snap.  Tyson really grated on his nerves.

Tyson muttered under his breath, but didn't reply directly.  He didn't have the energy to fight the Scottish nobleman.  His only available energy was focusing on worrying about the two members of his team that were not with him…The two that could, in all possibilities, be at the Abbey, being tortured.  He winced at the idea, tears welling in his eyes.  He had almost lost Kai once to that horrible place, now he was going to lose both him and Liika.

"Oliver??  Thank you god!  Where are you?!"

The three boy's jumped as a sudden obnoxious jingle rang through the silence, disturbing the quiet atmosphere.  Oliver groped at his belt as Kai glared at him, his gaze threatening to do bodily harm.  Enrique glanced around them nervously to see if anyone had heard the cell phone right.

"He-hello?"  Oliver said cautiously, bringing the phone to his ear.

"Oliver??  Thank you god!  Where are you?!"

Oliver winced at Johnny's loud demands, pulling the phone away slightly.  He glanced at Enrique, and Kai who was carrying Liika.  The four were travelling quickly through alleys and back drives to Red Square as it was only a half hour before midnight.

"Hush Johnny, not so loud.  Unless you want us to be caught."  Oliver hissed, eyes glancing around him nervously.

"Sorry.  But seriously, where are you?  And who's with you?"

The green haired boy sighed, quickening his pace to match Kai's, who was leading them.  It was amazing how much stamina the teen had.  He had been going for almost twenty-four hours but still found the strength to run… and with Liika's added weight to boot.  "We're on the back streets.  Enrique, Kai and Liika are with me."  He finally answered.

An impatient grunt was heard from the other line.  "Moscow you mean?  Damn, you're in one hell of a lot of trouble if your still there.  Wait…Kai and Liika?  You mean those two actually made it out of the Abbey?!"

"It's a long story Johnny, one we will tell you when on a secure line.  They will be tracking our lines soon.  Where are you and who are you with?"

"The AllStars –minus that black kid- Tyson, Max and Kenny.  Oh and one of the weird looking cat ones.  Ow!  Fine then, Lee!  We're in…Switzerland, thankfully, still a neutral country.  We took the AllStar's private jet.  What fun that was."

Oliver made a noise of affirmation.  "Anyone hurt?"

"Nope.  We got out relatively easily…it was strange, because even though we were being chased, it was like they weren't really trying to catch us.  Almost if they were distracted."

"That's because they weren't.  They were looking for us…or rather Liika.  All part of the story I don't have time to tell you now.  I have to go, they'll be catching the signal soon."

"Wait!  Have you seen or heard from Robert?  He's not answering his phone."

"We're on our way to meet him and a small group he's leading.  He lost it in the initial scuffle."

"Ahh…ok then. Bye then…ack!"

The green haired boy, blinked, hearing a scuffle on the other end of the phone.  "Johnny?  Are you ok?"

"Where is Mariah?!"  A voice demanded harshly.  "Is she ok??  And what of Kevin, Gary and Rei?!"

Oliver sighed.  "Mariah is fine, she is with Robert, Rei and Kevin, we're on our way to meet them."  He faintly recognized the voice of the White Tiger captain.

"And Gary??"

"I don't know what happened to your friend Gary…I haven't seen him."

"Tell him he's been captured."  Kai interrupted, shooting Oliver a look.

"Kai says he's been captured."

A suffering sigh was heard.  "Thank you.  Goodbye."  With that a click ended the call.

Oliver pressed the end button and went to put the phone back in his belt.  Kai, however, had other plans.  He turned his head and nodded at the phone.  "Get rid of it.  They've more than likely put a tracer on it."

The French teen nodded and tossed the phone against a brick wall as they travelled down a deserted street a few blocks from Red Square.

Liika stirred to consciousness slowly.  Her head throbbed in pain, along with just about everything else.  She cursed mentally, cracking her eyes open.  She found herself draped over the broad shoulders of Robert, her knees tucked neatly at his sides, his arms hooked through them.  She looked around them.  They were walking through a park, into the deepest part of it.  The voices of her companions surrounded her, filtering into her hazy mind.  Idly, she wondered what time it was.

"Is it really a good idea to be going into this dark place?  I mean…who knows what kind of things live in this forest!"  Enrique whined, shuddering slightly.

Kai sighed, throwing the blond a glare.  "It's the middle of the city!  Nothing besides racoons and maybe the odd coyote live here.  And yes it is a good idea.  This forest will shelter us through the day, we'll decide where to go later tonight."

This caused Liika to come full awake.  Lifting her head from Robert's shoulder she said, rather quietly, "What time is it??"

The group stopped upon realizing she was awake.  Kai spun on his heels and was at Robert's side in moments.  He frowned, eyes running over her bruised face, hand feeling her forehead, his frown grew.  "You have a bit of a fever.  Not much, but a bit.  You should go back to sleep."  He stated flatly.

Liika shook her head.  She tapped Robert on the shoulder and signalled him to let her down.  He did so slowly.  "What time is it?"  She repeated, looked at Kai.

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.  "It's about quarter after one, why?"

She nodded, suddenly remembering the envelope Spencer had given her, as well as its instructions.  Reaching down into her pocket she pulled the bulging envelope out and looked it over warily.

"What's that?"  Mariah asked, stepping beside her.  She eyed the envelope curiously over Liika's shoulder.

"I'm not sure."  Liika replied.  "Someone gave it to me."  

"Who?"

"I can't tell you."  

Kai narrowed his eyes, the wheels in his mind turning.  Obviously the person who helped her escape also gave her the envelope.

Liika tore at the seal then peered inside.  Inside was a bunch of small, orange, squares of paper, held together with elastic, beside them was a folded piece of white paper, she pulled this out first.  She quickly unfolded the letter and scanned its contents.

"Bladebreaker –Liika,

If you are reading this then you have made it safely away from this disgusting place and back to your friends.  Before I go any further in this letter I want you do to something for me.  As soon as you are finished reading this burn it.  I can't have anyone tracing anything back to me…not if I want my plan to work.

In this envelope are fifteen train tickets for the 2 am train to Borky, Ukraine.  This country has been extremely cooperative with the Biovolt take over, but are regarded as nothing more than a source of food to Voltair.  You should be safe there for at least a few days.  My advice to you is to head south to Egypt, the desert is a very good hiding place.

Also enclosed in this envelope is a contact number for me.  Only I have access to this line and to any messages left on it.  Even though this is true, be discreet.  **Never** leave your name, or any mention of who you are.  Your name to me is now Byakko, or white fox.  You may refer to me as Sergei. 

I will act as an informant.  Check back with me periodically and I will tell you what is going on.  Do not ever tell me where you are, for if I am caught I cannot promise my silence.  I have, as you have, witnessed the many types of torture Biovolt is capable of.

Know you can trust me, and stay safe.  I will try with all I am to help you and your cause.  Start a resistance.  Those are my instructions.  I will send aid to Borky.  Contact me at dawn on the second day and I will tell you where.  Good luck.

            One on this inside."

Liika's eyebrows furrowed over her eyes.  To trust him, or not to trust him?  He did save her life and that should be enough to convince her.  He drugged his teammate and betrayed his lord, but why?  Why the instructions to start a resistance against him?  She didn't understand, but decided that it would be best to trust him.  After all, if he were really out to trick her, he would have done so before now.  Letting her loose just to capture her again in a trap would be stupid.

The same thoughts were running through Kai's head.  He read the letter over Liika's other shoulder, and the name stuck in his head.  So, Spencer was the one that helped her escape, but why?  Why would he risk his life to save his enemy?  Kai was suspicious.  He knew the taller Russian boy, not just from his short stint in the Demolition Boys, but he also knew him from their academy days.  He frowned.  Spencer was always quiet and kept to himself so it was hard to tell just what was going on in his head.  Or maybe it was just the fact that Kai, himself had been so introverted that he never saw what the tall boy really was.  Kai's only question was how Spencer's inner goodness stayed protected from the horrible atmosphere and brainwashing of the Abbey.

"Who's Sergei?"  Mariah asked, tilting her head to the side.

Her question snapped Liika back to reality and she quickly folded the paper back up.  "Enrique, you wouldn't happen to have a lighter on you would you?"  She asked, looking at the blond boy.

Enrique shook his head.  "Sorry, can't say that I do."

"Well I can, here you go Liika."  Kevin spoke up, pulling a small zippo lighter from his pocket and handing it to her.

Liika thanked him quietly and flipped open the lid, lighting the piece of paper on fire.  The rest of the group –minus Mariah and Kai- jumped back and yelped a bit.  

"What are you doing Ika??"  Rei demanded, staring at the now burning paper she had just dropped to the ground.

"The letter can't be found, so I'm burning it."  Liika replied simply, shrugging.  Rei shook his head.

"What did it say?"  Oliver questioned, frowning at her.

Liika stopped staring at the small flames and looked up, finally noticing the worried faces around her.  "It was from the person that saved me.  They gave train tickets to Borky in Ukraine.  We have to go now, our train leaves in forty-five minutes."  She explained, looking at each of them.

"How do we know we can trust this person?" asked Robert, his logical mind suspicious.

"We can."

The group turned stunned eyes to Kai who was standing beside Liika with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed in thought.  Liika brought her wide eyes to meet his in a silent question.  He inclined his head.  "I know."  Was all he said before turning on his heel and heading in the direction they had come from.  "The train station is about five blocks from here.  If we hurry we can get to it in time."


	5. Disturbing discoveries

**An: **Here it is!  You know, I'm really starting to like this fic!  

This chappy is a bit angsty.. but ehn.. lol I like it XD  A little Kai/Liika moment too but whether or not that will be one of the pairings.. remains a mystery lol

Oh and A-leng.. its mostly about Liika right now because she is the main character.. or one of them anyway.  However, as the story progresses other characters will play larger roles.. I just have to get everything set up first.

**4 months later**

Liika stared at the small device she gripped tightly in her trembling hands.  It couldn't be right…it couldn't be.  She found her breath coming in short gasps, her head spinning.  This couldn't happen to her…not now…not ever.  She suddenly had the urge to throw up, and throw up she did, scrambling to the toilet just in time to empty the miniscule contents of her stomach, tossing the object of her woes to the side.

After she finished, she stood shakily on her feet and picked up the discarded plastic stick, staring at it in terror.  Why her?  Why??  Not believing it, Liika let out a loud, piercing wail-like scream and sunk to her knees on the cold bathroom floor, tears running down her face in rivulets.

"Have you contacted Director Judy yet?"

Kai shook his head, staring out the window of the small four room shack their small group currently inhabited.  It wasn't the nicest places in the world –it only had a tiny kitchen, bathroom, living room and bedroom- but they could do a lot worse.  After all, they were on the run.

After running to Borky, they stayed there for about a week before moving on to various places, and finally settling on a small town near the coast in Spain.  They were supplied with small amounts of cash by the mysterious inside supporter Sergei, as well as whatever money the Majestics had managed to retrieve from their homes, and bank accounts.  They had very loyal staff, who, upon hearing of the Bladebreakers' defeat, had taken all valuables and money and fled to the countryside, and soon enough met up with their various masters before disappearing once again.  They were starting to create a small network of resistance that, while small, had gained some support.

The group of eight had separated on the road to Spain, Oliver and Kevin choosing to stay in Switzerland with the other group, where after Mariah, Liika, Kai, Robert, Enrique and Rei departed for Spain, flew to China with Max, Emily and Lee.  The large group of wanted criminals were now spread into three groups around the world.  The group left in Switzerland –lead by Judy and included Johnny, Tyson, Kenny, Michael and Steve- soon left for the United States to regain their BBA technology and head the resistance in North America.  

The short time in Switzerland when they were all together proved extremely useful for planning.  It was decided that a team would stay in each of the three main continents to head up the resistances.  Director Judy led the North American branch, Kai and Robert the European branch and Lee Asian one.  None of the groups were final, but they were a start.  Word had it that most of them –the captains, Enrique, Oliver and Liika- now had rewards for their capture.  Kai and Liika were wanted alive…the rest dead or alive; it didn't matter to Biovolt.  However, as the fugitives soon found out, not everyone was for the new regime and they found help in many of the places they went to, which is how they ended up with the small four room house in Spain.  A friendly villager whose parents had lived in the house three years before gave it to them.

"No, but the package from America should be arriving today.  The laptop will have all the information we need, as well as a satellite uplink so we can contact them with out the fear of our tracks being followed."  Kai replied after a moment of silence.  "Rei and Enrique went to check the post office."

Robert nodded his head, taking off the dark, rain covered jacket and hanging it on a peg beside the door.  Summer in Spain had been abnormally dry that year, however, today had been one of the few rainfalls, dampening the warm environment.  "I'll need you, Enrique and Rei with me tomorrow.  With this below normal rainfall the demand for irrigation ditches is high and we need all the money we can get."

Kai nodded, turning his eyes from the soggy Spanish fields to his tall companion.  His face was expressionless, his auburn eyes flat.  The once boyish face had matured in the four months since the take over.  They all had been forced to abandon their childhoods, and were thrust into adulthood rapidly over night.  

"The girls should go into town, Senora Baptista said she could use some help in the bakery."  Robert spoke, sitting down wearily on the tattered sofa, situated in the middle of the sparsely furnished room.

"She's sick again."  

Robert looked sharply at the other teen, his crimson eyes dilating slightly.  "Again?"  he sighed, shaking his head.

Kai grunted, finally turning completely from the window.  His gaze was drawn to the closed bathroom door.  "Yes."

The Norseman cursed under his breath.  "And Mariah?"

Just as the question was posed the mention girl bustled into the room, her pink hair pulled back into a neat bun on the back of her head.  "Oh, Robert you're back.  Are you hungry?  I just started dinner…have Rei and Enrique come home yet?"  She asked, looking back and forth between the two young men that occupied the room.

Robert inclined his head towards Mariah.  "Yes, I am, and no they are not.  They should be home soon I suppose."  He replied, sending a look at Kai for confirmation and received a slight nod.

Mariah sighed.  Living with the two captains was difficult at the best of times.  While Robert had lost the majority of his 'high and mighty' attitude, he still spoke with the regallness of one of 'superior' breed.  It was obnoxious sometimes.  And as for Kai… well he was nicer.  Did that count?  He was still quiet, even more so now, except for when it came time for him to protect his new 'family', then he was all orders.  He and Robert made a good team, and led the group of six efficiently and safely.

A slight sound coming from the closed door to her right caused Mariah's attention and she sighed again, frowning in concern.  "She's still in there?"

Kai nodded once, moving to sit in the lone armchair that sat perpendicular to the sofa.

"She's been in there for an hour…" Mariah trailed off, furrowing her eyebrows.

Suddenly a scream sounded from behind the closed door and the two males shot to their feet in a second.  Mariah's eyes widened and she rushed to the closed door, trying to open it but finding it locked.  Kai and Robert were right behind her.

"Liika??  Liika are you alright?  What happened?"  Mariah cried, banging on the door.

She was met with the sound of sobbing and incoherent mutters.  

"Ika!  Open the door!"  Mariah frantically beat on the door, worry eating at her stomach.  

Kai rattled the door handle, scowling fiercely at the dark stained wood.  "Liika.  Open the door.  Now."  He demanded firmly.

"G-g-go a-a-away K-K-Kai."  Was the muffled response as new sobbing broke out.

Mariah sighed, placing a hand on both boys' arms.  "Step away for a moment.  I'll try ok?  Kai can you go check dinner?  Robert go and see if Rei and Enrique are coming."  She spoke quietly so that the girl behind the door couldn't hear her.   The two young men looked mutinous.  Mariah could tell neither of them wanted to leave.  They wanted to know just as much as she did what was going on.  "Go!"  She hissed, pointing in the direction of the kitchen.

Robert was the first to leave, bowing his head slightly, turning on his heel and stalking about the room.  Kai took a bit longer.  He glared at the door for a few moments longer, worry and a slight fear reflecting in his eyes.  But, finally he moved away, walking into another room with out a backwards glance, his fists clenched at his sides.

Mariah turned back to the door, resting her head against its cool surface gently.  "Ika," she began softly.  "The boy's are gone, please open the door.  We're all very worried about you."

Silence followed and once again Mariah sighed.  "Please Liika?  I only want to help…come on… open the door…"

For moments after Mariah's soft plea all was quiet, but eventually after what seemed like an eternity she heard a quiet click.  Mariah rolled her eyes skyward, thanking whatever god would listen before grasping the door handle and opening the door.

When she entered, she found Liika on the floor, her back leaned against the faded wooden cabinets, her head cradled in her hands on her knees.  Some kind of white plastic stick was clutched in her left hand and it immediately drew her attention.  A white box lay on the floor under the toilet only feet from where Liika was huddled.  Mariah's eyes expanded.  Oh god…  

She rushed to the blue haired girl's side, instantly dropping to the ground.  Her trembling hand reached out and she gently pried the white stick from Liika's white fingers.  Liika let go surprisingly easily, breaking into heavier sobs.  Mariah turned the stick over, and as she did so gasped, dropping it in horror.  The small object went skidding across the linoleum floor.

A hand shot up to her mouth and Mariah immediately threw her arms around Liika's shoulder, rocking her back and forth, whispering in her ear.  "It will be ok Liika… we're here for you.  Me, Kai, Robert… Rei and even Enrique!  We'll help you I swear…" Tears were now running down her cheeks as well.

Neither girl noticed the door creak open a bit as a figure entered, too caught up in the shock of the discovery.  The figure watched the scene for a few seconds before stooping down and picking up the small object that lay at his feet.  Silence rained, interrupted only by the quiet sobs and hiccups from the crying girls.

"So its true then."

Both girls' heads shot up, looking at the boy who stood in the doorway.  Kai's bangs hung over his eyes, shadowing them from view.  His hand clenched the small device so tightly it suddenly snapped in two, crumbling pieces all over the floor.

"You're pregnant."

Liika stared at Kai, panic flashing over her face.  She cowered away from him.  What would he think of her?  Never in her life had she been more terrified.  Not even when Bryan had…created this mess.  She was too young… too inexperienced.  Her world was not the place for a baby.

"Don't look at me like that."  His voice was soft, but hard and cold.  He slowly raised his head so that his hard auburn eyes met her glassy turquoise ones.  "Mariah.  Leave us."

Mariah frowned, her eyes moving from one teen to the other.  "But Kai-"

"Leave us."

Hesitantly, with one more squeeze, Mariah brought herself to her feet and tread lightly out of the room.  "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me ok Ika?"  She called back, looking at the other girl with sympathy.

Liika sniffled and nodded, trying her best not to look at Kai.  For some reason it was his reaction that frightened her the most.  What would he do now that he knew that she carried a monster's child?

"I told you not to look at me like that."

His voice made her realize that she had indeed been staring at him again, only this time with out realizing it.  Instantly her gaze snapped away to look at the floor.  She closed her eyes, struggling to keep the tears from escaping her eyes.  She couldn't cry anymore…she was so tired…tired of crying…tired of running…tired of living.  He did this to her…bastard.  How could anyone be so cruel?

With out her realizing it, Kai had sat himself down beside her, pulling her limp body into his lap so that her head was cradled against his chest, his arms wrapped around her waist and back.  "I knew you know."

Liika gasped, finally realizing her had moved her.  How could she have not noticed??  She tensed instantly.  What did he mean he knew?  He knew she was pregnant?  "…How…?" she whispered faintly, her sobs finally abating into small hiccups.

"Morning sickness, exhaustion etc.  You're also gaining weight, it's becoming more noticeable everyday."  Kai replied quietly, running his hand in slow circles over her back.

Liika scowled through her soggy eyes.  One of her small hands reached up and ran itself over her cloth-covered abdomen.  Sure enough a slight swell had begun.  Kai's hand soon traveled from her hip and covered her hand that had settled on the slight swell in her abdomen.  "Why me Kai?  Why was I chosen to bear the devil's heir?"

Kai rolled his eyes and snorted.  "You're being over dramatic.  You are pregnant because you were ovulating when he raped you; it's a simple scientific fact.  It only takes once."

"You're empathy astounds me, truly."  Liika bit back, glaring at the underside of his chin.  After a few moments of glaring she gave up and sighed, relaxing in his hold.  "What's going to happen Kai?  It's too late to abort."

"You wouldn't abort even if it wasn't."

"…You're right.  I don't think I could do that.  How do you know me so well?  We've only known each other for like a year."  Liika said softly, ignoring the fresh tears that trickled down her cheeks.

The blue haired young man grunted, shifting her a bit in his lap, but not removing his hand from on top of hers.  "I pay more attention to my teammates then I let on."  He replied gruffly.  "And as for what's going to happen, it's obvious you will have to have the child."

"What if it's a boy?"

"Then it's a boy, I don't see how its sex makes a difference."

"It could look like him."

"It could look like him if it's a girl as well."

Liika was silent at that.  Kai was right…no matter what sex it was it could look like the abomination of a man that caused the problem.  Again she questioned a higher power.  Why her?  Why not…someone else?  God must hate her indeed.

"He'll take it from me."  She didn't know why, but now that she knew for sure of the life that grew inside of her, she was becoming attached.  By all rights she should hate it, hate it because it was a part of him.  But it was also a part of her, and could an unborn infant really be held responsible for its sire's actions?  Her heart said no as it made a little room for what would eventually be her son or daughter.

Kai's grip on her hand tightened, pressing the joined appendages firmly against her stomach.  "We wont let him.  I wont let him."  Although his voice was cold and angry, it held a silent promise.

Enrique and Rei entered the tiny house, shaking water out of their hair and off their jackets.  Upon entering the living room, Rei set down the medium sized box he was carrying under his arm onto the small table they used to eat.  Enrique followed him in, stretching loudly.  

"Yo, what's up?"  He said, rubbing at one of his eyes.

Instantly the two teens noticed something was wrong.  Robert was sitting on the couch, a teary Mariah folded firmly under his arm.  His face was set in a pensive scowl, his eyes stony.  Rei caught sight of the water leaking out of the corner's of Mariah's eyes and was at her other side in a second, forgetting about the package they had walked all the way to the village to get.

"My god Mari, what's wrong?"  He demanded, his hand brushing over her pink hair.

Enrique looked at Robert for answers, a confused frown on his face.  "What's going on?  It's like someone died in here!"  He paused for a moment as something dawned on him.  "Oh my lord, someone died didn't they??"

Robert shot his teammate a flat look as he sighed heavily.  However, as he opened his mouth to reply the bathroom door creaked open fully and a shuffling Liika exited with Kai behind her, one hand on her shoulder.

"No Eny…nobody died."  Liika interrupted softly, her eyes on the floor under her bare feet.

"Quite the opposite actually."  Kai murmured, a small smirk tilting the edge of his lips.

If at all possible Enrique looked even more confused, his storm blue eyes reflecting bewilderment.  "What?"

Mariah was on her feet in moments, moving over to Liika, and hugging her.  "Are you ok now?"  She asked quietly, pulling back to look in the shorter girl's eyes.

Liika nodded, allowing a small smile so slip past her dreary mask.  "It will be ok won't it Mari?"

The pink haired girl winked in reply, grinning a bit.  "You can bet it will!"

"I'm scared."

Kai's hand squeezed her shoulder and Mariah hugged her again.  "We all are, Ika, we all are."  She replied.

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?!"  Enrique burst out, his confusion turning into frustration.  He stamped his foot for emphasis.

Rei was with him, his face a mask of concern.  His mind was turning over and over the possibilities if what was happening.  It appeared to have something to do with Liika, from the way Kai and Mariah were fussing over her.  His golden eyes narrowed.  Something was different…but what?  "Well…?"

Liika looked decidedly nervous.  Her eyes roamed over the room until they tell landed on the box on the small table.  They lit up slightly and she moved away from Kai's grip and headed towards the box.

"No one moves until I know what's going on!"  Enrique exclaimed, stepping in Liika's path.

Her face wavered for a moment, and she looked as if she were going to burst into tears.  However, with in seconds it was gone and she raised her chin.  "Might as well tell everyone at once…" She muttered, trying to move around him.

"We're a team… a family.  Don't you think we deserve to know whatever happens to our family members first?"  Rei spoke gently, stepping forward slightly.  He sounded almost hurt.

Liika sighed, hanging her head once more.  "You're right.  We are a family and you deserve to know…" She took a big breath, steadying herself.  Even thinking the thought was shocking to her nerves.  "...I'm pregnant."  

Enrique reeled back, stumbling slightly over the table.  His eyes were wide and horrified.  Rei had a similar reaction only he was far less expressive in showing it.  His eyes merely widened, filling instantly with sympathy.  Mariah latched onto his side, leaning her head against his neck as his arm came up and wrapped around her shoulders.  He pressed a small kiss to her forehead.

A blond blur streaked across the small living room –a whole three steps- and latched itself onto Liika in a solid glomp.  He wasn't saying anything, nor was he crying or showing any emotion but pure surprise.  Enrique was unused to dealing with large catastrophes, and didn't entirely know how to act.  However, he figured since Liika was a woman, a pregnant one at that, that she would want to be hugged.  All women liked to be hugged right?

After a few minutes of dead silence Enrique couldn't take it any longer.  Pulling back he grinned down at Liika, throwing in a wink for effect.  "Guess the trip to Egypt is off eh?  I heard pregnant women don't like the heat!"

The comment seemingly broke the tense atmosphere in the small house.  Liika tried to fight the small grin that tugged her lips, but found it impossible.  Chuckling slightly she looked at Enrique with sincere eyes.  "Thank you… I think that's what we all needed."

He just grinned charmingly back at her.  "So, I'm hungry!  And I believe we need to get this silly contraption working hm?"


	6. Mm Pickles, Icecream and Chocolate chips

AN: Short chapter again.. well 6 pages short ;_;  not much to say.. but Spencer will now have Ice blue eyes!  He had crimson ones before.. but his actual eye color is blue.. so ya.. R+R!

Oh and Esperanza belongs to…omg I can't remember her pen name . I'm soo sorry.. Message me or leave a review.. I now owe you a picture of your choice!

Ice blue eyes narrowed on the small photograph their owner had clenched in his hands.   One the outside his face was as expressionless as normal, minus the narrowed eyes, but inside a great swell of pity as well as worry surged.

In his hands was a slightly fuzzy, black and white satellite photo of a young woman standing outside a bakery, two tall males flanking her either side.  It wasn't so much the picture that bothered him so much –he knew that the Biovolt system would catch on to them eventually- but it was the state the girl was in.  Her stomach was extended significantly from her small body, making it very clear that she was some months pregnant.  About six and a half months to be exact.  Inwardly Spencer seethed.  She hadn't informed him of this complication when he needed to know.  It must stay a secret…Bryan could never know he fathered a child.  Hell would break loose, and Spencer wouldn't subject an innocent child to the bastard he called a 'friend'.  

"This is the only copy?"

The servant that had been silent up until that point shifted nervously on his feet.  The 'four', as the Demolition Boys had come to be called, were feared by everyone -even more than Voltair was feared.   "Ye-yes Master Spencer…immediately after the picture was printed a virus took the main system down and we lost everything from today."  The servant stuttered, looking anywhere but at Spencer.

Spencer breathed a sigh of relief disguised as a snort of annoyance.  "Fine.  Get back to work, I will inform the rest of this.  They are in Spain then?"

"Yes Master, they are in Liencres, a small village just east of the coast in northern Spain."

"Very well.  Go."  Spencer snapped, turning on his heels and stalking off in the direction of the 'throne' room.  There weren't actually any thrones in the 'throne' room, it was more like a board room than anything else.

However, as soon as Spencer heard the servant disappear he veered left sharply and made for the direction of his chambers.  The picture had to be destroyed, and he needed to contact the group in Spain.  They had to be warned that Biovolt knew of their location and were coming.  And only after he warned them would he tell his 'comrades' of his news.  That should give them time to escape.  Unfortunately he remembered then that he had no way of contacting them immediately…he only knew their location.  Hm.

The night was stormy and the wind blew harshly through the early fall trees.  Rain beat against the small cottage that housed the small team of six, lashing at the windows and pounding on the roof in desperate attempts to work itself into the cosy home.  

"Oh for crying out loud I'm not helpless you know!"  Liika cried in exasperation as once more as a stack of dishes was pulled out of her hands and she was ushered towards the couch.  

"Oh we know Ika, we just don't want you over taxing yourself!"  Mariah scolded gently, whisking the dishes away to the cupboard.

"Over taxing my ass…" She muttered back, stomping her foot petulantly.  "I'm tired of being treated like I'm made of glass!"

Mariah grinned over her shoulder at the other girl.  "Just go sit down!"

The two and a half months since the discovery had passed peacefully.  They decided to stay in Spain at least until the baby was delivered.  The village was small and remote so the chances of being found were slim.  Also the town's people were friendly and apparently unaware of the events in the outside world.  When Liika's pregnancy had come out they inquired curiously which had caused a bit of problem.  The village was old fashioned and for someone as young, and obviously not married as Liika to be pregnant was unheard of for them.  To avoid conflict it was decided that Kai would take responsibility and the village would be told it was his child.  At least until it was born and they saw what it looked like. 

Liika protested, exclaiming they could just say the father was killed in the take over or something, but she was shot down.  Kai wouldn't hear of it and from that day on instructed them all to treat him as if he truly was the father.  Liika wasn't pleased, and after about three days of not talking to Kai, got over it.

Her attitude had grown better as she gradually adjusted to the idea of being a mother and healed from the emotional and physical abuse placed on her.  Under Kai, as well as Robert, and the rests, protective eyes she began to thrive, slowly becoming the girl she was before the loss to Tala.

Liika threw a withering glare at the pink haired girl, shaking her fist menacingly.  She opened her mouth to retort angrily when firm hands landed on her thin shoulders  "Sit down."  Came the quiet command.

She could feel her eyebrow twitching in annoyance.  "Kai.  You are not my father, please do not act like it."  She ground out, craning her neck to glare at the person that held her shoulders.

One Kai's slate eyebrows shot up, a slight smirk tilting his lips.  "Indeed I am not, but I am your team captain and that entitles you to listen to me.  Sit down, that's an order."  He replied, pushing her gently into the living room.

Liika muttered obscenities under her breath, stomping into the small room and plunking herself down on the couch beside a reading Enrique.  Running a hand over her bulging belly, she squirmed a bit.  "See she's protesting this oppression too!"  She exclaimed, raising her voice towards the kitchen where Kai was standing.  He shot her a flat look.

"Oh, oh!  Is the baby kicking??  Can I feel, can I feel??"  Enrique practically squealed as he dropped his book and began bouncing up and down on the couch cushion like an excited child.

A sly grin crossed over Liika's face as she chuckled slightly.  "On one condition!"  She announced, tilting her head slightly.  "You have to get me some ice cream with pickles and chocolate chips!"

Enrique stared at her for a moment before shuddering.  "Yuck…pregnant women and you're strange foods!  But fine, fine!  As long as I can feel the baby kicking!"

Laughing, Liika picked up his hand and placed it over the last place she felt the baby kick.  "Just wait a moment…a there!"  

The baby landed a solid kick and Enrique grinned from ear to ear.  "I could feel it!  Ahh, does it hurt??"  He said happily, leaning his had over and pressing his ear to her stomach.

"No, sometimes it's a bit uncomfortable but other than that it doesn't hurt."  Liika replied gently, smiling at his enthusiasm.  Then leaning over closer she whispered to him.  "You better go now…I just saw Kai go out to help Robert and Rei with securing the house…he'll try to stop you from making it.  Says I shouldn't be eating such 'garbage'."  She snorted, doing a poor job of disguising the disgust in her voice.  "I'll let you listen more when you come back."

Enrique grinned and jumped to his feet, running to the kitchen to fetch the disgusting concoction.  With in minutes he was back with a small bowl filled with chocolate swirl ice cream mixed with chopped up pickles and topped with chocolate chips, a spoon shoved into the mix.  He handed it to her, wrinkling his nose before motioning her over so that he could lay down with his head on her stomach.  She grinned back, happily shoving herself over and allowing Enrique to press his cheek against the large shirt she wore.  Liika dug in gleefully, happy that she finally found away to thwart the evil demon known as Kai who dared to keep her from her ice cream.  "Mmm… thanks Eny!  You're a life saver!"

"Hee!  No problem!  It was well worth it!"  He exclaimed, jumping excitedly as the baby kicked again.

Liika shook her head at him.  Only Eny was as excited about the progress of her pregnancy as well she was, though Mariah was a close second.  The girl dotted and clucked like a mother hen. 

 The first month after finding out was the most difficult.  She had to become used to the fact that she would bare his child.  Instead of thinking of it that way, she chose to think of it as her child.  It would never be his.  **Never**.  As the months passed she found herself falling in love with the life inside of her.  It was apart of her and she couldn't hate something that was part of her.

Liika had also decided that it was a girl.  Mariah and Enrique agreed while Robert and Kai shook their heads and muttered something about 'females', Rei was rather indifferent and stated that boy or girl the child would be loved by them all.  The proclamation had warmed her heart.  She was glad that her 'family' was as willing to look past her fathering and love the baby anyway.  In the world of hate and depression that surrounded them, the child would need all the love she could get.

"Where did you get that?"  

Liika froze, spoon in her mouth.  She turned her eyes to the threshold of the door that led to the kitchen to see a soaking wet Kai.  His hair was plastered to his forehead and water dripped down his face, falling softly onto his dry shirt.  His eyes were narrowed and his arms were crossed over his chest.

"Um…nowhere?"  She supplied around the spoon making the response slightly muffled.

He scowled, moving into the room.  "I knew I should have gotten rid of the damn ice cream.  The doctor said you should be eating healthy."  

"Pickles are healthy!"

Kai's scowl grew and he leaned over her, reaching for the bowl.  "Give it to me." He demanded.

"No!"  She cried, wiggling away.  "It's mine and you can't have it ice cream nazi!"

By this time Enrique had vacated the couch and escaped to the far end of the room where he would be safe from the Bladebreaker captain's wrath.

"Liika…" Kai warned, leaning over her further and trying to capture the bowl from her grasp.  "Give me the bowl.  Eating disgusting mixtures is not healthy for the baby!"

Robert and Rei, followed by Mariah walked in the room then.  Mariah giggled at the scene.  It was so cute!  "Oh Kai, leave her be.  Once in a while wont hurt and you know it."  She said, finally deciding to come to her friend's aid.

Kai paused in his pursuit, glaring at the pink haired girl before straightening up.  Robert smiled in amusement, walking past the back of the couch and patted Liika's head as he went by heading towards the single bedroom to change.

Liika gleefully shoved another spoonful of the rapidly melting mixture into her mouth relishing the flavour with a little moan.  Kai grimaced, sitting down beside her and putting his feet up on the small coffee table in front of them.  Liika cackled a bit and leaned against him as he put his arm up along the edge of the couch behind her head.

"I win!"  She whispered, grinning.

"You only win because I let you.  Now hurry up and eat that revolting crap before I change my mind."  He replied calmly, closing his eyes.  She stuck her tongue out at him but did as he commanded and ate the rest of her ice cream quickly.  

After she was finished she attempted to get up and put her dish away but Mariah took it and told her to stay seated and rest.  This caused her bad mood to resurface and once again she muttered about being treated like a child.  She wasn't helpless damn it!

After a little while they all settled down.  Liika leaned against Kai and fell asleep –she had been sleeping a lot more lately- while Kai dozed as well.  Mariah picked up some knitting she had started a while back.  Robert and Enrique chose to read while Rei typed quietly on the laptop.  It was peaceful and they fell into a lull for some hours, enjoying the sound of the rain pouring down on the small house.

Around 11 o'clock, just as the group was preparing to hit the sack –Liika was still asleep against Kai- a loud banging sounded on the door.  Kai snapped to alertness, glancing down at the girl whose head was cradled in his lap.  She didn't stir.  He nodded at Robert who nodded back and tread carefully to the door.  Rei and Enrique were right behind him, beyblades in hand.  

Cautiously the tall Norseman opened the door a crack and peered out into the storming night.  On the doorstep was a medium sized cloaked figure, car headlights illuminating the figure perfectly.  Robert's eyes narrowed and instantly he was on the defensive.  "What do you want?"  He demanded coldly.  The figure looked decidedly too suspicious for his liking.

"Who lives here?!" A female voice demanded back.  Light that escaped over Robert's shoulder shining under the hood and reflecting in frantic brown eyes.

Now Robert was really suspicious.  Who was this person?  "Who lives here is none of your concern, now go away."  He snapped back, moving to close the door.

However, the girl's hand shot out and stopped him from closing it.  "Please!  I must know!  Is there someone called Liika here?  Or Kai??"

Crimson eyes widened and Robert opened the door a bit more.  "Who are you?!"

Sighing in relief, the girl tore the hood from her head, revealing a pretty face framed with wavy brown hair.  "My name is Esperanza Lorenzo, and you are in grave danger."

"You are…" Robert's voice was quiet, he stepped back and the girl pushed past him into the house.

"Then Kai or Liika are here?"  She asked frantically, searching the faces of the surprised Rei and Enrique.

"Yes."  Robert said, stepping beside her.  "I am Robert Jagen, a co-leader so to speak, now explain why it is you're here and what exactly this danger is you speak of.  You will not come near Liika until I know."

Esperanza sighed in frustration, turning her glittering brown eyes to meet his darkened crimson ones.  "I was sent by your contact Sergei, he instructed me to talk to Kai or Liika, but I suppose you will do.  Biovolt knows your location.  Sergei destroyed a satellite picture that was taken of Liika, luckily before anyone else found it.  We must contact him when we reach the Madrid palace.  We must leave now."  She exclaimed patiently, yet in a rush.  Her eyes ran anxiously over the interior of the kitchen they stood in.

Enrique cursed and Rei inhaled sharply, both looking towards Robert for instructions.  Robert paused for a second, thinking.  "Enrique, Rei.  Go gather the few things that belong to us.  I will inform Kai and Mariah."  He spoke firmly, motioning the two other males, who nodded and disappeared from sight.  Robert then turned his attention back to the girl who stood dripping on the kitchen floor.  "I don't know if Sergei truly sent you, but I suppose we have no choice to trust you.  If Biovolt is after us then we must leave.  But tell me this, why is the Princess of Spain saving the most wanted criminals in the world?"

The girl met his eyes squarely.  "Because Prince of Denmark, Biovolt cannot buy us all.  My father and grandfather may have settled on the side of Voltair, but I have not.  I have sworn my loyalties to the light side and I will deal with the consequences.  We have not much time, we must gather the rest."

"Very well."  Robert responded, leading her into the living room.

Mariah was on her feet already, looking anxious, while Kai was still sitting so that he didn't wake Liika unnecessarily.  He stared hard at the new arrival.  "Who is she?"  He growled, tensing.

"Esperanza Lorenzo, Princess and second in line to the throne of Spain.  Sergei sent her to warn us.  Biovolt knows where we are."  Robert explained.

Kai cursed violently, his eyes immediately moving down to the slumbering face of Liika who had barely twitched at the sound of the voices.

Esperanza's eyes followed his, and ran over the girl's curled figure, halting on her stomach.  She gasped, her hand flying up to her mouth.  "She's pregnant…?"  Brown eyes flashed incredulously towards Robert.  "This changes everything."

Kai tensed even more, his hand hovering protectively over Liika's middle.  "What do you mean?  You didn't know she was pregnant?"

The brown haired girl shook her head.  "Sergei said nothing.  He only said he destroyed a picture of her they had captured with a satellite.  Hmm… I suppose I have no choice."  She murmured her thoughts out loud, her face frowning deeply.

The blue haired captain cursed again, this time even more violently.  Fuck, everything was going down hill.  If they had a picture then someone at the Moscow Palace knew of Liika's pregnancy.  He just prayed it didn't reach the ears of the Demolition Boys or Voltair.  Knowing his sick grandfather, he would assume the child was his and come after it as an heir for his precious Corporation.  Or even worse, they would figure out it was Bryan's.  He didn't even want to think of the possibility of what would happen if they were to discover it.  Spencer destroyed the picture therefore he must have taken care of it.  All Kai could do was trust the blond, and pray he knew what he was doing.

"Do you know who this Sergei is??  And what do you mean you have no choice?!"  Mariah burst out, panic flooding her voice.

"Mariah calm down."  Rei urged gently, coming out of the room a few duffle bags on his back.  He quickly dropped them by the wall and hurried over to Mariah, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind her.  

The princess shook her head.  "I'm afraid I can't tell you Sergei's identity.  Whether or not I know is classified information for right now and it is not my place to tell you.  For now we must hurry.  I am taking you to the Madrid Palace.  Underneath is a bunker that was built during the civil war, it is used now as servants quarters during special events.  No one lives at the Palace now so you shall be safe.  I will harbour you for the time being."  Just then Enrique came out carrying more bags and Esperanza tilted her head.  "All ready?"

Enrique nodded.  Kai grunted and shook Liika gently.  The girl moaned, cracking her eyes open slowly and blinked sleepily.  "Wha…?"

"I'll explain on the way.  Get up."  Kai murmured quietly to her, lifting her shoulders so she was sitting up.  He glanced at Mariah who jumped and nodded, running into the bedroom and coming out seconds later with a blanket.  Kai took the blanket and wrapped around the pregnant girl's shoulders.  "Come on, we're leaving."

Liika scowled.  This was all so confusing!  There was a strange girl in their living room, Enrique and Rei were now carrying bags, and the rest were gathering jackets.  "Where are we going??"  She demanded, being pulled to her feel by a rushing Kai.

"I will tell you on the way."  He replied shortly, pushing her towards the door.

"Damn it Kai!  Can I at least go to the bathroom first?!"

He sighed in exasperation and motioned her away.  "Fine!  But make it fast!"

Liika muttered as she hurried to the bathroom.  Pushy bastard.  After she was finished she hurried out and was immediately swept up by a scowling Kai.  Everyone else had deserted the house.  "I can walk you know!"  She grumbled, pouting.

"Be quiet."  

She rolled her eyes and gave up.  The babying would never stop apparently.  They disappeared out of the house into the storming, black night and into the unknown.  It looked like they were on the run once more.


	7. Uh oh, do I smell a rat?

AN: yay finally done!  Sorry about the wait.. I've been busy.. and lazy.. wahaha….

I like this chapter.. its good, I hope you guys like it too XD

Oh and to those asking about Ha.. I'm hoping to have it updated before I move to Alberta O.o

Pain racked her small body as the large teenager that straddled her rolled off to one side.  The bruises and cuts throbbed in agony, and though her entire body ached, no part so much as the sensitive flesh between her legs.

Liika knew she was bleeding from her nether parts.  Bryan had not spared her any gentleness in taking her, but had drove into her body forcefully, tearing the delicate tissue.  Sobs caught in her throat as she fought back the desire to burst into hysterical tears.  How could someone steal something so important away from someone else?  How could he live with himself?  Hot tears traced down her cheeks as she listened to his laboured breathing next to her.  Turning over onto her side she curled up into a small ball facing away from the boy that had just stolen her innocence, trying desperately to forget where she was and who she was with.

She felt her back stiffen and her neck tense as the feather mattress she was huddled on shifted beside her, and a hot breath moved over her prickling nape hairs.  He said nothing, merely reached over her shoulder and brushed his fingers over her tear soaked cheek, wiping the salty liquid away.  

Liika flinched away, obviously expecting a blow of some kind and was frozen in shock when none came.  Her eyes snapped open, dilated with fear.  Surely he meant to harm her?  What was he doing?

A shudder ran down her spine as his cold lips brushed the side of her neck and made their way up over her shoulder.  One of his hands came up and ran smoothly over the soft skin of her hip and down the narrow expanse of her stomach to fold itself underneath her, his arm scooping her closer against his chest.  His teeth scraped their way back down her shoulder and he settled his mouth into the crook of her neck, his tongue lapping at the creamy surface slowly.

Liika had to swallow down the bile that rose up in her throat.  She wanted so badly to throw up.  She felt dirty and used, shame washed over her in waves, why her?  **Why?!**

"Wh-why?"  Her voice was tiny and almost inaudible, like a terrified child.

A grunt rumbled deep in his chest and the moving tongue stopped, lifting of the now slightly damp skin.  "Why what?"  He demanded lowly against her neck.

She shuddered again, her eyes clenching shut tightly.  'Must not puke…must not puke…'  "Why me?" She whispered instead, praying that her question would not send him into a rage.

His reaction was unexpected.  Instead of flying into an uncontrolled fit of anger he was silent.  She could feel his lips turn up into a smirk against her neck, and instantly knew that this reaction was far worse.  He was smug…and a smug Bryan was not necessarily a **good** Bryan.  Though 'good Bryan' would be an oxymoron.

"Why indeed."  He muttered, his teeth nipping at her.  "You belonged to me the moment I laid eyes on you, that's why." He stated flatly.  " He laid claim to you, you know?  Tsk, he was so close too."  He began to chuckle darkly.  "The traitor's hesitance cost him dearly.  I took what he thought was his."

Once again her eyes snapped open, only this time at the possessive tone in his voice.  He was completely serious!  She shivered.  Confusion flashed in her mind.  What the hell was he going off about?  He was talking in circles, and Liika had no idea what he meant.  The only thing she could figure was that by 'traitor' he meant Kai.

"…you raped me because Kai was interested in me?"  She replied finally, just as quietly as she had asked.

A growl emitted from deep in his throat and the arm that was wrapped around her waist tightened stiflingly.  Liika flinched.  He was angry…perhaps opening her mouth at that time had not been a good idea.  

"Ha."  He snorted in her ear.  "As I said before, you belonged to me the moment I laid eyes on you.  Whether or not the traitor was-is attracted to what was mine is irrelevant.  I would have had you sooner or later, it just turned out to be sooner, rather than later."  He was smirking again.

Liika fought the tears.  She wouldn't cry in front of him!  He would **not** break her!

Before she knew it he was continuing, his words breezing huskily over her neck as he settled his mouth back into the hollow of her neck and shoulder.  "Now that I have claimed you body and soul –your mind will come next eventually-, it's time to mark you so the whole world will know you belong to me.  Now, and forever."  His lips stretched back in a feral grin and excitement laced his tone.

Liika choked, fear seeping into her bones.  His tone scared her.  What did he mean by mark her??  What was he going to do?  His teeth tested the sensitive flesh beneath his mouth as he prepared.  Terror settled over her as she realized what he was going to do.

"He will never have you!"  He growled then sunk his teeth deeply into the crook of her neck and shoulder.  

"…you are **mine**!"

Liika awoke screaming in terror.  Bryan's pale eyes still loomed over her as the memory faded.  Instantly a hand shot up to the small scar that still marred her smooth skin at the base of her neck.  Her fingers ran over the silvery lines, shudders overtaking her small body.

Liika's scream had startled the other passengers in the van.  The driver swerved a bit before regaining control, glancing back in the mirror.  Esperanza spun in the passenger seat, her brown eyes falling on the shivering girl.  Her face had lost all color and a cold sweat had broken out over her forehead.  Could the dream had been that bad?

The blue haired girl just sat frozen, her hand not straying from the spot on her neck it had settled.  Her turquoise eyes were wide, but blank, showing nothing but sheer panic.  It was apparent she saw nothing but the face that haunted her beneath her closed eyelids.

Kai sighed loudly, a tired expression crossing his face.  Why did the bastard continue to haunt her?  The answer was simple when he thought about it.  She carried his child, a constant reminder of what the Demolition Boy did to her.  The fact that she was holding the only physical scar Bryan had given her was all the indication Kai needed to know that she had dreamed of him again.  Gently he reached up and grasped her wrist, pulling it away from her neck.  His other arm wrapped around her slim shoulders and pulled her against him, into his lap, tucking her head firmly under his chin.  Liika responded, collapsing against him, tears silently rolling down her cheeks.

"Make him away…" She whimpered, cuddling into Kai's sweatshirt.

Kai's eyes drifted close.  "Sleep."  He commanded softly.  He knew that was the real reason behind the relapse in nightmares.  She hadn't had one in well over two months.  It was because Biovolt had found them…because he found them.

"We wont let him find us Ika."  Enrique whispered, reaching out from the seat in front of them and running his fingers over her hair.

Esperanza's eyes darkened as she watched the scene.  They were a close team, and obviously cared a great deal about each other.  She had to get them to safety!  Clearing her throat, she glanced out the window.  "We've reached the helipad."

"Surprise, surprise…they got away."  Ian snorted sarcastically.  "Again."

"Ian."  Tala snapped warningly, turning back to the small screen.  "You're sure?  You questioned every single person in the village?"

The soldier nodded firmly.  "Yes Master Tala, we questioned everyone.  We turned up nothing."

A small drinking glass shattered against the far stonewall, as Bryan jerked to his feet growling.  "How could you turn up nothing?!"  He exploded, glaring heatedly at the screen.  "There had to be some clue that they had been there!"

"I-I'm sorry Master…" The poor soldier stammered, a look of pure terror crossing his face.  "But it's true.  According to the villagers no one new has been in their village for over a year."

Tala's hand shot up, halting Bryan's lunge.  "What about the house?  They left nothing?"

The young captain shook his head.  "No Master not a thing.  Apparently no one has lived there in three years."

Turquoise eyes scowled.  How could their information be so wrong?  Their informants had told them one of the small group of renegades had been spotted in Liencres, Spain, yet when the Biovolt team arrived they found nothing.  No trace of Liika, Kai or Black Dranzer.

"-However, something wasn't right there."

Tala's attention snapped back to the telescreen as he caught the last part of what his subordinate was saying.  "Explain."  He demanded, eyes narrowing.

The young man coughed uncomfortably and shifted, his face paling.  "We-well you see, it seemed to me, that for a house that hasn't lived in for three years, it was rather…clean."

"Clean?"  Ian echoed, quirking a navy eyebrow.

"Yes, clean."  The soldier replied.  "There wasn't any dust…anywhere."

Bryan's lips tilted in the corners, a sadistic smirk crossing his face.  "So, the kind villagers lied did they?"  His voice was full of amused malice.

"Indeed."  Tala mused, leaning back in his chain, his index finger tracing his bottom lip thoughtfully.  

Spencer, meanwhile, watched the scene with mixed feelings.  Part of him was relieved that the princess had retrieved the small resistance team, however, part of him also cursed the fact that the stupid captain he sent there had picked up on the inhabited look of the cottage they had stayed in.  Damn, he had underestimated Biovolt's soldiers.  He would not be so careless again.

"Your orders Master?"

"Hn.  Kill them all."  Bryan replied quickly, turning away and crossing his arms over his chest, leaning back against the desk.

"Yes, Master."

"Wait."  Tala's musing voice cut in, halting the captain in his tracks.  His turquoise eyes opened, glinting with a calculating light.

Ian looked mildly surprised as did Bryan and Spencer.  "What do you mean wait?  Don't you want them all killed for treason?"  Ian demanded.

Tala was silent for a few moments, clearly thinking something over.  "No."  He replied at last.  "I have something else in mind.  Captain,"  

"Yes Master?"

"Evacuate all your men from the village and leave them in peace.  In two days time send back two –a male and a female.  Disguise them as a merchant couple, newly weds, and have them set up shop.  Watch the village like a hawk.  They might be back.  Am I clear?"

"Yes, Master."

The red head smirked.  "Good.  Out."  With a flick of a switch the telescreen was shut off, the conversation ended.  He sighed out loud, standing and stretching his arms over his head.  He ignored the incredulous looks his teammates gave him.

"Tala.  You have five seconds to explain why there was not mass slaughter in that village."  Bryan growled, glaring at the Demolition Boy captain.

"Yes, I think all of us would like to know why."  Spencer put in, deciding that he had to speak sometime lest they begin to suspect him.

Tala merely smirked more and headed out of the small office, motioning with his hand for them to follow.  "It's quite simple really."  He said, making eye contact with Ian quickly.

The shorter teen narrowed his eyes before expanding them abruptly as it hit him.  "We have a rat."  Ian supplied, spitting the word like it tasted badly.  "It all starts to make sense."

"Exactly."

Bryan's eyebrows shot up, his surprise evident.  "A rat?"

Spencer remained outwardly calm, however, inwardly he was cursing up a storm.  Fuck.  They had figured it out sooner than he thought they would.  That was twice he underestimated Biovolt.  Shit, he should have known better.  Tala was brilliant, his calculating mind could figure out things faster than some of the scientist that worked in the underground.  How could he not have thought the Demolition Boy captain would figure it out quickly?  He wasn't overly surprised that Bryan or Ian hadn't figured it out sooner.  Bryan was the brawn and Ian was the mouth.  Tala was the true brains behind the Biovolt world take over.  Voltair only thought he was.

"Someone on the inside is informing them."  Spencer said flatly, looking at his 'friend'.

The burly boys face darkened instantly.  "Hn.  The seeds of treason are deeper than we thought."  He said scowling.

"Indeed."  Tala replied, smiling.  It wasn't a nice smile, but the sort of smile that said he knew something, or thought he knew something.

Spencer's gaze narrowed.  He didn't like the way the wheels in Tala's head seemed to turn.  He knew something, but the question was…what?

Suddenly the calculating turquoise gaze was directed at him and Tala stopped.  "Tell me Spencer, do you know anything about our rat?"  His voice was calm, but held an edge.  Not suspicion to be exact, more like curiosity. 

With perfect precision, Spencer kept his facial features schooled to cool boredom.  A blond eyebrow rose.  "Should I?"  He responded flatly.

Tala laughed, shaking his head.  "No, I suppose not.  It's just that one of the techs reported that one of them was bringing you a satellite image from Liencres, the only one taken before the system crashed.  I take it you never got that image." 

"It would appear not."  Spencer scowled.  "Did the tech say what the image was of?"  Inside he was on the verge of panic.  Was this what Tala knew?  Did he know of the tiny Bladebreaker's condition?

At this the red head snorted, a frown marring his handsome features.  "No.  Apparently the tech took it as soon as it came through, he was the only one on duty and so no one else saw it.  He disappeared shortly after."

Inwardly Spencer sighed a sigh of relief.  Truth be told he had already taken care of the tech.  "I see."

"Well fuck."  Ian grumbled.  "So that leaves us at square one.  The only suspect we have disappeared."

"Not disappeared Ian, dead."  

The three other teens stared at their captain.  "Murdered I assume?"  Ian said finally, leaning against the hallway wall.

"You got it."  

Bryan snorted, leaning beside Ian with his arms crossed.  "The treason is deep rooted."  He stated.

Tala nodded.  "It appears that way.  But this is to be expected.  Voltair is a fool if he thinks that everyone in this world is going to roll over and bow to him with out a fight."  He laughed mirthlessly.  "Too bad he wont be around long enough figure it out on his own."

The others laughed with him, Spencer forced a chuckle out of his lips.  It was funny really, Voltair was a fool.  He thought he controlled the world, when in reality the strings belonged to Tala.  "What will we do?"

Tala's eyes turned back to Spencer.  "Nothing yet.  Until we figure out exactly how deep rooted this resistance is we can't move.  There is no sense in killing all of the techs just to get rid of one rat.  We'll tap all their phone lines and do everything important ourselves.  I realize that this will be a hassle, but it must be done.  Eventually we'll find the little bastard and he will suffer for his impudence.  Until then we are forced to continue our search for the fugitives the hard way."

"They aren't fugitives any more, more like active resistance."

All eyes turned to Bryan who was sneering with his eyes closed.  "What do you mean?"  Ian questioned curiously.  

Lavender eyes opened.  "I got a telegram just before captain moron called.  Our Hong-Kong branch was attacked, and destroyed."

"Fuck!"

Tala's smirk merely grew.  "Who was sighted?"

Bryan grunted.  "Like I know they're names... but it was confirmed that two of them have bit beasts.  A giant monkey and a unicorn."

"Spencer, which didn't we get?"

"The Majestics, one of the White Tigers and three of the Bladebreakers, four if you include the bitbeast that disappeared from Kon's blade after he defeated Bryan.  The monkey is Galmon, wielded by Kevin Lau of the White Tigers, the unicorn is Unicolyon wielded by Oliver Dubois of the Majestics."  Spencer replied instantly, the information rolling off his tongue automatically.  He was the information specialist on their team, it was his job to know everything about the other teams.

"Hey wait a sec.," Ian cut in scowling.  "I thought we got all the Bladebreakers except Bryan's bitch and the dolt Tyson?  Who's the third?"

Once again the information spilled out of him.  "The third is Dizzara, wielded by Kenneth Mitarashi.  However, she is stuck inside his laptop."

Tala made a sound of understanding as once again the wheels in his mind began to turn.  "The Hong-Kong post is unimportant, they know this…so why did they bother?" He murmured, eyes thinning in concentration.

"A message."

Turquoise eyes looked up questioningly to the blond, they demanded an explanation.

Spencer stared back, his eyes calm.  "They are obviously letting us know that they are not going to take the our coup with out resistance.  I imagine the only reason the group in Europe hasn't tried anything is because they are trying to heal the damage Bryan caused the little blue haired wench."

"Hm."  Tala's lips curled.  "If it's a message they sent then we better respond hm?  I think a trip to China is in order, don't you?"

Ian and Bryan smirked at each other and nodded their agreement.  Spencer had to force his smile.  He had something to do before they left.

"Be ready in an hour and a half."

Spencer walked the dark halls of Balkov Abbey towards his rooms.  While he couldn't contact the Asian group, he doubted he needed to.  Tala wasn't that direct.  He said they had to respond to their message, which more than likely meant they were going to destroy something that was either directly or indirectly important to the team there.  There was nothing he could do about that.  

However, he grew worried about the organization of the resistance.  Attacking in Hong Kong had been a grave mistake.  It was too early yet to be attacking Biovolt, they hadn't had enough time to establish themselves.  The time would come when they would announce the resistance and fight actively, but that time was not now.  He knew that the actual head of the resistance was in America.  The blond director of the BBA headed the faction.  She needed to be informed that it was too early, and that it was him that would be calling the shots from now on.

His ice colored eyes flickered to the shadows beside him, a small smirk tilting the right corner of his lips.  "You're back rather soon."

A female form materialized from the shadows, her long black and purple hair swaying in the drafty corridor.  Her dark violet eyes glittered mysteriously in the dim light.  "It was easier than expected.  The villagers already knew and cooperated completely."  She said quietly, her voice calm.

"Good."

"The captain you sent got to the cottage first.  I didn't have time to age it."

"I know.  It doesn't matter.  Just keep your ears open."

"Understood."

The two began walking again in silence, the female two steps behind Spencer, her eyes trained to his back.  Finally as they reached Spencer's chambers and shut the door she spoke again.  "You have another mission for me?"

He absently nodded his head.  "You will head out to America tonight.  You must contact and meet with Judy, the leader of the American team.  At the moment she thinks she's the leader of this resistance, in reality I am.  I am in the best position.  However, Tala has ordered us to China to retaliate against the Asian faction that has started a bit too soon.  Inform Judy that she is to wait for my orders.  You will stay there until further word from me."

She jerked her head in a nod.  "As you wish."  She then turned and strode back towards the door.

"Oh and Zero," he called after her.

She paused, her hand on the door handle.

"Be careful.  Tala is on to us."

"They destroyed our village…?" Lee echoed quietly his eyes dark with sorrow.

His team sat in various places around the cave they were hidden out in.  Kevin sobbed while Max, beside him, attempted some form of comfort.  They were all silent, the sadness washing over them.  Hundreds of people had died because of them.

"It was too soon Lee."  Kai replied, his eyes moving to something off screen.  "I'm sorry."

Lee struck out, growling as he slammed his fist into the rock on the ground.  Why hadn't he seen before?  He should have known that Biovolt would retaliate.  "Our orders came from Judy."  He spat bitterly.

Kai sighed.  "You can't blame her, although she should have known better.  She has been removed from head of the resistance."

"She was?  When?  And who replaced her?"  The dark haired teen shot back, a frown crossing his face.

The blue haired boy smirked a bit.  Spencer was finally revealing himself, indirectly of course.  No one would know how high he sat in the inside, nor would anyone but Liika and himself know of his true identity.  "Two days ago, just after your village was destroyed.  She was replaced by someone on the inside.  He is to be referred to as Sergei and we go through an agent of his.  Her alias is Zero.  Apparently one of his other agents will be contacting you shortly.  Be on the look out for them."

Lee nodded.  "Very well, Lee out."

The screen shut off instantly, and the captain closed the laptop's lid gently.  All they could do now is mourn.  Mourn for their parents and family that had been destroyed because of one fatal mistake by the former director.


	8. Kai you're a SPAZ!

AN: Wahaha here we go =)  Warning.. updates maybe slow cause school is the devil lol

I'm hoping the story will speed up after this chapter, and I'm sorry if this chappy seems confusing O.o

Shout out to Faith (aka Kouga's girl) go read her fics "Eternity" and "Call my name" good fics ^^

Oh and to the person who guessed that this story is based on 'Whisper' from Evanescence… *bows* you are correct!  It's not based actually, I started it long before I heard the song, but that song is like the theme song for this fic… and because you picked that up you get a prize!  You get to request any picture you like, so long as it pertains to Never =)  just email me or leave what you want in a review.

"You are well then?"  

Liika glanced at the small screen in front of her, her turquoise eyes catching ice blue eyes of the person on the screen.  "As well as can be expected.  I am after all, confined to bed in a dark, underground bunker beneath the palace in the Spanish capital.  I haven't seen daylight in over two weeks!"  She grumbled, crossing her arms over her extremely swollen abdomen.  "They don't even let me out of bed anymore."

The young man on the screen smiled a bit, a serious sort of amusement dancing in his ice colored eyes.  "But you are healthy?  The baby is due any day now is it not?"

"Yes, but that's not the point.  To be honest I will be damn glad when the kid is out of me so that I can go back to being made of solid flesh and bone, instead of the glass everyone seems to figure I'm made of."  Liika replied frowning.  "So don't you start either!"

Spencer nodded, his eyes warming a bit.  Over the months he had been conversing with the young woman he had grown fond of her.  She was his contact with the European group, so it was required he talk to her frequently.  She had apparently recovered from Bryan's assault, and had accepted the child that grew inside her.  She even appeared to be quite attached to it.  Which was a good thing, Spencer didn't wish for the child to have the horrible upbringing he had had, where his parents hated him.  

"Byakko."  He stated, his tone once more becoming serious as it always did when he was about to talk business.  "I want you to promise me that you will leave the bunker as soon as the baby is born."

Liika nodded, sighing.  They had been over this time and time again.  It wasn't safe that Spencer knew where they were, and it would be better if they moved to another location as soon as possible.  "You worry too much, stop it."  She said smiling.  "Robert and Kai have already taken care of it.  We are set to depart the first day of the new-year –provided the baby has come and there are no complications."

"Good.  Tala is becoming more ruthless and Bryan impatient.  It will not be long until one of them finds out that Esperanza has betrayed Biovolt."

Liika's frown grew.  "They know of Anza?"  Her voice carried heavy worry.   Esperanza Lorenzo had become a valued friend over the two months the European team had occupied the underground bunker.  The girl had no experience with pregnancy, but that didn't stop her from bumbling along with Liika and Mariah on their quest to find out more about the world of motherhood.  The three girls spent countless hours pouring over catalogues of baby clothes and accessories, as well as over many books written on the subject of motherhood.  Liika wanted to be the best mother she could be given her age and the dire situation they were in, and Mari and Anza wanted nothing more than to help.  The three of them often drove the males in the group to sever annoyance –especially Kai who had no patience for female warbling- all, that is, except Enrique.  More often than not, one could find the blond playboy in the company of the girls.  However, Liika and Mariah suspected that his presence had more to do with the pretty brunette than with the baby paraphernalia.

"Of course.  Miss Lorenzo is of high consequence to Biovolt.  She is after all a high ranked moral figure in her country.  Her opinion holds large sway with the people of Spain –more so than her father, grandfather or even the president.  Although she doesn't realize it, the princess is very much in Tala's eye.  Spain is an important country, strategically speaking."  Spencer explained, his tone flat as if he was emotionally detached from the world.  Which in all reality, he probably was.  It was safer for him that way.

Liika chewed on her bottom lip.  She really hoped their presence wouldn't cause Anza too much trouble…she didn't want any more people to die on their account.

"Don't fret Byakko.  It's not good for the baby.  Miss Lorenzo will be safe enough, I assure you."

This caused the anxiety to disappear in an instant and a scowl to cross Liika's cute face.  "I told you not to start with the "it's not good for the baby" crap.  I swear to God, if one more person says that to me I'm going to punch them so hard they'll see stars –especially if that person is male."  She growled, glowering at the computer screen.

Spencer smirked, "You would have a hard time punching me from three thousand miles away.  In any case, I must go now.  Good luck with birthing your little one, and with choosing a name.  I understand that choosing a name is the hardest part of the process."  The last part he said with a teasing note that brought a smile to Liika's lips.

Spencer never teased.

But his mention of her baby's name subdued her surprise.  He was right of course, that choosing a name was the hardest part, mentally anyway.  She was sure the physical pain was equally as difficult.  However, her child's name had been bothering her for sometime.  She had an idea what she wanted to call her, but was still unsure.  "Say, before you go, could you tell me the Russian name for Hope?"  She asked, frowning a bit in concentration.

Spencer paused for a moment, thinking the question over.  "Nadezhda." (AN: Pronounced: Nah-dee-ehzh-dah)  He said finally, staring back at her.  He said nothing more.

Her face screwed up at the hard to pronounce word as she tried to replicate it.  She finally gave up.  "Hmm… thanks."

"Nadya is its short form."

She brightened and smiled.  "Thanks!  I can pronounce that!"

"Then you will call it Nadya?  What if it's a boy?"

"It's a girl, I know it."

Spencer shook his head but did not argue.  "Hope.  Ironic for a child sired by a man who seeks to crush the world's hope."

A cheeky grin tugged at Liika's lips.  "I think it's rather fitting actually.  Don't you agree, my little Nadya?"

Her answer was a sharp pain lancing through her lower abdomen, accompanied by a heavy pressure.  Liika gasped, pressing a hand to her lower stomach.  Tears sprang to her eyes as she waited for the pain to subside.

"Byakko?"  Spencer's voice was laced with quiet concern.  

"I think it's time… not even born and she already has her father's sense of impeccable timing."  She said bitterly, sighing as the pain stopped, signaling the end of the contraction.

The blond snorted.  "Do not associate Bryan with anything that concerns the child.  Are you saying that you are alone?"

"Yes…everyone went out for a couple of hours.  I'm supposed to be sleeping."

Spencer cursed.  "Damn."  Inside a trace of panic lurked near his heart; the same panic that laced him when Tala had questioned him about the traitor in their midst.  There was nothing he could do.  

"Don't worry.  I don't think Nadi will be coming for a while.  I read somewhere that a woman's first labour is always the longest."

Spencer frowned, not entirely convinced.  He opened his mouth to reply when a loud banging noise behind him stopped him.  Freezing he called something over his shoulder then bowed his head in a nod toward her, and clicked off the screen.  Liika sighed, leaning back in the nest of pillows that had been set up behind her head.  The only thing she could do now was wait.  Wait for someone to come back, and wait for the next contraction.  She really hoped that this was the real thing this time.  

The week before Liika had had a 'false alarm', the midwife Anza had found said it was perfectly normal –especially for first time mothers.  Kai, however, did not take it so lightly.  It was actually extremely funny thinking back to it.  Liika had never seen him so panicked.

Of course now she really wished he hadn't chosen this day to go into town with Robert and Rei.  What they were doing, she couldn't guess, but she couldn't help resenting the fact that they hadn't gone earlier in the week.  Bah, pregnant mood swings.  They had been many during the nine months she had carried the infant inside her.  Her size hadn't helped much either.  By the eighth month she was hard pressed to move anywhere with out getting exceedingly tired, a fact which Kai –the rest of her team too…just mostly Kai- loved to play upon.  Naturally, that didn't stop her from defying them.  Defiance was just part of her personality.

Staring at the ceiling proved less than amusing, and Liika began to worry.  Where were they?  It was after nine o'clock at night!  The sun had set long ago, yet here she was, sitting in a dark room alone as her contractions started.

What if they didn't make it back in time?

The thought frightened her.  She couldn't even contact them, as the phone was in the other room, and she knew there was no way she was going to be able to get there on her own.  Her tiny frame just couldn't do it.  Then a thought occurred to her…one that had never crossed her mind in the months since she was afflicted with the pregnancy.

If she couldn't even get up from bed for very long…how was she going to be able to deliver the baby??

Fear crept over her.  Babies were big!  She was small… or rather her hips were anyway, and then there was the baby's father.  He was huge!  What if his daughter took after him in size??   O.O

Oh God…The terror was starting to get to her.  She couldn't do this!  Take it back God!  Please take it back!  I can't do this!  She prayed silently, pleading with the invisible force in the sky.  I can't do it on my own!

However, just as another contraction started –about a half hour after the first one- Liika heard the door to the bunker open and close from the front room and sighed with relief.  At least someone would be there!  "Help!"  She called through gritted teeth, gripping her abdomen.

The door to her room burst open with in seconds and a flushed Enrique appeared, his blond hair tousled.  "What's the matter??"  He cried, looking panicked.

"The baby…" She ground out, a cold sweat breaking out over her forehead as the contraction passed.

Enrique's eyes expanded comically.  "The baby's coming??"  He demanded, if at all possible looking even more panicked.  "Are you sure?  It's not like last week is it?"

Liika shook her head, relaxing again.  "No, she's coming for sure this time…my water just broke.  The contractions are about a half hour apart."

"Oh God…" The blond murmured, slumping into the chair beside the bed, hanging his head.  

The blue haired girl stared at the blond.  She couldn't believe it.  Someone finally came home, and it had to be the only person not capable of handling the situation.  Poor Enrique didn't think well in times of pressure.  Kai had gone over the procedure with everyone, should he not be there himself, of what to do when she went into labour.  Apparently Enrique had forgotten those instructions.  Breathe Liika…Don't panic…Enrique isn't completely useless…you just need to coach him.  She would have laughed at the situation had she not been so close to breaking into hysterics herself.  After all, wasn't she the one that needed to be coached?  "Eny."

Enrique didn't look up, he merely continued to rock himself back and forth muttering to himself.  "I can't believe this…Kai's going to blow a gasket if he's not here…"

"Eny."

"What do I do?  I can't remember anything that Kai said… damn why does my mind always blank when something big is about to happen?  What if she dies because I'm so stupid and useless?"

That was it.  Liika rolled her eyes, picked up a pillow and hurled it at his head.  "**ENRIQUE!**"

The pillow hit him square in the head and knocked him out of his reverie.  "Ow."

"Good, now that I have your attention."  She sniffed, glaring at him.  "Stop being a fool and listen to my instructions.  I'm close to hysterics myself, I don't need you being close to hysterics as well!"

He nodded rapidly, his large stormy blue eyes staring in rapture at her.  "Now," She said, "Bring me the phone and then go find me some ice to chew on."  Her calm tone belied her actual emotions.  Inside she was quivering with both fear and excitement.

He raced off to do her bidding and was back with in seconds before disappearing again to get her ice.  With shaking hands Liika dialed the teams satellite phone.

"Hello?"

Liika took in a calming breath and willed down the panic in her voice.  "Hiya Rei, may I speak to Kai please?"  She said with more cheer than she felt.

"I'm sorry Ika, he's not right here at the moment, is there something I can help you with?"

She wanted to smack her forehead in frustration.  For a team that was usually on the ball, they were being especially dense today.  Why couldn't any of them figure out that she was in labour?  Why else would she call them?  "No Rei, I need to talk to Kai.  Can you please find him?"

Rei sighed on the other end.  "I know where he is, but he and Robert are occupied at the moment.  Are you sure there's nothing I can do?"

"The only thing you can do is get Kai.  At least tell him I called… immediately."

"Alright, I'll do my best.  Bye."  With that the black haired young man hung up the phone and left Liika with a sinking feeling.  Damn you Kai…you **had** to pick today of all days!  I need you…

With in moments, however, the phone rang and Liika picked it up instantly.  "Hello?"  She said hopefully, praying it was Kai.

"Woman this better be good, what is it?"  Kai's gruff voice snapped, concern underlying his words.

"I'm scared Kai."  She murmured, biting her lip anxiously.

A loud sigh echoed from the other end.  "You just called me to tell me you had another nightmare?"  He asked, impatience now over riding the concern.

Liika puffed up, indignation flaring up.  "No!  Do you think I'm that stupid that I'd risk calling you for a stupid nightmare?"  She retorted hotly.

"Damn it, then what is it that has you scared?"

"She's coming Kai."

Kai froze at the words, the only sound being his coarse breathing.  "What?"  

"The baby…she's coming.  My water broke."

Then suddenly it was if time started again.  Kai swore up a storm and said something to the people around him.  "Are you alone?"  He asked, coolness oozing from his voice.  However Liika could tell he was not as calm as he wanted her to think.

"No, Enrique just came home.  But he's pretty much useless, he's more hysterical than I am."

"Shit.  The other two girls aren't home yet? Damn it, it shouldn't take that long to shop!"  He growled, clearly loosing the flimsy hold he hand on his alarm.  "Has he called the midwife yet?"

"No…" Liika shifted, groaning as a pain shot up her back.  "Kai…I need you.  I can't do this alone!"

Kai swore again.  "Ok, just calm down.  Panicking isn't going to help the situation.  I know you're scared, but you need to be brave for me ok?  Can you do that?" He asked softly, urging her to work with him.

"I'll try…you're coming though?"  Liika replied, biting her lip once more.

"Yes, I'm on my way, but I don't know how long it will take me to get there.  How far apart are the contractions?"

"About a half an hour."

He grunted, and it sounded like he got into a car.  "You can do this Liika.  Remember, you're the girl that over came that bastards torture, and if you can do that you can deliver your baby."  He soothed, trying not to loose it himself.

"But I'm so small Kai…how is she going to fit down there??"

A choking sound reached her ear, followed shortly by a sharp intake of breath.  In truth he wasn't sure what to say to that, as she was partly right.  He often spent minutes at a time pondering how a bulge as big as her stomach was going to fit through a tiny hole.  However, the midwife assured him that she was of normal size and that the baby wouldn't have any trouble.  Liika's stomach just looked larger than normal because the rest of her was so fine.  The midwife had patted him on the shoulder and told him not to worry, that Liika was a strong girl with, despite her small frame, good sized hips.  She would be fine.

"You know what Zoe said, your young, strong and healthy.  You'll do fine.  Now are you listening?"

"Yes…"

"I want you to send Enrique for Zoe, she is the midwife and she'll know what do you. Hang in there until I get there ok?"

Liika frowned.  "Ok…"

"And don't panic.  I didn't spend a crap load of my time doing those stupid prenatal exercises with you just for you to forget them when it really counts!"

He knew that statement would distract her from her fear and smirked when it worked.  "You're an insensitive bastard Kai Hiwatari!  Here I am scared out of my mind and about to go through one of the most important experiences of my life and you're complaining that I took your time!  Asshole!"  She snapped, glaring at the phone as Kai's chuckles rumbled in her ear.

"See you'll be fine.  Hold out till I get there hm?"

"Bah, fine.  I don't know why I bothered with you.  Robert wouldn't have complained."

"Robert wouldn't get with in five feet of you in labour."  Kai muttered, sounding severely annoyed all of a sudden.  

Liika blinked before shrugging and giggling.  "You're probably right.  Not that it matters, I wouldn't have anyone else as my coach than you, I'd miss the grouchiness."

"Ha.  Your spirits seemed lifted, I'll let you go now.  Don't be afraid and remember what I told you: get Zoe.  I'll be there when I can."

"Thank you Kai…" She said quietly.

"Hn."  Then a click sounded and the phone went dead.

Just as Liika set the phone down on the bed beside her the door burst open and Esperanza and Mariah came tumbling in, their cheeks rosy with excitement.  

"Is it true??"  Mariah exclaimed.  "Is the baby coming??"

Liika nodded, smiling at her friend's excitement.  "Yes, my water broke about forty minutes ago, contractions are about a half hour apart."

Anza was at her side in an instant, an arm moving behind her back to help her sit up.  "Let's get those sheets changed so you don't have to lay on wet ones.  You must be terrified, what with only Enrique here.  The poor boy was running around hysterical when we came in.  We sent him to get Zoe."  She explained.

Mariah helped Liika to her feet and steadied her as Esperanza quickly changed the bed sheets.  "Have you notified Kai yet?"  Mariah asked.

Liika settled back into the bed, but not before the two girls divested her of her soaked nightshirt and put her in a new one, one that was sleeveless.  She decided that she was too warm for the heavy quilts over her and had them pushed aside with only a thin afghan left to cover her.  "Yes, I just talked to him."

Mariah grinned.  "Did he swear violently and panic?"

Liika giggled, the mental picture of Kai throwing a panic attack taking over her mind.  "Swear?  Yes, very violently, I'll have to talk to him about his language around the baby.  But as for the panicking part, surprisingly he did rather well.  He calmed me down at least."  She said, running a hand over her extended stomach, readying herself for another contraction.

Esperanza snorted, shaking her head.  "Ten to one as soon as he hung up the phone he spazed." 

Mariah and Liika laughed, knowing it was all together true.  If Kai's reaction to the false alarm when he had been there was any indication of his reaction then they pitied Rei and Robert who had to drive in the same car as him.  Kai was overprotective to a fault, with everyone.

"Well, we have a bit of a wait ahead of us, what do you say we break out a deck of cards?  Don't mind me if I stop suddenly to wait out the pain."  Liika said cheerfully, her fear abated.  With her friends near, she no longer felt the chilling terror of being alone to deliver her child.

"Ok, that's a good girl!  Just a little longer ok Liika?  We're going to push on the next contraction."  The dark haired midwife crooned at the panting Liika.

"What we??"  Liika growled, biting back another loud moan.  Her breathing was ragged as pain racked her body.  Damn men!  How could they do this to women??  She broke off her angry thoughts and emitted a wail, tears treading down her flushed sweat streaked cheeks.  "Ahhhhh…. I swear I'll never even look at another man again… just make it stop!" She cried, clenching Mariah's hand tightly.

Despite what the books had said about a mother's first labour being a long one, Liika had progressed quite quickly through the birthing process.  Only three hours after her water broke the midwife exclaimed that it was almost time to push.  So at half past midnight on Christmas Eve, Liika readied herself to bring her daughter into the world.

Mariah winced slightly at the pressure being put on her hand, she hoped her hand would survive this ordeal and she prayed that she never had to go through the pain of childbirth.  "You're almost there…you've done so well, keep it up!"  Mariah coached supportively.

"Graaahhh… Fucking hell, where the fuck is Kai??  How could be he late for this?!  I'm going to ring his pretty, fine toned neck!"  Liika screeched, through clenched teeth.  If she couldn't punish the ass responsible for the pain she was experiencing, then she would punish the next closest thing!  Kai!  Who really only was going to suffer because of his gender.

"Why am I not surprised to find that your violent streak is accentuated during childbirth?"  A cool voice said from the doorway.

Liika snapped her head towards the door and let out a sigh of relief, her eyes drifting shut.  "Thank you God.  About damn time!  If you hadn't been here I wasn't just going to throttle you, oh no, I was going to cut you into tiny pieces and feed you to the pigeons in Red Square!"

Kai raised a blue eyebrow, hesitating at the door, not entirely sure he wanted to approach the bed where an obviously angry Liika was glaring at him.  Now normally he wouldn't have thought twice about Liika's threats, he wasn't at all afraid of her, but right now there seemed to be something dangerous about the young woman lying on the bed.

The three women in the room chuckled, sending each other looks, while Enrique looked frightened to death.  "Ah, never fear Signore Kai, I have heard women spout out worse during delivery."  The midwife winked at Kai, beckoning him inside the room.

"Comforting."  Kai replied flatly, eyeing Liika warily.  However, his concern got the best of him when she let out another wail as the next contraction started.  He was at her side in seconds, brushing her soaked bangs off her forehead.  Mariah shifted over to allow him access to the blue haired girls side, a kind smile on her face.

"Alright!  It's time!  Everyone out except the coach, my helper and of course myself!  Signora Mariah, would you please be my helper?"  The midwife announced, waving hr hand at Enrique and Esperanza.  Anza sent Liika a supportive glance before taking Enrique by the arm and dragging him out of the room.  Mariah nodded and hurried to the midwife's side, anxious to get her instructions.  "Signor Kai, I need you to move the pillows behind Liika's head and position yourself behind her so you can best support her."  Zoe instructed, with a flick of her hand.  "Signora Mariah, you get the birthing blanket ready."

Both teens were quick to jump at the midwife's command.  Kai moved behind Liika, settling her firmly against his chest and took both her hands in his own.  Mariah moved off to the side, behind Zoe and unfolded a soft white blanket.

"Breathe Liika…In and out just like we practiced."  Kai encouraged quietly in her ear, his breath fanning her cheek.

Liika was calmed by the simple action.  It never ceased to amaze her how he could calm her frazzled nerves with no more than a few words.  On the other hand he could stir those frazzled nerves with no more than a few words.  Grunting, she squeezed his hands.  "How is it that you're so calm, when last week you nearly passed out in panic…and that was only a false alarm?" She asked, sucking in a mouthful of air.

"Hn." Kai smirked shortly.  "Practice, last week prepared me.  Besides, I knew no one else would keep a cool head about this.  Now enough chatter, concentrate, this is going to hurt."

"No shit Sherlock, it hasn't stopped hurting since the contractions started.  But I still say you had a spaz attack as soon as you hung up the phone."

"Humph.  I did not."

"Yes you did."

"No.  I didn't."

"Yes.  You did."

"Ahem."

Both teens looked up to see the midwife staring at him, her hands on her hips.  Mariah stood just behind her giggling behind her hand.  She threw them a wink.  Liika huffed, Kai merely snorted and squeezed Liika's hands.

"Let us prepare.  Liika on the next contraction –since we missed the last one- I want you to push as hard as you can ok?"

Liika nodded.  With in moments the next contraction started and Liika clenched her jaw and pushed.  A wail escaped her lips as she felt the baby move lower.  She would get her revenge for this!

"That's it, keep pushing.  I know you're tired but just a bit more…you can do it Ika."  Kai murmured to her softly, not moving as she clutched his hands to death.

"It's going to kill me Kai!"  Liika panted back, pausing in her pushing to wait for another contraction.

Kai snorted.  "No it's not.  Come on now, if you can put up with Tyson's eating and sleeping habits for almost a year you can handle this trivial pain for a few hours."  

This caused a giggle to escape Liika's tired lips as she started pushing again.  "That wasn't very nice Kai."

"I can see the head!"  Zoe exclaimed, readying herself to catch the baby.  "Just a bit more!"

"You know…I'm getting really sick of hearing that!  As if I'm going anywhere…" Liika muttered, pushing even harder.

Kai laughed under his breath, but said nothing.  Silently he urged her to finish pushing.  

With one final push, Liika felt something release from her in a gush of hot fluid.  It was if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, but at the same time it felt if something was missing.  Then the loud wail of a baby cut through the silence and Liika felt her heart-expand and tears flood her eyes.  Her baby…

"I'm proud of you."  Kai whispered in Liika's ear, pressing kiss to her temple.  "You did well."

A bright smile crossed over Liika's tired face, her eyes lighting up.  "I did didn't I?"

A low chuckle was her answer.

"Congratulations Signora Liika, you have a beautiful and very healthy baby girl."  Zoe smiled, placing a tiny wrapped bundle to the waiting mother's arms.

Liika peered down at her tiny infant daughter.  The baby's skin was rosy pink, but clean as Mariah had washed her carefully before handing her off to Zoe.  Her tiny head was covered for the most part, but a single lock of lavender hair peaked out from underneath the blanket.  However, it made no difference to her.  In her mind the tiny baby in her arms was the most beautiful thing in the world.  

Liika's eyes traced the small face, running over the closed eyes lids, the pert little nose –her nose- and pouting lips.  The baby had since stopped crying and was blindly groping for something to hold on to.  Kai's index finger appeared and instantly the child latched onto it, tugging at the appendage with surprising strength.

"She's beautiful."  He whispered in awe, a smile playing upon his lips.

Liika chuckled fondly, leaning her head back to rest it on Kai's solid chest.  "Isn't she though?  I've never seen anything so perfect."

Kai dropped a kiss onto the top of Liika's head, his heart tightening with new emotions.  Something about the scene, something about seeing the girl he cared very much about, holding her newborn daughter struck a chord in him.  Pride swelled in his chest.  They were his girls.  My girls…

When the baby finally let go of Kai's finger, she yawned and cracked her eyes open a bit, blinking to adjust to the new surroundings.  Neither teen was surprised to see that the newborn's eyes were the same color as her hair, pale lavender.  It just seemed to fit the situation.  Nothing had gone right in the past year anyway.

"She looks just like him, but…for some strange reason that doesn't bother me.  I don't care what she looks like…" Liika whispered, brushing a gentle finger over the baby's soft skin.

"Nor do I."  Kai said quietly, staring with dark eyes at the tiny bundle.  "Besides, she doesn't look just like him…she has your nose.  Cute and perky…not wide and flat."

Liika couldn't fight the grin that spread over her face at Kai's words.  "You thought so too hm?"  She giggled.  "I'm glad to see the great Kai Hiwatari isn't as immune to the warbling of women as he likes to claim."

Kai flushed and scowled, realizing that he had been caught up in an activity that, only a few short weeks ago, he would have deemed 'women's warbling'.  Oh well…it wasn't his fault really, it was the baby's fault.  She was just too damn cute for words.  She made a man do and say funny things.  "Oh shut up."  He snapped back, shifting his hands to her sides.

"Have you decided what you are going to name her Ika?"  Mariah's quiet voice broke into their little world.

Liika shifted her gaze from her daughter to her best friend, smiling.  She hadn't realized the pink haired girl had gotten on to the bed beside her, but there she was, leaning down so she could better see the infant's face.  "Actually I have…I decided just as the contractions started."  She replied, turning her smile back to the baby.

"Well?" 

Smile turning teasing, Liika craned her neck and ran a finger over the underside of Kai's jaw as he stared at her expectantly.  "Patience oh esteemed captain, patience."

His eyebrows shot downwards, but he didn't say anything, seeming willing to wait out her teasing bout.  Mariah giggled at the pair, her heart warming at the sight.  Kai could be so caring when he wanted to be.

"I've decided to call her Nadya," Liika spoke.  She cooed at the baby in her arms.  "Her full name is Nadya Alexa Hiwatari.  Nadie for short." She winked.

Mariah grinned her approval at the name, even if she was a bit confused at its origins.  She threw a glance at Kai who had gone stock still and silent as if in shock.  She chuckled inwardly.  "Why Russian?"

Liika positively beamed with pride at her own cleverness.  "Well, ignoring the fact that her biological father is Russian, Russian names are pretty, besides each one has meaning."

"Such as?"

"Well, for starters Nadya is the Russian name for Hope.  And I think the name suits her well –she's our hope.  Alexa is short for Alexandria…the woman who saved our lives back in Moscow."  Liika explained patiently.  

"My name is dangerous."

Turquoise eyes flashed towards Kai and narrowed challengingly.  "So is mine.  Are you going to deny a newborn baby your name?"

Kai sighed, frowning.  "You know that's not what I meant."

"Kai you said once that you would be my baby's father…have you changed your mind?"

"Of course not!"  Kai snapped, tightening his hold on her.  "You know I would give my life for her, but you have always fought me tooth and nail about this subject.  Why have you changed your mind now?"

It was Liika's turn to sigh.  She relaxed again, slumping against Kai, the events of the last few hours finally catching up to her.  "Because Kai, every baby needs a father, and Nadie's father isn't fit to be one.  Also…you have been there with me through the whole long, hard pregnancy.  You put up with my mood swings –albeit not with out some of your own- you protected me and you were the one that finally knocked some sense into my head after Bryan defiled me.  You are as much Nadie's father as Bryan is."

Words failed him as a lump grew in Kai's throat.  She was giving him the chance to be something to this little girl, something besides an uncle…something he himself had never had.  A father.  He could have a family of his own, one he could protect and love…who would love him back.  True they would be an odd family, with various 'aunts and uncles' around all the time, and a mother and father that weren't really… 'together', but it would be a family nonetheless.   It was one of his biggest dreams…and it was coming true. 

"Thank you…" He whispered, brushing his lips faintly across her bare shoulder.

Liika smiled, leaning the baby up so that she could see Kai fully.  "Say hello to your daddy Nadie!"  She cooed.

The baby opened her large, lavender eyes and gurgled, reaching a pudgy hand towards Kai.  Mariah watched the scene with tears in her eyes.  It was so sweet.  She knew Nadya would not lack for love in her life, even if she grew up on the run.


	9. So much for not obsessed

**AN: **W00t.. sorry about the wait.. school is hell literally!

But here it is: chapter 9!  A.. surprising chapter with a couple of twists.. I hope you like it!  Credit goes to Xan-thip-pe who gave me the idea for a twist.. as well as wrote a scene in this chapter!  Shout out to you girl!

Galux Kitty…I promise I will make this Rei/Mariah… just for you. So smile! =)

Oh and if you guys like this fic you'll like the other fic I'm writing with LadyJaneGrey called **Alternity**… its very good and I seriously recommend it!  So dudes…go read it.. the link is in my profile..

And now that Ha is done keep your eyes out for a new fic of mine called **Who said I wanted to?**  I wanna post it soon ^^

**Eight months later…**

"In breaking news, shock crosses the globe today as Voltaire Hiwatari, head of Biovolt Corporations, and leader of the Earth Sphere Democratic Coalition was publicly executed today after a perfect military coup by his four generals, the Demolition Boys…"

The sound of glass shattering on a tiled floor echoed from the kitchen, and the thumping of feet closely followed it, as someone rushed towards the blaring TV.  Liika stared wide-eyed at the bright screen, barely hearing the words the solemn new caster spoke.  Almost mechanically she reached down and picked up the now-screaming baby out of the car seat that served as an impromptu bed.  Cooing at the child she murmured quietly to stop the child's screaming, her eyes never leaving the screen.

"After the successful coup and execution, the captain of the Demolition Boys, Tala Valkov, issued this statement, declaring himself, and the other three Demolition Boys, the new leaders of the ESDC."

All of a sudden the footage from a press conference flashed onto the screen.  The tall, lanky red head stood in front of a podium, a broad smirk on his face, his eyes flashing a predatory glare.  Just behind him stood the other three, a similar smirk gracing Ian's face, while Spencer was expressionless and Bryan just sneered.  Liika felt her blood run cold as her eyes fell on, and became fixed to, the burly lilac haired dictator.  Willing down the sheer fear that pooled in her stomach she took a big breath in and dropped a kiss to the lilac covered head that rested gently against her shoulder.  One hand rubbed circles absently on the baby's back, more for her own comfort than for the child's.

God, she hadn't laid eyes on him in a year and a half.  

And that year and a half had not quelled the fear she head of him.  He would forever haunt her…just as he had planned.  Shaking her head, Liika focused on what the Demolition Boy captain was saying.

"…We hope that all will accept us as you accepted Voltaire, after all, we are what made Voltaire.  Proof will be forwarded to all major press offices in the world, and then everyone will see that it was really me that ran this government all along.  The old man got in the way, and thus performed high treason against the ESDC –us.

However, Voltaire did serve one important purpose.  The end of his life set an example for all those that would cross us…" Turquoise eyes narrowed towards the closest camera, and Liika found her breath catching in her throat.  He was looking directly at her…

"You know who you are.  Know that the same fate awaits you as did the old man."  He stated darkly, his eyes turning from sparkling turquoise to dark, threatening teal.  "An example…yet…that is not the only example."  Tala's tone took on a mocking, sing song lilt that was some how more threatening than his dangerous tone.  With a flick of his hand he sent the cameras shooting off to the side to pan in on a small group of huddled figures that cowered from the Biovolt soldiers that surrounded them. 

Liika gasped, her eyes widening even further.  Oh God…Mr. Dickenson…Gary…Eddie…AJ Topper…Brad Best…Mr. Granger and Grandpa!  It was the same seven that she, Kai and Kevin had left in the bowels of the Abbey a year and a half before.  They were going to make examples of them too!  Spencer…you can't let it happen!   She screeched in her mind, her eyes tearing up.

The camera panned back to the four boys, to reveal that Tala was smirking again.  "Recognize them?  You should, it's too bad it will be the last time you see them.  They are set to be executed two weeks from today in Biovolt Stadium for the whole world to see."  Tala's eyes flashed a challenge that clearly read: come and get them.  She knew that he was taunting their group…every single one of them.

However, instead of backing up in fear as she had been doing for so long, Liika found herself getting angry.  Angry at Tala and angry at her self.  They had been stationary too long.

"It's been too long Nadie…we need to move…" She whispered softly, glaring at the screen and hugging her baby closer to her.  The baby that looked so much like him…

"It's an obvious trap.  They're trying to lure us out."  A deep voice said from behind the couch she was perched on.

Liika jumped slightly, surprised at the sudden voice.  She turned her upper body to see Robert, Kai, Enrique and Mariah standing behind the couch, all having similar grim expressions on their faces.  She inclined her head towards the speaker then turned back to the screen where Tala was fielding questions from the media.  "I know that Robert, but what would you have us do?  Nothing?  I can't just sit here and watch seven more people die because of me."

The group was silent, not really knowing what to say.  None of them wanted to watch their friends die.

"Master Tala, is it true that Voltaire's grandson Kai Hiwatari and the girl you defeated in the Worlds are leading an underground resistance against the Democratic Coalition?"  A random reported shot out.

Tala was silent for a moment, an expressionless look covering his smirk.  Bryan stiffened behind him a shadowy scowl falling upon his thin lips.  "There is no proof that the traitor has formed any sort of organization against us."  Tala answered after a moment, making it clear he would tolerate no more questions on the subject.

"But what about the terrorist attack last year in China?"

Tala's head twitched to one side and his eyes narrowed.  "That was dealt with."  He bit out.

The overzealous reporter was then seized by the arms and dragged away by heavily armed soldiers.  Tala's lips twitched upwards.  "Anyone else?"

The crowd was silent.  "Very well then, thank you for your time."  The red head bowed his head toward the press before stepping back from the podium and walking off the stage, the rest of his team following closely.

"I think I'm going to be sick…" Mariah murmured, placing a hand over her mouth as the camera's ran close ups of the seven dilapidated figures.  Gary's thin figure caused a sob to break out in her throat, and tears to run down her face.  

Enrique had her wrapped in his arms in moments.  The absence of Rei had been hard on her.  Rei had left to America a month before to help with negotiations there, Michael was replacing him, though he had yet to arrive.  They had all tried to help her adjust to life with out her boyfriend on hand 24/7.

Liika was still staring at the screen that had since switched to a different topic.  Her insides boiled with anger.  She couldn't believe they were sitting around doing nothing while people were dying for their cause!  "I have to talk to Sergei…this is getting out of hand!"  She exclaimed, her eyebrows furrowed.  However, before she could stomp off to one of the back bedrooms Nadya started to cry, her mother's emotions obviously upsetting her.  Liika sighed and ran her fingers over the child's head.  "I was just feeding you wasn't I?  I'm sorry sweety, I just got distracted."  She cooed, shifting the baby on her hip.

"I'll help you."  Mariah volunteered suddenly, hastily wiping the tears from her eyes.  "I need something to keep me occupied anyway."

Liika smiled and nodded, and the two women left the room, leaving the three men alone.  Enrique winced, knowing that neither of the two men he was left with were big conversation makers, especially with the news that had just been broken.  Throwing a glance in their direction, he hightailed it from the room as well, following the girls hastily.

The last two continued to stay silent, both caught up in their own thoughts.

"Do you think they'll actually take the bait?"  Ian asked curiously, twirling a knife idly in his hands.

Tala closed his eye, a smirk crawling over his lips.  "Oh I know they will, they're need for justice will over run their common sense.  Especially the little one.  She won't let any more people die in her name."

Ian was silent for a moment as he looked thoughtful.  He threw a glance at Bryan to gauge his reaction to the mention of the wench he seemed to be so obsessed with.  He didn't even flinch, he merely continued eat apple slices off the edge of his large hunting knife.  Ian raised an eyebrow.  Well that's an improvement.  Maybe he's calming down on the subject.  Oh well, not my problem.  "Maybe, but you don't actually think Kai will let her just rush head on into a trap do you?  Nor that Majestic, Robert.  They're smarter than that, after all they have alluded us so far."

Tala shrugged, his eyes also flickering toward the burly Demolition Boy.  His smirk grew.  He still hadn't reacted…not even at the mention of Kai.  Hmm… I wonder how far he'll let it be…  "Well," Tala started, watching Bryan out of the corner of his eyes, "Hiwatari may be fucking her, but that doesn't necessarily mean the little wench doesn't have a mind of her own.  Somehow she'll force their hand –and soon."

Tala wasn't disappointed when the hunting knife Bryan had been using was suddenly imbedded in the table in front of him.  The smirk turned into a grin, and Tala threw his head back and laughed.  He extracted the knife from the wooden surface and with a flick of his wrist sent it back at his teammate, missing the lilac head by inches and imbedding it in the wall.  "You're getting better, you're not like a sick puppy anymore.  I think the time away from her has done you good…you wont do something stupid now.  Or at least you better not."  Tala said, directing a bored look at Bryan.  He really didn't understand him sometimes.

Bryan snorted, yanking his knife out of the wall.  "Whatever.  It wouldn't matter if Hiwatari is screwing her brains out, I had her first.  She belongs to me."  He stated flatly, going back to his apple nonchalantly.  Inside his anger made his blood boil.  Fucking her indeed.

Tala and Ian threw each other, rolling their eyes simultaneously.  "So much for the less obsessed theory."  Ian snerked shaking his head.

Bryan just shrugged.

After sitting in silence for about fifteen minutes, Tala glanced around the 'lounge' room in complete boredom. What a drag, nothing to do at the moment. There was nothing the red head hated more than being bored to tears.

A slight growl from across the room drew his attention as he focused in on the lavender haired burly boy. Tala narrowed his eyes as he watched Bryan glare angrily at the hard cold floor, clenching his blade in a white knuckled grip. What the hell was up his ass?

Oh. Right. The blue haired bitch. What the fuck made him so obsessed with her in the first place? Was she a good fuck? Nah, can't be it. He had it for the petite girl right from the start. So exactly what was it she had?

The red head leaned back in his seat, throwing his booted feet up onto the table, crossing his arms over his chest and closing his eyes in concentration as he pictured the wench. The first image that appeared was large turquoise eyes. They were almost the same shocking color as his own, but her eyes seemed so much more intense.  They had a sparkle to them that he hadn't had since he was a child.  An innocence. Almost…intriguing.

Her long blue hair, soon floated around her face, framing a delicate angle that sported a luscious pouting mouth.

Tala red brows furrowed deeper and he somewhat cleared his throat. Ok, so she was kind of pretty…but he had the sneaking suspicion that his imagination was playing a trick on him. True, she had a great face…sorta. Big deal. There were a lot of chicks with a great face.

He shook his head slightly and began image her body as well. He growled slightly under his breath as he pictured a complete curvy woman. That was not the little bitch.

He sighed deeply and rose from his now uncomfortable position and left the room, earning a curious look from Ian.

Tala roamed the halls until he suddenly stopped at Bryan's rooms. He looked both ways before entering and began to snoop around.

The bastard should have a picture of the bitch in here some-    perfect.

He picked up a crumpled magazine that had been on the sales rack before the take over. There was a picture of the Bladebreakers on the cover along with their little wench. Full body view.

A disgusted look crossed his face as he looked at their happy faces and then smirked as he imagined their miserable poor states now. Suckers.

Turquoise eyes then stopped on the blue haired bitch and then roamed slowly over her figure from head to foot, appreciation becoming evident upon his face.

So the bitch had a great body as well. Nice curves. Not too curvy. Maybe a little small in the bust but Tala wasn't obsessed with breasts anyway. He was more of an ass person. And he loved his women petite…which she unfortunately was.

The magazine was tossed roughly to the floor a minute later as Tala felt the old, but familiar stirring of his body as tingles began to form. It had been awhile since any girl had caught his attention. But how in the hell did she, of all people, catch his attention seeing as how she was his teammates fuck toy? Was he that damn desperate to get laid?! Obviously. It had been awhile.

A low growl emitted from his throat as he stalked out of the room. He was desperate. That's all it was. Definitely. Fuck he needed to get laid.  And that was precisely what he was going to do.

"No Sergei, I'm not waiting any longer!  I don't care if it's a trap, we are saving those men!"  Liika exclaimed, slamming her hands down on the desk on either side of the small laptop.  Her eyes flashed anger and frustration.  She felt extremely helpless.  Seven lives hung in the balance…she couldn't just let them die!

Spencer sighed, shaking his head.  "Tala has everything mapped out.  He's counting on you forcing the resistance's hand –which is what you will be doing if you rush into anything."  He explained calmly.  It was clear that he was getting nowhere however.  Spencer recognized the determined glint in her eyes and wondered how her team could handle her.  She had such a strong will that she almost bowled everyone over in her wake.  He also wondered what her baby would grow up to be like.  Stubbornness would be ingrained in her genes…from both her parents.

"I. Don't. Care.  I can't watch them die!  I just can't!  Tala has killed enough people on account of us!"  Liika replied, wiping viciously at her eyes.

He sighed again.  "What do Kai and Robert have to say?  They are leading the European group."

Liika huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.  Trust him to bring up the other two that were against her plan.  All she wanted to do was to save a few lives, why was that such a difficult thing to comprehend?  Sure it was a blatant trap, but what could you do?  In her opinion they had been lying dormant too long.  They needed to get swinging.  They needed to fight Biovolt before the Demolition Boys entrenched themselves further in world politics…before they gained any more power.

"They don't like it anymore than you do."

Spencer nodded.  Just as he thought, the two leaders had solid heads on their shoulders.  They should successfully be able to hold her back until he thought it was the appropriate time to act.  Which, admittedly was soon, but he didn't know if he could save the seven that Tala was keeping hostage.  They would die in two weeks unless they did something of that he was sure.  Tala wasn't kidding about making them examples.  

"Byakko, you will just have to wait like the rest of us.  I am working on setting up the network and getting you a permanent base, but until those things are completed you must do as I say and not act rashly."  Spencer said, frowning firmly.

She stayed silent.  The wheels in her brain turned round.  Despite what Spencer, Robert and Kai had to say, she was going to save the prisoners.  She was pretty sure she could persuade Enrique and Mariah to help her…possibly even some of the other teams as well.  She would pull this off…she wasn't exactly sure yet, but she would do it.  "Sergei?"  She asked, the thoughtful frown leaving her face, being replaced by a blank look as she looked at him on the screen.  "You said you were setting up a network…may I ask where?"

"Visby, Sweden.  It's a medium sized city on an island between the east coast of Sweden and the west coast of Russia.  I have agents setting up the most technologically advanced equipment as we speak.  You will move there as soon as I give you the signal.  It will become the base of Europe branch of the resistance.  It is the last branch to be set up."  Spencer explained, not cluing in to her ulterior motive.

"And how would I get a hold of those agents?"

Now the alarm bells went off in his head.  His ice colored eyes narrowed on her face, trying to pick out some sort of condemning feature that would give away her true intent.  However, he could find none.  She looked genuinely curious.  "Why?"

Liika snorted.  "I would like to get in contact with the people I will be working with.  I want to know if their trust worthy, and what they're like.  That's all."

He didn't entirely believe her, but her reason was valid.  The Europe team needed to get in touch with his agents in Sweden.  It was just a statement of fact, so against his instincts, he told her.  "I've put a guy named Ozuma Hizashi in charge of things until Kai and Robert take over.  He leads the three-man team.  The other two members include Foxy Jordan, and Garland Wakeman –both Americans.   Jordan is the techy, and will be in charge of your team's technical needs.  I have instructed him to teach you, as I believe that this knowledge will be useful for you in the future.  I will forward you the contact number."

Liika smiled, accepting the file from Spencer with a click of a button.  "Thanks a bunch."

"You're welcome."  He replied, his eyes narrowing again.  "I mean it though Byakko, no rash moves.  Don't do anything stupid."

She just smiled innocently, and batted her eyes.  "Now would I do that?"


	10. Demolishing the Demolishers

AN: w00t chapter 10! XD  This chapter is.. very good.  I think anyway lol.  I intro Foxy here, Foxy is a Beyblade character from V Force ^^  Ozuma from V Force and Garland from G Rev show up in the next chapter.  Also we get a bit more insight into Tala ;)

**WARNING:**  This chapter contains character death and pretty vivd sexual innuendos.  I'm warning you now =)

Oh and go read my new fic 'Who said I wanted to?'  Its really good.. well I think so anyway lol  

Liika chuckled, her eyes sparkling with mischief as she bounced Nadya up and down, earning a sweet little giggle out of the baby's mouth.  Her baby was so adorable!  She had the cutest little round face and largest eyes.  It was hard not to love the child, and in fact everyone on the Europe team did.  They had all become attached to the child rather fast.

"It should be a crime to be that cute.  I mean really, that face could cause wars!  …literally!"  

She snorted, throwing an unamused look towards the orange haired teen on the screen.  "That's not funny Foxy and you know it."  She clutched the baby to her chest, suddenly very protective of the little girl.  Even the techy's teasing bothered her, probably because it wasn't far from the truth. 

Liika had wasted no time in getting into contact with the group in Sweden.  Right after she ended the call with Spencer she called the number he had given to her.  The person who answered was a thin young man –about the same age as her- with orange hair, styled much like Tala's and bright blue eyes.  Foxy Jordan was charming, and liked to tease, but you could tell he cared deeply about the cause he was championing.  He and Liika had hit it off quickly, and he had already begun to teach her the basics of technological communication.

The next, and last person she had talked to (The one called Garland had thus far eluded her), was the temporary leader of the small base there.  Ozuma Hizashi was much like Kai in the sense of duty, obligation and strictness.  However, he had an arrogance that Kai hasn't possessed since before the take over.  She knew with in the first few moments of talking to him that she wouldn't be able to talk to him about helping the seven in Russia.  He would be as anal as the other three leaders.

So far, in the last eight days, she had been able to enlist the help of Enrique and Mariah (who had both sworn to keep the plan a secret), the Asian team and Foxy.  Emily had concocted a simple plan that might just get the job done, provided there were no glitches, and everyone played their parts.  Liika just hoped Foxy would be able to get away from Sweden and into Russia with out his leader knowing.  He assured her he could, but she had her doubts…

"Hey now, what's with the dour look?  It was just a joke, you know I'd protect the munchkin as much as Hiwatari would."  The orange haired boy said, blinking his wide blue eyes and looking somewhat contrite.

Liika shook her head, running her fingers over Nadya's now sleeping head.  "Don't worry about it Foxy, I wasn't frowning about that."

He caulked an eyebrow.  "Then what were you frowning about?"

She sighed, her frown deepening.  "You getting to Russia in two days.  I really don't know how you're going to pull it off.  Actually I don't know how me, Mari and Eny are going to do it!"

"Just follow Emily's plan.  She's already forged the document to Kai and Robert about Sergei sending you three here, it shouldn't be a problem."  He shrugged easily.  "And as for me, don't worry about it.  I know Ozuma's every move, getting around him wont be a problem.  I'm more worried about Garland."

Liika tilted her head curiously.  She hadn't met Garland, nor had she heard much about him.  "Why is that?"

"Because," Foxy stated, "Garland is like a watch dog.  He smells mischief and fear from miles away.  Not to mention he doesn't exactly trust me."

"…Why?"

The orange haired teen rolled his eyes.  "I dunno, something about thinking I'm an immature screw up.  Personally, I think the only thing keeping him from tossing me out on my ass is that neither him nor Ozuma know anything about technology.  I don't know what's going to stop him after I've got you trained up."

"I'll be what's stopping him."  Liika snapped quickly, huffing.  "No teammate of mine is getting thrown out! We need all the people we can get.  Besides, I don't think you're an immature screw up.  Apparently he hasn't met Enrique."

"Ahh!  Das hübsche Mädchen wärmt mein Herz!"  He exclaimed with a wink.

Liika's eyebrows shot up.  "You speak German?"

"Un peu."  He winked again with a large grin.

Liika rolled her eyes.  "French too, oh dear, and I only speak Japanese and English, what is wrong with me?"  She laughed.  "Just make sure everything's set.  Contact me in two days with the final plans."

"Roger that!"  He saluted.  "Have a good one, and give that baby of yours lots of love chez Oncle Foxy."

"Bye."

"How are things on your end Lee? Over."  Max whispered into the small walky talky.  His blue eyes glanced down at the orange haired girl beside him who way typing furiously on her small gray laptop.

There was a few seconds of silence before the small device crackled and Lee's lowered voice came through.  "We're all set up. Over."

Max looked horizontally across the large stadium to see a flash of light and sighed with relief.  "Emmy's just about ready to play it, and Liika and Foxy are in position.  Over."

"Enrique and Oliver?  Over."

Looking up and to the right, Max caught site of two faint figures huddled in a doorway to the upper stadium seating.  They were positioned right between Max and Emily, and Lee and Kevin.  "They're in position.  Everything is on the go.  Over."

"Roger that.  Now we wait for the thing to start. Over."

Max bit his lip apprehensively.  He really hoped they succeeded.  He couldn't bear the thought of any of his friends dying.  Emily's plan was far fetched and was so risky, he couldn't help worrying.  If they failed they died.  He pulled Liika's white Akala blade out of the pocket in his cloak and stared at it.  Would the bit beast listen to him?  One could only know, but if she didn't they were royally screwed.

All of a sudden a soft hand covered the blade and Max looked down into the smiling eyes of Emily.  "You worry too much."  She said with a shake of her head.  "It will work out, I promise."

Max smiled back.  "I hope you're right, or we're in a lot of trouble…more than we already are."

Tala tapped his finger against the arm of his chair repeatedly, his eyes narrowed in thought.  His head rested in the palm of his hand, and his lips were pursed into an annoyed frown.  

They should have moved by now.  The execution was only minutes away and yet he hadn't seen hide nor hair of the pitiful little resistance.  He had been so sure they would come to the old man's rescue.  Why hadn't they moved??

"Stop it Tala, you're driving me insane!"  Ian snapped finally, not being able to take the tapping any longer.  "They'll show up, they're probably just waiting for the right moment.  You know, to be all hero-like."  

Tala threw a dirty look at his shorter companion, but nevertheless stopped tapping.  "I'm not waiting any longer, I'm getting this fucking thing started.  Spencer, you know what to do."  He commanded, standing gracefully.

Ian and Bryan both brought themselves to their feet and followed their leader while Spencer nodded and walked off to the side to start the execution.  Bryan's eyes scanned the massive crowd, looking for a certain blue head, much like he did every time he went out. 

Contrary to what his teammates thought, he wasn't obsessed with the little bitch.  He merely wanted what was his, and that included her.  It pissed him off to no end that his property was in the hands of another male.  She should have been with him.  Wearing a cute little collar, with his name tattooed on her somewhere where everyone would see it.  She'd do exactly what he told her to do, when he told her to do it.  She would worship the ground he walked on…and he would possess her completely.  His fists clenched at his side and he grit his teeth.  She would come back to him one day…and then she would learn never to disobey him again.

The three reached their booth, which was central to all the action, but raised off the ground.  Around them the crowed stood, and cheered for their dictators.  Tala raised his hand in greeting and strode forward to the edge of the box, Bryan and Ian on either side of him.  The crowd quieted, waiting expectantly for the red haired leader to speak.

"Ladies and Gentleman," Tala started, his turquoise surveying the crowd.  "I'm glad you all came to witness this event.  It proves your loyalty to Biovolt.  Now let's not delay this any further.  Bring out the traitors."

Below them seven dilapidated figures were pushed into the stadium.  They were chained together and barely dressed.  At the head of the group was an older, balding man, who held his head high as if to accept his death.  He apparently encouraged the others behind him, because they too held their heads up.

Tala scowled.  Even when faced with death they weren't breaking.  The year and a half they had been in captivity they had not broken.  Even under the most excruciating forms of torture they stayed strong and refused to divulge any information about their friends.  Well, if they were not going to say anything then they would die.  Tala had no use for non-responsive traitors.

In the center of the stadium a long, horizontal pole resting on two vertical poles was set up, seven nooses hanging from it.  Below it was a platform with trapdoors directly under the nooses.  It was clear what form of execution Tala had in mind for the seven.  The way he figured it, let them suffer before dying.  He could have just had them shot like he did with Voltaire, but where would be the fun in that?  Let their friends watch their suffering.

One by one the prisoners were shoved up onto the platform and a noose strung around their neck.  All it would take was a flick of his hand…

Suddenly the lights in the stadium flickered and the jumbotron screens that had been showing the Demolition Boys in their booth crackled as black and white static took over the screen.  Then just as the static took over a new face appeared, her eyes dark and steely as she glared seemingly directly at the Demolition Boys.

"Long time no see…Demolition Boys."

The three boys' eyes widened as they stared at the image on the screen with something akin to surprise.  Why they were surprised, none of them could tell, after all, hadn't they expected them to show up somehow?  What was really surprising was the fact that it was the little blue haired bitch on the screen and not Kai.  Tala had thought he would have done it somehow…unless he didn't even know she where she was.  A smirk tugged his lips.  Interesting.

She continued speaking, her turquoise eyes getting colder as she went along.  "This is our declaration of war.  No longer will we sit around and watch you destroy our free world.  Know this you bastards:  You will pay for your crimes sooner or later.  You may call us the Angels, as we will be the saviors of mankind."

As soon as she was finished the screen became static again and the stadium lights flickered.  Then all chaos broke loose.  People screamed and fled the stadium seats as three large explosions across from the Demolition Boys' booth shook the building.  Out of the smoke four large bit beasts appeared, standing majestically in the now empty stadium seating.

Furthest left was a large monkey, he put his fist through the wood of the dividing wall in front of him.  In the middle was a unicorn bathed in pink light and a two headed dragon bathed in orange.  They stamped the ground, causing the whole stadium to shudder.  And farthest right was a sedate looking humanoid dog-demon bit beast bathed in white light.  Her four massive wings were stretched out around her and she was hovering over the stadium ready to strike.

Tala, expecting something like this commanded the Biovolt soldiers that were stationed around the building to find the bit beasts masters and sub due them.  In the mean time he drew his gun launcher, readying himself in case he needed Wolborg.  Bryan did the same, neither noticed the absence of their third comrade at their sides.

"Release them or he dies."

Tala and Bryan stiffened at growled female voice.  Turning slowly they saw just what they had failed to notice about their teammate.  Behind them, Ian was standing very rigidly with a very pissed off looking girl pointing a gun to his head.  "Release them or he dies!"  She repeated, pushing the gun harder into Ian's temple.

Neither boy answered right away, as both were too busy studying the changes about her.  Bryan felt his blood boil just looking at her.  She had changed…though he couldn't quite tell how.  The only thing that particularly caught his eye was the silvery scar that marked the junction of her neck and shoulder, as it was not covered by the sleeveless black top she was wearing.  The very sight of it made him want to have her right there…his little bitch…His mouth watered at the thought.

Tala also noticed the change, only he actually noticed what was different.  She wasn't any taller, but her figure had changed.  Her hips flared more and her chest was larger –if only fractionally.  There was a sort of wisdom apparent in her eyes, something that she had experienced … something that changed her.  He was curious as to what that something was.  And like Bryan, he also felt his body heat up.  His eyes raked her figure time and time again, not being able to get enough of it.  Why was he reacting so much?  She hadn't even remotely interested him before and now here he was wanting her!  He would have liked to use the excuse that he was desperate again, but he had just spent almost two weeks fucking every good looking whore he could find.  He growled inwardly.  It must be because she was probably the only woman on the planet that wouldn't throw herself at his feet.  Tala knew that if he worked at it hard enough he could get any woman, no matter what age or class to beg him to fuck her…but this one.. he wasn't so sure.  She had taken Bryan's assault and not only lived to tell about it, but escaped only minutes after.  She didn't appear broken by the fact, actually seemed the opposite, if how she was glowering at him was any indication.  No fear lurked in her eyes…none at all.  His eyes narrowed, none that was visible anyway.

Liika struggled not to throw up.  Facing him was harder than she had ever imagined.  She fought the overwhelming quivering that was trying to take over her limbs.  She couldn't flinch, Ian would use it to his advantage.  It didn't help that Bryan was looking at her as if she were an eight course meal waiting for him to devour.  She swallowed the bile in her throat and willed the fear away.  She would not let him deter her!  Her eyes shifted to Tala and blinked when she found him watching her with a sort of predatorily, hungry look.  A look not unlike she had seen in Bryan when she first met him.  What the hell…?

Her thoughts however were interrupted when Tala spoke, leaning back against the railing.  "What makes you think we care if he dies?"  

Liika's eyebrows furrowed, but she didn't panic.  She had expected this, and by Ian's reaction, so had he.  "Then perhaps you will care if that one dies as well."  She said nodding towards the stadium floor.

Both boys turned once more and growled when they saw a large orange colored fox bit beast standing over a slim boy with orange hair who was pointing a gun at the tall frame of Boris.  The man was frozen, not daring to move for fear of being shot or maimed.

"I know you don't want him to die…he's the only one that knows how to access the precious research Biovolt has been doing isn't he?"  She said smugly, tightening her grip on the gun and the boy.  "So do as I say, and release my friends and I might not kill your precious scientist."

Tala snorted, turning back around to glare at her.  "You're more clever than I gave you credit for.  I expected you to come, but I never expected this.  Congrats on getting this far, however, you know you'll never win."  He growled stepping forward.

Liika's finger inched the trigger closer to the handle.  "Come any closer and I will shoot him.  And as soon as I do, my man will shoot Boris."

Tala locked eyes with her.  "You don't have the guts."  He stated, taking a step closer, ignoring the slightly panicked look in Ian's eyes.

"Wanna bet?  I wouldn't gamble here bastard, it's your friend's life on the line."  She snapped back, her eyes never leaving the lanky red head.

He smirked, stepping another step closer, bringing him with in reaching distance of her.  "Perhaps, but I don't believe you'll do it."

She opened her mouth to refute his statement when she realized her grave error.  A large hand seized her wrist while another her waist and she was hauled back against a broad chest.  Liika screamed, dropping the gun, allowing Ian to escape to Tala's side.  She knew just who held her and she couldn't fight the shudders or revulsion down.  His hands felt like searing brands on her body.  Dirty, slimy, searing brands…

"You haven't forgotten me have you?  I'm very angry with you little one…" A hoarse voice whispered in her ear, a hot breath fanning her jaw as lips closed over her ear lobe.  She gagged, clenching her eyes shut tightly.  Oh God…not again…

"Tsk tsk, did you forget that there was two of us and one of you?"  Tala taunted, a lazy smirk crossing his face.  Now the fear was showing…such delicious fear.  She was terrified of Bryan.  For some reason the thought both amused him and angered him.

"She may have, but I didn't!"  A new voice snarled as someone landed with a thud behind Bryan.

Quickly the new arrival dispatched of Bryan, knocking him out with a swift karate chop to the neck.  The large boy fell over, taking Liika with him, as she landed hard underneath him.

Tala scowled in annoyance.  Just when he had everything where he wanted it he had to show up.  "Well, well, always showing up to save the day eh Kai.  One day you're not going to be around to save her."  He stated flatly, a clear threat lacing his words.

"We'll make sure of it!"  Ian seconded, reaching for his gun launcher.

Kai gritted his teeth and lowered himself into a defensive position, his launcher extended in front of him.  "Maybe one day, but today isn't that day.  I've only come to collect my foolish teammate, you and I will have a go round another time Valkov."  He growled, his eyes flickering to the struggling Liika.

Tala smirked.  "What good is a blade with out a bit beast?  You're nothing to me Hiwatari."

Now it was Kai's turn to smirk.  "Who says my blade needs a bit beast?"  He replied, glancing behind the pair.  "I don't need one."

Both boys caught the glance and whirled around in time to be knocked over by a screeching Grypholyon.   Kai wasted no time in hauling Liika out from under the burly teen and flinging her over his shoulder, before jumping off the balcony.  He landed safely on the stadium floor –it was only a five or six foot drop.  Liika struggled against him until he finally had to set her on her feet.  Liika glared at him before glancing up at the box.  Tala and Ian were ducking from the massive griffon, whom didn't let them have any room to launch their blades.

"Come on."  Kai growled, grabbing her hand.  "You've caused enough trouble for one day."

"Fuck off Kai!  I'm not leaving here until I save them!"  She cried, yanking her hand out of his grasp.

Kai growled louder and grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around to face the podium.  "Would you look?  They're already dead!  We saved who we could, but we were too late!"

Liika stared in shock, the bile rising in the back of her throat.  Five bodies swayed lifelessly at the end of the coarse rope.  When had he given the signal?  Tears sprung to her eyes.  "I failed…" She whispered, falling to her knees and throwing up.

"Come on Ika, we gotta jet!  We're getting out numbered!"  Foxy cried as he ran by, his bit beast a head of him, clearing his path.

"Liika!"  Kai yelled, trying to move her, but failing.  "Get up Liika!"

She shrugged him off, staring at the ground.  How could she have let this happen?  People died because of her…more people died that is.  She had caused so many deaths.

Kai was at the end of his rope.  The soldiers were closing in fast and from the looks of it Tala and Ian had launched their blades.  Wolborg and Wyborg were now viciously fighting Grypholyon, Amphylyon and Unicolyon as their masters jumped from the booth to the stadium floor.

Kai's eyes scanned their surroundings, Foxy and his bit beast Kitsune were fending off Biovolt soldiers left and right while Lee and Kevin also battled them.  Max and Emily were nowhere to be found, nor was Mariah and Kai could only pray the pink haired girl had gotten his Nadie out fast.  It didn't need to be said what a disaster it would be if she were found out.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Kai caught site of the large snake bit beast heading straight for them.  It had somehow bypassed the net of the Majestics' bit beasts and seemed bent on attacking them.  Kai froze.  He had no defense, no bit beast to protect him or Liika.  Would Tala really kill them?  He knew that the red head hated him, but what about Liika?  He was so sure that they wanted her alive...

However, before the snake could reach them, a white blur streaked past the pair and attacked it, swiping the snake with her glowing white claws.  The snake screeched and recoiled, hissing violently at the dog demon.  Kai sighed in relief as Akala came to her master's rescue.  

Growling one more time, he reached down and scooped the girl up in his arms, ignoring her flailing.  "Fucking hell Liika!  I'm not letting you go back to him!  I promised you he would never harm you, and I intend to keep that promise!"  He grit out, running towards the exit, which Foxy had successfully cleared.  Akala followed him, returning to her blade and rebounding into Max's hand, who was waiting just inside the doors to the stadium.  Just as quick as they had begun their assault, they were gone.  Leaving the Biovolt stadium in shambles.  And three very angry dictators.


	11. In the Wake of confusion

AN: Oh what do you know?  I updated XD  Honestly, this fic is pissing me off.. and I'm starting to hate it…same with the ha sequel only to a lesser extent.  I think it's the Kai/Liika pairing.. or for this fic, its Liika's overwhelming Mary Sueness *dies*

Anyway, here's the next chapter I hope you like it.  Some major shit starts to happen ;)

"What the hell was in your head?!"  Kai yelled, his fists clenched tightly at his sides, while he paced back and forth in front of a silent Liika. 

He had, surprisingly, been silent most of the journey by plane from Moscow to Stockholm, and it wasn't until they were well on their way by cargo ship to the city of Visby that he decided to explode.  He had obviously been brooding about it for a very long time.  It didn't help either that Robert looked just as pissed as he did, or that she would probably get it from Spencer as well.  Normally she would rail against their accusations and screaming, but she just didn't have it in her.  Not only was she fighting exhaustion –as they all were- but the loss of the five lives weighted heavily on her conscience.  More death, more misery.

The rest of the group sat in various places around her.  The Asian team had been forced to come with them until Stockholm where they separated and made arrangements to catch a commercial flight back to China, under false identities of course.  Foxy sat on the cold metal floor to her right, with Enrique beside him, both had their heads hung.  Mariah sat on the crate beside her on her left, while Robert stood glaring at them behind Kai.  The two injured and sick men they had rescued rested in makeshift beds across the hold from the group.  Nadya slept fitfully in Liika's arms, both taking comfort from her mother's presence as well as giving it.

"Keep your voice down Kai, you'll wake Nadie."  Liika replied quietly, her head bowed over the baby in her arms.  She knew from the time she planned the venture that it would come to this.

Kai grit his teeth, grinding them to the point where they made a low grating noise that was audible to the people around him.  However, he glanced at the sleeping baby and lowered his volume a touch.  His new tone merely conveyed his anger even more.  It was quiet and dangerous making it obvious to her and the rest that were involved in the escapade that they were in very serious trouble.  "She could have been found.  How could you put her in such danger?"  He demanded, eyes flashing wildly.  "Don't you know what Tala would have done to you and her if they had found her??"

"She wasn't present, you know that.  Mariah was blocks away."  

"That's not the point."  He snapped, glaring at her.  "You all could have been killed!  Then it would have been more than just five deaths, and Biovolt would have virtually won.  We told you not to go near that stadium today, but you ignored us and look what happened!"  

Liika flinched, feeling her anger building.  He only saw it from his point of view!  Why couldn't he see her point of view?  Sitting around doing nothing was against her nature!  "Yes, look what happened, we saved two of them and no one was hurt.  Big failure there Mr. Boss Guy.  Stop blaming just Liika, we all did it, not just her."  Foxy interjected, lifting his head to stare defiantly at Kai.

Kai paused, allowing his eyes to sweep over the orange haired tech.  "You.  You are new to this team and I don't trust you.  Keep your mouth shut unless I tell you to talk.  Ozuma warned me about you, and I should have known you would have gone along with her stupidity."  He said, his eyes flashing disgust as well as anger as he turned them towards Enrique and Mariah.  "And you two.  Enrique I expect this of, but Mariah.  I thought you had more intelligence.  What would Rei have said if you had been caught?  Did any of you think of those you would be leaving behind?  I'm not even going to get into the Asian team helping you, I'm not overly surprised there.  They are still angry over last year."

Liika felt her patience snap.  She could handle him berating her actions, as it was her idea, but when he started on Foxy…he had no right to judge him or the others!  They had only done what they felt was right.  "Kai that's enough!"  She hissed, looking up through narrowed eyes.  "Foxy is not to blame for any of this.  I don't regret anything we did today."

"That's right."  Mariah seconded, lifting her chin defiantly.  "We did what we felt was right and I'm sorry if you disagreed with that!"

"Yeah, we were tired of sitting around watching Biovolt do what they please!  We needed to move and we did!"  Enrique spoke up, his normally cheerful face, dour with seriousness.

"It seems we're being out numbered."  Robert spoke quietly to Kai, a deep frown imbedding in his features.  He wasn't pleased, but he accepted it.  They were partially right after all.

Kai grunted, his eyes drifting close and he ran a hand over his face.  God, what a stressful day.

It hadn't taken him and Robert long to figure out that the letter 'Sergei' had sent them was fake.  The man himself had called in the early hours of the morning to make sure that Liika hadn't done anything stupid.  It was then when all three males realized that they had been had and that an unnumbered amount of resistance members were going to risk their lives trying to save half-dead prisoners.

God, he had never been so terrified in his life.  He had had flashes of Bryan laughing as he stripped Liika of her clothing and dignity and raped her right in front of the thousands of onlookers.  Of Tala plucking his little Nadie from her mother's arms and either killing her on spot, or of parading her around as the heir to the Biovolt throne.  Of her growing up into the same kind of monster his grandfather or her father was.  The thought of losing either of his girls made him sick to his stomach, and it was that fear that made him lose his temper so badly and blow up at her.  He could have lost her for good.

Sighing, Kai opened his eyes and dropped to one knee in front of Liika.  His face was stony, and reflected his frustration, but it was his eyes that betrayed his real emotion.  His raw terror at losing her or his little girl.  Slowly he raised on hand and ran it over the weary surface of Liika's cheek, while his dark auburn eyes gazed into hers.  "Don't do that to me ever again.  I thought I had lost you to him."  He grumbled roughly.  His hand then wrapped around the back of her neck and pulled her towards him, settling her head in the crook of his neck.  "I was going to murder him right then and there."  Kai shuddered at the memory of Bryan's hands all over her.  "Why can't you understand that when I forbid you to do something it's for your own good?"

Liika was silent, willing back the tears that threatened the backs of her eyes.  Her lips grazed the material of his t-shirt as the moved in silent apology.  She was sorry for worrying him, even if she wasn't sorry for actually going to Moscow.

"I can't protect you if I don't know where you are."

"I know."  She spoke finally, clenching her eyes closed.  "I never asked you to protect me twenty-four seven Kai.  I don't need you to."

Mariah sensed the need for the two to have a private moment, she motioned to Foxy and Enrique to follow her.  "We should go see how Brad and AJ are doing."  She said softly.

Foxy and Enrique caught the message, as did Robert, and all four of them disappeared to the other end of the cargo hold leaving Kai, Liika and Nadya alone.

Kai sighed, moving away from her to stand up and then sit down on the crate next to her.  He leaned forward, cradling his head in his hands.  "I promised I would protect you, and fucking hell Liika, I'm going to!  However, that takes your cooperation."  He mumbled tiredly.  He was tired of fighting with her.

"Then make a new promise."  Liika replied, looking down at Nadya.  "Promise that you'll always be there to protect Nadie.  I can protect myself, and whatever happens to me will be of my own doing…but she can't.  Promise me that you'll protect her innocence and that she'll never know the cruel childhood we know now."

He lifted his head and looked down at the sleeping bundle that rested against Liika's chest.  His eyes softened and one hand reached out to stroke the baby's lilac covered head.  "I promise.  But Nadie needs both her parents, that includes her mother.  She needs you more than she needs me.  Swear to me that you wont do anything that stupid again."

"I can't do that Kai.  I need to be free to pursue my beliefs."

He sighed again and dropped his hand away from the baby.  Raising his eyes he met hers and leaned towards her, until their foreheads touched.  A hand slowly began to twirl the hair of her hangs around one of his fingers.  "Then promise me this."  He whispered, his brow furrowing.  "Promise me that you will never confront them alone again."

Her lips tilted in a slight smile.  "That I can promise.  I never want to be in the same room as him ever again, especially when I'm alone."

"Good."  Kai stated, straightening up.  "Now rest, it's been a hard day for us all."

Crash.

Tala seethed, sending another breakable, more than likely priceless, object towards the concrete wall, listening for the satisfying smash of shattering glass.  Sure it was pointless, and was costing him a shit load of money, but at the moment he didn't care.  It helped calm him, as destruction normally did.  And he needed calming.  Badly.

The chaotic scene from earlier in the day flashed through his head, and incited his rage even more.  

Angels.  Fuck that.

Ha, they thought they were special because they came with a clever name for themselves, as if having a name made them any more powerful.  They were nothing compared to him and Biovolt and he would crush them like the puny insects they were!

As soon as he found them, that is.

Which could prove quite a problem.  It seemed that they were extremely good at popping up then disappearing again.  No matter how hard they looked in the city and the airports and train stations, they could find neither hide nor hair of the rebels that destroyed Biovolt stadium, and saved two of his prisoners.  It pissed him off royally to know that they had once again slipped through his fingers.  He had been so close too…

On the plus side he figured out why the hell he had some sick Bryan-esque fascination with the little blue haired twit—key word being had.  The moment he had seen the worry, the fear in Kai's eyes when he looked at the wench it had all made sense.

He wanted her because Kai had her.

It was a perverse sort of jealousy.  He didn't really like her, hell he didn't even want to touch her, but because Kai obviously cared so much about the little bitch, part of him reveled in the thought taking her.  Oh, to take something from the bastard, to fuck her and make her scream his name, would be truly delicious.  To watch Kai's face crumble…

Fuck he hated him.

Tala hated Kai with a passion that was surpassed by nothing else.  The bastard had cost him everything, and made his childhood hell.  His mere presence had made Tala completely useless in the eyes of Boris and Voltaire, as if Tala's higher test scores, better performance levels and charisma made absolutely no difference.  It didn't matter that the rest of the Abbey students would have jumped off a cliff if he had told them too, no, it just mattered that Kai was of 'higher blood'.  Kai had been pronounced better than him in everything just because he was born to Voltaire, and it was something that haunted Tala his entire life.  Well no more.  He had shown the world just who was better.  It wasn't Kai who had taken over the world, had everyone bowing at his feet.  No, it was Tala.  It was Tala who had killed the great Voltaire, and it was Tala who made sure Boris knew where his place was.

Now, if he could only wipe Kai off the face of the planet he would be free of his haunting childhood.  Just knowing he was alive made Tala's blood boil.  And that was why he wanted to take Kai's precious Liika from him, fuck her then hand her off to Bryan.  Because he knew it would destroy Kai…well maybe not destroy, but it would piss him off as bad as Kai's mere presence pissed him off.

He let off the steam that thinking about Kai had built up by picking up the last of Voltaire's 'priceless' sculptures and smashing it on the ground.  That felt really good.

Ian watched his captain destroy the large chamber hall that had been dubbed the 'Museum' by all the Abbey cadets.  It would have been quite humorous to watch the tall red head systematically destroy everything that Voltaire had once cherished if the situation had been so irritating.  Also, they had been planning to sell all the artifacts as they would have brought in a lot of money.  But alas, apparently Tala's rage needed to be sated more than they needed the money.

He wasn't looking forward to Bryan waking up, as yet another room in the Abbey would be destroyed, of that he had no doubt.  Generally, it was only Bryan who had fits of temper and destroyed things, while Tala just had someone killed or brooded about it silently.  Tala didn't lose his temper very often—it took a lot to push the red head over the edge.  But apparently, this was one of the few times that Tala had lost his temper enough to destroy a whole room.

Ian suspected it had something to do with the fact that Hiwatari had, for all intense purposes, won—the battle that day anyway.  Ian knew Tala hated Kai, even more than the other three did.  Tala had suffered more at the blue haired teens hand than any of the rest of them.  He sighed, not really caring about any of it.  Besides the fact that Bryan would be fucking bitchy for weeks because he had missed his chance to capture his little slave, and that Tala was aggravated, things were really not any different than they were before the incident.  The resistance was actually worse off as the public had taken Biovolt's side, and had called the attack an act of terrorism.  They should be gloating.  The loss of two prisoners was a small price to pay for the level of public opinion they achieved.  Hm, maybe he should point that out to Tala.

Just as Tala had picked up the very last glass vase and was about throw it either on the floor or against the wall to join the rest of the shattered pieces, Spencer strode in the room, his eyebrows shooting up at the carnage that occupied the room.

"And where the fuck were you?"  Tala spat, his heated turquoise gaze centering on the large blond.

Spencer surveyed the room, and then his captain calmly.  Tala was obviously really pissed.  He hardly ever threw fits, that was more Bryan's style.  He couldn't help feeling slightly nervous.  An angry Tala was a critical Tala.  He would have to be extra careful for the next few weeks or the red haired teen would have his head on a platter in second.

"I was cleaning up the mess.  The rebels destroyed the ranks and killed some key commanders."  Spencer replied finally, after staring back at Tala impassively for a few moments.

Tala's eyes narrowed to slits.  "Really."  He murmured, stalking towards Spencer, watching him like prey.  "And where were you when the most wanted criminals in the world were walking all over us hm?"

"That's a good question.  Where were you anyway, you should have been back."  Ian spoke up, frowning.

"They had already dispensed of guard around the gallows, I was about to inform you when they cut the power.  Then they attacked.  It should be rather obvious what I was doing at that point."  Spencer explained patiently.  For once he was glad that the Abbey and Boris had turned him into a master liar.  It was coming in extremely handy.

In truth he had been battling the resistance, just out of show.  However, he had been at the same time trying to locate Liika, before she got into any trouble.  It seemed though that that was ill fated as she had already reached the box where the rest of the Demolition Boys were stationed.  He had then occupied himself with commanding soldiers, and actually making it look like he was fighting incase Tala had any one watching him, which he didn't doubt he did.  It had been him that pulled the lever that sentenced the five to death, though Liika would never be allowed to know.  She wouldn't understand that in order to keep his cover, it needed to be done.  She also didn't realize that those prisoners were almost already dead anyway.  They would have not survived the escape, let alone life on the run.  The two that survived were the strongest, and that was why he had made sure that they were released.  

Tala stared at his teammate for a few more moments before shrugging, dismissing the thoughts as quickly as they had come.  Why he was even drilling Spencer was beyond him, Spencer was as loyal as they came.  He attributed it to the fact that he was just all around moody.  He probably would have accused Ian of betrayal if the short Demolition Boy hadn't been with him the whole time and been on the end of a gun.  "Very well.  Has everything been put back in order?"

Spencer jerked a nod.  "Yes, only one senior ranked officer was killed—a colonel.  I promoted that promising Lieutenant to take the dead officer's place."

"You promoted a lowly Lieutenant to Colonel?" Ian demanded.  Tala may have dismissed his suspicion, but Ian wasn't so sure.  Something inside him told him that Spencer was hiding something from the rest of them.

"Yes."

"That's a fucking big jump for a lieutenant!"

Tala grunted, shooting an annoyed glare at Ian.  "It is his place to make the decision Ian.  Besides, if it's the lieutenant I'm thinking of, he's more than justified.  I was going to promote the kid myself anyway."  

Ian looked put out.  "Which lieutenant are we talking about anyway?  Sure as hell can't be any of the ones in my or Bryan's units.  None of those ass wipes are good enough for a six rank jump." He said grouchily.

"His name is Mystel Kehl, he was transferred here six months ago from the American branch.  He's in my unit, and is an excellent officer."  Spencer replied, eyeing Ian dryly.

"Lieutenant-or should I say Colonel Kehl will make a valuable edition to our officer corps.  If he continues the way he's going, he will make General in no time."  Tala added smugly, finally dropping the glass vase in his hand.

Ian flinched as the loud sound of glass smashing on concrete echoed through the now bare room.  He just had to do that didn't he?  "You would actually make an outsider a General?  What makes this kid so great?" Ian questioned, kicking at some glass and porcelain that lay at his feet.

Tala frowned darkly at Ian.  "Do you doubt my judgment Ian?"

The navy haired teen was quick to shake his head in denial.  Tala was dangerous, and Tala was in power.  He didn't doubt him, nor did he want Tala to even think he doubted him.  It could mean the end of him.  "Of course not."  He snapped, frowning back to hide his slight nervousness.  "I'm just curious as to what makes this Kehl so great that you would give him a General rank when you wouldn't even look twice at some of the officers of high rank and excellent service record."

"It's all very simple." The red head smirked, strutting around the room, examining the glass littered walls and floor with little interest.  "Kehl has something that none of those officers has…a very keen mind.  I like how he thinks.  He's ruthless, and intelligent and I think he could be the one to bring me what I want." Tala turned around, centering his turquoise gaze on his comrade.  "He reminds me of me."

Ian's face became one of astonishment.  Tala had just given someone the highest compliment he was capable of.  He had compared the boy to himself.  This Kehl must be great indeed.

Spencer frowned minutely.  When he had promoted Kehl it had not been for any of the reasons Tala had just listed.  Mystel Kehl did not remind Spencer of Tala at all, and that was why he had chosen the lieutenant.  Kehl was kind, had a fairly gentle, out going and funny personality.  He had loads of charisma and people liked following him.  He didn't seem ruthless or cruel…

"But the best quality Kehl has, is his ability to hide all that."

Spencer snapped out of his thoughts at Tala's words.  The red head was smirking, staring up at the ceiling where a lone painting of Voltaire was hung.  Very casually, Tala pulled out his gun and put a bullet through the paintings forehead.

Tala Valkov was an extremely frightening individual.

"So don't worry so much Ian," Tala said, smirking lightly and putting away his gun.  "I have every faith that Kehl is the very person we need to gather those fucking Angels and get Black Dranzer back."

Ian shrugged, no longer caring.  If Tala trusted the kid, then so would he.  Spencer, however, had a distinct sinking feeling that he had just signed the death warrant of a few more people.

Suddenly a very loud crash and bang followed by shouts and screaming, sounded from behind the door Spencer had entered through.  Tala and Ian threw each other identical looks of amusement before Tala chuckled darkly and strode towards the door.  

"Looks like Bryan is finally awake, and feeling chipper as ever apparently."

Ian snickered as well and followed him.  Spencer sighed heavily, readying himself to deal with another of Bryan's temper tantrums.  This one would be a doozy.

"He promoted me."

A red-orange eyebrow rose slightly, as its owner stared at the tiny illuminated screen.  "Did he?" A soft voice questioned curiously.

The blond on the screen nodded his head, his bangs falling over his blue eyes.  "I've reached the rank of Colonel."

"Excellent."  

"Valkov favours me, I can see it in the way he treats me compared to the others of my rank, even though I am not in his unit.  Zaitsev obviously favours me if he promoted me, however, I think he sees different things in me than Valkov does.  I haven't had any interaction with Nikolaev, I don't even think he knows I exist, though he will once my promotion gets out.  As for Kyznetsov…it's hard to say.  I have met him a few times, but he is fairly quiet.  He is surly, and angers easily, and he doesn't hesitate to take his wrath out on those under his command.  I've heard many jokes around the Abbey that deal with his infatuation with Liika Tomoda." A snicker followed the report.

"Indeed."

The blond raised his eyebrows.  "Is that all?"

"For now.  Report back in a week."

"You got it!  See ya."

"Oh and Mystel?"

The blond paused, blinking at the screen.  "Yeah?"

"Keep an extra close eye on Spencer Zaitsev.  I have a feeling he's the one we're looking for."

With one final salute the blond disappeared, leaving the screen blank.  Emerald eyes narrowed fractionally and gazed over the small screen towards the wall across the room.  They flashed with calculating thoughts as a slight smile twisted their owner's lips.

The fun was about to begin.

"Jade."  His quiet voice echoed through the extremely still room, his emerald eyes never leaving the far wall.  There was no mistaking the command underlying the single word.

Instantly a female shape materialized out of the darkness, appearing right beside the desk where the lone male figure sat, staring at the wall.

"Yes?"  Came the gentle female reply as the young woman watched the male contemplate things.

Emerald eyes darted sideways before moving back to their place on the wall.  A hand rose and motioned her closer.  "Come here."

The girl called Jade stepped forward until the front of her skirt-covered thighs were pressed against the leather of the armchair he occupied.  She didn't move when one of his hands traveled from the arm of the chair down her thigh to rest on the back of her knee.

"I need you to do something for me." He spoke, stroking the skin of the back of her thigh and his hand traveled upwards, under the edge of her skirt.

"Anything."

A smile tilted his lips.  "I need you to get close to Tala Valkov.  I need to know his weaknesses, his strengths.  I want to know everything about him."

The girl nodded her head, her hand coming up and running through his wild orange-red hair.  "Of course."

"Good."  Suddenly he was on his feet, the chair pushed back and Jade pulled against him.  His lips lowered so that they danced across her cheekbone and into her hair.  His hands grasped at her hips gently and pulled her flush against him.

"Do anything necessary to get what I want…but don't let him touch you." He murmured into her hair, breathing in her scent.

"I've heard he takes what he wants, and that he is quite…prolific with his bed partners."

"Hm…" He murmured again, skimming his lips back across her jaw line, on a quest to find her lips.  "All the more reason to be careful.  Kill him if need be, but don't let him touch you."

"I thought you didn't want him dead yet?"

He paused at the corner of her lips, his hooded green eyes opening to stare into her crystal blue ones.  "I don't."

The glint in his eyes told her not to question him any further so she settled for nodding slightly.  His lips then decided on hers and she arched to meet him, moaning as his tongue slipped into her mouth and massaged her own.

"Brooklyn…"


	12. The start of a three sided war

AN: Here's the next chapter.. you learn a bit more about what's going on… let's see if you can figure it out ;)  

Oh and to the person who asked if the scenes in the last chapter had a point -_- Of course they did, I wouldn't write them if they didn't.

Also to Ha fans.. my internet keeps dying so I'll try to update as soon as possible.. I have yet to write the chapter.. the same goes with Who

Oh Oh!  Go read Alternity, the fic I'm writing with the wonderfully talented Lady*Jane*Grey… the link is in my profile

I'm now Kerrie-chan because people kept calling me Liika… and I'm ******NOT**** ** Liika. =)

Ozuma crossed his arms and closed his emerald eyes, reclining slightly in his chair.

"So then Zaitsev was the one we were looking for?"

Ozuma nodded.  "Yes.  He sent us to Sweden to join the European resistance team.  They should arrive with in the hour." He said flatly, no emotion reflecting in his voice or his eyes when he opened them to stare at the small computer screen.

"Interesting.  That is the team with Kai Hiwatari and Liika Tomoda is it not?"

"It is."

"And Jordan stills knows nothing?"

"Yes.  We have made sure."  Ozuma replied.  "He joined the woman on her foolish quest to save those unfortunate casualties."

"Interesting."

A silence passed over the two males, the one of the other side of the screen from Ozuma contemplating quietly, his eyes narrowing in thought.

"There is one more thing you should know."  Ozuma spoke suddenly, his emerald eyes staring impassively at the screen.

"And that is?"

"The woman, Tomoda, she has a child."

The male was silent for a moment before replying in a soft, dangerous voice, "This was not in the report."

Ozuma didn't flinch, and merely shrugged.  "It is a very well guarded secret, for a very good reason."

"Your game of words does not escape my attention Ozuma.  Explain."

"She is the product of Liika Tomoda's short imprisonment in the Abbey."

Eyes widened slightly before returning to normal.  A smile tilted the corner of the male's lips.  "Which one sired the child?"

"There is no solid genetic proof, but the baby is a spitting image of Bryan Kyznetsov."

The smile only grew and the eyes flashed something Ozuma had never seen in them before.  "The child is female?"

"Yes."

"Hm.  This certainly makes the situation even more interesting, wouldn't you say?" His voice was as amused as his eyes.

Ozuma snorted.  "If you say so."

"Get close to the child.  I have a feeling she will be come key to us in the near future."

At this Ozuma visibly cringed in disgust.  "I hate children.  Babies especially."  He stated, glaring at the screen.

The male on the other side chuckled quietly.  "Very well then, have Garland socialize with her.  He has no ill feelings toward young ones that I know of.  He wont be thrilled, but I don't overly care.  One of you must befriend that child.  She must become attached to one of you, which one of you will be left to your discretion.  Report back in two weeks."  With that the male was gone, leaving the screen blank.

Ozuma sighed, rubbing his eyes wearily.  Befriend a baby indeed.  Garland was going to be thrilled.  He almost laughed out loud at the thought of Garland befriending anything, especially a baby.

"They're here."

His emerald eyes snapped towards the door where his silver haired partner was standing.  "Let's go then.  Be careful.  Hiwatari and Jagen don't trust us yet."

Kai sighed wearily, shifting the sleeping Liika in his arms.  Twenty hours in a cargo hold on any ship was just too much, especially for an emotionally exhausted mother.  He stared down at her peaceful face, frowning slightly at some of the marks that now adorned her pale skin.  Bryan hadn't been very gentle.  

The thought made him boil with rage that he hadn't felt since the day they had found out she was pregnant.  Damn him.  Why the hell did have to fix his sick sights on Liika?  There were thousands of women out there that would probably be more than happy to throw themselves in his bed and subject themselves to his sick games of 'pleasure'.  Why did he have to pick the one woman that he shouldn't be allowed to have?

Because that's the way the Demolition Boy worked, that was the way they all worked.  It was how the Abbey worked.  Want what you weren't supposed to have.  Kai hadn't missed the look Tala had given Liika, but Kai knew that had very little to do with Liika herself and everything to do with Kai himself.  Kai knew Tala would take anything away from him if given the chance, and he knew that Tala thought Liika was his.

"Kai?"

Kai snapped his gaze up to the doorway of the warehouse entrance where a medium height teen stood, his arm crossed over his chest.  Kai remembered him.  This was Ozuma Hizashi, one of the new members of their team.  

He was of medium build and height, not lanky by any means, but not chubby or huge either.  He had red and gray hair and true emerald colored eyes, and he wore baggy jeans and a dark gray turtle neck sweater with a gold dangly earring in his left ear.  Just behind him stood who Kai assumed was the third addition, Garland Wakeman.  He was extremely tall and lanky, but well muscled.  His eyes were a startling sapphire blue that was even clearer than the blue of Enrique's eyes.  His hair was a bluish silver and hung down to his waist, held back at the nap of his neck by a black band.  He wore a high necked sleeveless tight shirt, baggy black pants and combat boots. 

After Kai finished studying his new teammates he nodded, striding forward, glancing behind him to make sure the others followed.  Mariah followed closely behind him, a wide-awake Nadya sitting up in her arms, while Foxy strode right behind her, obviously hiding from the two in the doorway.  Enrique and Robert carried the injured men, Enrique struggling under AJ Topper's weight.

Ozuma's eyes ran over the disheveled group, pausing to glare at the ducking Foxy.  So, this was the famous European group that was causing Biovolt so much trouble.  Funny, they didn't look like much.  His eyes moved from the cowering tech to the girl in Kai's arms, then to the child in the other girl's arms.  Hn.  Not much at all.

"This way."  He said shortly, turning on his heel to lead the tired group into the warehouse, to the living quarters.

Garland waited until the last one had passed and brought up the rear, closing and locking the door behind them.  He then strode through the dark hall behind the group, doing his own survey.  They didn't look like much to him either.  The leaders looked like formidable opponents, but the blond one…he looked like a blond version of Foxy!  Garland sneered in disgust at the thought.  He disliked Foxy immensely.  Far too lazy and know it all for his own good.  The pink haired girl was certainly pretty enough, long legs, fully developed body, gorgeous gold eyes, he really didn't know why the stupid Demolition Boy Kyznetsov preferred the flat chested, only half-attractive tiny blue haired wench that was asleep in Hiwatari's arms.  He didn't see what was so threatening about her at all.  How could something that small and weak cause such a problem for such a huge and powerful organization?  She was only a woman after all.  Women were weak and frail.  They had no place in resistance fighting, or fighting at all.

Then there was the whole baby thing.  He cringed at the thought of having a baby around.  It was another class that didn't belong in battle.  Babies were even weaker than women and did nothing but hold the strong back.  Of course there was the fact that he was supposed to get the little creature attached to him.  How the hell was he supposed to do that??  

Damn Ozuma and his hating children.

He sighed, his eyes falling on the pink head that bobbed about five feet in front of him.  A slight smile tilted his lips.  

Maybe…

"These are the beds.  They're separated into two rooms.  There is not enough beds, two of you might have to share depending on sleeping schedules."  Ozuma explained, leading them into a small room that was lined with five cots.  

Along the left wall there was a doorway that led to another room filled with slightly more decent beds, two out of the four of them being double.  Along the other wall was a door that led to a small bathroom.

"That room over there is for leaders, Garland and I already have claimed two of the beds, the other two can be left up to you.  There is another, larger bathroom equipped with showers across the compound, I'll show you there later, or you can find it yourself."  Ozuma continued, turning to face his new team.  "I am, if you don't know already, Ozuma, that's Garland." He nodded at the tall silver haired teen behind.

The group muttered greetings as Enrique and Robert placed the two injured men on two of the cots.  Kai shifted Liika again, earning a slight moan.  He rolled his eyes as she wormed her way closer to him.  "I'm sure you know who I am.  The sleeping wench is Liika," he stopped and pivoted on one foot, nodding at each of his teammates and saying their names.  "The purple haired one is my co-leader Robert, the blond Enrique and the pink haired girl Mariah.  The two on the beds are AJ Topper and Brad Best.  They're the two we saved in Moscow.  The baby is my daughter Nadya."

Ozuma and Garland's eyebrows shot up and the sent each other identical looks.  "Funny, she looks nothing like you."  Garland stated flatly, eyeing the child who stared back at him with large lilac eyes.  He had to admit…for a brat she was bloody adorable.

"She's mine."  Kai growled, stalking past Ozuma and into the next room to put Liika into one of the beds.  

"Ah yeah…you might not want to mention Nadie's sire.  It kinda pisses Kai off."  Enrique mentioned grimacing sheepishly.  

"As far as any of us is concerned, Kai is her father."  Mariah stated firmly, turning her attention the baby in her arms.

Ozuma shrugged.  It didn't really matter to him.  Garland inclined his head before shrugging as well.  "Very well."  He replied.  "I'm going to check the parameter."  He then turned on his heel and stalked out of the room.

"I'll take whoever's willing on the tour of our compound, if not you can stay here and rest."  Ozuma said, moving towards the door as well.

Kai entered the room again.  Nadya giggled on sight of him and reached her chubby arms out, cooing at him.  Kai was at Mariah's side instantly, taking the baby from her arms, and settling her against his side.  Nadya cooed and gurgled, placing sloppy wet kisses against his cheek and grabbing fistfuls of his hair.  Kai merely smiled indulgently, brushing his lips against her temple.

"I'll come," he said, shifting he baby against his side and stepping closer to the door.  

"So will I."   Robert stepped from Brad's beside to beside Kai.

"Me too… I don't think I could sleep right now anyway."  Enrique sighed.

"Me either." Foxy echoed, his shoulders slumping

"I might as well come.  They will be fine by themselves for a while."  Mariah added.

Ozuma grunted, nodding.  "This way then."

They all filed out of the room behind their new teammate.

Liika slowly woke from the dredges of a dreamless sleep, her eyes remaining closed as the last of the peace that accompanied the unconscious flow of time dissipated, leaving only the sterile silence of the waking world around her.  Where was she anyway?  

Her head throbbed, though she didn't know why.  The last thing she remembered was falling asleep against Kai's shoulder.  Maybe she just slept too long, after all, judging from the lack of sound, she was no longer in a cargo hold, which could only mean they had reached their destination.

Cracking her eyes open slowly, she squinted against the sudden flood of light that invaded the sensitive orbs.  Ok, so she was sleeping with the light on, that didn't really tell her much.  The ceiling above her was a staunch off-white, and she had a feeling the rest of the room would be as well.  She remembered Foxy saying that they were stationed in a warehouse of some sort.  Funny, she had always thought warehouses to be dark and gloomy, not bright and off-white.

A sound to her right caught her attention, making it clear that she was not alone in whatever room she was in.  Turning her head she attempted to locate the person, and when she did, her pupils dilated with terror and the shrill scream that emitted from her lips filled the once silent chamber.

Garland jumped in pure surprise, his body automatically taking a defensive position as his sapphire eyes darted around to see what the hell was going on.  The girl on the bed across from him was shrieking shrilly and cowering away from him, her back pressing fully against the opposite wall.  He winced.  Why the hell was she making that awful sound?  He hadn't done anything to her; hell he hadn't even realized she had woken up!

A dark frown set on his face and he stepped forward towards her, a placating hand extended forward.  "Calm down you silly woman, I'm not going to hurt you."  He grit out, stepping closer.

Garland realized a bit too late that perhaps approaching her wasn't the best course of action, for as soon as he reached the bed side, she launched herself at him, her small fists flying.  It didn't take much effort on his part to dodge or deflect the relatively soft, if hateful, blows, but it annoyed him that he had to put up some miniscule form of defense against someone that was supposed to be his teammate.  What the hell was her problem?  Perhaps she was severely mentally damaged from her stay at the Abbey.

"Never again you bastard!"  She screeched, a frantic, desperate, wild tone entering her voice.  

Liika was in a state of panic.  Somehow, he had gotten a hold of her again!  How could it have happened??  Wasn't she safe with Kai and the others??  And if she was here with him, then where was Nadie?  Surely he had not gotten a hold of both of them!

"Liika!  Stop!"

Kai's voice barely registered and it was not until strong arms wrapped around her waist and physically dragged her away from the lanky martial artist that she calmed enough to realize that the rest of her team had come running at the sounds of her screams and were all standing in the door way, shocked expressions on their faces.  What the hell was going on??

Kai took a big breath in, calming his sporadic heart beats.  She would be the death of him yet.  He relaxed his hold on Liika as she stopped fighting, her breathing ragged.  "What the hell happened?"  Kai demanded, glaring first at the top of Liika's head then at a composed Garland.

Garland snorted, an eyebrow twitching.  "Don't ask me, she just started shrieking, and when I tried to calm her she attacked me."

"Liika?"

Liika stared wide eyed at the tall, silver haired teen, her body quaking.  "He…he…what's he doing here??"  Her voice trembled.

It was in that instant that Kai realized what had happened.  He had noticed Garland's uncanny resemblance to the pale haired Demolition Boy, but had dismissed it because of the obvious differences.  However, he had never taken into account that Liika might also notice the resemblance and mistake him for Bryan.  And that's exactly what had happened.

"Liika, look at him."  Kai growled in her ear, his lips brushing her skin.  "Look closely."

The blue haired girl grit her teeth, clenching her eyes shut.  "I'd rather not thank you!"

"LOOK!"

Inhaling sharply Liika cracked her eyes open, allowing the turquoise orbs to focus on the scowling young man who stood only feet in front of her.  Her eyes ran over him, taking in his long silver hair, blue eyes and lanky body.  She stilled, staring at him blankly.

He wasn't Bryan.

Liika promptly flushed a bright red, jerking her head to the side to hide her embarrassment.  She was such a fool!  How could she have not seen the difference between this boy and her worst nightmare?  They looked a lot alike, true, but there were also key differences.  Like hair and eye color.

"You see," Kai murmured, pulling her against him, "He's not Bryan.  Do you actually think I would let that bastard with in a hundred yards of you, let alone in the same room?"

"No…" She whispered, feeling awful.  Now not only was her head pounding, but guilt throbbed as well!  "I'm sorry…you just…look so much like him and…you caught me off guard.  You must be Garland," Liika continued, never looking back up at Garland.

The pale haired boy scowled in annoyance and eyed the tiny woman dryly.  So, not only was small and weak, but she was insane as well.  Lovely.  "Yeah," he replied crisply.

A tense silence settled over the group.  Garland merely continued to stare at Liika, while Liika hung her head and avoided looking at anyone.  Kai said nothing and just comforted the girl in the only way he knew how.  The rest of the group—which included Mariah with Nadie, Foxy and Enrique—stood in the doorway looking back and forth between Garland and Liika and Kai.  Finally, Enrique could stand the silence no longer and pushed past Mariah and Foxy.  

"Come on now, I think we're all just over tired, why don't we all just rest?  Things will look better after some sleep."  He cajoled, grinning disarmingly.

Garland snorted.  "I am not due for sleep for another six hours.  The rest of you rest."  He stated before shoving his way out of the room.

Kai moved away from Liika and was about to question her when Nadya let out a brave little holler and began to cry, her chubby little fists flying.  Liika was alert in seconds, flying to Mariah's side and taking the baby from her best friend's arms.  Cooing softly, she rocked the child back and forth, hugging her to her chest.

"She's just tired.  I fed her and changed her fifteen minutes ago," Mariah said, smiling softly before letting out a large yawn.  "I need sleep."

"So do I."  Foxy turned, smiling at Liika before disappearing into the front room to find a bed of his own.

"And me!  Get some more sleep Ika, you look like you could use it."  Enrique waved and blew a kiss at her before following Foxy.

Kai's hand found the small of Liika's back and he nodded at the bed she had just evacuated.  "He's right.  You look exhausted, you and Nadie get some sleep."  He commanded gently, pushing her towards the bed.

Liika complied, but only because she was feeling drained.  Too many hours with no sleep and too much stress had taken its toll on her body.  "What about you?" She asked, looking back at him.

His lips twitched.  "I'll be right here."

She scowled, eying him dubiously.  "You need sleep too Kai.  I bet you didn't sleep at all on the ship ride here, did you?"

"No, I didn't."

"You're not Superman you know."  She grumbled, settling Nadya down in the middle of the bed.   "Even Clark Kent got to rest."

"Not until I know it's safe."

Liika sighed heavily, turning to face him.  "Kai," She breathed, looking up at him with tired eyes, "We're as safe as we're ever going to be.  Robert's still up, and Garland and Ozuma are still around right?  If you wont sleep at least rest, just for a bit?"  She pleaded with him.

Kai stared down at her for a few moments before exhaling loudly and nodding.  "Fine, but just for a bit."  He said, stepping forward.  

Liika smiled, turning and crawling across the bed, picking up Nadie on her way.  Positioning herself so that her front faced the wall, she spooned the baby against her abdomen, where the little girl fell asleep almost instantly.  They were used to such sleeping arrangements.

She didn't move when she felt the other side of the bed dip with Kai's weight, nor did she flinch when his arm snaked around her and the baby.  It was also a familiar sleeping position.

As much as Kai told himself he wasn't going to sleep and that he was just going to stay until he was sure Liika was asleep, he found himself in a dead slumber with in moments of closing his eyes.

Tala rolled his eyes, sighing as he heard the nervous lieutenant shift in front of his desk.  Bloody drones, they were all the same.  He could taste the fear that emanated from the young man.  It was good to have a healthy fear of your superior—especially your supreme commander—but you weren't supposed to let it show to the point where he could tell that you were about to piss yourself in fear.

"What do you want lieutenant?"  Tala grated out, making it clear that he was annoyed at the interruption.  Even though he really wasn't, he just was amused by the way the young man cowered before him.  

"Ah!  Um…There is-I mean, Miss Tomei is here to see you sir!"  The nervous lieutenant exclaimed, keeping his eyes averted from Tala.

A red eyebrow arched.  "I wasn't aware that I had any appointments and I thought I made it perfectly clear I didn't want to be disturbed."  Tala almost grinned.  He was sweating now.  He thought he was going to die.  Good.

The lieutenant choked, his face turning red.  "I-I-She said she had an appointment!  And she-she told me she wasn't leaving until she saw you!"  He sputtered.

As much as he wanted to continue to toy with the petty lieutenant, he knew of the woman that stood outside his office, as well as the reason she was there.  "Very well, send her in."  He ordered, waving dismissively.

The officer let out an audible sigh of relief and turned to exit the office.  However, Tala's voice stopped him before he reached the gateway to freedom.

"Oh and lieutenant?"

"Ye-yes Master?"

Tala's lips twisted into a rather dark smirk.  "See Bryan for your new assignment."

The lieutenant paled but managed to mutter a low "yes master" before exiting the room.  Tala felt satisfied and rather pleased with himself.  He had not only just scared the crap out of some pathetic loser, but he had also signed his torture warrant.  

Anyone who was assigned to or was already under Bryan's command had suffered greatly in the last week or so—more so than they did before, which was saying something.  Bryan's unit had the highest casualty rate, as well as the highest amount of officer suicides.  Even the name Bryan instilled fear into the Biovolt army as the pale haired man had been on a non-stop rampage since the stadium incident.

Ahh, he was exceedingly cruel sometimes.

The sound of the door opening and closing drew Tala out of his musings.  His turquoise gaze fell upon the entering woman, his eyebrows rising as his eyes moved down her body. She was quite the sight, dressed in a prim black skirt suit, and black strappy high heeled sandals, her shoulder length red hair flowing freely over her shoulders framing pretty crystal blue eyes.  Eyes that were hidden behind a stylish set of wire frame glasses.  Tala had a sneaking suspicion that her glasses were more for show than they were for practical use.

His day had just gotten a whole lot better.

"You must be Jade Tomei," Tala murmured, his eyelids drooping lazily as he studied her, leaning back in his chair.  "A pleasure to meet you Miss Tomei…or may I call you Jade?"  

The woman smiled graciously, extending her hand towards him as she reached the edge of his large desk.  "You may," she replied, "However, the pleasure is all mine Mr. Valkov."  Her tone was completely professional and cool, yet underneath it lay an almost flirty tone that caught Tala's attention.

His lips curled up in the corners as he reached across the desk and took her smaller hand in his own, leaning forward in an uncharacteristic move and touching his lips to her smooth skin.  "Call me Tala," he said darkly, his mind already moving over ways he could have her in his bed by that afternoon.

Pretty things always whet his appetite. 

"Very well then, Tala," she pulled her hand away and brought the suitcase she had been carrying up and rested it upon the edge of Tala's desk.  "As you probably know, I am the Chief Director of BEGA Corporations."  She paused to snap open her briefcase and removed a few papers from the top.  "And I have a proposition for you and Biovolt."

"Oh?"  A curious eyebrow arched, turquoise eyes narrowing slightly.  "What sort of proposition?"

"A trade alliance of sorts," Jade said, extending the papers towards the slouching dictator.  "Our technology, for your influence and resources."

Tala stared at her for a moment before moving forward and taking the papers from her hands.  Slowly scanning them, his eyebrows shot up, and his eyes widened.  With in seconds his eyes snapped upwards and pin pointed Jade's a dark, incredulous frown over taking his features.  "Living bit beasts?" He questioned, sneering slightly.

"Yes."  She answered completely calmly.  "Living, breathing, intelligent bit beasts, capable of more than just small scratches and minor damage."

He slammed the papers onto the desk, bringing himself to his feet.  "It's not possible.  Boris has been working on this for years and he has not managed to break the genetic code that would turn spirit bit beasts into material ones."

Jade only smiled, crossing her arms and raising her chin.  "BEGA is ten years ahead of Biovolt in the animal genetics department."

Tala snorted, refusing to believe such absurd claims.  "Bullshit.  BEGA was nothing three years ago."

"We work fast Mr. Valkov."

"Show me then."  Tala demanded half sneering, half smirking.  "Right here, right now.  Prove that BEGA has the technology it claims to, or be prepared to be executed for lying to the supreme commander of the ESDC."

If Jade was moved by the threat of death, she didn't show it.  She merely nodded and stepped away from the front of the desk, back into the center of the room.  "I cannot show you in here, this room is much too small for…this demonstration."  She said, looking at him from the corner of her eyes, her lips tilting upwards coyly.

Hmm…a clever one…Not easily intimidated…Tala thought a slow, lazy smirk crossing his lips.  He brought himself to his feet and leisurely made his way around the large obstruction, coming to a stop only when he was with inches of Jade's back.  "Why don't you lead the way…Miss Tomei," Tala murmured huskily, leaning forward so that his breath brushed her cheek.

"Very well," She replied, brushing him off with no more than a look before she strode out of the room, her hips swaying in a sophisticated saunter.

His interest piqued.  She was playing hard to get…he liked that.  Grinning darkly he followed at a casual pace, his hands shoved in his jumper pockets.

Jade led him out of the confining Abbey halls and into the large courtyard that was situated in the middle of the impressive set of buildings.  Along the way they had caught sight of Bryan who looked to be about to kill another private, who's life was only saved when Jade mentioned that perhaps Bryan would like to see the demonstration.  When they passed him and Jade mentioned it to the pale haired dictator—she was incredibly brave while doing so, as noted by both Tala and Bryan, she didn't even flinch when he snapped at her—he agreed, but only because he was bored.

"Please stand back, Dazzler's wingspan is rather large," Jade commanded, shooting a look at both young men who sent looks at each other and raised their eyebrows.

"Dazzler?"  Tala questioned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"My bit beast, the first sacred spirit to be given life," she answered with out looking at him.  Reaching up, she brushed her fingers over the dark purple stone that was attached to her throat by a wide band of black velvet.  "Dazzler!"

Within seconds of the one word command, a bright dusky purple light shot out from the stone on her neck to the middle of the courtyard.  Slowly the light took shape, forming into a rather large and impressive beast.

The beast had the body and head of a wolf, its fur of its body being black while its head and tail were purple.  Purple jagged lines adorned the wolf's shoulder.  It had almost bird-like talons instead of paws, and massive black wings laced with purple sprung from its back.  It was an extremely imposing animal.

The creature stepped forward, lowering its head to nuzzle Jade's neck and letting out a low rumble of affection as it gently licked her cheek.  Jade pet and scratched the large wolf lovingly, smiling.  Her eyes moved from Dazzler's head to the two astonished males behind her.  "Dazzler was the first of her kind, she is half wolf, half phoenix and controls the element shadow.  She is my partner."  She explained carefully, placing a hand on the wolf's head meaningfully as it growled and bared its teeth at the two young men.  "She is loyal only to me and would kill anyone in seconds should they threaten me.  Living bit beasts respond to the only the voice of the first person they come in contact with, so it is crucial that a master be present at birth."  Jade turned completely, raising her chin confidently.  "They appear from their spirit chambers when needed.  They respond to emotions as well as voice, and they know if you are in trouble.  That is all I will say before that paper in your office is signed, Mr. Valkov.  So then, what do you say?"

Tala studied the large animal for only seconds before he caught Bryan's eye, a large smirk crossing his face.  "I'd say, Miss Tomei," he looked her straight in the eye, "That we will make excellent allies."

Jade smiled, bowing her head.  Biovolt was theirs.  


	13. The one who controls us all is frighteni...

AN: Bwaha.. I love this fic.. it's just cool.  I have decided the ending for it now, so things should move along quickly XD

Don't own the Beyblade characters which include: Brooklyn, Mystel and Garland nor do I own Anza who belongs to my dear friend Lady*Jane*Grey

SilverWingPhoenix – ESDC is explained a couple chapters ago.. it stands for Earths Sphere Democratic Coalition.  As for BEGA… no one really knows =P BEGA is the company Boris runs in G Revolution =P

If you want to know when things will be updated or whats going on with fics check out my livejournal.. link is on my profile..

This chappy is dedicated to the wonderful Lady*Jade*Grey XD  

Mystel Kehl smiled a benign, unthreatening smile as he pulled the trigger and sent the pleading corporal to hell.  Such was his duty in life.  He had killed far more people that he had left alive.  Oh well.

"Not that I'm questioning you or anything, but just out of curiosity, what exactly did he do?"  Ian snerked as he, Spencer and Tala strolled up.

Mystel snapped to attention, quickly saluting his superiors.  His sapphire eyes ran over the three, lightly shadowed by his blond bangs.  They stopped upon the small creature that was padding softly at Tala's side.  His eyebrows shot up.  So, Jade had been successful in persuading them to ally with BEGA.  He fought back the grin.

Tala narrowed his eyes as the blond Colonel.  He had not missed the gleam in the other teenager's eyes when he looked at the puppy Wolborg that traveled at his side.  The blonde's eyes told Tala he knew something, and Tala was going to find out what…eventually.  "Colonel, you were asked a question."  

The blond blinked, grinning disarmingly.  "My apologies master, I got distracted by the bit beast at your side.  I see the rumors are true," he said cheerfully.  "As for the unfortunate corporal here, I caught him selling information.  To whom, I'm not sure yet, but selling all the same."

"Excellent work Kehl," Tala smirked, nodding at the blond.  "I knew there was a reason I liked you."

Mystel bowed, his grin growing.  "Thank you master."

Ian looked thoughtful.  "Quick and efficient punishment without trial.  Bryan would like you.  Ehn, saves me the effort of going through the effort of trying him."  He shrugged.  He had to admit, the young colonel's actions over the past weeks since his promotion has proved the blonde's worth in Ian's eyes.  He no longer questioned Spencer's judgment.

As for Spencer himself, he couldn't help but sigh inwardly.  Mystel really was no better than Tala; only he at least made an effort to mask his brutality.  It made him even more dangerous in some ways, because you could never tell what he was thinking.  That goofy, arrogant grin was always in place, no matter whether he was killing someone or just having lunch.  Spencer chose to say nothing.

A pensive silence fell over the four young men, and it was only when Wolborg let out a small whine, and nudged Tala's leg with his head.  Tala smirked indulgently and reached down, running his hand over the soft white fur of the arctic wolf bit beast's neck.  "That's right, we were just taking you outside weren't we?  Come on then," He stood up straight again and nodded at Mystel.  "Colonel."

Mystel saluted again, watching the three supreme commanders disappear down the corridor.  His grin fell and he rolled his eyes.  And Jade and Garland thought he was arrogant!  Those three—particularly Tala—were the most arrogant men on the face of the planet.  They didn't even realize that they were being infiltrated on two sides—three if you counted the Angel infiltration.  Fools.

"Ian."

Ian yawned out of sheer boredom, his crimson eyes flickering towards his captain.  "Meh?"

Tala shot the shorter teen an annoyed look.  "I want you to keep an eye on Kehl," he stated shortly, moving his eyes back towards the courtyard where his young bit beast was running around.

A navy eyebrow arched.  "Why?  I thought you said we could trust him."

"Things change.  He knows something, and I'm going to find out what.  Watch him."

"Whatever you say," was Ian's reply before he turned and disappeared into the dark halls of the Abbey.

Tala's lips pursed in thought.  He knew he was being played on more than one side.  He also knew that Biovolt was being infiltrated.  The problem was, he didn't know from where or by whom.  There was rat somewhere in their midst, as well as various spies through out the network of servants, he knew this.  He wouldn't doubt if Kai had some spy in the Abbey feeding him information, it would explain how the little resistance group always seemed to get away from him just before he had them.

It was most irritating.

However, he didn't worry too much.  He would catch all the little rats and traitors sooner or later; it was only a matter of time.  For now, he would have to occupy his time setting traps for the little Angels that so openly opposed him.  It was funny; he never even realized when they had become 'Angels' instead of rebels or the pathetic resistance.  He supposed it was more fun if they had a name, even though it gave them far more credit than they deserved.

Speaking of Angels, he hadn't heard or seen neither hide nor hair of them in almost a month.  It was almost disappointing, because he could honestly say his life was slightly dull without their pathetic attempts to overthrow him.  Yet again he didn't really worry—he didn't really worry about anything—he had plans for them, plans that would come to fruition very soon.

And that brought him to his next train of thought.  That pretty red haired scientist that had brought him his secret weapon.  She was incredibly clever, more so than he ever thought possible for a woman, and thus had been playing hard to get.  She flirted with him, there was no mistaking that, and got him to tell her things about himself over their shared meals, but whenever he got too close she made some clever excuse and escaped before he got a word edge wise.  

Normally this would have annoyed him.  He didn't like to be denied what he wanted, but with her…with her it was different.  It was a game.  A game he intended to win.

He also sensed with her that her shying away was more out of loyalty to someone else than the fact that she didn't actually want him.  Someone was pulling her strings, controlling her so that she did exactly what they wanted.  Tala would bet good money that that person was a man, and that she was sleeping with him.  However, it only made the game more entertaining for him.  Stealing her away from someone would make the victory that much more sweet.

Of course the fact that he fully intended to overthrow BEGA helped as well.

He couldn't have a company with as much technical power as Biovolt, it made them dangerous.  Whoever was pulling Miss Jade Tomei's strings knew this, and Tala had a feeling that this someone, this man, was at the root of more than one of Tala's problems.  He also had a feeling that whoever was the real head of BEGA corporations was attempting to use Biovolt in order to over run them.

It was really too bad he was one step ahead of them.  Nothing escaped his attention, for all that people tried.  And try they did.

Suddenly a loud piercing bird cry broke through Tala's reverie, causing the red haired young man to blink and look up.  Above him a young red, gold and white falcon soared in circles around the courtyard where he sat, playing absent-mindedly with Wolborg.

Falborg says his master is displeased.  What do you think is wrong with him?

Tala rolled his eyes, his lips quirking in the corner as he winked at his bit beast.  Falborg's master is always displeased.

Why is he so?

At the curious question, Tala reached down and ruffled the fur on Wolborg's neck, laughing.  "He just is." He replied out loud.  Not bothering to turn around, Tala leaned back lazily, listening to Bryan's boots thud dully on the grass.  "You're mood is upsetting Falborg and therefore Wolborg.  Get over it."

Bryan snorted, dropping himself beside his red haired friend.  With a mere flick of his wrist he signaled his young bit beast to him.  The falcon landed flawlessly on Bryan's jacketed arm, careful not to tear his masters jacket with his newly budding claws.  

Tala surveyed the lilac haired man disinterestedly.  "Tell me Bryan, what do you think of a masquerade?"

A snort was his only reply, forcing Tala to laugh.  "That's what I thought.  However, it doesn't really matter what you think.  I'm having one."

"Why?"  Bryan demanded sharply, settling Falborg onto his shoulder.  Clearly the thought of a ball displeased Bryan.  Not that many things actually pleased him.  Not these days anyway.

"Because," Tala explained idly, "It's a good way to trap the Angels.  Do you really think they could resist something that could potentially give them the chance to overthrow us?"  His lips were tilting in the corners.  A good trap always excited him.  Maybe it would even allow him to get rid of his constant annoyance once and for all, though he doubted it.  More than likely it would only be a way to get the ball rolling.

Bryan arched an eyebrow.  He really didn't understand the red head sometimes, though he knew not to challenge him.  Tala was a strategic genius, while Bryan himself preferred just to smash, or go about things directly.  Tala was the brains of their team for a reason.  "If you say so," he shrugged, "I don't think they would walk willingly into such an obvious trap."

Tala chuckled.  "Well that's the key.  It's a masquerade for a reason.  Their incentive is the fact that we wont be able to see their faces."

A dark, confused frown flashed over Bryan's face.  "Then what the fuck's the point?  We can't catch them if we can't see them."

"Bryan, Bryan, Bryan, masks can't hide their identity from us.  Thanks to our new friend BEGA we have the technology to decipher people's identity with out actually seeing their faces."  Tala's arms stretched over his lazily.  "Of course they don't know that."

Bryan's eyes widened fractionally as he got what the red head was saying.  Of course!  With their new live bit beasts they would be able to seek their prey with out actually knowing where they were in the massive crowd of people.  Wyborg could get around unnoticed, and also had an incredible sense of smell.  Wolborg was slightly more noticeable, but all the same effective.  Falborg could scout from the sky.  "Hn.  And how do you plan to get around them finding out we have the technology?"

"I don't."

Once again Tala managed to surprise as well as confuse Bryan.  Just what was he getting at letting the enemy know of their secret weapon.

"It makes no difference if they know, in fact it might just scare them a little."

Bryan felt like Tala was making a tactical error.  He knew from past experience that the resistance and her were rarely frightened by anything.  They always found away to get around their traps and advantages, and something told them that this time would no different.  Or would it?

Tala's dark chuckles broke his thoughts and the pale haired teen blinked, scowling.  "Lighten up Bryan.  This plan will work.  Perhaps this little soirée will even reveal the man behind Miss Jade Tomei.  Then we'll both get what we want, and destroy those who oppose us."

Bryan snorted, his hand brushing over the blood red stone on his wrist causing the bird perched on his shoulder to disappear in a flash of bright red light.  "When?"

"Two weeks from today."

She was conflicted.  She had never counted on actually liking Tala Valkov, after all the rumors were that he was a cold blooded, merciless killer that only used people for his own gain.  However, she found, the closer she got to him, that while he was those things, he was also something else.  He had a gentler, far more charming side, and she was starting to fall for him.

It was amazing the power he had.  It was probably the reason he was able to hold such a vast dictatorship together where others before him had failed.  That combined with incredible perceptiveness.  It was scary.  He scared her.

Yet her biggest problem wasn't the fact that she was extremely attracted the charming red head when she was supposed to be—and was—completely faithful to Brooklyn, it was the fact that somehow she was supposed to play them both.

In all honesty, in her opinion, neither male was fit to rule the world, and that a supreme dictatorship was morally wrong.  Her beliefs fell closer to that of the elusive organization known as the Angels, who fought for world freedom.  However, she had long been tied into the game of world domination politics and there was no easy escape for her.  She knew Tala now hunted her, and that made her watched on both sides.  Brooklyn was a jealous sort and no doubt two or three of his agents watching her all the time.  She was a virtual slave to the game and to the war that the two men that all but controlled her played.  Not that that stopped her from playing her own game.  She had every intention of trying to see her plan through, and trying to see the world free from anyone's tyranny.

Sighing, Jade closed the door to the large room she rarely occupied.  Much like any other room in the Abbey, Jade found it dank and dark and far too depressing for her tastes.  Even though she had tried to liven it up with splashes of color, it still looked drab and gloomy.

She wasted no time in throwing her lab jacket onto her queen size bed and sitting down at her cluttered desk, turning on her state of the art laptop computer.  She had work to do…planning to put in place.  But first she had to call someone.

Picking up the phone, Jade quickly punched in the number written on a small slip of paper that clung to the edge of her desk.  The number had no name, but she knew who it was anyway.  "Hello, Anza?"

"Jade!"

Jade smiled, typing her password into her computer while cradling the phone against her ear.  "Calm down, this line is secure, I installed it myself."

"Uh huh, so what's so important that you would risk both our necks to call me?"

"News.  I need your help.  Tala is planning on throwing a masquerade in just under two weeks.  Now I know that Spencer probably informed them already, but I need you to go to them and make sure that they look and smell nothing like they normally do.  The bit beasts will be on the look out for them."  Jade explained calmly.  "I can't have Tala catching them…if you know what I mean."

"Since when did Valkov become Tala hm?"

The red haired woman flushed slightly, scowling.  "That is unimportant Anza."

The young woman on the phone giggled quietly, but left it alone.  "By 'them' I assume you mean the European branch of Angels.  Why only them?"

"Because they are who Tala wants.  He couldn't care less about the other branches.  Tala knows that they are the heart of the Angels and if they are lost then so is the cause.  However, to be on the safe side make it known to all Angels member that they must change their look."  

"Why do you care so much Jade?  If Brooklyn finds out you are moving behind his back he will have your head.  And though you have the strike of being a spy to another against you, if Valkov finds you are helping his arch nemesis he will kill you for sure.  Why take the risk when you don't even support the Angel's cause?"

Jade sighed, removing her esthetic glasses and rubbing the bridge of her nose wearily.  "Do you believe in the right thing Anza?"

"Of course I do."

"Well," she said, staring up at the ceiling, "so do I.  And I believe that the right thing does not include a world dictator.  My reasons are my own, and though I don't support the Angel's cause, I can't sit by at let the men that control the strings of my life, control the strings of others'.  There are children in this world, children that are suffering or that have lost their parents because a couple of foolish teenage boys and arrogant men decided they wanted to rule the world.  I can't in my heart condone that, no matter what I feel for the men involved.  So I try in my own way to stop it."

The phone line was silent for a moment.  "Then why did you give them the bit beasts Jade?  You know very well that that technology made defeating them impossible."

"I had no choice.  What was I supposed to tell Brooklyn 'no'?  You obviously have never seen him when someone disobeys him.  Besides, it's not as bad as you think.  Brooklyn plans to give the rebels the technology too.  All part of his plan to play both sides."

"Then how is your plan any different from Brooklyn's?  Neither of you support the Angels, and are using them, but you're all but going along with his exact plans.  I'll help you stop both Brooklyn and Valkov, but I need to know just what you plan to do.  Two of us are not enough to stop two immensely intelligent, and powerful men."

Once again Jade sighed.  "That's why I must use the Angels."

"Then you are supporting them."

She shrugged, even though Esperanza could not see it.  "Maybe I am, but I am not a member of the Angels, nor am I a spy for them.  I only care what happens to the organization as a whole, not the individual members.  I don't want to see either Tala nor Brooklyn dead because of their actions, I only want to see them dethroned."

"You will have to kill them first, you know that right?"

"I don't see it that way."

A sigh sounded from the other woman.  "Very well, I will do as you asked.  But be careful.  Those men are dangerous."

"I know.  Thank you."

"Goodbye."

Jade hung up the phone, a sudden sense of exhaustion washing over her.  Too many hours in the lab…too many hours of fighting Tala Valkov's affections, too many hours of fighting her own heart.  "I need sleep…" she muttered, shutting down her computer and crawling into her bed.  She ignored the fact that she had work to do.

"Black, Enrique."

Enrique looked heart broken.  He reached up and twirled a few strands of his baby blond hair around his finger, his eyes wide and glossy.  "But black will never come out!  Can't I wear a wig or something??"  He whined, pleased with the brunette girl who stood in front of him, one hand propped up on her hip, the other holding a box of black hair dye.

"No," Esperanza said firmly, "Wigs are too risky, if it gets snagged on something it gets ripped off.  Hair dye is easier.  And safer."

He moaned loudly.  "But it's black!  Can't I dye it turquoise or green or blue or something??  I mean those are common colors!"

Anza rolled her eyes.  "Stop being a baby, everyone else is handling the transformation well.  Black is inconspicuous and it goes with the gothic theme Biovolt has chosen.  Just be thankful you don't have to wear contacts like the rest of them."

"But Kai gets to wear a wig!"

"You're starting to annoy me Enrique Flavian," the brunette bit out, yanking the blond into the large bathroom where many of the others were already transforming themselves.  "Kai is wearing a wig because his hair is unmanageable and can't be styled any other way.  It's the same with Johnny.  Get over it!"

"But black…"

Liika watched out of the corner of her eye as the tall, silver hair haired martial artist bounced her child idly on his hip.  She couldn't help but be suspicious about his motives when it came to her little girl.  He didn't seem the kind to actually like children, yet he had taken a fond interest in her in the month since they had been together.  Nadya, being the shy, but friendly, child she was, had latched on instantly to her new playmate, though no one could rival Kai's popularity with her.  Her whole countenance lit up when he was in the room and she rarely let him get away with out demanding his attention.  Which was surprising considering she was not a demanding child.

Of course even though Kai was her favorite male, Liika was still her mother, and the baby knew that almost instinctively.  If something was wrong, it was Liika she cried for, and Liika was the only one she'd sleep with at night.  It made her happy to know that she was important to her baby's life; she needed to be fundamental to someone's life.

"Ok, you're sure about this now?"

Liika came out of her reverie, blinking and shaking her head.  She swiveled on the stool she was sitting on and looked up at Mariah and smiled.  "Don't really have a choice.  Besides, it will be nice to have short hair, maybe it will be less of a hassle to take care of."

Mariah nodded.  "After I do you, you can do me.  How short do you want it?"  She asked, readying the scissors and the comb.

The blue haired girl shrugged.  "Nape of the neck in the back… layered if you can and leave my bangs alone," she explained.  Her expression then changed into a grin.  "Are you sure you trust me with a pair of scissors?"

"Are you sure you trust me?"  Mariah retorted.  "Don't get your hopes up about those layers, I'm not an expert hair designer you know."

"Meh," was Liika's only reply.  "Do the best you can.  It's not like I have anyone to impress.  You on the other hand, bet ya missed Rei huh?"

Mariah blushed slightly as she began to meticulously snip bits of blue hair from her best friend's head.  "Yeah…it's been a long time.  Well, two months is a long time when you spent almost year never leaving each other's sight," she replied.

The blue haired girl would have nodded except she wanted her hair to at least look decent.  "Tell me Mari, what would you do if you lost Rei…you know…if this war…takes more casualties."  She choked on the words, almost afraid herself to say them.

Mariah's hands stilled, a pensive silent settling over the two.  After a moment or to she whispered, "What would you do if you lost Kai?" 

"…I try not to think about it."

"Me either."

They fell silent again.  Mariah worked silently on Liika's hair until she pronounced it done and then switched places, allowing Liika to make quick work of Mariah's hair.  In the end Mariah's hair ended up longer than Liika's, flowing down to just above her shoulders, while Liika's was cut in layers to her neck.

"Man, the gloom around you two is so thick you would think Biovolt had already one!  Which, I will remind you, it hasn't."  Foxy stated, sliding smoothly between the two girls who were running their hands through their newly cropped hair.  He hugged both of them with one arm and grinned at them.  "We're going to a party!  Let's smile hm?"

Liika broke down first, pushing her fears to the back of her mind.  A small smile graced her lips as she shook her head.  Foxy, like Enrique, was comic relief in the most dire of situations.  And when they were feeling their worst, he was always around pick them up and make them smile.  He was good at his job.  "We'll try to forget that we're going to this party to try to displace the government," she commented sarcastically, "A crime punishable by death."

"Foxy's right," Mariah exclaimed, a bright smile over taking her face.  "We shouldn't live in the gloom and the 'what ifs'.  For now we and the ones we love are alive, and we should be happy about it!"

"Thatta girl," Foxy winked, his grin growing.  "Now, moving on to more cheerful things, I love your hair.  Both of you.  You did a fantastic job!"

The two girls threw each other identical looks of dry amusement before both slipping out from Foxy's grasp.  "You can be as bad as Enrique," Liika stated sighing amusedly.

Foxy's face screwed up slightly.  "Would people stop comparing me to him??  I'm not like Enrique!"

Once again the two young women threw each other knowing looks.  "Sure Foxy."  They replied at the same time.

It was followed by a loud sulking moan that slowly disappeared as the orange haired young man left the room.  Kai passed him on his way into the large communal washroom and only raised an eyebrow at the sulking boy.  He had a good idea what the sulking was about.

"You're not done your hair."

Both girls jumped at the new voice, so caught up in their own little world that they hadn't realized that Kai had entered the room.  Liika mock scowled at Kai, sticking out her tongue.  "We just got the courage up to cut it…give us some time…we're mourning here!"  She said sniffing.  Truth was she didn't really care about her hair, but it was fun to harass Kai about it.

He shot her a dry look, reaching into the bag he was carrying and pulling out two boxes then tossing one at each of the girls.  "You're contacts," he said.

"Thanks," Mariah said, turning the box over in her hands.  "I'll go get our hair dye."  

Liika also studied the box.  "Gold?  Don't you think that will be a bit conspicuous with midnight blue hair?"  She asked, looking up at Kai.

Kai shook his head, setting down the bag and seating himself on the vacated stool.  "Come here."  He commanded roughly, reaching forward and grasping her hips gently between his hands.

Liika allowed herself to be led so that she was situated between Kai's knees, staring straight into his darkened auburn eyes.  

Even though the touch of most men made her recoil in disgust, Kai was different.  Though he never forced himself on her, he subtly, little by little, began a campaign to heal her of the fear of human—male—touch.  He also had started to make it very clear—especially after Nadya was born—that he cared in more…romantic way than merely her captain or her friend.  A touch here, a cuddle there, was his way of showing affection.

"We've had the argument about your hair, but since you seen so determined only to darken it I will leave it at that.  I chose gold for you because it suits midnight…and you."  One of his hands moved up from her hips to push back her bangs and run through her newly shorn hair.  "I don't ever want to see you with dark eyes again."

Liika smiled a bit leaning forward so that her forehead rested against his.  "Fine…gold it is.  I've always wondered what I'd look like with eyes like Mariah's."

"Hn."  He grunted, circling arms around her waist and hugging her closer to him.  "Where's Nadya?"

Sighing, Liika entwined the fingers of her left hand in Kai's bangs.  "Garland has her, I'm not sure where they went.  Tell me…don't you think it's odd that he's taken such an interest her?  I mean Garland's doesn't seem the type to like children."  She said fretfully, her brow creasing.

Kai shrugged slightly.  "You know what I told you:  Never judge a person by their outward appearance.  However, if it makes you feel better I'll keep an eye on him."

She smiled a bit.  "Thanks.  I know I worry too much, but I can't help it.  Nadie's all I have in the world…I couldn't bear it if something happened to her."

"You have me," he said almost automatically, his tone hoarse with unusual emotion.  "Never forget that Liika.  You will always have me; you and our daughter both.  I…I love you both."  His eyes darkened even more as all his suppressed emotion boiled to the top.  "…Very much."

Liika's eyes filled with tears, and she flung herself forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her head against his shoulder.  No one had ever told her they loved her—minus her long dead parents of course.  Coming from Kai…the three words were like being handed the world on a golden platter.  With Kai she felt safe, cared for…she knew that her baby would be cared for as well.  "I love you too."

Kai's eyes drifted close as he relished the feel of her small, lithe body against his.  How long had hidden the emotion, hidden his desire?  Far too long.  But she had needed time to heal…and still needed time.  He knew that her comfort level was a teetering balance that he would have to be extra careful with.  He would erase the scares Bryan Kynestov made.  

"Liika, we have to dye our hair now…Robert says we have to leave for Russia in two hours."  Mariah's voice sounded from the doorway of the washroom.

Liika sniffled a bit, pulling back from Kai and wiping her eyes.  Sending a weak and wobbly smile in his direction, she escaped completely and joined Mariah, who was preparing the dye.

Kai watched the two women work, an overwhelming feeling of possessive and protectiveness washing over him.  He would protect what was his…he would protect his friends, his baby and his woman, or he would die trying.

Cheezy ending I know.. but I think its cute.. it's for all of you who wanted to see a little Kai/Liika action XD


	14. I'll never bow down and you wont buy it,...

AN: yay! An update!  School has been insane crazy XD  Just finished my major essay.. go me ^^

I hope you guys like this chapter!  I know I do XD :**cackles for the ending**:  Don't worry I have started the next chappy already ^^

Thanks for your support!

The lights blared annoyingly over the sea of writhing bodies.  Loud rock music pounded from surround sound speakers, creating a deafening racket over which people had to yell to be heard.  But that was fine for him.  He didn't like loud music, or even crowds of people, but the knowledge that soon the last of those who opposed him would be dead, or captured made the noise and annoyance seem extremely trivial.  Soon Hiwatari would be no longer a thorn in his side and the last of the demons from his past would be dead.

"This place is crawling with Angels…" a voice beside him muttered extremely loudly, the person's eyes darting around with suspicion.  "We could probably torch the place and kill every single resistance member that exists on this planet!"

Tala laughed, reaching up to adjust his half mask.  "You're probably right, but in torching the Angels we'd also be torching our allies.  Not all the hidden faces you see are the enemy Ian."

The shorter young man scoffed, wanting sorely to take off his chafing mask.  He wasn't big on Tala's masquerade idea, but he had to admit, that it had gotten their enemies in one place.  Of course they couldn't actually see them and one mask in the crowd looked very much like the next.  However, it was painfully obvious that many of the bodies that were swaying to the blaring music were Angel members.

"Have patience Ian, it will work out.  Trust me."  With those words Tala moved off, disappearing into the throng of people.

Ian rolled his eyes.  Like Tala was actually hiding under the black half mask he was wearing.  His blood red, uniquely styled hair gave him away.  And it wasn't like he didn't stand out in his tight black leather pants and black wife beater that was like a second skin.  Ian had seen the female heads turn…all of them.  It was slightly sickening, and he couldn't help but feel a bit jealous.  Tala always got all the attention.

Stupid Tala.

He sighed heavily adjusting his mask once more while mentally preparing himself to move through the throng of people trying to recognize any of the most wanted criminals.  Maybe he would run into Bryan.  That would prove more amusement than pretending to dance.  Bryan was sure to be in a pissy mood.  He grinned at the thought.  Yes he would have to find Bryan, if only to annoy the hell out of him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liika swayed her hips in time with the heavy beat of an electric guitar.  Her eyes were always moving around, ever on the watch for the familiar heads of hair that could only belong to the Demolition Boys.  While she was fairly confident that none of them could see through her disguise, she couldn't help but be nervous.  She disliked being so close to those she hated.  The thought that he was in the same room as her made her want to dry heave.  The only thing that made her rest easy was that Nadie was no where near the large warehouse that the masquerade was being held in.  She was situated safely in a safe house on the other side of Moscow with Emily and Garland.  Though that thought didn't really sit well with her either.  She didn't trust Garland, he looked too much like him, and even though this was unfair she just couldn't ignore her motherly instincts.  That was the main reason why Emily was with them as well.   Liika could rest assured that Nadie was in good hands if she was with Emily.

"You're fretting again aren't you?" Enrique said loudly, leaning in so that his mouth was right next to her ear.

Liika looked up, blinking, slightly disconcerted by his black hair and green eyes.  The transformation was almost too much, if she didn't know what his mask looked like she would have never recognized him.  "Heh, heh," she laughed nervously, smiling sheepishly.  "You got me."

Enrique shook his head patting her on the head, avoiding the adorable little pigtails that stuck out wildly from the back of her head.  "You know what Kai and Mari said about that," he admonished gently, winking, "Don't worry.  Things will work out.  The bit beasts will be confused by our scents, the D Boys by our looks."

"Enrique's right," a new voice cut in, yelling above the throne.

The two turned slightly to see Oliver step up behind them and slip his arms around Liika's neck from behind.  His deep maroon hair tickled her ear as some of it had escaped the loose elastic band that held the shoulder length locks back.  Liika smiled, leaning back against him.

"But that's not what you were worrying about was it?  Nadya will be fine, I promise."  He murmured in her ear, giving her a reassuring squeeze.

Liika turned her head to look into his violet eyes.  "How do you do it?  You're not even around that much and you pin pointed my worry exactly."

Oliver smiled softly.  "Kai asked me to check on you as he is unable.  He must keep to the shadows, watching.  The make up covering his tattoos is not exactly stable."  He said, moving his eyes from hers to Enrique.

Enrique however, had escaped a few feet away to dance with the pretty Spanish princess.  Apparently he saw Liika was in good hands and decided to have fun on his own.  "Thanks, but I'm fine.  I just had a little spacey moment.  I'm good now." She replied, pulling away from Oliver's embrace.

"Good."  Oliver then grabbed her hand and began to pull her through the crowd until he was content with a spot then stopped, turned and began to dance.  "Dance with me," he smiled.

Liika couldn't help but smile back and join him in moving with the music.  "Another order from Kai?"

He shook his head.  "No, you just looked like you needed a good distraction."

"I think you do read me rather well, despite what you say."

He laughed.  "Perhaps.  Or Perhaps I'm just good at reading people in general."

Liika shook her head, her smile growing into a grin.  "Perhaps!"  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kai watched everything silently from the shadows in the corner of the room.  He couldn't afford to move through the people.  His disguise was far too precarious.  Wigs were notorious for being pulled off, and make up wiped off easily.  His whole mask was little protection against seeing his facial tattoos.  If someone got close enough they would see the blue markings, and if it was the right person, then they would be hooped.

It was dark in the warehouse, the perfect setting of any gothic ball, but spot lights moved over the crowd, sometimes centering on someone, sometimes just moving aimlessly.  He couldn't take the chance.

He had already seen Tala and Spencer.  Tala had walked right past him with out a second glance.  Not even the bit beast that trod confidently at the red head's side turned its head.  Which told Kai that their complete disguises were a success.  Yet, the sight of the living, breathing bit beast unnerved him.  Sure, Spencer and Esperanza had told them of them, but he didn't actually think it was possible.  Whoever gave Biovolt the technology was a force to be reckoned with, and it made Kai nervous to know that there was someone out there with the science to do something as momentous as create living things out of sacred spirits.  

He worried about Liika.  He didn't like the thought that she was alone somewhere in the crowd, practically a sitting duck should someone recognize her.  That was why he sent Oliver to shadow her.  He also knew that she was probably worried about Nadya, as she always did when she was forced to be apart from the baby.  He wished he could be by her side himself, to protect her from whatever evil awaited somewhere in the crowd of people.  But it wasn't possible.  It was his job to wait on the outskirts for an opportune moment, should it come, to destroy the menace that hung over the world.

Kai had yet to see the man he hated with every ounce of his soul.  He had begun to wonder if Bryan was actually present at the party.  It was only a small wonder as Kai knew that Tala probably made him come.

Kai's disguised ice blue eyes once again fell on the lanky red head that ran the world with such brutal efficiency.  He was laughing, flirting openly with another masked red head. The woman was no doubtly beautiful behind her half mask.  Her glossy light red locks were tied up in two buns, wrapped brightly in indigo ribbon that matched her almost suffocating vinyl tube top and skirt and going well with the black fish net that encased her arms and abdomen.  Her lips were painted with dark purple lipstick, and some dark color eye shadow framed her crystal blue eyes.  

From the way Tala was flirting with her, he had been working on her a long time, which meant that Tala knew her before the party.  Kai wondered who the woman was that could capture the arrogant dictator's attention long enough to cause him to actually work at seducing a woman.  Kai's curiosity peaked.

Tala was a womanizer.  It was a statement of fact.  But the fact that some woman had managed to not only capture his attention, but elude him intrigued Kai.  He would have liked to meet the woman that was apparently fascinating in herself.  Yet something bothered Kai about her.  His eyes moved down her figure once more.  

She had to be more important than just another pretty face Tala kept around to amuse himself.  There had to be a reason that Tala hadn't just ordered her to his bed, fucked her until he had enough and then tossed her aside.  Kai could tell that Tala hadn't had his way with her, he could tell by the way the red head was obviously straining to keep the woman's attention, and by the interest that lit his turquoise eyes.  Tala never looked at a woman in that way if he had already had her.

It scared Kai knowing how well he knew the red head.  He wondered slightly if the dictator knew him as well as he knew the dictator.  Fourteen years was a long time to grow up with someone.  And if Tala knew Kai as well as Kai knew Tala, then they could be in serious trouble.  Knowing him meant predicting his moves.  Kai wondered if it hadn't been a colossal mistake coming to the ball.

Just then the object of Kai's thoughts looked up, his turquoise eyes meeting Kai's blue ones.  Electricity snapped and panic welled in Kai's chest.  Even disguised there was no mistaking the animosity between the two men.  Tala's eyes narrowed and he leaned down to whisper something in the woman's ear.  

He then straightened and started towards Kai, his gaze calculating.  A slight smirk tilted his lips in one corner, and Kai had to fight the urge to pull out the small gun he had hidden in his boot and shoot the red head dead.  He knew if he did that, it would be all over.  He would be dead, and chances are so would the rest of the Angels that crowded the packed building.

"Kind of lonely standing in a dark corner by yourself wouldn't you say?"  Tala's sarcastic voice drawled, breaking Kai out of his panicked state.  He would not let Tala get the better of him!

"I prefer it."  Kai answered, lowering his voice and changing his accent slightly, completing the disguise.

Tala didn't look surprised, in fact he looked completely unmoved.  "Really," he drawled, rocking back on his heels, his eyes surveying Kai casually, "Then why, may I ask are you even here?  One doesn't generally go to a party if they don't like them."

To his Kai's credit, he remained perfectly calm and aloof, surveying Tala right back with cold, disinterested eyes.  "Woman."  Was all he said as an answer.  He had a whole story thought up—they all did incase they were questioned—but they would give as little information as possible.

"Ahh, yes, women can be such a handle sometimes don't you agree?"  Tala replied, leaning up against the wall beside Kai.  "But if she dragged you here, where is she?"

Kai shrugged.  "Out there.  Somewhere."

An eyebrow rose.  "You sure keep your woman on a tight rope."

Ice colored eyes once again clashed with placid turquoise.  

"I don't see the need.  She knows who she belongs to."  Kai said finally, still not looking away.

"Oh really?"

Kai was leery on terming things the way Tala would think.  It would either make him suspicious, or would alleviate the suspicion that lurked in the red head's eyes.  Kai was banking on the fact that Tala assumed all men thought as he did—that women were mere property of men, to be used as chattel and that should know their place.

"Yes."

"Hm."  Tala hummed slightly, moving his gaze from Kai to the crowd of swaying bodies.  "Why don't you tell me what really brings you here?"

Once again Kai credited himself continuing on smoothly with out a glitch in movement.  He knew that Tala was watching him, always watching him and was extremely suspicious.  Tala was too smart for his own good.  "I'm tracking someone."

"Ahh, now we're getting somewhere," Tala replied, smiling somewhat maliciously.  "And who, pray tell are you looking for?  Perhaps I can help you, you do know who I am don't you?"

Kai fought the urge to grit his teeth and roll his eyes.  The arrogance that wafted off the red head was enough to make a normal man want to puke.  "Your disguise does not hide you very well…Master Valkov."  He said tonelessly, staring into the crowd.

Tala chuckled.  "It wasn't supposed to.  You see I too track someone, multiple people in fact, perhaps we can help each other out."  He said, once again looking at Kai.

Kai was silent for a moment, as if to mull over the intriguing idea of working with the most powerful man on the planet.  Then, as if he had come to a decision, he looked towards the ceiling, and adjusted his mask.  "I seek the Spanish princess Maria Esperanza Isabella Juana de Borbon y Lorenzo, I am paid to bring her back to her father alive."  He explained.

"I see," Tala was silent for a moment, one finger running along the edge of his bottom lip in contemplation.  "I heard that the little bitch took off and joined the Angels.  It seems that our missions are more closely connected than we thought.  You see I track the Angels, or more specifically the group of Angels stationed in Europe.  They have something precious to me, as well as something precious to Bryan.  I want them dead—most of them—and tonight was a cover to get them here.  I know they're here, most likely with the rest of their little resistance friends, but finding them in a sea of masks is most difficult don't you think?"

"Indeed."  Kai wondered why he was telling him this.  Tala wasn't stupid, and knew better than to just walk around announcing his plans to total strangers.  He couldn't possible trust him enough to tell him his complete plan in detail.  Though it would help them if he did, of course Kai wouldn't trust a thing that came out of the slimy boy's mouth. 

"And you face the same problem, how do you propose to find your missing charge in so many masked people?  And of course you realize that they will have changed their hair color and eye color with dye, wigs and contacts, oh and their voices with intonation and fake accents."  The last part Tala said while looking directly at Kai, a blank look crossing his face.

Kai felt a cold sweat break out over the back of his neck.  Tala knew, he had to know…or at least he was close to knowing.  Why else would have changed from the singular pronoun to the plural one if he wasn't hinting at something?  He needed a way out and fast or their cover was going to be blown.  But how?

Just then a loud commotion caught the two young men's attention, causing both to snap their gazes towards the center of the crowd.  People were gasping and murmuring in loud voices.  Someone screamed and a fight broke out.  

It was his chance—he just hoped that whatever it was going on, that it wasn't caused by one of their members and that it didn't involve Liika.  Saying nothing he moved almost inhumanly fast, pulling the gun from his boot he brought it up over his head and slammed it down into Tala's temple before the man could realize what was happening.

The red head groaned, clutching at his head as white hot pain seared through it.  Kai paused only to look down with no sympathy and say: "You'll never catch us Valkov.  I'll kill you one day.  Rot in hell."  And then he was gone, disappearing into the crowd of people to find out what the hell was going on and to escape the mayhem before they were caught.

Tala meanwhile seethed, trying desperately to calm the pain that threatened to tear his skull in two.  He had almost had him!  He cursed himself for being so naïve as to not realize that it was Kai himself that he was speaking to.  Sure he knew that the man had been lying when he said he was looking for the Spanish princess—Tala had ordered her father the prince executed two weeks ago, though no one knew—but he never realized that the man was actually the one he hunted so avidly and wanted dead so badly.

Now he was really pissed.  No one fucked with him, no one played him for a fool!  Kai was dead now.  He was nothing more than a walking dead man.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liika couldn't help but sigh heavily, rolling her neck muscles tiredly.  Four hours and still nothing.  Four hours of swaying, and moving her body to rock music was taking its toll, especially considering she wasn't used to such strenuous activity.  The most strenuous activity she did was chasing after her toddling daughter, which in its own right was difficult, but no where near as moving statically for four hours straight.

She was tired, almost unconscionably so, and she was fighting to stay on her feet.  The night hadn't gone exactly as planned.  They had thought for sure that the Demolition Boys would try something and that they could then play their hand, but nothing had happened.  She had seen both Tala and Ian and had spoken briefly to Spencer, but beyond that nothing out of the ordinary had happened.  It was a trifle annoying.  They had all worked so hard for this chance and now it was going to slip them by.  Why had Tala set such an obvious trap if he wasn't going to spring it?  It didn't make any sense to her.

It also made her extremely nervous.

Tala was known to be devious and extremely clever and the fact that he hadn't tried anything set the alarm bells ringing loudly in her head.  He was up to something, but the question was: what?

"You looked worried," Mariah's voice stated from beside her, causing Liika to look up sharply.  "What's the matter?"

Liika bit her bottom lip, her eyes moving over the surging bodies around her.  "Something's not right here Mari…" she mumbled, leaning towards the taller girl, "Something's definitely not right.  Tala…he should have moved by now…"

Mariah's grey eyes narrowed, following Liika's glances around the room.  "You think there's something more than we suspected?"

Liika nodded, reaching up and adjusting her pink and white fox mask.  "Yeah…and I don't like it.  I think we may be in over our heads here…" she stated calmly, looking at Mariah and blinking behind her mask.  "I mean let's face it.  We know that Tala and his cronies know we're here, and we know that this whole damn thing was a set up to lure us here, so why then hasn't he made some sort of move?  The stupid thing's almost over and we haven't seen hide nor hair of anything remotely evil.  I think Tala may something planned that he didn't bother to inform the rest of his little gang of."

Mariah hummed, her eyebrows furrowing.  "You have a point, maybe that's why Robert, Lee and Michael look so anxious, maybe they are sensing the same thing you are."

"I have no doubt," Liika replied sighing.  "I just wish this night would end.  Just knowing he's somewhere in this crowd is enough to give me the heebie-jeebies."  She accented her words with a small shudder.  "Does that make me weak Mari?"

The deep plum haired young woman smiled sadly and wrapped an arm around Liika's shoulder.  "Of course not," she answered.  "It's completely understandable.  The man hunts you and views you as a personal possession, I'd be creeped out too."

Liika smiled back.  She really was starting to think she was overly weak and dependant.  If it wasn't Kai she clung to it was Mariah, or some other member of their team.  But she couldn't help it…the very thought of Bryan Kyznetsov made her blood freeze in her veins.  Trauma was not something that left one very easily.  Not even with almost two years healing time.

Just then some large body knocked into the two young women forcing them apart and causing Liika to crash unceremoniously into the back of someone else.

Falling to the floor, Liika felt her head strike the cold pavement and her mask get jarred a bit.  Quickly her hands flew to her face, righting her mask before any real damage could be done.  It was only when she had made sure her mask and identity were secure that she allowed the pain to sink into her body.

The back of her head throbbed from the hard contact with the concrete, as did her backside and back.  The pain clouded her eyes so much that she didn't see who it was that stood over her until it was too late to do anything about it.

"Li-ah-na!"  Mariah cried, cutting herself off from saying Liika's true name as she glanced up and saw the large young man that stood glaring down her small friend.  "Liana are you alright??"  She nearly breathed a sigh of relief at her save. 

Liika cringed, wondering what the hell Mariah was talking about.  Who was Liana?  And why was she asking her if she was alright??  "What the hell are you talking about?" she groaned, bringing herself to a sitting position.  "I just smacked my head on concrete!"

Mariah's almost fearful grey eyes flickered towards the man that looked like he was getting angrier and angrier with each second that passed that Liika did not acknowledge his presence.  Her eyes moved down to his damp black, fitted shirt then to the empty cup in his hand.  Oh God…save us…  "Liana!" She finally hissed, tearing her eyes from the angry man and scurrying to her friend's side.

However, before she made it the pale haired man had flung his cup aside and gripped Liika by the upper arm, yanking her to her feet.  

Liika grumbled, struggling with his superior power, fighting off the ringing ache in her head.  "What the hell…?" she growled, snapping her gaze up to meet her captors.

She froze solid when her gold colored eyes met hot lavender orbs.  The hand gripping her arm tightened.  Her blood turned to ice as she realized just who held her.

Bryan glared down into the bright gold eyes of the small woman that had caused him to spill his drink all over himself.  He didn't really give a shit that it was an accident and that it was bound to happen with so many people in such a small place.  What mattered was that he was wet, and soon to be sticky, and it was the tiny wench's fault.  

It didn't help that he was royally pissed to start off with.

Tala's little party thing had been nothing but a waste of time.  They should have known better than to think that their bit beasts would have been able to pick up the Angel's scent, that they would have been tipped off.  The fact that there was still a rat somewhere in Biovolt was now painfully obvious.  

Bryan hated crowds, and people, and to top it all off he knew his bitch was somewhere in the building and he couldn't do anything to find her.  Tala wouldn't let him round up all the women in the room and rip off their masks and examine them for the tell tale scar she bore, the mark of his possession.  Though lord knows he wanted to.  Badly.

Mariah panicked.  Bryan was staring at Liika, something lurking in the depths of his hardened lavender eyes.  He was looking for something, and Mariah feared if he looked hard enough he would find what he was looking for.  So, without thinking, Mariah flung herself at the two of them, clamping her own small hands on Liika's other side and pleading with the large Demolition Boy.  "We're sorry!  My sister didn't mean to bump into you!  We were shoved from behind as well," she tried to explain, turning her beseeching eyes upwards.

With no more than a bat of an eye, Bryan's free hand flung out and struck Mariah across the face, causing the girl to fly to the floor some two feet away from him.  "Shut up." He growled, barely sparing her a glance.

Liika gasped, as did a number of the people that he formed a circle around them.  They had attracted much attention, and people were murmuring around them, practically shouting over the loud music.  

She could feel her anger building and her fear receding.  It was one thing for him to abuse and beat her, but it was quite another for him to abuse one of her friends.  Snapping gold eyes moved from Mariah's sprawling figure back to those of her captor.  She glared at him as heatedly as he was glaring at her.  

His mask did absolutely nothing to hide his identity—even less than Tala's did.  In fact at that moment he had it pulled up and sitting on the top of his head.  Apparently he was less inclined to follow the theme of 'masquerade'.

"Look, I'm sorry I bumped into you, but you don't have to be such a fucking prick about it!" Liika spat, trying once more to yank her arm out of his grip.  "Who the hell do you think you are just hitting a woman like that?!"

"You know exactly who I am."  Bryan replied, sneering and yanking her closer.  "And if I were you I would keep my little mouth shut unless you want to end up exactly where you're dear…sister is at the moment."  By the end of his threat his face was leaned forward so that his nose almost skimmed hers.

Liika repressed the shudder and grit her teeth.  Now not only was her head throbbing but he was also cutting off the blood in her arm causing the limb to throb as well.  Her hate for him intensified.

Bryan was getting strange vibes from the little spit fire that was hissing and spitting at him.  Something in her eyes and voice was familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it.  He leaned back once more, allowing his eyes to move lazily over her from head to foot, taking in every minute detail.

Her hair was a dark navy blue, cut in a short cut, and styled so that some of it was pulled back into tiny pigtails at the back of her head.  Her eyes were wide and large, slanted slightly at the corners indicating she was of Asian decent, but he couldn't tell what the rest of her face looked like, save her pouting mouth, because of the pink and white mask that covered it.  

She was wearing a long sleeved mesh coat with dark pink fur rimming her wrists and the hood that hung down over her back, lining her neck.  A tight, vinyl top encased her breasts and upper torso and extremely short, black, vinyl shorts covered her hips, while black mesh stockings ran up her legs.  

His eyes once again moved up her body, this time pausing in her neck.  His head tilted a bit and his eyes narrowed.  A wide, black velvet choker encircled her neck, covering it from base to almost under her chin, a dark pink stone centered in the middle.  A burning curiosity suddenly came over his.  His fingers itched to remove the dark material and expose the pale skin of her neck to him.

Yet, just as his hand moved towards her neck another voice broke into the scene and Bryan was forced to move his attention from the small woman in his grasp to the male that stood only a few feet away from him.

"Is there something wrong here?"

The young man was fairly tall with dark red hair that was pulled back completely into a low ponytail at the base of his neck.  His dark green eyes glittered with suppressed anger from behind his mask.  Bryan couldn't help the snort of contempt.  Didn't the fool realize who he was addressing?

"Nothing that concerns you." 

The man obviously didn't take the clear threat that was barely disguised in Bryan's voice.  His eyes merely darkened and he took a step forward.  "I'm sorry Master Kyznetsov, but I do not believe even you have the right to treat women as you are doing at this moment."  He said lowly, a slight Spanish accent lilting his voice.

Bryan growled, releasing his grip on Liika's arm.  How dare some little puissant challenge his authority!  Cracking his knuckles he moved forward, throwing a look down at Liika.  "Stay here, I will deal with you in a moment."  He then set his sights on the interfering young man.

Liika sucked in a breath, rubbing at her bruised arm.  However, she knew she didn't have time to mourn her hurting limbs as at that moment Michael was in a lot of trouble.  

She had no illusions as to what Bryan had planned for Michael.  If she didn't do something Michael was going to end up seriously hurt…or worse: dead.

Spinning on her heel she slipped her left hand into her right sleeve and pulled out the small letter opener sized dagger that had been painted black and strapped to the underside of her arm.  Glancing at Mariah who was just starting to stir on the floor, she moved forward, toward the slowly escalating brawl that had broken out between the burly Demolition Boy and her friend.

Michael wasn't faring too well, she could tell already.  The fight had barely started and already he was favoring his side and had a split lip.  It was a miracle his mask hadn't fallen off.  Gripping the small dagger tighter in her hand she took a large breath, clenched her teeth and willed all her anger and hate towards the surface.  She would need all her strength to do what needed to be done.  She could kill him…she would kill him!  If only to save her friend.

Without another thought Liika ducked one of Bryan's punches, slipped between him and Michael and rammed the tiny dagger into Bryan's abdomen with all her might.  She barely registered the extremely loud scream that sounded from somewhere to her right.

Bryan felt a searing pain tear into his side.  Gritting his teeth, he staggered back, his hand moving over his left side until it came in contact with the handle of a small knife that was sticking out just under his ribs.  Pulling his hands away and turning them over he was not surprised to see them covered in bright crimson liquid.  Almost dazedly he brought his eyes up to meet those of his attempted murderer.

Dull gold eyes stared back at him, a horrified, yet determined and angered look flashing through the depths.  An unmentionable hate shone from those eyes, hate that was centered on him.  A hate that actually shook him to the core.

And then suddenly time moved again.  The woman was yanked from behind by the maroon haired man, and Bryan turned his head to see the two, plus the purple haired woman flee, disappearing into the crowd that had since turned into chaos.  Bryan slowly sank to his knees, jarring the knife that stuck out from his body.  Absently his hands clutched at the wound so that it wouldn't bleed too much, never minding that the wound wasn't really bleeding all that much as the knife was clogging it.

The world slowed down around him, a sort of haze moving over his mind.  Through the haze he heard shouting, and someone speaking to him, another hand moving over the dagger in his side, someone shouting for paramedics.  

However the only thing that registered in his pain hazed mind was the fact that those hate filled golden eyes were actually turquoise.


	15. My world comes crashing down

AN:  Wahhh… here you are.  The next chapter!  I freaken love this chapter, and the next two or three.. this fic is actually nearing completion… 6 or so chapters left I think…

And before you ask about Ha.. bleh.. the fic is boring me.. me and my friend are trying to contrive ways to make it interesting again as I type this.. so we'll see.. I have part of the next chapter written XD

Have I mentioned how much I love this chapter?

**Mezurashii** – that phrase just meant that Tala had her father killed

**Redex** – I can't believe you found that chapter boring O.o  well I suppose it could have been cause of all the character thoughts.. which was necessary.. hopefully you'll like this chapter better =)

Liika was shaken to the core.  She couldn't stop the tremendous tremble that over took her and she was finding it extremely hard to run.  

She had stabbed someone.  Quite possibly killing that someone, though she highly doubted that.  She didn't think that he was one to die so easily…unless of course she hit some major artery, but she knew she hadn't.  Her subconscious just wouldn't let her.

The thought of killing someone made her physically ill, even if it was the bastard that had practically destroyed her life.  She just didn't have it in her.

When she stumbled, tripping over her own wobbly limbs, a firm set of arms circled around her waist and she found herself supported against a male chest.  Her breathing came in short gasps and she was starting to feel like she was suffocating.  She didn't just stab someone did she??

"Hey are you alright?"  Michael's concerned voice sounded vaguely through her thoughts.  

Liika shook her head violently, pulling off her mask and scrubbing at her face with her hands.  She had to put it behind her…he deserved it… if died…good riddance!  …Why couldn't she believe it? 

"Liika?  What's the matter?  Liika, we have to keep moving…"

"I stabbed him…"

The two she was traveling with froze, their eyes widening.

Mariah was worried, not just because they were more than likely being chased, but also because her dearest friend didn't look very good.  She was pale, and shaking, and it was clear that she could barely walk anymore.  Her nerves were that bad.  

Mariah understood what the other girl was going through—she didn't think she would have it in her to actually stab with the intent to kill.  Even their enemy.  

"Michael," she whispered, throwing the tall red head a look.  "Carry her.  I don't think she can run anymore.  She's in shock."

Michael nodded, his dark eyes darting around, measuring the shadows in the ally they were hiding in.  Faintly he heard shouts in the distance.  "We need to go.  Come on Liika," he said kindly, stepping in front of her and with Mariah's help, stringing the dazed girl over his back.  "Let's jet before you really have something to be worried about."

~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jade sighed heavily, shifting in the confining vinyl that still encased some of her body.  She was tired, almost unbelievably so, and she was hot…vinyl wasn't known for its light and breezy nature.  And to top it all of she was sticky.  Blood coated her hands and lower arms, as well as some of her abdomen and legs.  Bloody man bled like a stuck pig.

She had to admit, whoever had stabbed him had done a good job.  While the small knife had not ruptured or pierced any necessary organs, it had severed a few arteries, and Bryan had lost a lot of blood.  

Not that she was a professional doctor or anything, but because she had been the one to find him, she had been recruited by the paramedics as a makeshift nurse and had been with him throughout the surgery, as well as assigned to keep an eye on him until someone came to relieve her.

How the hell had she been roped into it?

She didn't even much care for the pale Demolition Boy, though she couldn't say she knew him very well.  Most of her time was spent with his captain, trying bravely to fend off his less than subtle advances.  Not that she particularly wanted to, but because she was under 'orders' to do so.

Jade wouldn't admit it to anyone, but her attraction to the other red head had only grown in the month and a half she'd been with Biovolt.  He had something about him… something… a charisma that Brooklyn didn't have, and she found herself slowly falling for the other man, no matter how hard she fought it.

She had tried over and over to convince herself that she belonged with Brooklyn, that she loved him, but the more time she spent with Tala Valkov, and away from Brooklyn, the more the sentiment slipped away.

It was only a matter of time before her resolve died completely and she fell completely to the game Tala Valkov was playing with her.

She had no illusions about what her saw in her.  He saw something he couldn't have, and thus something desirable.  As soon as he had her he would more than likely dump her by the way side.  She didn't think she could handle that, being Brooklyn's pawn was one thing—she was convinced she loved him—but being Tala's was quite another.  If anyone was going to play the game it was going to be her.  She'd get what she wanted out of him, before Brooklyn killed him.

And what she wanted was to taste him.

Oh there had been times in the last month and a half that had tested her will power.  It was all she could do sometimes not to lean over and kiss him.  However, she knew she was being watched, and if she kissed him Brooklyn would know and things would get complicated and ugly.

She didn't know what Brooklyn would do if Tala actually succeeded in having her.  Brooklyn was unpredictable, and in some ways was even more dangerous than Tala.  She didn't know how she didn't see it before.  

The two men that controlled her life, were the very men that scared her the most.

"That is a very pensive frown…What troubles you?" A soft voice spoke quietly, as arms wrapped around her shoulders from behind.

Jade gasped, and would have jumped had it not been for the new grip that held her firmly in place.  She shuddered, a chill slithering down her spine as lips brushed across her temple.  What the hell was he doing here??  How had he found her?  "Bro-Brooklyn…?"

"I should hope so," he replied, his tongue flickering over her skin.  "You are keeping to the rules, aren't you pretty?"

She closed her eyes, gulping down the fear and guilt that threatened to spill out of her.  "Of course." She stated primly, nudging away from him.  "Let me go, I'm covered in blood."

Brooklyn did as he was asked, releasing her.  His eyes narrowed slightly.  Something was wrong with her…something was different.  He could tell it already.  "What's the matter?  We've been apart over a month, yet you act like it was nothing."  His voice was deceptively calm, yet it held and underlying edge that warned her that danger lurked near the surface.

"Nothing," she replied quietly, stepping over to the bedside to check her patient.  "I'm just tired, I haven't slept in almost twenty four hours.  It's been kind of hectic."

"Ah," he mad a small sound of understanding before stepping up behind her to look over her shoulder.  Brooklyn's grass colored eyes traced over the still figure on the bed, taking in his pale, sweating face and bandaged torso.  "I heard there was a commotion, and that he was stabbed.  He will live I suppose?"

Jade nodded, trying to hold back the uneasiness that washed over her at his nearness.  How could she have not noticed it before?  Brooklyn unsettled her…had it always been this way?  Or was this a new development…a development that could be traced directly to him.

"A pity," Brooklyn murmured into her loose hair.  "It would have been better had he died."

She kept silent, knowing better than to ask why.  She didn't really want to know.  Brooklyn's reasons were often either twisted or mundane.  

"I can't stay long," he said, after moments of rather uncomfortable silence.  "It was difficult enough getting in here.  However, since I was so close, I had to see you, it's been to long Jade."  Reaching over her shoulder, her grasped her chin firmly between his thumb and forefinger, turning her face towards him.  "Far too long indeed…" he murmured, rubbing his thumb over her bottom lip.

She was about to speak, but was cut off when his lips descended on hers, cutting off all verbal communication for the full minute their lips were in contact with each other.

And then he was gone, disappearing in a swirl of black cape and shadows, through the chamber door before she could say a word.  She sighed again.  Her headache just got worse, and the tension inside her heart grew ten fold.  "Why can't I love you…why can't I forget him…?"

From somewhere in the deepest shadow of the dark room, two turquoise eyes gleamed, watching everything in silence from beside a secret door.

Everything clicked into place.

The game was his. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Fuck."  

Kai's eyes darted around, catching sight of uniformed soldiers.  Hissing he grabbed Enrique and yanked him backwards, pulling the black haired boy into a near by ally.  He was joined by Oliver who had Esperanza by the arm, and all four ducked behind a large trashcan.

Even though they were well disguised, and not really connected to whatever chaos had gone down in the warehouse, they weren't taking any chances.  It had been decided before the masquerade that should anything happen, everyone was to split up and lie low until things died down, then slowly make it back to the safe house on the other side of the city.  That and Tala had put out the order than any party goer was to be apprehended immediately and questioned thoroughly.

This did nothing for Kai's temper.  He was worried, worried about his team and worried about Liika.  He had this sinking feeling in his gut that whatever had happened had something to do with Liika.  Life was so fucking ironic like that.  The very person that needed to stay away from the spotlight was always the first one in it.  

He wanted to use the communication device that Foxy had created for them to touch base with the others in his squad as well as the leaders of the other squads—they had split up into squads depending on what team you belonged too.  However, things never worked out the way they were supposed to, and Kai was sure that the squads were separated and mixed up.  Case and point:  Oliver being with him.  Oliver was apart of the Asian squad, not either of the European squads.  He couldn't even contact anyone, he had to wait until things died down.  It was frustrating.

If only he knew where Liika was.  "Oliver, when was the last time you saw her?"

The maroon haired teen sighed, shaking his head.  "About ten minutes before chaos erupted.  She and Mariah went to the restrooms.  I waited for them, but didn't see them come out.  Then things got crazy."  He stopped, knowing full well that Kai knew the rest of the story.

"Fuck!" Kai cursed again, moving to push his hands through his bangs, only to come in contact with his blond wig.  His annoyance grew.  "And the others?"

Oliver shook his head, a worried frown taking over his face.

"I saw Ozuma, Robert and Max just before it happened.  They were dodging the snake, trying to find some way to take it out."  Enrique spoke up quietly, pulling Esperanza into the shelter of his arms.  The brown haired girl stayed silent, her face pinched and concerned.

"Robert and Ozuma are capable, I'm not worried about them.  So is Lee and Michael, I'm more worried about the girls and the younger ones.  They are in the most danger."

"But Liika and Mari are strong Kai," Anza spoke up for the first time.  "And smart, Liika's gotten away before, she can do it again."

Kai said nothing, merely scowling and staring out of the ally with dark and angry eyes.  They needed to move on, and he needed to put his worries behind him.  Now was not the time to be agonizing over things he could do nothing about.  "Esperanza, you have the bag with the clothing right?"

"Yes."

"Good."  Kai nodded.  "Let's get changed.  The more we don't look like we were just at a party the better."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mariah, Michael and an unconscious Liika stopped in front of a very none descript house, ever on the watch for someone who might notice their appearance.  However, it was at least one in the morning, and no one was on the streets.

The house itself was plain looking: small, with white vinyl siding and heavily curtained windows.  It looked much like any other house in the small suburb in the middle of Moscow.  No one could tell just by looking at it that it hid the most wanted criminals in the world.

Mariah was first up the stairs and on to the balcony, her hand quietly wrapping three times on the door before pausing and wrapping two more times.  It was the agreed upon signal to let those who were inside to let whoever was knocking in.  One could never be too cautious.

After a few moments the door cracked open and a tired violet eye peaked out, blinking in the darkness.  It widened and instantly the door shot open, revealing a wide-eyed Emily, her hair pulled back and her glasses hazardously perched on her nose.  

"Oh my God!  What happened??" She cried, stepping back to let Mariah and Michael through, then closing and locking the door behind them.

"Some major shit," Michael said tiredly.  He stepped over to the simple couch that sat at the far end of the front living room and placed Liika gently down on its hard cushions.

"I'll get us some ice," Mariah said before disappearing into the back of the house.

Emily bit her lip nervously, grimacing at Michael's swollen and bruising lip.  Her eyes scanned Liika quickly, looking for injuries, but found none.  "Tell me what happened Michael!"  She demanded.

Michael ignored her, sighing and slumping down on the couch beside Liika, pushing the tiny young woman over.  "The other's haven't arrived yet?"

Emily shook her head, coming over to sit across from Michael on the coffee table that occupied the middle of the room.  "No, we haven't heard anything.  We weren't expecting anyone either…not for much later."

The red head snorted, reaching behind him to tug out the tight ponytail that tied his unruly hair back.  "Well as you know, things have a way of going awry really quickly."  He sighed again, leaning back.  "Where's Wakeman and the baby?"

"Nadie's sleeping," Mariah answered before Emily could, coming back into the room, two bags of ice in her hands.  "And Garland is right here."

Sure enough, right behind Mariah, emerged the tall pale haired martial artist, his blue eyes sharp and alert, despite the late hour.  Mariah quickly tossed the ice at Michael, who caught it deftly, and then moved to sit beside Emily on the coffee table.  Garland contented himself with leaning up against the wall a few feet from Liika's end of the couch, his blue eyes studying the small group intently, as well as glancing at the clock on the wall.

The group was silent for minutes after everyone settled.  Emily was dying to question the two awake members of the European team, but knew they needed some time to recover.  Panic welled in her mind.  Where were the rest of them?  Had they been caught?  Had her Maxy been caught??

The tense silence was finally broken by the high pitched wail of a baby, echoing through the empty house with frightening frequency.  The four teens jumped.  Garland was the first to react, however, he was soon cut off as Liika shot awake, jumping to her feet. 

"Nadie!" She gasped, her eyes moving around in a confused fashion.  

Garland raised an amused eyebrow.  It was amazing how powerful a mother's instinct was.  "She's in the back bedroom."  He stated quietly, moving back to lean against the wall.

Liika disappeared in an instant and soon the wailing was silenced, and Liika returned to the front room, a sleepy, red-eyed baby in her arms, clutching at her mother's neck.  Liika cuddled the child, whispering and cooing in the nonsense language that always seemed to make babies feel better.  It appeared to be making the mother feel better as well.

It was only when Liika was awake, and seemed to be calm, did Emily venture to ask again what happened.  She was met by silence once more, but it was a different sort of silence, it was a pensive, thinking silence, not a tense and angry one.  Finally it was Mariah who answered, her voice quiet and subdued.

"There was trouble," she said, taking a big breath in.  "Liika was pushed from behind…into Bryan of all people.  I'm sure you can guess the reaction.  I tried to stop him, but he hit me, knocking me out for a few minutes.  By the time I came to, Michael was hoisting me up and telling me to run for our lives."  

"I stepped in after he knocked Mari out," Michael filled in, rubbing a hand over his exhausted face.  "And ended up in a fight myself.  Apparently Bryan doesn't take people questioning him very well.  He all but attacked he, getting in a few good punches before Liika jumped in the middle.  I don't know whether to be thankful to her, or to be scolding her for doing something so incredibly stupid."  He shook his head, shooting a look at the navy haired young woman.

Emily and Garland's eyes shifted from the red head to Liika who remained quiet, her attention completely focused on her baby.  "What did you do Liika?"  Emily asked in a scared tone, dread filling her.

There was a pause, then the hushed answer.  "I stabbed him."

Emily gasped, while Garland's eyebrows shot up, his eyes widening a fraction. 

He hadn't thought the little wench had it in her.  In his personal opinion, he didn't think any of the women in their little 'organization' were capable of something as drastic as ending someone's life.

"I-is..is he-he de-dead??" Emily stammered, hope filling her tone.

Liika shook her head.  "I don't know…but I doubt it.  It was a small knife…and I don't think I hit anything any thing vital."  She paused, placing a hand over her mouth and clenching her eyes shut as if the memory had just come rushing back.

Garland had to hold back a snort.  Just as he figured.  Unable to handle the consequences of her actions.  It was plain as day that she was horrified by the fact that she had just severely injured someone—no matter who that someone was.  "Don't dwell on it or it will haunt you."  He stated coldly.

Liika's eyes opened, lifting to meet the tall young man's blue ones.  She frowned.  Somehow she felt that he was less than understanding of sympathetic.  She nearly scoffed.  It wasn't surprising.  Garland had little respect or caring for anyone other than himself.  Sometimes she wondered why he bothered staying on their team when it was obvious he felt that he would be better off on his own.

"I hate to say it," Mariah spoke up, shifting the ice on her face, "But Garland has a point.  Liika you can't forget what that bastard did to you.  He had it coming, what's a little pain in return for the pain he caused you?  Put it out of your mind and forget it ever happened."

Liika was silence, nodding instead.  She closed her eyes once more and willed the horrifying images out of her head.  She would not think of it anymore!

"Parker, we should go check the perimeter," Garland said, interrupting the mood that had settled over the small group since Mariah's declaration.  "I have been doing it myself, but it will go faster with two people.  The girls should stay behind and rest.  With this new news, who knows when we'll be forced to run."

Michael groaned, swiping at his face in agitation.  "Yeah, sure."  He replied, knowing the other male was right.  It wasn't right for the girls to be out there.

Garland glanced at the clock, his calculating look covered.  "Come on."

The red head stood, stretching his arms over his head, before quickly stringing back his hair and stepping over to the closet and grabbing a jacket from the interior.  He then walked out the open door and into the night.  Emily quickly got up and locked the door behind the two boys, almost sighing in relief when it was locked.  She would never stop feeling unsafe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liika was dozing in a back room when the attack started.  Mariah and Emily were in another room, also trying to get some rest.  Nadya was curled against Liika's stomach, wrapped firmly in her baby blanket, sleeping soundly.

So when the front door was kicked down Liika was the last to know.  Mariah who had been curled on the couch half sleeping was the first.

Mariah screamed, shooting to her feet, her wide panicked eyes staring at the men that started streaming in over the broken door, and more specifically at the young man that smirked cruelly at her.  She backed up until her back came in contact with the far wall.  "No…" She whispered, her hand moving over her mouth.

The young man grinned, his crimson eyes flashing triumph.  "He-llo.  It appears we finally hit the jack pot."  He licked his lips and stepped forward, his unnerving gaze settled completely on the shivering Mariah.

"Mariah what-" there was another shriek as Emily stepped into the room, then back stepped as she caught sight of a grinning Ian who had a semi-automatic weapon leaning against one shoulder.

Emily did the first thing that came to mind: she turned tail and ran.  She could vaguely hear the footsteps that followed her, but right now she was more focused on getting to Liika and getting out of the death trap they now occupied.  Where the hell was Michael and Garland??  Weren't they supposed to be looking out for things like this??  How the hell did a whole platoon of Biovolt soldiers storm their house without them noticing?

"Liika!" Emily hissed loudly, only to be met in the hallway by the very girl she sought.

"What the hell is going on?!" Liika demanded, trying desperately to shush Nadya's frightened cries.

"They found us Liika, run!"   Emily screeched, pushing the blue haired girl and the baby down the hall towards the back door.

Liika inhaled sharply, the terror rising up like bile in the back of her throat.  Oh God…how could this happen?!  She tugged the blanket up over Nadya's head, tucking it in tightly so that no lock of lilac hair escaped.  She could only delay the inevitable, and hope for the best.

The two young women scrambled madly for the back door, praying to any god that would listen for safe escape.

"Going somewhere?"

The gods, however, were not on their side, for as soon as they made it to the kitchen, and thus the back door, they were greeted by the sight of a good looking, grinning blond young man with sparkling blue eyes and a long braid.  He was backed by at least thirty soldiers all carrying wicked looking firearms.

The two girls skidded to a stop and whirled, only to come face to face with Ian, who was leaning against the entrance to the kitchen.

They were trapped.

"And as I walk through the valley of the shadow of death I shall fear no evil…" Emily started to murmur, her eyes closed and her head bowed.

Liika glared at her, smacking her in the arm.  "Emily!" She growled, but was then interrupted by the whimpering noises that Nadya was starting to make.  She was quick to try and quiet them, murmuring in a quiet tone, and stroking the babies head through the thin blanket that covered it.

"What the hell…?"  Ian muttered, stepping forward, his eyes centered on the small body Liika had clutched against her chest.  His eyes narrowed.  "Is that a baby?"

"Sure looks like one to me…a remarkably well behaved one as well!"  The blond spoke up, righting himself from his lean.

Ian threw the blond a dry look.  "I didn't ask for your input Kehl."

Mystel shrugged.  "I gave it anyway."

"Shut up!"  Ian grumbled under his breath, shooting the annoying blond a glare.  Really, sometimes Colonel Kehl was nothing more than irritating!  He turned his attention back to the two girls and the baby.  He was deeply curious.  They hadn't expected to find a baby—even if they weren't sure what they were going to find when the anonymous caller tipped them off about the safe house.

Ian stepped forward, reaching his hand towards the covered head that pressed against Liika's head.  However, his hand was slapped away before it could make contact, and the orange haired girl stepped in front of her friend.  Ian scowled in annoyance, snorting and turning on his heel.  "Fine.  Keep your secret.  For now.  Tala will know anyway."  He motioned Mystel with one hand.  "Bring them.  They have an appointment with the supreme commander of the ESDC.  And," he turned his head, his eyes centering on Liika and her navy blue hair, "I'm sure the little one would like to give her best wishes to her …unfortunate victim."

Liika and Emily gasped, and paled, huddling together.

"Come on."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kai watched with increasing nausea and sinking dread as the Biovolt soldiers streamed out of their 'safe' house.  Please no…please…

They had returned, only to find the entire house, and block surrounded by legions of Biovolt soldiers.  They were forced to watch the scene from almost a half a block away, in the middle of a milling crowd that had converged t the sight of all the military vehicles.

He had to swallow the bile as a purple head appeared in the front doorway, being shoved along by several armed soldiers.  The purple head was followed by an orange head, and Kai's dread grew even more when he saw that nothing occupied her arms. No…**NO!**

Kai actually felt his heart stop when a final figure emerged from the building, this one smaller than the first two, and carrying a wrapped bundle.

"No…" He whispered, his teeth gritting, and his eyes blinking rapidly to stop the tears from spilling down his cheeks.  Tala not only had his little girl…but his woman as well.  

How did this happen??  Fucking how?!

He started forward, determined to save his girls from the fate that now befell them, however, two sets of arms wrapped around his, holding him back from moving any further.

"If you go they'll only catch you too," Oliver whispered softly, his voice heavy with emotion.  "If they have you, then all is lost."

"But Liika…and Nadie…"

Oliver shook his head.  "We can't help them now Kai.  We have to regroup first."

"We'll get them back!" Enrique whispered fiercely, his eyes filling with tears as well.  "No power in heaven or earth will stop us."

Kai was barely listening by that point.  He sagged against the arms that held him back, his horror filled eyes watching as the woman he loved more than anything was shoved into the back of a van and driven away to meet his worst enemy, and back to the man that broke her.


	16. Our world is darkening

AN: God I love this fic… :**sigh:** It ownz me XD  Now if I only could write Ha.. the next chapter is almost done..

I LOVE this chapter =3  I hope you do to ^^

He hadn't been this happy in a long time.  A very long time.  Everything was turning out for him, and he was having an extremely good day, er night.

First he was present to witness the reason the woman he wanted was evading him, as well as to overhear one of the men who plotted against him practically admit to it.  Then, Biovolt got a strange, anonymous call giving the whereabouts of the Angels' safe house.

Life was grand.

At that moment he was lounging in his throne like chair he had set up in what he called the 'throne room'.  He liked feeling like an emperor, and made every effort to make himself feel like one.  In fact, the only difference between him and a real emperor was that he wasn't called an emperor; he was called a dictator and technically, he had more power.  The thought made him chuckle.

A nervous clearing of someone's throat in front of him brought Tala out of his musings.  His eyebrow arched, his sharp turquoise eyes landing on the fidgeting body of a measly private.  "Yes?" He drawled, resting his chin in his palm, a bored air surrounding him.  He was having a good day, but all the waiting was boring him immensely.  He didn't like waiting.

"Ma-Master Ian has returned sir.  He says you will be pleasantly surprised."

Tala perked up instantly.  Ian was successful?  His day just got even better!  Smirking, he leaned back lazily.  "Send him in hm?" He motioned to the large doors across the room that stood closed, baring anyone from interrupting Tala, unless he chose to be interrupted.

"Yes Master."

Tala watched with a sort of lethargic curiosity.  He had to admit, it would be interesting to see who Ian brought through that door.  He hoped it was Kai; then he could string the little bastard up but his nuts and laugh at his suffering.  Oh yes, that would be nice.

However, even though it wasn't Kai that was pushed in the throne room by the blond colonel behind Ian, Tala couldn't help but feel a sort of elated excitement.  He had the next best thing to Hiwatari!

He had his woman.

Tala almost laughed out loud.  Yes, capturing the little blue bitch was almost as good as capturing Hiwatari.  Not only would it make Bryan happier, but it would also eventually lead his blue haired rival's eventual capture.  Tala knew that Kai would not let his little wench stay in Biovolt's hands for long, not without trying to get her back anyway.  The war just got a little more interesting.

Liika grit her teeth, trying to focus her attention on calming her frightened child, rather than on the annoying hand that was pressed against the small of her back.  She scoffed silently.  Like she was going anywhere, why did the blond colonel have to be so close?  She could practically feel his breath on the back of her head and she had to fight back a shudder.

At least he wasn't Ian.

She found the blond—Kehl?  That's what Ian had called him—less obnoxious and revolting then the short Demolition Boy.  He at least made an attempt to lighten the dark environment by cracking jokes and attempting to make them smile.  It even worked on some occasions, especially when he made low cracks about the navy haired Demolition Boy.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Liika's head snapped up at the grating voice that suddenly echoed through the large stone chamber.  Her eyes landed on the tall red head that had stood upon their entering.  

He was surveying them, his lazy turquoise eyes running over the two girl's in front of her before coming to rest on her.  His eyes moved over her body, starting at her navy hair and ending with her bare feet.  She wanted slap the condescending smirk that now graced his face.  Once again she was forced to grit her teeth in order to keep her mouth from shooting off and getting herself in even more trouble.

Tala smirked, his eyes locking with orbs the same color as his own.  "Well hello Miss Tomoda," he drawled, stepping forward, past Mariah and Emily, whom he barely spared a glance at.  He leaned over her, bringing his face with in inches of hers.  "It's so nice to see you again."

"Go to hell." She snapped before she could stop herself.

Instead of getting mad like she half expected him to, Tala laughed, an almost happy sound erupting from his lips.  His eyes practically glittered at her.  "You know," he murmured, locking his fingers around her chin, "Hiwatari said almost the same thing to me not six hours ago."  He leered at her, dangerous ire lurking in his aquamarine depths.

"Great minds think alike.  I'll remember to congratulate him next time I see him." She retorted glaring at him.

Mariah and Emily cringed.  Mariah couldn't help but shake her head.  Liika…don't entice him!

Tala reacted so fast Liika had no time to dodge.  His hand lashed across her face and caused her to stumble slightly before she caught herself.  Her face burned from the impact of his leather covered hands and her skin, but she refused him the satisfaction of seeing her pain.

"Remember little bitch," he hissed, still smirking down at her, "Just who's in control here."

However, even though Liika was determined not to show Tala how much he scared and hurt her, Nadie was a different story.  She felt the impact by the jerking of her mother's body and began to scream, her frightened cries echoing through the blanket and throughout the large room.

Tala jerked back, a confused scowl over taking his face.  "What the fuck?" He demanded, eyes narrowing on the now squirming bundle that clutched to Liika's chest.  

Liika's hold tightened on her baby, wanting nothing more than to shield the child from the malicious stare of Tala Valkov.  She didn't like how he was staring at the covered little girl.  His eyes were narrowed and filled with a disgusted light that barely disguised the hate.

A sickened sneer pulled at Tala's lips.  "He's spawned already?" He growled, his fists clenching tightly at his side.  His eyes twitched, his face slowly turning a mottled purple.

Liika watched him with horrid fascination, turning her body to shield Nadya from that hate filled glare.  She could only assume that he was talking about Kai, especially considering that the whole world knew that there was no one he hated more than Kai Hiwatari.

Then as suddenly as the rage came, it disappeared.  Tala's face returned to normal, the purple fading and a sort of calm arrogance washing over it.  He snorted, turning on his heel.  "Kill it."  He stated bluntly, waving his hand over his should and striding back towards his throne.

"What?!" Mariah and Emily shrieked throwing panicked looks at a panicking Liika.  

Liika sucked in a large breath, tears coming to her eyes.  He didn't even look at her!  He couldn't kill a child could he?  Especially one he has never seen!  "You can't kill her!  She's only a baby!" She screeched, tears falling down her cheeks.  She would have rushed forward, but Mystel grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back, an abnormally serious frown on his face.

Tala half turned, looking at her with callous boredom.  "Watch me." He sneered, turning again.  "I won't have that bastard or any incarnation of him alive on my planet."

"Master?  If I may say something…" 

Tala stopped again, holding up a hand and sighing.  "What is it Kehl?"

The blond colonel flicked his eyes downwards to the crying mother and child, his heart cracking slightly.  He couldn't let the baby die, not just because it was his mission to stop it and the child was important to his true master, but because he couldn't in good conscience let a child die for being something she was not.  "I do not mean to sound bold, but that child…" he paused, clearing his throat.  "Its size would indicate it was about a year old."  He had to term it in a way that would not give away the fact that he knew the baby was not Kai Hiwatari's.

The red head was silent, a frown coming over his face.  The wheels in his mind turning over and over.  Ian by this point was scowling, his arms crossed over his chest.  What was so significant about the brat being a year?  It didn't make a difference…did it?

Then suddenly Tala was moving again.  He stalked back over to where Liika cowered, her baby clutched against her chest.  He glared down at her, suspicion lurking in his hostile eyes.  Reaching out his hand, he moved to remove the blanket that shielded the child from his gaze.  Liika did nothing to stop him.  She knew that if he did not see her, Nadie would die of mistaken identity.

As Tala pulled back the thin blue blanket, exposing bloodshot, red rimmed lavender eyes and lavender eyes his eyes widened.  Silence fell over them for a few moments.

And then he started to laugh.  It wasn't a nice laugh either.  It was a highly amused, mocking laugh that caused the three young women to cringe.  He laughed so hard he had tears in the corner of his eyes and he was clutching his sides.

It was perfect!  Completely and utterly perfect!  It was also fucking ironic.

Pregnant by the very man she hated the most.

This thought caused him to laugh even harder, earning stares from his underlings.  It was not every day that the supreme head of the ESDC started laughing hysterically for no reason.

As he sobered a bit, Tala's mind began to turn over the consequences of this new discovery.  Bryan had sired a child…a child they did not know about.  Just looking at the brat, Tala knew it belonged to his best friend, the little girl was practically the burly young man's clone—her lavender eyes and hair a dead give away.  Even her face was shaped like Bryan's, the only thing that looked at all like her mother was her nose.  Tala smirked, how cute.  The brat was rather adorable for something that was spawned from Bryan.

Hm, Bryan sired a child before him.  That was an unfortunate turn of events.  It meant that Bryan's brat, not his own, would inherit Biovolt.  The fact mildly annoyed him.

He now wished he had somehow made Voltaire change the clause on inheritance rights.  As it was, the clause said that should Voltaire die, Biovolt would pass to the Demolition Boys jointly, and then, when they died, to the oldest child of any of the four.

However, Voltaire had been smart—though not smarter than Tala—and had put a special clause that said his laws couldn't be changed, not even the Demolition Boys after they inherited could change them.  Tala was bound by a law he should have been able to change but wasn't.  It annoyed him.

But what annoyed him even more was the fact that Kai had been raising the heir to Biovolt.  That spelled disaster, and Tala couldn't let it happen any further.  Bryan would take responsibility for the brat and raise her properly, he would make sure of it.

After Tala had stopped laughing, he wiped the tears from his eyes and composed himself, unable to completely keep the amused smirk like grin off his face.  "Well isn't this interesting," he crooned, returning to Liika's side from where he had deviated in his hysterics.  "I must remember to reward you Kehl on your astute thinking.  You weren't even here during her short stay, but I imagine that you found out as everyone eventually does.  My guess that this baby is actually less than a year: about ten months in fact.  Am I right my dear?"  He turned his sharp gaze to Liika who flinched.

"Yes," she answered quietly, glaring at the ground.

"Mmm," he hummed, circling her like a predator does a prey.  "Rather adorable child isn't she?"  He stopped when he reached the side that Nadie was perched on.  "May I?"  He asked, a mere formality before he reached out and took the baby from Liika's protesting arms.

He smirked down at her, and patted her on the head.  "Don't worry little wench, I wont hurt my little heir." He then completely ignored Liika, who was immediately seized by Mystel as she tried to follow Tala in walking back to his throne.

"Hello there," he cooed, tickling Nadie's cheeks gently, his eyes softening slightly when she flinched and sniffled.  "Don't be scared sweety," he said soothingly, running his fingers over her head in a placating manner.  "You can call me Uncle Tala, what's your name hm?"

Nadie blinked at him, tilting her head as if trying to figure out what was going on.  When Tala's hand moved over her side, his fingers dancing over her shirt covered skin, the baby broke out into a grin, giggling, her fear vanishing in an instant.  

"Ah there we go," he smirked, tossing a look at a fuming Liika, "A little ticklish are we Kit?"  The nick name danced off his tongue before he even realized it.  

"What is her name wench?" 

Liika ground her teeth, struggling not to blow up or cry, which ever came first.  "Nadya… Nadya Alexandria Hiwatari."

A red eyebrow quirked, a smirk playing on his lips.  "You mean Kyznetsov.  Do not associate my heir with that bastard." The words were a warning.  He then turned his attention back to the baby that was tugging on his bangs with chubby little hands.  "Nadya Alexandria hm?  A pretty, Russian name.  It suites you little one."  He sat down in his throne, positing the little girl on his lap so that she leaned against one arm and half faced him.  With one hand he motioned to Mystel to bring Liika forward, and for a servant to come to him.  "Have someone go obtain baby clothes, wake someone up for all I care.  I want toys too.  Go."  He directed the servant without looking in their direction.  The plain girl nodded and disappeared as quickly as she had appeared.

"As for you," he said, looking at Liika.  "Why a Russian name?  I'm confused as to why you would give her a Russian name, yet try to pass her off as Hiwatari's brat.  Especially when she looks so much like Bryan."

"It means hope." Liika bit out, "And Alexandria is in honor of someone you had killed when we were fleeing the city."

Tala looked thoughtful for a moment.  "Hope hm?" he completely ignored the second part.  "Rather ironic, considering your hope is dead."

"Never."

Tala only smiled, his eyes closing.  "Think what you like, you will eventually realize the truth."

"Tala?"  Ian spoke up, getting annoyed with standing off to the side.  "What should we do with them.  They can't just sit here all night."  He didn't want to say it, but he was tired, and he wanted to sleep.

"True."  Tala replied, sighing.  He was starting to get weary himself.  He hadn't slept in almost twenty four hours.  Standing, he shifted Nadya on his hip, then stepped down from his throne platform, and handed the baby back to Liika.  "Don't fear little wench," he murmured to her, "I know a mother's importance to a baby."  He ruffled her hair in an almost fond manner.  "I also know the importance of a father," he stepped away.  "Depriving a father of his paternal right is a crime in my world little one, but then, you already have so many crimes stack up against you that you could be executed ten times over." He snickered.  "Kehl, take her to Bryan's chambers and have her relieve Miss Tomei.  Have a servant wait on her, and stay in the room at all times."  He smirked down at the shuddering Liika.  "Oh, and make sure there are no potential weapons on her, or in the room hm?  I'll trust you Liika," his eyes were serious, and very very cold, "To take care of Bryan, and nurse him back from the damage you inflicted on him.  If he dies, you'll never see little Nadya again."  With the threat hanging in the air he turned his back on her, and for the first time since their arrival, placed his attention on the other two girls.

"And what to do with you," he drawled, appraising them casually.  "I could put you with the others," he smirked, "but do such pretty girls deserve the dungeons?  Hm…" He thought for a moment and then shrugged.  "Put them down with the others for now, but feed them and do not harm them.  I will think of a place for them later."

The group of guards that surrounded bowed to the red head before pushing the two girls out of the room.  Mystel too bowed, and gently took Liika's arm.  Liika did not protest.  

Nothing was worth not seeing her little Nadya again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Garland slumped down in the plush chair with his normal feline grace.  His sapphire eyes were cool, but held a small spark of interest as he looked at his partner and friend who played with the small child that was perched on his knee.  "He's grown quite a bit."

The orange haired man smiled fondly, bouncing his knee a bit and earning a giggle from the little boy.  "He has." He replied, running a gloved hand through the child's dusky orange locks.  "He'll be two soon."

Garland nodded, running his eyes over the child. 

At almost two Benjamin James Kingston was already an almost carbon copy of his father.  His hair already naturally emulated the chaotic style of his father's, and was virtually the same color.  The only difference was the brownish tinge that darkened the orange locks.  The child's eyes were a bright emerald green, again a few shades darker than his father's.

"I trust everything went as planned?"

Brooklyn's voice shook Garland out of his musings and the pale haired man focused his eyes on the turquoise green gaze that looked at him expectantly.  He sighed.  "Not exactly."

An orange eyebrow quirked.  Brooklyn said nothing, but the tense silence around him demanded an answer.

"There was a slight complication," Garland said, sighing again and leaning back in the chair he occupied.  "There was no way to get the child away from her before they came."

Brooklyn's gaze sharpened, his eyes narrowing.  "So then Biovolt has her?"

"Yes."

He would have cursed, but it would have been highly out of character and utterly beneath him.  Despite how badly he wanted to.  "I expected better Garland."

Garland snorted.  "There was nothing I could do.  As it was explaining to Hiwatari why me and Parker were not present was a difficult task.  Besides, you should know from experience just how clingy mothers are to their babies," he threw a look at his friend, "Especially after being away from them for several hours."

A half smile played upon Brooklyn's lips as he glanced down at the now dozing child in his arms.  "True I suppose," he stated quietly, "And if Miss Tomoda is anything like Rhia, then your task was an impossible one indeed."

"Exactly." Garland replied.  "How is Rhia?"

"Well.  She's out gathering information at the moment."

Garland nodded again.  "And Jade?"

There was a pregnant pause.  "Too well."

Silver eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  "What?"

Brooklyn brought chilling eyes up to lock with his partner's.  "Jade grows more restless with each day that passes.  She's fallen for Valkov, whether she can see it herself or not."  His voice was deceptively soft, but Garland knew from experience that that just meant he was all the more angry.

"Has she betrayed us?"

"No."  Brooklyn was quick to answer, moving his gaze from Garland to the wall ahead of him.  "But it's only a matter of time.  Valkov has her now and he knows it." He paused.  "My presence disconcerts her."

"Perhaps she's finally caught on," Garland said dryly, "You knew she was bound to sooner or later.  Jade is not stupid.  She will figure out that she's just a toy eventually."

"No."  Brooklyn stated firmly.  "She doesn't know.  She is just weak, and Valkov's sweet words have poisoned her mind.  Women are fickle, their loyalty is not to be trusted.  I knew she would fall to Valkov; that is why I put her there."

Garland sat up straight, his eyes sharpening.  "What do you mean?"

Brooklyn chuckled humorlessly.  "What I mean is," he smiled at Garland, "I was counting on her falling for him and vice versa.  Jade is extremely beautiful and Valkov apparently attractive."

"You were counting on him wanting her?"

"Yes," Brooklyn stopped for a moment when the child in his lap squirmed and whimpered, then fell silent as the orange haired man shifted him so that he cradled him against his chest.  "I will use her conflicting loyalty to destroy Valkov.  She may have fallen for him, but she is still loyal to me.  He wants her, badly, and I will use that to take Biovolt from him.  When the time is right and I call Jade back to me, he will follow.  Things will fall into place."  He chuckled.  "We shall see.  Moving on, it troubles me that Nadya was captured as well, this makes it that much more difficult.  Now I shall have to act sooner than I had planned."

Garland raised an eyebrow.  "Why?"

"Because," Brooklyn started quietly, "Black Dranzer will be born soon, and we must have Nadya or at least a copy of her voice to imprint on her."

"Why give Black Dranzer to Kyznetsov's brat?  Why not give it to your own?"  Garland asked, a slight curiosity coloring his voice.

Brooklyn took his time in answering, instead turning his attention to his son who slept slightly fitfully in his arms.  "Benji cannot control Black Dranzer.  No male can.  That is why Hiwatari was driven insane when he tried.  Our research has found that some bit beasts have special requirements.  For example, some can only be inherited, such as Miss Tomoda's Akala.  This would explain why Valkov could not take her after he beat Miss Tomoda.  Theoretically speaking, the only one other than Tomoda that can wield Akala is Nadya,"

"And even that is suspect because a hereditary bit beast chooses its master correct?" Garland finished, knowing what Brooklyn was trying to explain.

Brooklyn nodded.  "Yes.  Black Dranzer is along the same lines, except she's not hereditary, at least not that we can tell anyway.  Voltaire and Boris did not realize that when they released the spirit of the great black phoenix that she would only answer to a female.  They just knew only a person whose strength matched her own could wield her."

"I'm going to assume that you have something else planned for Benjamin then?"

"Indeed.  Benji's companion is being created.  After all, Benji is the key to our whole plan.  If he does not have a strong partner able to subdue Black Dranzer, our plans will crumble."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   

Mariah glanced around the dark and dingy hallways of the Abbey as she and Emily were shoved through narrow passage ways in a confusing maze of cold stone bricks.  There wasn't much to see.  Just dismal grey stone slabs.  A chill washed over her.  She had never been inside, hell she had only ever seen it from the outside once or twice!  But in being inside for the grand total of fifteen minutes she had been there, she realized what a miserable and horrible place it really was.  No wonder the Demolition Boys are insane…this place probably drove them to it.  She thought sarcastically, wincing as one of their guards handguns dug into her side.

"Get inside." The guard spat emotionlessly, shoving her through a steel doorway and into a dark and dismal cell.

"Mariah?!"

Mariah looked up instantly and her gold eyes met blackened and half swollen amber orbs that stared fearfully at her.  "Oh my God Rei!"  She cried, racing across the small cell to latch onto her injured boyfriend.  "Oh my God," she repeated, tears making tracks down her cheeks, "How did they catch you?"

Rei flinched, his breath hissing through his teeth as she jarred his damaged ribs.  "We didn't make it out fast enough…they shut up the exits and searched everyone." He replied.

"We?"  It was then that Mariah realized that they were not alone in the cell.  In fact the small space was rather crowded.  

Five other bodies, excluding Emily, littered the small cell, all in various states of disrepair.  The worst appeared to be Tyson, who lay in a broken heap on the only piece of furniture in the cell: an old, dirty futon.  He was unconscious, which judging from his state was probably a merciful thing.  Johnny, who leaned hazardously against the wall on the floor beside Tyson's head, looked almost as bad.  His face was swollen, and he was cradling one of his arms.  Steve, with Emily checking him, sat beside him, looking weary and in pain.  Kevin and Foxy were the last two occupants, and looked as if they had fared better than the other three.  They had only minor scratches.

"Kevin?" Mariah questioned softly, pulling away from Rei.  "Are you ok?"

The black haired boy—he too had chosen to dye his hair black—looked up, plastering a fake smile on his face.  "Yeah, I'm ok.  Can't say the same for Tyson, Rei and Johnny though."

It was then that Mariah noticed that Rei too was hurt.  Her face scrunched into a despairing, worried frown as she studied him.  His face looked much like Tyson, Johnny and Steve's: covered with scratches and marks that promised to be bruises.  He was clutching his ribs with one good arm, while the other hung lifelessly at his side, his shoulder clearly dislocated.  His breathing was laboured, and he winced with every breath he drew in.  

"Oh God…" she moaned, her hand pushing black bangs back from Rei's face.  "What did they do to you?"

Rei coughed, his face contorting into a mask of agony.  "We fought back… Then Tala took out his anger on us.  Particularly me and Ty… for something Kai did earlier."

Mariah sniffled, wiping her cheeks.  "I wondered where that mark on his temple came from…it will be a nasty bruise."

"Mari…" Rei wheezed, motioning for her to sit beside him.  When she was settled, he turned his head and frowned.  "What are you doing here?  And with Emily…I don't understand…"

Mariah's eyes drifted close, tears threatening again as the memories of the nightmare surfacing.

"They found the safe house," Emily spoke up quietly, her head hung.  "Garland and Michael were out on patrol when they struck…they captured Mariah, Liika, Nadie and I."

Four sets of alarmed eyes snapped towards the orange haired girl.  

"They have little Nadie??" Foxy demanded, his voice hoarse.

"Yes," Mariah answered, sniffling back tears.  "He sent them to Bryan."

Silence reigned over the miserable group for several minutes.  All six were caught up in their own thoughts.  Finally it was Johnny who broke the quiet.

"So they know?"

Mariah sighed, nodding.  "Yes.  Tala was going to kill her without even looking.  He just assumed she was Kai's."

"And when he found out?"

Mariah snorted sardonically, her lips pulling back in a sneer.  "He laughed.  Hysterically.  He was crying and clutching his sides.  He thought it was the most hilarious thing in the world that Liika was impregnated by Bryan.  He then proceeded to act very…sickeningly towards Nadie.  He's all but publicly proclaimed her his heir."

Silence once again washed over them, none really knowing what to say about the turn of events.  The situation was an extremely blow to the resistance, one they weren't really expecting.  However, none of the small group expected to live through it.

"Mariah, I need you to do something for me."  Rei stated suddenly, groaning quietly as he shifted beside Mariah.

Mariah turned her concerned eyes to the boy she loved and bit her lip.  "Yes?"

"I need you to set my shoulder.  I'd do it myself, but my ribs are broken and I don't think I have the strength."  

Mariah nodded, pushing her purple bangs out of her eyes.  "I'll try.  Emily, I'll need your help, I don't think I can do it on my own."

Emily sighed, nodding.  "Alright."  She stepped over to where Mariah was preparing to knock the dislocated joint back into place.  "Hold on, this will hurt," she whispered to Rei, situating herself on his other side, to hold him steady.

"Ready?"  Mariah murmured, earning a nod out of Rei as he set his teeth and prepared himself for excruciating pain.

Rei's scream as the two girls pushed echoed through the entirety of the Abbey.


	17. I'll have what I want

AN: WEEEEEE double update!  Ha and this ficcy =3  I love this ficcy, it's movin' along!  ^^  It's taking forever to wrap up tho LoL… but we're a long way away from being done here kiddies.. well maybe not a LONG way.. but a distance anyway, a lot has to happen yet ^^  

I'm looking forward to the sequel ^^  R+R

Oh, and I don't know how you could hate Tala in this fic.. I quite like him ^^'  Stay tuned for some Bryan redemption in this chappy XD

~~~~~~XXXXXXX~~~~~~~~

Liika shifted around the large bedchamber nervously, keenly aware of the ever watching eyes of the servant girl that watched her every move.  Not that it really mattered, she hadn't gone within two feet of the large bed that occupied the far third of the room, a bed she remembered all too well.  Nor had she even looked in his general direction, preferring to wander aimlessly through the front portion of the room, rocking Nadie, or murmuring soft comforting words to the half sleeping child.

However, the longer she moved restlessly with the eighteen pound baby in her arms, the more she was increasingly aware of her own state of exhaustion.  It had been a long day, and night, and judging from the window, where the sun was just starting to peak through the heavy brocade drapes, it was well into morning, which meant that she had been going non-stop for over twenty four hours, and had been wandering the confining room that smelled of him for just about five.

A quiet clearing of a throat shook Liika from her reverie and she turned her head to look at the only other awake occupant of the room, her eyebrow raised.

The tall, mousy girl looked away, a solemn frown covering her face.  "Excuse me Mistress…but you look as if you are about to fall over.  Perhaps it would be best if you and the baby lay down for a bit?"

Liika stared at her for a moment and then looked over to the large bed across the room.  A shudder wracked her tiny, exhausted body.  Just the thought made her want to dry heave.

However, her arms had long since gone numb and were now starting to ache under the strain of holding her daughter for so long.  She wouldn't be able to hold the little girl for much longer, and knew she had no choice but to put the child on the bed beside her injured biological father.  As much as she didn't want to do it, she knew there were no other options left to her.

"Bring that chair over to the empty side please."  She spoke, nodding at one of the heavy arm chairs that sat in one corner of the room.  "If it's not too heavy."

"It's not."  The girl replied quietly, bowing and moving to do Liika's bidding.  She wisely did not question Liika's motives.

Liika meanwhile sucked in a deep breath and gathered all her courage.  She would not deny that the prospect of crossing the room frightened her, that she feared what she would find should she step to his bedside.  But she had already realized that she would have to face her fear eventually.  That he would wake eventually and probably beat her when he was well enough.  It was something she would just have to deal with when the time came.  It would not be for another few days anyway.

Hearing the soft scrap of the chair along the stone floor drew Liika back to the present and she let out the breath that she hadn't realized she was holding.  It was now or never.  She stepped forward slowly, allowing the servant girl time to drag the chair fully to the position Liika wanted it.

"Is this good Mistress?"  The girl asked, stopping so that the chair was situated directly beside the bed.

"Yes," Liika answered, nodding a bit.  "That's fine."

The girl bowed and retreated back to the far end of the room, hiding herself in the shadows of the dark room.  Liika continued walking forward until she reached the end of the bed, her eyes almost instinctively drawn to the figure that was sprawled out on top of it, taking up over half of the massive surface.

He was paler than normal, his face devoid of all color and damp with sweat.  His eyes were clenched tightly shut, and he was completely still, save the shallow rise and fall of his bare chest.  The blankets covered his lower abdomen, and thus his bandages, but Liika realized then that he could have bled through the bandages sometime while she had supposed to be watching over him.  She also remembered Tala's threat.  If Bryan died, he'd take Nadie from her.  

A cold fear swept over her, propelling her into motion.  With no hesitation she quickly made her way to the opposite side of the bed, placing Nadie gently down on the feather quilt.  Nadie shifted, whimpering slightly in her sleep but did nothing more, seemingly contented with snuggling into the soft new surface, her baby blanket wrapped securely around her. 

Then Liika was in motion again, ignoring her body's cry for rest, and scurrying to the other side of the bed.  Again without hesitation she pulled the blankets down and breathed a sigh of relief when the white bandages showed no sign of redness.  However, she remembered the red haired woman's instructions before she left.  His bandages needed to be taken off and his wound checked every three hours or so at least until dawn.  The doctors had stitched him up and did not expect any complications, but did not want to take any chances.  If the wound looked at all funny or infected she was to call the doctors immediately.  She was also to regularly dry the sweat from his forehead to help lower the fever that plagued him.

Liika sighed another breath of relief when she removed the bandages and found no trace of infection.  The neat line of stitches looked as healthy as a line of stitches could, with minimal amount of redness and discoloring.  

Now that the initial surge of adrenalin was passing Liika's vision was starting to glaze.  She was having a hard time re-bandaging the wound, and her hands were shaking something fierce.  However, eventually she managed to get the wound bandaged and the blankets back up, all without incident.  She focused on her next task of mopping his forehead with a damp cloth, and giving him a shot of morphine.  Though the task of administering the damp cloth did not seem very difficult or daunting, the thought of trying to stick a needle into him in her current state was appalling.  So, knowing she couldn't damage him any more than he already was—the lord knew she almost wanted too—she once again called the servant girl to her side.  The girl appeared within moments.

"I don't think I'm in any shape to be giving him a shot of morphine," Liika said, blinking her hazy eyes.  "I'll just injure him further.  Could you…?"

The girl was hesitant, but one look at Liika cured her of it.  "Of course Mistress."

Liika wanted to comment on her calling her Mistress, but just didn't have the energy.  Nodding at the girl she finished her task, and set the cloth aside, before making her way back around the bed and slumping into the chair, her eyes closing almost instantly.

"Aren't you going to sleep on the bed Mistress?  There is plenty of room."

Liika cracked an eye open.  "Not a bloody chance." She stated firmly before throwing a quick glance at Nadya and then closing her eyes.  Falling asleep almost instantly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kai breathed in deeply, struggling with the rage that fought to break through his calm façade.  Dark rings shadowed the skin under his eyes attesting to the fact that he obviously hadn't slept since the incident.  His skin was pale and gaunt with worry.

"I'm sorry Hiwatari, there was nothing I could do."  Spencer said quietly, studying his ally with slight concern.  "Worrying yourself to death won't help."

Kai cursed violently, slamming his fist into the plaster wall by the computer he was currently stationed in front of.  "How could this happen?!  Fuck!  How can she be there, when I'm suck halfway across Europe powerless to stop that bastard?!"

Spencer was silent for a moment, his eyes flickering away.  "Tala grows suspicious and cautious these days.  He tells no one anything important; no one but Bryan.  The government is solely in their hands now.  Ian and I are all but highly ranked pawns now.  He suspects someone high up in his government of treason, he's just too smart to come right out and say it.  I'm being watched all the time now."  He muttered moving his eyes back to Kai.  "He won't kill her.  His obsession won't allow it.  She's safe for now anyway, Bryan's in no condition to touch her."

The blue haired young man grasped his forehead tightly, his bloodshot eyes clenching shut.  "And Nadya?  What has Valkov done with my baby?"

"Given her to Bryan."  Spencer answered solemnly.  "He's started official preparations to declare her the heir of Biovolt.  He's also decided that Bryan will raise her properly.  He loathes the idea of you having any influence over his heir.  He's also having an official paternity test done, even though it is obvious to everyone who she belongs to."

Kai had to fight back the tears of rage that burned the back of his already burning eyes.  Why did this have to happen?  Why then?  Why the hell couldn't he have been there to stop it?!

"We have bigger problems than Nadya at this point.  She is safe for the time being and will be well treated.  Liika too as Tala dislikes the harming of women and has an obsession with a child having a mother figure, stemming from the fact that he never had one I suppose."

Auburn eyes came back up to make contact with blue ones on the other side of the screen.  "And what problems would those be?" he asked softly, his voice cracking slightly.  He was tired.  Tired, worried and angry.

"Liika is the only other person besides you that knows my identity.  If she is made to tell it could be all over for us."  Spencer said seriously.  "And that is a distinct possibility.  Tala may not believe in harming children—yours excluded—he is not above using them as pawns to get what he wants.  He will use Nadya against Liika.  He's already threatened to take her if she doesn't take care of Bryan."

Kai sighed, his fists clenched in his bangs.  "Fuck.  You're right.  You know where we are."

Spencer nodded.  "It would be best if you leave Sweden immediately.  If Tala discovers me, I must not know where you are."

"I know.  Did you find the informant that sold us out?"

The blond shook his head.  "Their tracks are far too well hidden.  They used a voice scrambler and a satellite phone that couldn't be traced.  Whoever it was knew what they were doing."

Again Kai cursed violently, wanting nothing more than to wrap his hands around whoever had sold them out's neck.  Bastard. 

"Kai."

Kai jumped slightly at the new voice and turned his head to see Robert standing in the doorway, a frown on his face.  He quickly shifted his gaze back to the screen but found it already blank.  He sighed.  "I told you I didn't want any interruptions."

"I know, but it's extremely important.  There is someone here to see you.  Someone I think you will want to meet."  Robert replied.

An eyebrow arched.  "Who?"

Robert stepped aside and for the first time Kai noticed that a person stood in the shadows of the doorway.  Kai's eyebrows furrowed, and he brought himself to his feet.  "Who are you?"

Gradually a man materialized from the shadows where he seemed almost at home in.  He seemed a bit older than Kai himself, but could not have been over 21 or 22.  Cool emerald turquoise eyes clashed with auburn.

"Kai Hiwatari," the man stated his voice deceptively soft.  "I am Brooklyn Kingston, owner of BEGA Enterprises and I think I have something that might be of interest to you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liika stirred slightly, a dull ache creeping its way down her neck into her back.  Her body felt stiff and extremely uncomfortable.  Chairs, no matter how plush and comfortable they looked, did not make good sleeping accommodations.  Of course considering the alternative, she was happy with the stiff back and aching neck.

It was then that sounds from the outside world filtered into her half-sleep filled daze.  Voices, two male voices and a gurgling, high pitched sounded not too far from where she was curled up in the massive, uncomfortable chair.  Liika's breath caught in the back of her throat and her entire body stiffened in alarm.  Oh God, how could she have forgotten about Bryan…?

Slowly her eyes cracked open, shock numbing her mind as her eyes focused on the scene in front of her.

Bryan was sitting up, his back leaning against the large wooden headboard at the head of the bed.  Tala sat beside the bed in the other chair that looked like the one she occupied discussing things with Bryan in a low tone.  However, what was more shocking and mind numbing than the two males was the fact that Nadya, in all her baby innocence, was practically crawling all over Bryan.  At the current moment she was trying to hoist herself up onto his lap, her chubby fists flailing as she leaned half over his raised thigh, one of his hands steadying her tiny back from toppling over completely.   What the hell was going on…? 

Tala sensed her awakening long before he saw it.  The air in the room electrified as the little blue wench joined them completely in the world of waking.  His eyes trailed slowly from his friend to the other side of the king size bed to where two mortified turquoise orbs watched the scene in silence.  A smirk traveled its way onto his lips.  Ahh, now the fun started.  "Well good evening my dear, have a good sleep?  That chair couldn't have been very comfortable."  He said rather cheerily, his smirk growing as she snapped her eyes towards him.

Liika heard Tala's words, but they didn't register very well.  She was lost and confused.  Turning her eyes away from Tala and back to Bryan, she saw that he had not even acknowledged her presence.  He was focusing all his attention on the baby that was having grand fun trying to navigate her way around his legs, gently steering her away when she got too close to his knife wound.  

His hand softly stroked the little girl's head, pushing the short lavender bangs out of her eyes, his eyes holding a sort of awed expression of wonder.  Nadya looked as if she couldn't be having a better time.  She squealed, grasping his fingers in one pudgy hand and using the force to propel herself forward, her other arm outstretched towards the man that seemed naturally familiar to her.  Bryan indulged the child and scooped her up into strong arms and settled her on his other leg, against his good side.  To the ordinary observer his face was still set in his normal sever frown, but Liika could see a tiny light, a small smile tilted the corner of one side of his mouth.  

Was this the same Bryan that had brutally raped her with no mercy?

"Bryan and I were just discussing what do you with you," Tala said after a time, letting her watch her baby with her natural father.  He was extremely pleased at Bryan's reaction to the news—after he got over the initial rage of course.  The fact that he was given no opportunity to go ballistic before the baby was crawling all over him, helped immensely.  It also helped that that baby looked exactly like him, and was adorable as hell.  "It seems," he continued, leaning back in his chair, "That despite being extremely disappointed in you, Bryan will still have you.  You should be thankful my dear Liika."

Liika remained silent, completely distraught and over run with the new turn of events.  Her mind frantically tried to figure out what was going on.  Everything seemed like it was moving so fast.  She caught Bryan's eye as she glanced upward.  The lavender orbs were icy, and anger shone from their depths.  He said nothing, and looked away, back down to the baby in his arms, but he didn't have to say anything.

Swallowing, Liika shifted in the chair, righting herself and sliding her legs off the chair so that her feet settled on the floor.  "I…I don't understand…" She murmured weakly, looking down.

Tala's eyebrow arched.  "What is there understand?  You will live in these rooms from now on and Bryan will decide what to do with you.  I've already ordered a crib and anything else you might need for our little heir, it shall arrive shortly I believe.  You should thank your lucky stars wench that I do not send you to join your friends in the examination wards."  His words were laced with an underlying malice that was typical of Tala.  "There is much you need to tell us."

Liika's jaw set.  Her hate for the Demolition Boys growing with each passing second.  "I will tell you nothing."

At this Tala laughed, shooting an amused glace at Bryan who ignored them both.  "Oh you will tell us little one.  And tell us freely I should hope.  I really would hate to use this charming little girl against you; I know you love her dearly."

Her fists clenched.  The dirty bastard!  How could he use a baby as a pawn!  He had the one thing that she'd do anything for—besides maybe Kai—and was using it to his full advantage.  The rat!  "Even if I were to tell you, what makes you think I know anything?  Kai and Robert lead our team, not me.  I've always been to busy with Nadie.  It was a difficult pregnancy you know."  She replied, trying to keep the hysteria that threatened to topple her nerves from showing in her voice.

"I imagine, you being so small.  However I know you know something, and you'll tell me.  But now is not the time."  He waved his hand, bringing himself to his feet and stretching his arms over his head. "All that will come in due time.  For now you must rest and take care of Bryan, seeing that he restores to full health quickly."

Liike ignored Tala, instead focusing her attention on her giggling child.  "May I have my baby back please?"  Her voice was tight and obviously terrified.

Tala made a clicking noise with his tongue, his head shaking.  "Must I remind you that she is not just your baby?  She belongs to Bryan, and he will decide when you may have her."

Bryan didn't even look up, it was almost as if he couldn't even look at her.  Liika turned pleadingly to the large pale haired man, but could not gain his attention.  "I-"

"Your hair."

Liika stopped, her eyes blinking rapidly.  Those were the first words that Bryan had spoken since she woke.  "My hair?" she echoed, reaching up to touch the shorn navy locks.

"Is it permanent?"

She frowned, severely confused by this point.  "No, it's wash out.  Why?"

Bryan still didn't look at her, but his face hardened with each passing second.  "Get rid of it."

"What?"

Tala snorted in amusement.  Apparently the little wench's new hair color really bothered Bryan.  He couldn't even look at her.

"He means little wench, that you are to wash your hair until it comes out.  Come along, I'll escort you to the bathroom."  Tala explained tersely, striding around the bed and taking her by the elbow.

"But Nadie-"

"She'll be fine."  Tala cut her off.  "Bryan will take good care of her, won't you Bryan?"

Bryan grunted.

Liika had no choice but to go along with Tala.  She realized in that moment that her life was now over.  Unless someone rescued her, her life would be forever controlled and lived by the two men in the room with her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jade sighed, blowing a few strands of hair out of her eyes.  She was tired—an affliction that seemed all too common these days—and wanted nothing more than to retire to her rooms and sleep.

She was thankful that she had been taken off Bryan-sitting duty for good the morning before, though she felt slightly sorry for the blue haired young woman that took her place.  She would not want to be stuck with a man she hated, let alone be left with his life in her hands with no choice but to save him lest her baby he taken away.

Baby.  Jade shook her head.  The blue haired girl was far too young to be toting around a child.  Liika Tomoda wasn't any older than she was, in fact she believed they were the same age, just turned 17.  She shuddered.  Pregnant at 15.  The thought of having a child at her current age was appalling.  What was even worse, was that the poor baby had been forced on her.  No woman should have to raise the product of a rape.

However, the girl's love for the child didn't seem affected by her hate for the babies sire.  It was almost as if she over looked the child's paternity.  Jade wondered what she'd do in such a situation.  Could she do the same?  Could she over look so many damning features and love the baby anyway?  Did she have that kind of strength? 

She didn't know.

Not that it mattered, she didn't plan on getting raped any time soon.  Jade reached up and touched the small purple stone at her neck and was rewarded with a slight warm emanating into her fingers.  She had Dazzler to protect her.  No man would even get close to taking advantage of her before he found himself dead in the jaws of her massive bit beast.

Suddenly, just as the thoughts left her tired mind, Jade found herself being pushed from the side, her back connecting with the stone wall to her right, and two arms implanting themselves on either side of her head.

"Hello pretty," a dark smooth voice practically cooed.

Jade stiffened.  That was Brooklyn's pet name for her, but the voice…the voice didn't belong to Brooklyn.  Her eyes flickered upwards and she gasped slightly when they came in contact with glittering turquoise eyes.  When had he become so aggressive??

"Ta-Tala!"  She exclaimed in surprised, her eyes blinking and her face heating up.

Tala smirked, his eyes moving over her flushed and surprised face.  Her lips were parted slightly and her tongue darted out to moisten them nervously.  He felt his groin tighten.  God, she was seducing him without even knowing it.  "You seemed surprised to see me, expecting someone else perhaps?"  

Jade blinked again, shaking her head.  What did he mean by that?  His tone was casual and flirty, like it was most of the time when he spoke to her, but there was something underlying in his voice, something that hinted at the fact that he knew something.  "N-no.  You just surprised me is all."  She stammered, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart.  She schooled her features into a scolding frown.  "You shouldn't sneak up on people you know."

His smirk widened a bit.  "I do apologize my dear." He said, leaning forward so that his nose almost brushed hers.

"Wha-what are you doing?  Please step away, you're invading my personal space."  She tried bravely to say, failing to keep the tremor out of her voice.  His presence was overwhelming her, and she was fighting her own desire to let him have his way with her.

When did she fall so hard for him?  She had only known him for a month.  True, in that month she had worked very closely with him, but she should not have developed such feelings in such a short amount of time.

It was almost as if Brooklyn had never existed.

Tala could see the dilemma in her eyes.  Her eyes were truly the mirrors of her soul.  Every emotion, every feeling, danced through the bright crystal orbs, displaying themselves before him.  It made manipulating her that much easier.  Not only did he have the advantage of knowing his competition, but he had the advantage of knowing her every feeling as she was feeling it.

He saw desire and want in those eyes.

She wanted him as much as he wanted her.  And despite the lingering loyalty to the mysterious "Brooklyn", she was falling for him.  His mission was almost complete.  Soon she would be completely his.  Soon…but not quite yet.  No, she wasn't quite ready for him.  Not for what he had planned for her.

His smirk never waved as he leaned forward just a bit more and brushed his lips with hers.  "As you wish," he murmured, and then he was gone.  Disappearing as fast as he had appeared.

Jade took a deep breath and then let it out in a loud whoosh.  Her life was far too hectic and dangerous for her own good.  Damn him for being so attractive.  And damn him for seeing right through her prim act.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~     

"Now I know you want to tell me what we want to know…" Ian trailed off menacingly, his crimson orbs leering at the broken figure that lay chained to the wall in front of him.  "Unless of course you wish continue with these pleasantries."

With a tilt of his head he signaled the armed guard at his side forward, the older man stepping closer to the green haired victim and bringing down the sharp, biting leather cat-o-ninetails across the young man's shoulders, while another guard prodded him from the other side with a low power, electric stun stick.

Steven screamed, pain racking his abused and battered body.  His mind was hazy and he was bordering on clear hysteria.  "Ugghhh…." He moaned, his head lolling to the side.

Ian snorted in disgust, his eyes reflecting nothing but clear distain.  Weak pathetic fool.  He was close to breaking, Ian could see it.  Unlike the rest of the resistance members that they had captured, this one was extremely weak.  He apparently had a low threshold for pain, and was yielding very easily.  The little green haired Chinese brat had put up far more resistance then the weak American was.  

"Tell me, who is your informer?  Who is the traitor?"

The green haired American grunted in pain, the Russian's question not really reaching his clouded mind.  Ian growled, his fists clenching and his patience snapping.  "If you tell us your pain will stop.  Tell me!"  He motioned at Steve's head, and one of the large guards grasped the older teen's hair, yanking his head back so that he was forced to look up at Ian.

"Who is it?!"

Steve's glazed violet eyes opened a crack, the swollen skin surrounding them interfering with his vision.  He coughed.  "S..Se…"

Ian fought back the grin.  Almost there now… "Yes…?  Tell me and your pain will end…." He taunted, dangling the promise of freedom in the air.

"Se…Sergei….his name is Sergei."


	18. Cause I’m broken when I’m lonesome

AN: W00t new chappy XD I've had this chapter for awhile.. I'm just lazy XD 

Nice and long one, I really like it too XD starts setting things up :cackles:

**WARNING:** This chapter contains violence and death, just your warning XD

"I'm worried about Kai."  Enrique murmured, blowing his unruly black bangs out of his eyes.  "He's normally quiet, but he's never dead silent.  He hasn't said anything since that Brooklyn guy disappeared and we left Sweden…"

Anza wrapped her arms around his chest and leaned her head against his shoulder.  He responded by circling his arms around her shoulders and pressing a kiss into her hair.  "Can you really blame him?  He's lost everything that was important to him…"  She replied softly.

Enrique sighed, leaning back into the train's seat.  "I know, and we're all feeling their loss.  But …as much as I hate to say it… we need Kai.  He's the heart of the resistance."

"Kai is just mourning.  It's been an extremely rough couple of days.  He'll snap out of it soon, especially when he comes up with a plan to get them back."  Oliver put in from his place across from the two.  "Kai won't let Tala win."

The three looked up then as a weary looking Robert stepped into their section of seats.  "Kai's thinking.  It's best if we leave him be and concentrate on getting our own strength back.  As well as on hiding our identity.  Traveling as such a big group is dangerous."

Enrique shuddered.  "It makes me nervous."  He glanced out the window at the bleak German landscape.  "It seems like our escape was too easy."

"I wouldn't call losing ten of our friends too easy."

Enrique's worried blue eyes flickered towards Oliver.  "That's not what I meant."

Oliver smiled.  "I know."

"Enrique's right," Anza put in, "Shouldn't the airports and train stations be watched?  I mean we just walked right on the boat, and then right on the train, no one questioned us."  She sat up a bit, but still continued to lean on Enrique, perfectly content in being sheltered in his arms.

Robert exhaled, rubbing a hand over his eyes.  "They don't need to follow us.  They know that we'll eventually come to them."

The other three were silent at the quiet proclamation.  They knew Robert was correct.  Tala and the Demolition Boys didn't need to chase their little group around the world, or to waste time and resources on trying to apprehend them.  They knew that sooner or later, if their teammates were kept alive then they would come after them.

"So even if we wanted to save them…it would be a trap?  They know we're coming."  Enrique's voice was sullen and abnormally quiet.  He didn't like to admit when they were hooped, which it was becoming incredibly obvious that they were.  "We can't beat that."

Robert's eyes focused in an instant.  "If that is what you believe, then it is true.  Tala has defeated us only when he has killed our hope.  Remember Enrique, the man that visited Kai today did so for a reason.  You will find out what that reason is when we reach our destination."

"But can we trust him?"  Oliver asked, looking directly at Robert.

"Only time can tell."

Anza had to hold back a sigh.  No we can't trust him.  He's using the Angels, just as he is using Biovolt.  He plans to have the two organizations destroy each other.  I would inform Kai and Robert…but even though Brooklyn only wants to use them, they might benefit.  I have no idea what exactly Brooklyn has planned, and Kai and Robert will be suspicious anyway…what do I do…?

"Hey babe, what's wrong?"  Enrique asked softly, seeing the brown haired girl in such deep thought.

She sent him a reassuring smile, her heart fluttering slightly when his eyes blinked innocently down at her.  He was the reason she had joined the Angels in the first place…the reason why Jade was now ultimately on her own in their whole scheme.  She didn't have the heart to betray Enrique…not after falling in love with him.

"Nothing's wrong," she said, snuggling against him.  "I just get a funny feeling about that man…like he shouldn't be trusted.  Like…he's using us or something."  There, place the seeds without actually telling them that she knew.  If they didn't take her warning…there wasn't much she could do.

"Aw well," Enrique grinned charmingly, "Robert 'n Kai know what they're doing… if he is using us, they'll figure it out."

"I hope so…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tala tapped his fingers on the arm of his chair thoughtfully, his other hand cradling his face casually.  His face was a mask of calm calculation and thought, but Ian couldn't tell exactly what he was thinking.  Tala was, as usual, unreadable.

"It could just be someone using Sergei as a cover to put the blame on Spencer," Ian said, shoving his hands into his pockets and rocking back on his heels.

"No."  Tala stated firmly, his lips twitching upwards.  "It's Spencer.  It makes perfect sense and I find it amazing I didn't see it any sooner."  He made a sound of amusement.  "Very clever Spencer."  His eyes narrowed.

Ian frowned in confusion.  Why wasn't Tala angrier?  "I would have thought you'd be pissed at Spencer's betrayal."

Tala's turquoise eyes flickered to his short friend, his expression one of light amusement.  "Well, truth be told I've had suspicions about both him and you being their informant.  I realize now that suspecting you was ridiculous.  I apologize for doubting you Ian."

He shrugged, not bothered in the least.  "I figured, especially when you stopped telling me anything and started sending me on menial, pointless missions.  I knew eventually you'd see that I'm as loyal as Bryan is."  His voice was cool, and indifferent.  "Either way, it turns out that Spencer is not only their informant, but apparently he's their leader."

At this Tala's eyebrows shot up and his gaze sharpened.  "Leader?"

Ian nodded.  "The weak American said he directs all the groups from here.  That he has an agent in America, said her name is 'Zero'."

Tala laughed, leaning back in his throne-like chair.  "So that's where she disappeared to.  I wondered where he sent her.  I noticed that she was conspicuously absent from his side after the attack in Hong-Kong."  He ran a finger along his bottom lip.  "Little bitch would die for him, and just might I think."

"What should we do about him?"

Tala was silent for a moment, the wheels turning in his head.  Just what to do with probably the biggest threat to him besides Hiwatari?  Spencer was a traitor, and the thought did anger him, but not nearly as much as the thought of Hiwatari.  Spencer was controllable because he feared him.  Spencer was smart enough to do what he was told and could be easily manipulated.  "Nothing," he answered finally, earning a confused look from Ian.  "We'll watch him, and use him.  There's no sense in killing him yet; that will just alert the little Angels that we are on to them.  Jeffries is dead yes?"

Ian nodded.  "Yeah.  Weak bastard died over night."

"Good," Tala replied, "It wouldn't do if he were to blab his weakness to his pathetic friends.  No one is to know that we know.  I'll in form Bryan when he's better, or when that little wench of his is not in the room."

"You're not worried about Bryan yapping to her?"

Tala threw a look at Ian before breaking out laughing, shaking his head.  "Of course not," he said between chuckles.  "She's a toy, someone to warm his bed, and now someone to spawn and raise his brats.  He tells her nothing she doesn't need to know."

"Bleh," Ian shrugged.  "I've been out of the loop remember."

Tala sobered, tilting his head towards the navy haired teen.  "How true, something we shall make up for I'm sure.  Your days of babysitting Kehl are over.  Speaking of which, did you find anything?"

Ian shook his head.  "Nah, he's just as you said he was: incredibly ruthless and intelligent, if a bit obnoxious.  The only thing that bothered me was his interaction with the three girls.  It was like he was trying to make them feel better about being captured while at the same time emphasizing who was in control.  It was odd."

"Hm.  Perhaps he just has a soft spot for women?  I myself do not like killing them unless absolutely necessary.  Killing women and children is weak and pathetic."  Tala replied, waving his hand.  "But now that the topic has come up, I just remembered about those pretty little girls inhabiting our dungeon."

"They're still there?"

Tala inclined his head as an answer and stood, stretching his long arms over his head.  "What to do with them…hm… You," he motioned towards a guard that stood beside the door.  "Retrieve the two females from the dungeon, the two Angels.  I wish to speak to them."

"Yes master."

"What are you going to do Tala?"  Ian asked curiously, not really knowing what his captain had in mind.

Tala smirked.  "I'm not sure yet, let's see how our meeting turns out first hm?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She sighed, rubbing her wet hair absently with a soft crimson towel.  It was rather disturbing really, Bryan's color scheme that is.  It was clear that Bryan favored three colored: crimson, blue and orange.  His entire bathroom was decked out in these three colors—and a little black here or there—and now that she thought about it so was his room.  And his clothes.  She wondered absently if he realized his color choice clashed horribly.  

Lowering the towel a bit, Liika dried the dripping tips of her jagged, short hair.  Almost ten washings it had taken to get the navy dye out of her hair.  Ten.  And even then, here hair still had a darkish tinge to it.  The side-effect of using really dark hair dye I suppose, she thought sadly.

It was strange, even though she was extremely frightened of what Bryan might do to her now that he had her, she was surprisingly calm about it.  Perhaps Nadie gave her extra courage, or maybe she resigned herself to her fate, but somehow he didn't seem nearly as daunting as he had a year and a half before.  Maybe she had changed?  She certainly wasn't the naïve fifteen year old she had been when she first met him.  She had grown, matured.  They all had.  It was necessary for survival.

She wondered how the rest had faired.  Tala had said he was sending Mariah and Emily to be with the 'others' but what others did he have?  How many Angels had fallen to his malicious trap?  How many people would die this time?

And what of those that escaped?  Of Garland, and Michael…of Kai.

Her heart sank at the thought of Kai, tears springing to her tired turquoise eyes.  She missed him already.

He had been her pillar of strength, her protector for so long that she was lost without him.  Could she be strong without his familiar, reassuring presence?  Could she fight Tala, Bryan and Biovolt alone?  Could she escape the torment and fear she now faced?

She just hoped that he wasn't the ones that were locked in the dungeon, though she highly doubted he was.  Tala had been happy, but not that happy.

Had Kai been captured in the initial fray she would have known about it.  She had no doubt that Tala would not have hesitated to rub it in her face.  To taunt her with his eminent death.  He was just that sick.

Liika sighed again, dropping the now damp towel onto the counter top.  She had delayed the inevitable long enough.  She had to go back into the room that haunted her, if not for her own sake, for Nadie's.  She had to, no matter how much the prospect terrified her.

Stepping over to the closed door, Liika took a deep breath and steadied herself before cracking it open and slipping out.  She padded slowly into the darkness, heading for the single light at the far end of the large set of rooms.

However, before she even made it half way, she came to a stop, taking in the peculiar scene with blinking eyes.  

Nadie was crawling, as fast as her little limbs could carry her, across the plush, expensive rug that dominated the center of the main room.  She had a large grin on her face, and her eyes practically lit up when she caught sight of Liika standing at the edge of the rug.

"Ma!" She shouted gleefully, speeding up her pace and making a bee-line for Liika.

Bryan stood on the other edge of the carpet, his cool lavender eyes moving from the speeding baby, to Liika, and for the first time since she had been in the room with him, actually looked at her, his eyes raking down her form.

She suppressed a shudder.  His eyes were just as intense as she remembered them, clearly stating what he thought of her, and what he wanted to do to her.  Luckily this time, she had an advantage.  Hurrying the few steps forward, she leaned down and scooped the squealing baby into her arms, cuddling her tightly against her chest.  Nadie giggled, wrapping her chubby arms around her mother's neck and tugging at the slightly damp strange of hair that brushed her nape.

Bryan practically drank in the sight of his little wench cuddling his child.  It looked so right, her standing in his rooms, mothering and loving a child that looked exactly like he did.  He was pleased, a strange sort of pressure building in the center of his chest.

Yes, he liked the thought of having a child.

Despite his initial reaction of having a brat crawling over him when he was already in a great deal of pain, he did actually like the idea.  Especially since she looked exactly like him, hair, eyes, facial shape, everything.  She was beautiful, and she was his.

However, the best part of having a child was the fact that it bound its mother to him.  It made the little blue wench even more his, sealing her to him in an undeniable bond that could never be broken.

He laughed at the thought of Hiwatari's face when she gave birth to his child.  Yet, the ever so familiar anger rose again when it came to his attention that Hiwatari would have been around his brat more than he had.  Hiwatari had raised her…and the thought enraged him.

Oh he wasn't surprised that she had hidden the child from him, after all, he knew very well that she hated him, that she feared him.  But did the little bitch have to go to Hiwatari?  He almost growled.  Of course she did.  Weak little bitch needed support, and who better than the man that loved her?  He felt a twitch start to develop as his fists clenched tightly at his sides.

Never again.

He had been forced to give her up once, but it would never happen again.  He would not allow Hiwatari to touch his woman, or his brat.  They were his and his alone!  No one would touch them…look at them, but him.  Not until he had his fill.  Not until he squelched the burn, the ache, that arose every time he thought of her.

Liika could tell when his rage started.  It was like a beacon went off in her head, warning lights screeching "Danger, Danger!"  Risking a glance at him, she peeked through her bangs in his direction, only to find him standing inches in front of her.  She gasped, how fast could he move??  

Before she could say anything, his hand darted out, grasping the hair on the back of her head and pulling back gently, careful not to hurt her, or to disturb the happily gurgling baby in her arms.

Darkened lavender clashed with frightened turquoise.  Bryan stared down into her eyes, drowning himself in the aqua depths.  Such emotion…such fear…such…loathing.  She hated him, he could see it as plain as day, yet it didn't phase him.  One day she would look to him for strength.  One day she would love and worship him.  It was only a matter of time.

Liika met his gaze with quivering defiance.  He was devouring her with his eyes and Liika didn't know how to react.  She tried to hide her fear, her hatred, but she knew the two emotions shone all too clearly in her eyes.  One couldn't hide what they truly felt.

"Did he touch you?"

She blinked at the sudden rough words.  His voice was caustic and dangerous.  "Touch?" she replied, brow furrowing in confusion.

"Did he **touch** you?!"

She sucked in a deep breath, now he was beyond angry and she suddenly knew exactly what he was talking about.  "No… no matter what you think, our relationship isn't like that."  So that was a bit of a lie.  Her relationship with Kai was sort of like that, but he hadn't done anything.  He treated her like glass, sometimes skimming his lips over her cheeks, or pressing kisses to her forehead, but nothing else.  He was obviously afraid to scare her off.  A sentiment that probably not too far from the truth.

Bryan narrowed his eyes, judging the truth in her words.  She was probably lying, but the time for her punishment would come soon enough.  "Good," he finally stated, before pushing her head forward and pressing his lips to hers.

It was not the most awful kiss in the world, but it wasn't the most pleasant either.  At least it was gentle, far more so than any other kiss she had received from him.  She merely stood there, not reacting at all, not even when he forced his tongue into her mouth.

Eventually he pulled away, his breath slightly short and his eyes glittering dangerously.  "You are mine."  He stated firmly.  "Don't ever forget it wench.  Is that understood?"

Liika was silent for a moment, her eyes flickering away from his face.  "Yes."

"Hn."  He snorted, pulling away, dropping his grip on her hair.  "Good."

Liika watched him grimace in pain as he turned away, his hand automatically coming to his side.  "You shouldn't be up.  You should be resting," she said softly, taking in his slight stumble.  Apparently even Bryan of the Demolition Boys felt pain.

He grunted, ignoring her words and slowly stepping towards the alcove part of his rooms that housed his bed.  However, when he stumbled again, nearly falling this time, Liika sighed, knowing she couldn't allow him to hurt himself.  Tala's threat was all too clear in her mind.  So, putting Nadya back down on the floor, she made her way to his side.

Without a word she stepped up against his good side, picking up his arm and draping it over her shoulder, and then wrapping her own around his waist, careful to avoid the wound.  "Let me help you," she murmured quietly, trying to urge his massive body forward as it sagged against her.  "You should have never been up in the first place."

"I don't need your help woman."

It was her turn to snort.  "The hell you don't, you can barely stand, let alone walk."  She snapped, shooting him a glare.

An eyebrow flickered up, and lavender eyes glanced towards her.  He had to suppress a smirk.  He liked it when she got feisty.  It made it all the more interesting.  "Very well," he said indifferently, allowing her to guide him back to the bed.

She then tucked him in, pulling the blankets up to as far as he wanted them and making sure he was comfortable.  A strange sort of irony struck her them.  Who would have thought she'd ever be taking care of one of the Demolition Boys?  Let alone Bryan.  It brought a strange bitter smile to her face.

"Bring my brat and lie beside me."

Liika glanced at him, gauging his seriousness.  He was staring at her with glazed, but challenging eyes.  He was daring her to disobey him.  Testing to see if she would willingly bring punishment onto herself.  She sighed heavily, nodding.  She was in no mood to fight him, and not willing to risk Nadya.  She knew all too well who held the power in the situation, and it wasn't her.

Nadya had, by the time Liika retrieved her, crawled almost into the alcove.  Liika was slightly amazed at the child's speed.  It would not be long before she started to walk.  She smiled a bit at the thought.  Her baby was growing up.

She then made her way to the other side of the bed, placing the baby on the top, who instantly zoomed across the large surface to Bryan's side and proceeded to crawl up on top of his chest.  Liika didn't know how to react to Nadya's seemingly instantaneous bond with Bryan.  The only other person she'd do that to was Kai.  Normally, she was rather shy and quiet around people she didn't know, but for some reason, she had taken instantly to Tala and Bryan.  It puzzled Liika.

"Come on wench."

Liika looked at Bryan, who had Nadie braced against his chest with one arm and was motioning to her with his other.  Nadya for her part looked sleepy at once and was looking as if she were going to fall asleep.  Liika sighed quietly and crawled up onto the bed, cautiously approaching Bryan, unsure of what he wanted from her.

"Come closer."

She winced, crawling directly to his side, and when he motioned, crawled under the quilt he already shared with Nadya.  His free arm had wrapped itself around her small waist and pulled her against his side so that her front pressed his injured side.  She had to be careful not to bump his wound.

"Sleep." He murmured quietly, his own eyes closing and his breathing evening out.

She pushed down the bile that rose in the back of her throat.

God she hoped someone saved her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mariah hissed, her arm jerking away from the burly soldier that was trying to grab it.  "Don't touch me!" she spat, sending the large man a dark glare.  "I can walk fine on my own!"

"Mariah…" Emily whispered harshly, her eyes flickering around fearfully.

The soldier predictably ignored the pink haired girl and grabbed her arm again, squeezing it tightly, causing Mariah to cry out.

"I said-"

"I believe the young lady told you not to touch her."  A dark, almost annoyed voice drawled.

It was then that Mariah realized they had reached the throne room.  Tala had risen from his haughty perch on his 'throne' and was stalking towards them, a predatory air surrounding him.  Ian stood off to the side, his arms crossed over his chest, scowling.

"But master, she was to be escorted."

Tala's eyes narrowed.  "**Escorted** not manhandled."

"But she is trouble.  She attacked the prison guard, he had to stitches from where she bit him."

Tala's eyebrows shot up, his eyes darting towards Mariah, smirking when she met his eyes directly.  She denied nothing.  He then turned his attention back to the guard.

"They were not to be harmed."

The guard paled.  "They weren't master, I assure you-"

"Then what," Tala paused, stepping after to the pink haired girl, his hand rising and grasping her chin.  He tilted her face to grasping her chin.  He tilted her face to the side, "Pray tell is his?"

Right under her eye, along her cheekbone, was a long yellowing bruise.  Mariah's teeth clenched and air whistled through her teeth as Tala's gloved fingers brushed the wound.

"Poor little kitty," he cooed, running his finger down her cheek, "I'm sorry that they mistreated you."  The apology rang completely false.  Yet the glint in Tala's glittering turquoise eyes scared Mariah.  He was angry, and she couldn't figure out why.

"Fear not," he pulled away, the smirk back in place.  "I'll avenge you."  Then he pulled out the gun that was holstered on his hip and shot the two soldiers that escorted them, one after other, in the middle of the forehead.

The two girls let out terrified screams.  Emily fainted dead and Mariah paled, her entire body quaking in fear.  She felt the violent urge to vomit, her stomach doing violent flip flops.  She had a near fear of Tala, one that had never been present before.  Sure she knew that he was capable of killing someone heartlessly, but to openly murder two men because of her?  She was horrified.  Two relatively innocent men died because of her.  They hadn't even been guilty!  How could someone be so cruel?

Tala snorted, putting the gun away.  Women were so weak stomached.  Well, except his woman.  A fond smile usurped his smirk.  She had nerves of steel, that one.  She could look death in the eyes and not flinch.  It was part of the reason he was determined to have her.  

"Stop your quaking Kitty, I'm not going to hurt you," he said dryly, turning and stalking back to his 'throne' motioning for her to follow him.  "And for God's sake don't faint like that weak little mouse by your feet."

Mariah puffed up, her fear fueling her anger as she followed him.  "Don't talk about Emily like that!  She can't help it if she's scared!  Unlike you, we don't make it a habit of watching people get shot in the head," she shuddered at the thought.  "At least have a little understanding for people who don't have cruel black hearts like you or your cronies."

Tala slumped down in his throne, throwing his head back and laughing.  "You're a brave one Kitty, I'll give you that."  He smirked, running a finger over his bottom lip.  "But I'm offended, I do not have a black heart," his smirk turned into a sneer, "In fact I think I have a rather open heart don't you?  After all, you are still alive, and in good health.  Of course I don't make it a habit of injuring women."

"No you just kill anything precious to them!"

He shrugged.  "Someone has to die Kitty.  They wouldn't have to if they would just bow before me."

"But why should we have to?!" Mariah exclaimed, her fists clenching at her sides.  "Why should you get to rule the world?  Why shouldn't people decide who they want to head their government?  What gives you the right to decide the fate of millions of people?  To deprive a child of their father because you've killed him?!"

The red head was silent for a moment, his cold turquoise gaze studying.  "People don't know what they want," he answered finally, his chin rising.  "The governments of the world were chaotic, now they flow in harmony together.  Somebody had to take control, why not me?  I'm smart enough, strong enough."

"But you're evil!"  Her voice had risen to almost yelling decibels.

"Careful Kitty," Tala warned, his eyes darkening, "Remember who has your life in their hands.  Besides," he smirked, "Evil is all a matter of perspective.  For example," he turned to Ian who had been watching the whole proceedings with a faint bored air to him, "Ian, do you think I'm evil?"

Ian blinked, grinning.  "Yes," he laughed teasingly, "But not the same kind of evil she thinks."

Tala grinned back.  "How true.  See?" he turned back to Mariah.  "Evil is in the eye of the beholder."

Mariah rolled her eyes.  Why was she not surprised at his arrogance?  "He doesn't count," she snapped irritatedly.  "He's just as evil!"

Both young men laughed, sending each other looks.  "How utterly amusing you are," Tala drawled lazily.  "But we should really move on, as much as I'd like to sit here and banter with you all day, I am a very busy man."  He sighed, raking a hand through his hair.  "The question is, what to do with you," Tala hummed, "The little mouse is easy," he grinned.  "Ian," he motioned at his friend, "As apology for doubting you, I put the orange haired one in your custody.  Do with her as you like."

Ian's eyebrow arched, his crimson eyes gleaming with interest.  "Really?"

Tala smiled.  "Yes.  She's yours."

"No!  You've already taken Liika!  You can't separate us!" Mariah cried, flying to her friend's side.  "You can't give her away like a possession!  She's—we're—not just things to trade you know!"

"On the contrary," Tala replied calmly, "You are possessions—my possessions.  I have no need for the mousy one, and Ian has earned more responsibility.  If he wishes to keep her, so be it." 

Ian grunted, stepping forward to the girls' sides.  He gently shoved Mariah aside, causing her to fall on her behind, then picked up the unconscious girl and cradled her in his arms.  His crimson eyes flickered down to the now crying Mariah.  "Don't worry," he said roughly, "I'll take care of her."  And then he was gone, striding away into the darkness that encroached on the borders of the room.

Mariah just cried.  Now she was alone.  Alone and as much as she didn't want to admit it, afraid.  Her life, existence and happiness rested solely in the hands of a madman.

"Shh…" a voice murmured as a hand stroked her hair.  "Don't cry Kitty.  You are not so bad off," he continued.  She looked up and into cold aqua eyes.  "You're much too pretty to cry."

"Leave me alone!  Just take me back to the cell…at least there I won't be alone."  She whimpered pathetically.  She was tired of being strong…tired of Tala Valkov.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Tala stated, his hand never leaving her hair.  "Those traitors are set to die, and as I said, I don't kill women.  I would be a disgrace to men if I killed the weaker of our species."  He smiled placatingly and stood, turning his back on her.

Mariah froze, her heart coming to a complete stop.  To die?  He was going to kill more of her friends??  Of course he was.  He hated them, and they opposed him.  Tala was ruthless in gaining control, and the Angels were all that stood in his way.  They had to die…

Rei had to die.

She felt the blood drain from her face, and a new set of sobs rake her body.  He was going to kill the only boy she had ever loved.

"I grow weary of your crying.  Where is the strong girl that so openly defied me?"

"You killed her."

An eyebrow shot up.  Tala chuckled inwardly.  So melodramatic.  "Did I now?  Well that's too bad.  But on the plus side, I suppose you won't fight me so much hm?"  He turned slightly to look down at her.  "But still we don't know what to do with you.  Hm," his eyes ran down her quivering form, "I'd keep you myself, as you are rather nice to look at, but I'm afraid that would hinder my plans where another is concerned," he winked, smiling.  "So, I'm afraid that leaves Bryan.  I'm sure he can find something to do with you, what being a new father and everything."  Tala's smile grew when she stiffened at the mention of the baby.  "Yes, that's what I'll do.  I'll give you to him.  He'll decide your fate.  Warning though, Bryan hates Angels.  He might just decide to kill you after all."

Mariah's head shot up and her ringed, bloodshot eyes stared at him.  "But-but you said you didn't kill women!"

He stared back blandly.  "I don't, but I make no guarantee of Bryan.  You never know with him," he chuckled.  "But you have the advantage of any influence the little wench has over his decision.  Maybe he'll let you be her companion.  It could go either way.  Now," motioning with his hand he began to stride away, towards a doorway that stood tall and imposing in the darkness of one of the corners of the room, "Since I'm feeling generous, I will take you to your new master."

Mariah had no choice but to sigh and follow.  On the bright side, she would get to see Liika one last time.


	19. Lonely shadows you'll find a new light

AN: Hoi!  Sorry about the long update time ;; I've actually had this chapter written for a long time.. but working has kept me busy and I always forget to take it off my laptop ;;  Oh well it's here now!  I hope you like it!

To **Reika-devil:** Er… Mariah IS nice… and they are a couple -- If you don't like Mariah, please do not read my fics cause I LOVE her so she is a main character in all my fics

Some Russian words that appear in this chapter and will reoccur throughout the story:

Shvipsik = imp

Malenkaya = little one

The trip through the Abbey to Bryan's rooms was much too quick for Mariah who had been dreading meeting Bryan, despite the fact that she would also see her best friend.  Even more than Tala, the pale haired Demolition Boy frightened her, for where Tala was cunning and manipulative, Bryan was insane and blood thirsty.  Bryan would kill or injure anyone, Tala, as she had seen, had at least a little respect for human life.  If only a little.

"Here we are Kitty, chin up hm?" 

Mariah barely acknowledged Tala's slightly mocking words and tone.  If she was to meet her death, then she was going to do it bravely.  She had had enough of crying and wailing.  Deep in her heart she believed that their friends on the outside would rescue them before anyone else could die.

The two teens entered the large set of rooms—Tala apparently had a key—and made their way inwards.  Tala seemed to know where he was going, so Mariah contented herself to follow him, wanting nothing more to grab one of the heavy statues that adorned the hallways and various rooms of the Abbey—Bryan's included—and smash it over Tala's head.  However, she knew that he would more than likely catch her before she ever came close and then she would be even worse off then she was at that moment.

She followed him as he made his way across the large front room, taking in the dark but rich interior of the room.  The room was obviously made and decorated for someone of high stature.  Crimsons and navys were splashed about in the heavy draperies that covered the windows and the plush oriental rug that sat in the middle of the floor.  All the furniture—two large armchairs, a round table, a few shelves and a large oak desk and matching chair—was all exquisitely fashioned and screamed of wealth.  She wouldn't be surprised if Tala's rooms were decorated with even richer furnishings.

Blinking Mariah realized that Tala had left her behind and looked up just in time to see him slip into a dark alcove to her left.  She hurried to follow him, in no mood to be punished because she had dawdled admiring the scenery. 

"Aw, isn't that sweet?"

Tala's sickening tone reached Mariah just as she came to a stop behind him, beside a large king-sized bed, blanketed with heavy crimson feather quilts.  It drew her attention to what he was looking at, and what had caused him to smirk.

She stared, a deep sense of betrayal surging up in the back of her throat. 

Liika was lying on the bed, wrapped securely around Bryan, one of his arms snagged around her waist, her head resting on his broad chest.  Bryan looked peaceful, his eyes slowly opening, still glazed and heavy with sleep.  Nadya lay, still asleep, on her father's chest, dwarfed by the sheer expanse of it.  They looked like a happy family, the kind that woke up together Sunday mornings and spent a lazy day in bed, cuddling.

Mariah had never felt more let down and hurt in her life.  Liika lay safe, warm and happy while the friends that loved and supported her were being tortured and killed in the dungeons.  How could she do something like that?  How could she betray those that had fought for her…fought for her baby?

However, as these thoughts flashed through her mind, Liika's eyes opened and guilt came crashing over Mariah.  It sickened her, bile welling up in her throat.  How could she have thought that of her best friend?  Just who was betraying who?

Liika's eyes were filled with such pain, such revulsion that Mariah felt her heart breaking all over again.  The thought that Liika had betrayed them suddenly seemed so foolish, so petty and unrealistic.  It was clear to anyone in the room, that Liika was there because she had to be, not because she wanted to be.  Mariah had no doubt that Nadie was in someway being used against her.

Turquoise eyes then rose to meet Mariah's golden ones, brightening slightly at the familiar eyes.

Tala glanced over his shoulder at the pink haired girl, taking in the sickened look she had on her face and smiling slightly.  He then returned his attention to the trio on the bed, his hand reaching out to lightly brush some of the soft lilac hair from Nadie's forehead.  The baby stirred a little but did not wake.

"Feeling any better my friend?"  Tala asked, withdrawing his hand from the child and drawing the chair that stood against the wall only feet from the bed. 

Bryan motioned at Liika, who was by then sitting up, to take Nadya, and when she did, he struggled to sit up, flinching and grunting the whole way.  When he finally had himself upright and leaning against the broad, dark, cherry wood headboard, he took a deep breath and composed himself, obviously willing down the pain.

Tala, seeing his friend's obvious discomfort, scowled and leaned over to the beside table and pressed the small intercom that sat on the polished surface.  As soon as the intercom crackled, signifying that someone was on the other side, Tala's voice ground out harshly, "Non-drowsy painkillers.  Now."

Bryan shifted, frowning.  "I'm fine."

The red head smirked, eyebrows lifting.  "I'm sure you are."  He replied dryly, his eyes moving to the silent woman on Bryan's other side.  "I'm disappointed, you're not doing your job Liika.  How you forgotten our deal?"

"No," she stated flatly, half-glaring at him.  "There was not much I could do locked up here like a prisoner.  Besides, I've been asleep at his side like he commanded me to do."  Her eyes flashed in challenge.  "I was merely obeying my master… as you told me to."

Mariah turned her head, effectively hiding the grin that threatened to crack her stony facial expression.  How could I ever think that she'd betray us…she's just picking her battles…

Tala found it somewhat less amusing than Mariah did, and narrowed his eyes at her.  He knew when he was being mocked, and she was clearly mocking him.  However, before he could open his mouth and snap back at her, Bryan interrupted.  "Leave her be, I told you I'm fine."  He grumbled, shooting a glare at Liika.  "And you, mind who you're talking to."

Liika cast her eyes down, fighting the urge to sneer at him.  "My apologies."

Bryan stared at her for a moment, his eyes narrowing at her.  Then he snorted, his eyes leaving her to move back to his friend and captain.  "Why are you here?"  He asked, glancing at Mariah who stood behind Tala's chair, half hidden by shadows.

Tala glanced over his shoulder, following Bryan's gaze with the corner of his eye.  "She is why I'm here.  I'm giving her to you, to do with what you want.  She will only get in my way of getting what I want if I keep her, I gave Ian the mousy orange haired Angel and Spencer," he paused only slightly, but long enough to tell Bryan—and only Bryan as the other two girls were barely paying attention, and were instead sending each other silent messages around the two young men—that there was something very important Tala had to tell Bryan about Spencer.  "Is unavailable at the moment.  I figured you could use someone to help out with the little shvipsik."  The Russian word slipped easily past his lips, causing Bryan to smile a little and glance over at the little girl that was half-sleeping in her mother's arms.

Bryan looked thoughtful, his eyes moving from the child to the pink haired young woman.  He studied her, his eyes glinting coldly.  He was regarding as a mere object, nothing more.  "Girl," he said icily, motioning with one finger for Mariah to come closer.  "Why should I spare your life?  You who has helped poison this one's mind against me," he tilted his head towards a silent Liika.

Mariah swallowed the solid lump that had formed in her throat.  She hadn't expected him to ask such a question.  How the hell did she answer it?  Especially without saying something snerky.  "With all due respect…master… It was not I that poisoned Liika's mind against you.  You did that on your own."  She flinched inwardly, that had not been what she wanted to say.  She was going to die now…

A pale eyebrow arched, otherwise Mariah's words went ignored.  "You were there when she…did this to me.  Will you share her punishment then?"

"I would die for Liika." 

Bryan continued to study her for a few more moments before turning his cold eyes towards Liika who was rocking back and forth, Nadya clutched tightly against her chest, her eyes wide and surprised.  "And you malenkaya, why should I spare your little friend?"

Liika was silent for a moment, weighing her answer.  "Because…I love her and I would hate you forever if you killed her.  I too would die for her."  She whispered finally through clenched teeth.

This brought a scoffing laugh to Bryan's lips.  "Do you think I do not know that you already hate me malenkaya?"  He sneered, reaching up and running his fingers through her bangs.  "Do you think I'm stupid?"

"No."

He tilted his head, running the pad of his thumb down the side of her face, his eyes moving over her face.  While part of him wanted to kill the Chinese wench, as he didn't really give a rat's ass what happened to her, a large part of him desired to give his malenkaya what she wanted.  To make her happy and lessen her obvious hate towards him.  "Fine."  He stated, drawing his hand away from her unresponding face.  "I'll spare her life.  She will be your personal maid and help you with the brat.  But hear me," his finger grasped her chin tightly and turned her head to face him, his eyes locking with his, "She will be the only maid you get and she will work for her keep.  I will tolerate no idleness from her.  If I decide that she has outlasted her usefulness she will be sent to join your little friends."  He swiveled his head to glare at Mariah.  "Is that clear wench?"

Mariah's eyes were wet with tears as she nodded her head vigorously, thankful that he hadn't decided to kill her and thankful she would be with her friend.  "Yes…master."

Bryan snorted but said nothing more.

Tala meanwhile watched the whole thing with fascination.  He saw clearly why Bryan spared the pink haired Angel.  One look at the little blue wench and he had crumbled.  Hm, he'd have to remind Bryan later just who was to be in control.  Giving her everything she desired, just because she desired it was not going to give him the upper hand.  However, it didn't matter at that point and it was Bryan's decision to make.  Perhaps it would make the wench easier to deal with, especially since Bryan seemed so hell bent on keeping her.  Forever.

The faint sound of the door in the outer chambers opening reached their ears and Tala sighed, bringing himself to his feet.  "It sounds as if your pain killers are here," he said, breaking the silence that had taken over the room since Mariah's agreement.

"Great."  Bryan stated sarcastically, throwing back the blankets that covered him.  "You, wench," he threw at Mariah, glaring at her expectantly, "Get my clothing from the wardrobe on the other side of the bed."

Mariah nodded and scurried to do his bidding, eager to a) have him dressed and not half naked, and b) to get him out of the room so that she and Liika could talk.  Within moments she brought back a pair of crimson pants, an orange belt, and orange t-shirt and a heavy crimson, white and navy jacket that had been hanging up in the wardrobe beside the shelves.  She figured he probably wanted it.

He snatched the clothing from her and pulled on his pants, standing so that he could pull them over his backside.  It didn't seem to faze him that two women were watching him, nor that Tala had returned with his drugs and a glass of water.  As soon as the pants were on, he took the water and pills and downed them quickly before practically tossing the glass at Mariah and pulling the t-shirt over his head.

He then turned back to the bed and looked down at Liika expectantly.  "Come here woman, give me a kiss," he demanded sharply, narrowing his eyes.

Tala fought back a snicker, catching the disgust that flashed briefly over Liika's face.  "I think perhaps you should wait for your mistress in the main room hm Kitty?"  He said quietly, taking Mariah's arm and dragging her out of the alcove.

Liika took a deep breath, will down the nausea that threatened at the thought of willingly kissing him.  She could do it…for Nadie's sake.  If she disobeyed him…she didn't want to think of the consequences.

"Woman…" The warning in his voice was clear and Liika flinched.

Stifling a sigh, Liika opened her eyes and set Nadya down on the bed beside her.  She then lifted herself to her knees and scooted to the edge of the bed before climbing to her feet, leaning down slowly and placing a chaste kiss against his lips, hoping he would be satisfied with it.

Bryan was surprised, but didn't let it show.  He hadn't actually expected her to do it, and so didn't demand any more of her.  Time would come for that.  Whatever 'deal' Tala had struck with her had affected her more than anything he could have threatened her with.  He was pleased and showed it by patting her on the head.  "Good girl."  He said smirking before walking away.  "I will be back later."

Liika ground her teeth.  Patting her like a dog!  Fucking prick.

The late October landscape around Moscow was bleak, bare trees and dead grass spread as far as the eye could see, covered only by a very thin layer of white snow.  Kai remembered faintly why he hated Russia, it was ugly.  Of course, he was sure that his terrible childhood and the fact that every bad experience in his life had happened in Russia played a large part in forming his opinion of the large country.

He sighed, shifting in his place on the large window seat, staring out of the huge plated glass window listlessly.  The black hole that threatened to swallow him whole grew and he felt like he was drowning.  His conflicted emotions were pulling him in opposite direction and tormenting him to the point where he didn't sleep, didn't eat.  Rage battled with depression, which battled with worry, which battled with hatred.  He was a mess and he knew it.

Four days.  They—she—had been gone four days.  Four days in the long span of things didn't seem like a long span of time, but to him it seemed like eternity.

He missed Liika terribly, and worried about her and the baby in his every waking moment—which was all the time since he wasn't sleeping much.

He was terrified.  Frightened that something horrible had happened to her, that Tala or Bryan had killed her, or raped her, or abused her, had separated her from the baby.  Had hurt the baby.

Clutching his head with one hand, Kai groaned out loud.  He needed to stop thinking like he was.  Worrying, fretting himself into physical sickness was not going to solve his problems, was not going to get his little Liika back.

He sighed.  When had he fallen so damn hard for her?  Sure he had known at least some part of him loved her—if he was capable of love.  However, it wasn't until she wasn't around anymore, until Tala had succeeded in capturing her and the baby that Kai realized what a huge part of him she really was.  He was lost without her to hover over.  He didn't know what to do with himself and probably would have fallen completely apart if it hadn't been for Robert pointing out that dying himself was not going to get her back.  It sickened him to think that he relied so much on one person, that he allowed his existence to be defined in relation to one girl.  A girl he hadn't even known three years before, and hadn't liked for most of the first year he had known her.

What made her so special?  What made her the one that he attached himself too?  Sure, he would die for any one of his comrades—a fact that still amazed him—but her…she was different somehow.  It was deeper than that.

Glancing down at his lap, Kai twirled the small gold object in his fingers, studying it as facets of light reflected off the small navy stone set in the center of two tiny diamonds and a gold band.  He was going to get her back.  Somehow, someway, even if he had to die trying, he was going to get her back.

"Kai…it's time."

"How is your side?"  Tala asked, glancing at his large companion as they strode down the dark halls of the Abbey.

"Fine," Bryan answered, not even flinching.  "Where exactly are we going, and what is this about Spencer?"

"Spencer," Tala replied drolly, "Is where we're going.  Ian found our rat."

Bryan stopped in this tracks, his eyes widening incredulously as they turned on the red head.  "You mean…"

"Yes," Tala said dryly.  "It makes perfect sense if you think about it.  Who else could have been feeding them such classified information?"

"When did you find out?"

"Yesterday."

"And he's not dead yet?!"

Tala laughed rather cruelly, his turquoise eyes glittering in the low hallway light as they continued their way down the hall.  "Oh no, I have plans for him.  You see, if we kill him now it will alert the little Angels, and they'll scatter.  We're much too close to destroying them for that."

Bryan was silent a moment before a slow smirk crawled over his face.  "This is interesting so if we're not going to kill him, why are we seeking him out?"

"We're not."

Bryan raised an eyebrow.  He said nothing, merely expecting that Tala would explain himself.  He did.

"We're going to his room.  If we want to bust him we need solid proof, Spencer is too smart.  Just an alias isn't enough even if we know it's him."

"All we have is an alias?  Then how do you know it's him?"

Tala smired.  "The alias is Sergei.  Can you get more obvious?"

Bryan looked unconvinced, his eyebrows furrowing and his eyes darkening.  "And if it's just someone trying to frame him?"

The red head's expression darkened as well.  "This is unlike you Bryan, mistrusting my work in favour of Spencer."

Bryan sighed heavily.  "Sorry," he stated, "Pain killers."

"Hm."  Tala's lips pursed.  "Of course."

They soon reached Spencer's chambers and came to a stop outside the large and imposing grey doors.  Tala produced a key and slid it into the lock, a satisfying click echoing through the empty corridor.  However, as he turned the door handle and pushed, the door stopped, obviously blocked by something.

"Hn, very clever Spencer," Tala murmured to himself, fishing in his pocket for his back up plan.  "But, I'm cleverer."

The device that Tala had pulled out of his pocket was a small black box.  A saw popped from one of the ends and whirred to life.  Tala extended it through the small crack in the door.  The sound of the titanium saw blade meeting a similar metal chain echoed through the darkness until the blade swung free of resistance through the crack in the doorway, and the door sprang open completely.

"Where the hell did you get that?"  Bryan asked, interest resounding in his voice.

Tala grinned over his shoulder, leading the way into the darkened room.  "My bride-to-be engineered it for me.  Isn't she sweet?"

A pale eyebrow arched.  "You're actually going to marry her?"

Another grin.  "Eventually.  Maybe after she spawns me a couple of brats."

Bryan laughed.  "Always thinking ahead."

"Of course, but about her.  I've found who's pulling her strings.  Someone named Brooklyn."

Bryan systematically searched along side Tala for clues to Spencer's guiltiness.

"A lover?" he asked, shifting through papers on Spencer's desk.

"Oh yes," Tala replied, sliding into Spencer's chair and turning on his computer.  "My poor woman is being manipulated I'm afraid.  He cares nothing for her and is using sex and love as a control method."

"Should I even ask how you found this out?"

Tala smirked.  "Oh I watched them when he snuck in to see her while she was watching you.  And I know because he's so much like me.  I could see it his eyes and hear it in his voice.  It's a pity really that one so smart should fall so easily."

Bryan snorted.  "Women are weak minded, and let ridiculous notions of 'love' and 'trust' guide them.  That is why it is men that rule the world, not women.  Either way, I'm not overly surprised to find out that this man is much like you.  Only someone like you could maneuver the way he's maneuvering."

"True."  Tala's fingers moved swiftly over the black keyboard.  "But we have the advantage, we know his plans.  He's going to use my 'feelings' to trap us and overthrow Biovolt."

The red head's casual statement drew Bryan's gaze once more, both eyebrows rising.  A sneer touched his lips.  "He doesn't know you very well.  He underestimates you."

Tala laughed, grinning.  "The fool."

They fell into silence, each working diligently to find what they were looking for.  Tala surfed through the files on Spencer's computer, having cracked the security rather easily.  He had after all designed the program himself.  Spencer was stupid to use his program.

Bryan moved around the room in a strategic pattern, sifting through drawers and clothing.

"A-h, hello," Tala's chiming voice caught Bryan's attention and the large teen was at his captain's side in seconds.

"What?"

"This."  With a click of the mouse a blank vid. screen popped up, Kai's voice sounding from the speakers on either side of the monitor.

"Sergei, we've moved as you told us.  I will not disclose our whereabouts, but we are no longer in Sweden.  The Visby base is abandoned, nothing left.  We've been contacted by Brooklyn Kingston of BEGA.  I need information on him, I don't trust his motives.  He's decided to sponsor us.  That's all for now.  Aohou out."

Silence reigned over the room as the two Demolition Boys digested the new information and find.  So, their new enemy was trying to play both sides of the field?  Tala wondered at the orange haired man's motives.  The only thing he could think of was that he was trying to play both sides off each other so that they would destroy one another.  He obviously know that the Angels wouldn't allow him and BEGA to rule the world either, and would fight him, which meant that they had to be destroyed and who better to do that than Tala, the Demo boys, and Biovolt?  He was using Tala, through Jade and Kai, and Tala didn't like it.

No one used him, least of all with his own property and the one man he hated most in the world. 

Add one more to his ever growing 'to kill' list.

Picking up a blank CD from the stack beside him, Tala slid it into the CD drive and set the computer to burning the file.

"Spencer's not stupid, he must not have seen this yet."

Tala inclined his head towards his teammate.  "Which works perfect for us of course."

"Of course."

The CD burner opened as the CD finished burning.  Tala took it out of the drive and pocketed it, standing.  "Let's go.  We now have a … 'meeting' with our prisoners."

"Which ones did you capture?" Bryan asked curiously, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorjamb. 

Tala smirked, pulling a small phone out of his pocket and walking past into the hallway.  "At least one you'd be interested in," he said to Bryan before putting the phone to hear and speaking into it quickly.  "Someone broke into Spencer's room.  Clean it up before he gets back.  Not a word."


	20. Escaping and death

AN: Man I'm so lazy.. I've had this chapter awhile.. but meh.. six weeks until school starts again yeah!  It makes me happy, cause then I'll have time to write again XD

**Warning:  This chapter contains violence and character death.  Reader discretion is advised.**

Liika forced herself not to tear the clothing and toys Bryan had sent to 'their' rooms for Nadya and herself to pieces.  She wanted no charity from Bryan, nor did she want to be reminded that they were at his mercy.  A precarious mercy at that.

Most of the clothing sent for her were in Bryan's own colors, orange, blue, crimson and white.  She avoided any of the garments that contained two or more of the colors.  She had no desire to look like Bryan, or to be acknowledged as Bryan's property, although she knew that the entirety of the Abbey knew who she 'belonged' to.

At least Nadie's clothing was a bit better than her own.  Virtually none of it was color coded as hers was, and in fact looked like regular baby clothing.  It appeared that Bryan and Tala couldn't just conger baby clothing like they could older women's clothing.  She wondered if they realized that both the clothing they had sent her, and the clothing they had sent Nadie was too big, especially her clothing.  Surely Bryan wasn't disillusioned about her size?

It struck her then that he wanted the clothing to be too big and that Tala had anticipated this want when ordering the clothing made.  Bryan wasn't fond of people looking at his 'possessions' and it only made sense that he'd have overly large clothing made so that none of her 'attributes' could be shown off.  Not that she had any attributes to begin with.  She was virtually flat-chested, and had a narrow torso that looked much like a pre-pubescent boy's.  The only difference was that her hips and pelvis flared a bit, particularly after she gave birth to Nadie.

Again she wondered at his jealousy.  Not very many men found her attractive.  Surely he didn't think that any one at the Abbey would actually be interested in looking at her scrawny, 17 year old body?  She couldn't help but scoff at him and the absurd idea.

However, even with the rather annoying clothing, and 'charity' received from their 'hosts', Liika wasn't overly miserable.  At least she wasn't alone anymore, with no one but a ten month old baby to keep her company.  Mariah stayed with her faithfully, not trying to cheer her up, but at least trying to make the dire situation better than it seemed.

The two women spent much of the day alone in Bryan's rooms, playing with the baby and talking quietly.  Mariah filled Liika in to the entire situation—the prisoners in the dungeons as well as Emily's whereabouts.  Liika was as horrified as Mariah had been to find out that Tala had merely given her away like a prize at a raffle.

"You mean he just gave her to him?!  Who the hell does he think he is?!"  She cried, absently steering Nadya away from the cement floor to keep her on the thick, circular rug, and playing with her toys.

"God apparently," Mariah replied dryly.

Mariah looked tired and almost sick.  Her normally bright and lustrous hair hung limply around her face, not dirty (Liika had told her she should shower while Bryan was out) but just…worn.  Her eyes were dull, and had heavy purple bags under them, showing the fact that she hadn't slept well in days.  Her clothing had been dirty and ragged until Liika had adamantly demanded that she get changed into some of her clothing.  It fit Mariah better, and was actually the right size.  The colors no more flattered Mariah's pale complexion, than Liika's but they had to make due.  Both firmly believed that the rest of their friends would be saving them any day now.  Believed that they wouldn't let them rot in the hands of the Demolition Boys for long.

Liika sighed, falling back to lean on her hands, her eyes drifting close.  "Poor Emily," she murmured, "I just hope Ian is better to her than Bryan is to me."

"Bryan isn't that horrible to you," Mariah said softly.  "He hasn't beaten you, or taken Nadie from you."

"Maybe, but he and Tala threaten me constantly with her.  The only reason Bryan doesn't abuse me is because he knows he has me cowed with Nadie.  He knows I won't do anything stupid if my baby's on the line.  …He knows that I would do anything for her, even pretend that I actually care for him."  She shuddered at the very thought, trying furiously to fight the tears that burned the backs of her eyes.  "But that's not even the worst of it.  The worst is watching him with Nadie…and watching her with him.  It's like she's forgotten who Kai is…she does things with Bryan that she would only do with Kai.  It was instantaneous too.  Like she could immediately recognize the fact that he was her biological father."

Minutes passed in silence.  Mariah wasn't really sure what to say to her best friend, and had no practical experience to draw from.  If Nadie became attached to Bryan there was nothing they could do about it.  Mariah just prayed the Kai and the others came to get them out as soon as possible so that they wouldn't have to deal with that major problem.

The light that was trickling in the dusty window—one of the first things Liika had done when Bryan left was throw open the blinds—was fading fast as night descended upon the miserable, desolate Abbey.  Mariah and Liika continued to chat quietly, eating sparingly when a servant brought them food, feeding Nadie when necessary.  Bryan and Tala had been gone for hours, though this didn't exactly upset the two young women.  Neither was looking forward to their 'masters'' return.

It was about 7 o'clock and Nadie had curled up in her mother's arms after drinking a bottle and eating some mashed fruit.  Mariah was dozing in the chair across from Liika, while Liika stared silently out of the window into the pitch black, completely oblivious to the world around her.

Neither of the women heard the door open and close, nor saw the dark figure that stole into the dark rooms.

It was only when a hand landed on Liika's shoulder that she came out of her reverie, and would have jumped, screaming, if another hand hadn't covered her mouth at the same time.

"Shh…" a husky, but smooth voice hissed in her ear, "I have come to help you, but if you scream, we shall all be dead."

Liika stilled instantly, her body freezing in fear of the unknown.  Who could be helping her?  And who the hell could have gotten so far into the Abbey with out being found out? 

As soon as the hand was removed from her mouth, Liika turned her head and found herself gazing into eyes almost the same shade of aqua as her own.  "Who are you?"  She whispered, her eyes narrowing at him.

The man—obviously young—straightened, his black cloak billowing around him as he did so.  He looked down at her, a kind look and benign smile on his face.  Bright orange hair peeked out from under his hood, oddly matching is rather blank turquoise eyes.  White flashed briefly from under the cloak as he moved, his eyes darting around the room.  "We have no time," he said quietly, glancing at the sleeping Mariah.  "Wake her, we must leave.  Their business in the dungeons will soon be completed."

She was afraid to ask what sort of business they might have in the dungeons, and instead focused on the problem at hand: whether or not to trust the mysterious stranger that told them he was there to help them.  "If you won't tell me your name, how am I to trust you?  It would be really very easy to call someone and have you captured."  Liika said, distrust evident in her voice.

The man barely blinked, and instead moved across the room to open the door and peer out into the pitch black hallway.  "As I told you Miss Tomoda, we don't have time.  Your master will return shortly.  Unless of course you prefer to _stay_ with the man that raped you?"

There was something in his voice, an edge that told her he was trying to goad a reaction out of her.  It was almost the same tone Kai used when he wanted her to do something she didn't want to.  Reverse psychology.  "How do you know my name?"

He turned, sighing silently, his eyes meeting hers once more.  "My name is Brooklyn Kingston, I am the owner and founder of the BEGA corporation.  I have decided to sponsor the Angels, in hopes to rid the world of the menace that is Biovolt."  He explained quietly.  "I know your name because I have been watching you and your resistance for a very long time.  Now come along, or I will leave you.  Your friends await outside the gates."

Liika frowned minutely, but decided to trust him.  Even if he wasn't who he said he was, and wasn't there to help them, he couldn't possibly be worse than Bryan and Tala.  And what if he wasn't lying about their friends being waiting?  Could Kai possibly be working with the strange, cloaked Brooklyn?

She quickly brought herself to her feet, cradling Nadya against her shoulder, and crossed the two feet to the chair Mariah occupied.  Reaching out, she shook the pink haired girl's shoulder gently, allowing her little time when she opened her eyes to think. 

"Come on Mari," Liika whispered urgently, "They've come for us."  She then lowered her voice, her eyes darting to where the man named Brooklyn stood watching.  "But be on your guard.  I don't know if we can trust him yet."

Mariah was wide awake in an instant, her eyes following Liika's glance.  She nodded silently and stood, padding after Liika s they headed towards the door.

"Never mind anything you have here.  Everything will be provided for you again on the outside."  Brooklyn said in a hushed tone.

Liika froze just as she was passing through the threshold of the door, suddenly remembering something very important.  "Here Mari, take her," she hissed at Mariah, shoving the sleeping baby into Mariah's surprised arms.  "I have to go get Akala."

Tala had confiscated Akala upon establishing her in Bryan's rooms, however, he had put her in such a place that Bryan would be responsible for her rather than Tala himself.  He had locked her in Bryan's bedside table, and Liika, though she sorely wanted her back, hadn't had the time to break her free from the wooden prison that surrounded her.  Until now that is. 

She silently stole to Bryan's side of the large bed and eyed the surroundings for something to break the lock with.  Panic started to well within her when she could not find anything at all that would help her break and/or pick the lock or table.  She couldn't just leave Akala!  It was out of the question.

Yet, just as the panic grew to a breaking point, the black clad young man appeared beside her, a small black device in his hand.  Wordlessly he clicked a button on the side and a tiny drill bit appeared from the end and started to rotate in a counter clockwise direction, a small whirring noise emitting from the device.

He knelt down and stuck the drill into the key hole, not even flinching when a relatively loud squeal of metal on metal echoed through out the small alcove and beyond.  Liika flinched, nervousness spreading throughout her chest.  Surely someone heard that?

However, within seconds of the loud noise the drawer lock clicked, signaling its unlocking.  Brooklyn opened the drawer and extracted the white beyblade that lay motionless in the dark oak enclosure. 

"Here," he said, standing once more, and placing the white blade in her hand.  "Now let's go.  Someone will know we're here now."

And with that, the two quickly rejoined Mariah and the baby and stole out of the rooms, into the depths of the Abbey.

xx

Dull thuds of flesh striking flesh, the low grunts of pain that followed, and screams of agony were the main sounds that echoed through the dark, dank, and wretched dungeon.  None of the prisoners had anything to say, and the guards were far too terrified of their masters to speak up against the awful torment they were putting the prisoners through.  Not that they would have anyway.  They didn't really care what happened to the five cell inhabitants.  They, like the rest of the inhabitants of the Abbey were hardened to the point of emotionless, and brainwashed to believe that the Biovolt way was the only way.

"Tell me Kon," Bryan hissed, his hand squeezing Rei's neck, as he pushed the black haired teen up against the damp stone wall of the cell.  "How did you beat me?  What trick did you use to slip through my Falborg's talons?"

Rei hissed in pain, translucent tears streaking down his grim ridden face.  His physical pain had long since moved past the point of numbness, and now Rei could feel little beyond Bryan's large hand choking what little air he could breathe out of him.  He was dying, and both of them knew it.  The little black dots that so many said precluded death by suffocation were dancing before his eyes.  He shut his heavily bruised eyes, praying that death would come quickly, and thanking whatever God may be out there that his pretty Mariah wasn't here to witness his final moments, though he sorely wanted to know what fate befell her.  He could die in peace just knowing that she would live, and not be tortured.  "If I answer you…" he wheezed, his eyes slitting open once more, "Will you tell me what Tala did with Mariah?"

Bryan sneered, his eyes flashing with icy distain.  "Your answer means nothing to me, a mere curiosity on my part.  However, it will bring me great amusement to tell you that your bitch now belongs to me." 

Rei flinched outwardly, grief flooding his few remaining senses.  He remained silent, choosing not to give Bryan the further satisfaction of hearing this grief vocalized.

"Oh yes, she belongs to me."  Bryan continued, seeing that the news was obviously upsetting the half dead teen.  "She is to be my slave for the rest of her life.  She will serve me and my malenkaya until I tire of her and throw her to the common soldiers.  Such a pretty thing like that, it would be a waste not to have someone enjoy her."  He smirked nastily.  "I would, but for some reason I have no interest but in the mother of my child.  Perhaps I should make the pink bitch bear my child as well…I could do it without ever touching her…what do you think Kon?  Wouldn't she look pretty with my brat on her hip?  Not as pretty as the malenkaya, and the brat would be merely second rate, but she'd still look prettier none the less."

Bryan's baits had their desired effect on Rei, and once more the Chinese teen began to struggle, ignoring the flaring pain that seared every part of his body.  His legs lashed out at the large Demolition Boy, and his hands clawing at the wrist that held his neck.  "You won't touch her you fucking bastard!  Do you hear me, you leave Mariah alone!"  He screamed, rage blinding all his other senses.

Crude laughter bubbled up in Bryan's throat, amusement dancing in his eyes.  "What's the matter Kon, did I strike a chord?"

"Whatever did you say to him?"  Came Tala's drawling voice from just behind Bryan.

The lavender haired Demo boy turned his head slightly to see Tala standing right behind him, blood spattered all over his front and face.  He smirked, squeezing more firmly on Rei's neck.  "I merely asked him if he thought the bitch would look prettier with my brat on her hip."

Tala chuckled, his eyes moving over Rei's struggling, but broken form.  "Now, now Bryan, you shouldn't taunt him like that.  It'd be much more fun to show him.  Too bad that he won't live to see it happen."

Rei howled in rage, and struggled harder, finally managing to free himself from the neck hold Bryan had on him.  He fell to the floor, and though he tried to get up and attack the laughing pair, he couldn't.  His energy had finally given out.  It was almost over for him.  He could feel the blackness creeping around the edge of his vision.

"Tell us why… why do you take such pleasure in torturing people?" 

The two Demolition Boys turned their attention away from Rei and towards the small black haired boy that cowered beside the unconscious Foxy, and the already dead Johnny. 

Johnny had been the first to go, after attacking Tala as soon as they walked into the cell.  Wolborg had appeared in a flash of light, and before any of them knew what hit them, Wolborg had killed the red haired Scotsman in a bloody mess.  Tyson still lived, neither Tala nor Bryan had bothered with him as he was unconscious and delirious with fever.  Foxy and Rei had tried to put up a fight against the beatings that they were receiving, but failed as Rei was already seriously injured and Foxy was not a fighter at all.  Kevin was left mostly untouched, except for the few times Bryan had backhanded him when he tried to interfere with his 'business' with Rei.

"Torture?"  Tala echoed, a mean smile slipping onto his lips.  "I do not torture people young kitty, I give them what they deserve.  Treason is a crime punishable by death."

Kevin glowered.  "But how can you live with yourself?  Beating someone to death for fun…"  He made a disgusted face.

Tala and Bryan tossed each other a look and shrugged.  "It's all in a matter of how you look at things, when you hate something as much as we hate Angels, you find it easy to do things that normal people would find barbaric."  Tala then strolled over, crouching down before the sullen Kevin.  "Take your little heroine Liika for example.  She was fully capable of stabbing Bryan with the intent to kill, just because she hated him.  Or Kai, who would gladly beat me to death given the chance.  The point is, the ones you look up to so much aren't really any different than Bryan or I."

"You're wrong!"  Kevin shot back instantly, his eyes glazed with tears.  "Kai is nothing like you, and Liika isn't either!  Fighting back in self-defense isn't murder!  He raped her!  That is also a crime punishable by death."

Tala was unfazed, and Bryan looked indifferent, as if the small White Tiger's words had had no effect on him.  "In this world, a crime is only a crime if I make it so."

"But that doesn't make sense," Kevin continued to argue.  "So raping a defenseless woman is not a crime, where standing up for what you believe in is?  That's bullshit!"

Tala shrugged again.  "It's life.  Now, if you will excuse us, this conversation is over.  You can do what you can to help your friends, but I don't imagine that Kon will live through the night.  Come on Bryan."

With the cold words, both older teens strode out of the dungeon cell, the door clanging loudly behind them.  Kevin merely shuddered, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes and down his cheeks.  Slowly he crawled over to Rei, looking at the older boy hopelessly.  "Rei?" he whimpered, afraid to touch him. 

Rei cracked an eye open, trying to smile reassuringly at the younger teen.  "It's ok Kevin…I'm fine."

"No you're not," Kevin whispered, swiping at his eyes.  "You're dying."

Rei wheezed a small chuckle, fighting back the wracking coughs that took over his body.  Kevin tried to ignore the blood that was now seeping from Rei's mouth.

"Death...is nothing to be afraid of Kevin," Rei said softly.  "It's a release.  And in the world I see coming, those who die are the lucky ones."  His eyes began to drift close, his breathing growing even more shallow.

"No!"  Kevin cried, gripping onto Rei's shoulder.  "You can't leave me alone here Rei!  Johnny's dead, and Tyson might not be far from it.  I can't be alone here!"

"You're not alone Kev," Rei breathed, "You'll never be alone.  I'll always be around to look out for you.  And I'm sure I'll see you one day soon."

"They're going to win aren't they?"

Rei could only smile sadly before he started coughing, blood spattering from his lips.

And then suddenly he was silent.  His chest no longer moved up and down, nor did the sound of his raspy breathing echo through the dingy cell.

Rei Kon was dead.

xx

The three teens, one carrying the baby, sped through the dim corridors of the Abbey, the two girls not really knowing where they were going, and hoping that the young man they followed did.  Both girls kept throwing nervous glances around them, as if they expected Bryan or Tala to pop out of the shadows at any moment and catch them before they could get to safety.

Brooklyn seemed unconcerned, though they could not see much of his face as the enormous black hood covered it.  However, just from his posture and the quick but casual steps he took, they could tell that he was not nearly as nervous or panicked as they were.  This of course confused them further.  They were about to be caught any moment, and he was strolling as if he hadn't a care in the world?  It didn't make a whole lot of sense.

As if sensing the confused looks the two young women were sending at the back of his head, Brooklyn crooked his head backwards a bit, a small smile touching his lips.  "You could just ask me why I do not fear us being captured, instead of glaring incredulously at my back."

Liika and Mariah flushed.  "Sorry," Liika whispered, "Why don't you then?"

"Is it not obvious?  I have people on the inside."

The answer was stated as if it should have been painfully clear to them, but neither Mariah nor Liika had thought of that.  The game that was the war for the world just got a bit more complicated.

However, when Liika opened her mouth to comment on this, two deep and loud voices echoed from further down the hall, sounding if they were heading towards them.

Brooklyn froze instantly, his cloak whooshing around him.  Within seconds he had turned, scooped the two girls underneath his abnormally large cloak, and huddled them as far behind one of the creepy statues that lined the particular hall they were in.  Liika and Mariah also froze, squeezing against the taller man as tight as they could.  Liika prayed that Nadya would stay asleep, or would make no noise, for they didn't know what was lurking down the hallway towards them.

"Be silent!"  Brooklyn urged between his teeth, his turquoise narrowed and anger filled.  Apparently he hadn't expected the interruption.

The two girls and the baby were silent.

"Did you really tell Kon that you were going to make Kitty birth your brat?  I'm surprised that you would even entertain the thought of touching her."  Came Tala's voice.

A snort followed.  "I wouldn't.  There are other ways as you know.  And yes I did, I said I thought about it.  He had resigned himself to death at that point, and was beginning to bore me.  So when he asked me what you did with her, it gave me the perfect opportunity to put a little fight back in him before he gave up completely."

Mariah's fingers clamped down so hard on Liika's arm that Liika winced, drawing in air so sharply a small hiss escaped her lips.  Brooklyn glanced down at them both, sending them warning looks.  Tears were beginning to gather in Mariah's eyes, and she was biting her bottom lip so hard it was starting to bleed.

"It's really too bad though, that he wont live to see that.  That would probably kill him in full health," there was a nasty laugh, "Of course, whatever time he has left—probably no more than a few minutes—will be miserable anyway, watching his teammate die and seeing the Majestic's mangled corpse.  Remind me to thank Jade for Wolborg, that flame haired idiot might have actually injured me if Wolborg hadn't have gotten to him first."

The two young men were right beside their hiding place by then, and Brooklyn tightened his grip on the two girls, his head pressing firmly against the stone statue at his back.

Liika and Mariah barely felt Brooklyn's warning squeeze, as both felt the blood drain from their faces.  Rei was dying, or dead, and Tyson must not be far away.  The only Majestic in the dungeon was Johnny, so he must be dead too.  Three more deaths on their side… and none on Biovolt's.  Things were starting to look even direr

"Haha, I'd like to see the look on Hiwatari's face when he's told that two of his teammates are dead!"

It was the final straw for Mariah, who had began to shake uncontrollably, the tears running down her face in rivulets.  However, she kept herself composed, if only to not wake the sleeping child in her arms.  Liika knew her best friend was on the verge of screaming—Liika herself was close as well—and so she slipped her hand into Mariah's, squeezing it meaningfully.  Mariah nearly crushed Liika's hand.

Gradually the two obnoxious voices drifted off down the hall, and Brooklyn, as well as Liika, let out the breaths they had been holding.  Mariah was eerily silent, and merely moved away from Brooklyn when he let them go and continued down the hall.

Liika didn't really know what to say to her, and was beyond grief at the news as well.  She had loved Rei and Tyson well, they were her teammates, her brothers.  Johnny she hadn't liked all that much, but she had still respected him as a fine blader and a good guy, even if he was obnoxious and loud.  To be killed by a rabid bit beast was a horrible way to go.

xx

The rest of the journey out of the Abbey was uneventful, much to Brooklyn and Liika's relief.  Mariah still just floated along, a blank, dazed look on her face.  It was almost as if with Rei's death Mariah died as well.

As soon as they exited the Abbey, Mariah shoved the (incredibly) still sleeping Nadya into Liika's arms, and hurried to catch up with Brooklyn, her head down and her fists clenched at her side.  Liika frowned, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes.  She was worried about Mariah.  And rightfully so.

Brooklyn still looked unruffled, Rei's death obviously not weighing on his conscious.  But then, why should it?  He hadn't known the black haired Chinese blader, hadn't loved him as the they had.  Still, at least he didn't look happy at the death.

Of course Liika couldn't see inside his mind.

Inside Brooklyn was smirking at his good fortune.  It looked as if his plans were all going perfectly.  Already Biovolt was destroying members of the Angels (he found them extremely irritating, annoyingly haughty and far too sure of themselves).  Soon Hiwatari and Jagen would make their final moves to destroy Biovolt, and in turn destroy themselves.

And it was all going to happen on his terms and turf.  Life was grand.

Schooling his face into a sympathetic frown, Brooklyn turned, and stopped allowing the two girls to catch up.  "You're friends wait in the alley two blocks away from the compound.  As does a car."

Mariah remained expressionless, merely nodding her head vacantly, and coming to a stop beside him.  Liika nodded also, but her expression was a bit more suspicious than it should have been in Brooklyn's opinion.

Liika hadn't missed the gleeful arrogance that had flashed through Brooklyn's eyes as he turned.  Or at least that's what she thought she saw.  She bit her bottom lip.  Perhaps she was being too hard on him and had just mistaken relief for conniving?

She dispelled her suspicions when he smiled softly at her and held out his hand to lead her in the direction Mariah was already heading in.  Behind the alarms were sounding throughout the Abbey compound.

"We run from here Miss Tomoda."

Liika nodded again, sighing and shifting Nadya into a position that might make it possible for her to run with the child.  However, as if sensing her doubts about her ability  to run with an eighteen pound baby in her arms, Brooklyn reached over and took Nadya from her and nodded in the direction Mariah was running in.  Nadya chose that moment to awake, and upon discovering that she was being carried in a strange man's arms started screaming.  This of course drew attention from the Abbey walls.

Brooklyn cursed, hitching the baby up further in his arms.  "Go!"  He hissed, and sent Liika running ahead of him.

xx

Jade jolted in her seat, the harsh ringing of the alarm bells echoing loudly throughout her small, normally quiet office.  She was on her feet in seconds, reaching for the phone to quickly dial the number of the one person that would know what was going on.

Deep in the pit of her stomach, Jade knew what was going on.  Only two things could set of the high security alarm: a direct attack on the Abbey, or a prisoner escape.

And she knew they weren't being attacked.

Which meant that one or more of the prisoners had escaped, and again she had a feeling of which ones they were.  If it were any of the ones that occupied the dungeon, the alarm wouldn't have sounded—they just weren't that important.  No, only one person's disappearance could cause the most extreme of alarms to go off.

Liika Tomoda.

Jade sighed then held her breath, listening to the line ring, waiting for the inevitable news of the small blue haired girl, and the new heir to Biovolt's disappearance.

"Did you find them?!"

The red haired woman didn't even flinch at the unforgiving, demanding voice that blared through the small phone speaker.

"I suppose this means my suspicions were true.  Liika Tomoda and the baby are missing?"  She said carefully, her tone bordering on cautious.

A moment of silence followed her pronouncement, and Jade almost wondered if he had hung up on her.  "Tala?"

An annoyed and angry sigh.  "Yes.  Along with the pink haired bitch."

Jade's eyebrow's shot up.  Two women and a baby?  An impressive escape, especially out of the heavily guarded Abbey.  "How did they get out?"

When another silence followed the question, Jade couldn't help from quirking her lips slightly upwards.  She could just imagine him scowling, and glaring at some peon soldier, frightening the daylights out of him.  He was rather adorably predictable sometimes, if someone cared enough to watch him.

"That's just the question isn't it?  How the hell do two women and a fucking baby get out of the most tightly secured compound in the world?"

"Were they locked in?"

Tala paused, then spoke a few words rapidly away from the phone.  Jade wanted to roll her eyes in exasperation.  Apparently not, if Tala's angry retort was any indication.

"No.  We apparently forgot to lock the door.  But that shouldn't matter.  There are guards stationed at every entrance and in every hallway in the Abbey.  There is only one unguarded hallway in this hellhole, and Bryan and I patrolled it ourselves."

Jade made a humming sound of understanding, nibbling on her bottom lip.  "Hold on, I'll see what I can dig up, I'll call you back."

"Good girl," Tala replied, a smirk in his voice.  "I knew I liked you for a reason.  Valkov out."  With a click the line fell dead.

Jade let her breath out in a loud whoosh, willing the blood to leave her blushing cheeks, and the flutters her stomach.  Damn him.

Quickly she shook off the disconcerting feeling that always accompanied a brush with Tala Valkov.  Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she sat back down in her chair and scooted back towards her computer, wasting no time in calling up old security videos.

She had a hunch that the two girls had not escaped alone, and in fact had a pretty good idea who had helped them.  What disturbed her was not the fact that they escaped, but that he had not come to her for a way to get them out of the Abbey.  Jade wondered if he knew about her almost betrayal, her feelings for Tala.  She was after all, his second-in-command, why wouldn't he come to her for something this big?

The computer system that was set up in Jade's temporary office in the Abbey contained the highest of the technology that was up to date with the day, and even some that was so advanced the rest of the world had never seen it.  She had access to every file on the internet, and in every computer system in the world, as well as every file, security code, camera, video, and anything else in the Abbey.  She could control the entire building from her tiny office, and no one could interfere.  It was a statement of the trust Tala had in her.

It did not take her long to find the files she wanted, which was a history of every security video for the last two years for the regularly unguarded corridor in the west wing (the personal quarters) of the Abbey.  However, as she went to click "find October 29, 2004" her hand slipped on the mouse and the computer ended up opening a completely random file dated, January 13, 2003.  Jade was just about to close the file in annoyance when movement on the screen caught her eye.

Spencer appeared, as well a shorter, obviously female figure.  They were standing in the empty hallway, conversing about something.  Spencer looked around every few seconds, while the girl didn't look worried.  She continued to gaze up at the blond with somber, but affection filled eyes.  Finally, after a few moments more of conversing, Spencer leaned down and placed a small, chaste kiss on the girl's lips then glanced down.  His hand skimmed over her stomach, and his lips moved, half smiling, half frowning in worry.  It was at that moment that Jade realized that the girl's stomach was bulging slightly with early pregnancy.  Cold shock washed over her.

Spencer had fathered a child.

She wondered if Tala knew, but dismissed the question immediately.  If he knew, then he would also know that the child that was still growing in the womb in the video would be the real heir to Biovolt, not Bryan's Nadya.

The new question was why Spencer hid it?  Where was the baby?  And where was its mother?  She sensed something far deeper at work than a hidden child.

Without another thought she picked up the phone and hit the redial button, the excitement of her discovery setting her stomach whirling with new fluttering.

"Did you find anything?"

Tala's voice shook Jade from her daze and she blinked, dismissing the cobwebs from her mind.  "Yes, but not exactly what you're looking for."

"What the hell does that mean?"  The scowl was back, she could tell.

"It means that I found something completely different, something not at all related to the missing women, but something extremely important all the same," she replied tartly.  If he was going to be a jackass, then she was going to be snarky right back.

Tala half growled, half sighed in attempt to reign in his failing patience.  "What did you find Jade?"

"I was looking through old security videos to see if I could get the video for the last few hours for that hallway in the west wing.  Unfortunately I clicked the wrong thing and it brought up a file dated January 13, 2003."

"And this is relevant how?"

Jade ignored his sarcastic and impatient tone and continued.  "It was, as expected, an old surveillance video, but what was on it I found to be extremely interesting, as well as confusing.

"Spencer was standing in the middle of the hallway, with a girl no older than me, they were talking.  Then he leaned down and kissed her, and then, to my great surprised, ran a hand over her stomach.  An obviously pregnant stomach.  Tala I think Spencer has a child somewhere, one he's hiding from you."

Silence reigned, and once again Jade wondered if he had hung up on her.  Apparently her guesses about his ignorance on the subject were correct.  Tala was rarely completely silent, the only exceptions being when he was contemplating, or when he was extremely surprised.  She voted the former for this situation.

"You're sure it was Spencer?"

She scowled.  "Of course I'm sure."

"Of course."

His tone confused her further.  He was…calm.  She had expected him to be angry, raging even, at the news that his trusted comrade had kept something so important from him.  Did he know something she didn't?

"Tell me, what did this girl look like?"

"It's hard to tell, the picture isn't the best of quality, and it's black and white.  But I'd say 5'5 or 5'6, leggy, with long, slightly spiky dark hair, tied up in a high pony tale."

Tala hissed slightly.  "Very well.  I'm coming to your office.  I want to see it.  In the mean time find me the videos I want.  I want proof that someone helped those two bitches out of here."

"Yes master."

"Oh and Jade?"

"Yes?"

"Nice work pretty.  I am very impressed."  Click.

Did he just purr at her?

xx


	21. Believe it or not

An: Wahh It's finally here! I'm sooo sorry about the wait Xx It took me forever to write this chapter because of a lot of things ;;

But it's here now! And it's a **very** important chapter! It's also very long XD so yeah its two chapters in length lol

Review Responses:

**Demdova**: Thanks for the comment ) However I don't think one can really compare this fic with Ha! That's what you think! They are two totally different genres, and this fic was meant for a more mature audience. Ha was meant for a younger teen audience, and thus is very adolescent. I actually like this fic better )

**Dragon-eyes22** – Wah! I love Nightwish! Actually there is quite a bit of Nightwish on this fic's soundtrack XD which I will release soon )

**chikaitou-411**: Yes, yes I am cruel. XD

**Wild-Roze**: Thanks for review every chapter )

**Important note! PLEASE READ!!!!**

I'm having a Never art contest! So if any of you who read this are artists, no matter what you think of your skill P (I'm sure all good!) I would humbly ask you to draw something for this ficcy XD

I'm making an artbook for this fic and I want contributions! Every entry will be placed in the book, however the winning entry will be used for the back cover! I really hope you guys enter, so far I only have one entry ;;

So enter! It can be anything that pertains to the fic, a scene, a character, anything ) So if you have something you want to draw send it to my email ( insanesenshiofdeath hotmail .com – without the spaces) It's also on my profile So yeah, I hope to see you guys all come out!

_Believe it or not most of us_

_Feel like we're losing ground_

_Believe it or not everyone_

_Hated admitting this_

_Believe it or not most of us_

_Wanna know why we're here_

_Could someone deliver us?_

_And send us some kind of sign_

_So close to giving up_

_Cause faith is so hard to find_

-Believe it or not, Nickelback

Kai was starting to get very, very impatient. Thoughts of betrayal, and thoughts of capture kept flashing through his head. What if Brooklyn had lied to them? What if they had been intercepted coming out of the Abbey?

Both were fears that haunted him as he, Robert and Oliver sat waiting in a non-descript van, parked in a dark and grungy ally two blocks from the Abbey.

The dark and depressing atmosphere of the ally around them only reaffirmed Kai's hatred for Russia, and Moscow in particular. It seemed that every horrible memory and every bad or terrifying situation he had lived could be tied somehow to his home country. A country he didn't at all consider his 'home'.

"They're late." Kai snapped finally, glancing down at his watch. "Something's gone wrong."

Robert sighed, rubbing a large hand over his eyes. His patience with Kai was running thin. One could only handle so much fretting in such a small space. "We don't know that yet. Even if we don't trust him, what could he possibly do with them?"

"Kidnap, rape and murder comes to mind."

Now it was Oliver's turn to sigh, only his sigh wasn't one of impatience, but one of sympathy. Unlike Robert, Oliver had empathetic qualities, and could understand where Kai was coming from. Robert had obviously never loved someone as much as Kai obviously loved Liika. "Kai, what Robert means is that it is still too early to know if something has gone wrong. He's only two minutes late. Perhaps they got held up somewhere along the way. That doesn't necessarily mean they've been captured or Brooklyn's betrayed us. What could he possibly have to gain by betraying us?"

Just as the words came out of Oliver's mouth the door beside Kai slid open and in a frenzy of chaos Mariah and Liika were pushed in, followed closely by Brooklyn shoving the baby at Kai, slamming the door and jumping into the passenger side beside Oliver.

"Drive Dubois. They aren't far behind us. The baby's screams alerted them to our whereabouts."

Oliver nodded and in seconds had the engine on, and the wheels moving, peeling out of the ally and out of the city.

xx

The chaos of the immediate need for escape only lasted until they had escaped the search lights of the many Biovolt soldiers that were pouring into the city. In the throng of cars and vans and trucks that littered the busy Moscow streets, their van was lost and gone before Biovolt could set up a barricade to stop the traffic from leaving the city.

As soon as the tense atmosphere had calmed some and Nadya had stopped screaming, it began to settle in to everyone that they had escaped, and unharmed.

Liika had not budged from the place she had wedged herself against Kai's chest, Nadya pressed carefully between them. Nor had Kai shifted his arms that were wrapped tightly around the two girls. Silence reigned over the vehicle, interrupted in the end by the quiet hiccups of Mariah's silent sobbing from Robert's arms in the backseat.

"Liika…" Kai murmured, his hand rhythmically stroking her hair. "Oh God… you're ok…aren't you?"

"Yes…" Liika whispered back, sniffling and trying to stop the tears that flooded from her eyes.

"He didn't…?"

"No…"

Oliver shifted uncomfortably in the driver's seat, keeping his sad violet eyes on the road ahead of him. "Um… I'm afraid I must ask… why did you not rescue the others?"

Mariah let out a particularly loud wail and buried her face further into the crook of Robert's neck. Robert rubbed circles over her back in a soothing manner, his head leaned on top of hers. He knew… somehow instinctually knew that most of the others… were no more.

Brooklyn glanced at the green haired driver before returning his gaze to the bleak country side that whirred past them in a blur. "I am not the one to ask. I did what I could." He replied, his voice soft.

"They're dead…" came Mariah's tiny voice, filling the void that Brooklyn's words left. "Wolborg got Johnny… when he attacked Tala… Tyson's almost dead…and Rei…Rei…" The sobbing became louder and choked Mariah so that no more words could leave her throat.

"What happened to Rei…?" Kai's voice was extremely faint, as if afraid of the answer.

"Bryan beat him to death."

Kai and Robert glanced at Liika, who continued to stare at the black material of Kai's turtleneck. Her fingers gripped the material of his sleeve tightly, her eyes glassy, red and puffy. Nadya whimpered a bit then, obviously confused at the depressive atmosphere, and why her mama was crying.

The vehicle fell into a void of silence, filled only by the weeping of the two young women and the baby, and the soft rustling of hands against fabric.

While the other passengers of the vehicle mourned the passing of their friends Brooklyn stared passively out of the passenger side window. What did he care if a few people died? People died all the time, his friends, his family, perfect strangers. Everyone had to die sometime. He just chose to accept it.

His mind was already moving on to his next problem. He couldn't have the Angels at his base, not while Biovolt would be combing Russia in attempt to find its heir. He knew that Tala would be knocking on his doorstep, or rather he'd have someone search his Russian base. Brooklyn needed the Angels and his 'secret' projects away from the base before Tala found them.

But where to send the little Angels until it was time for the final show down? He mused thoughtfully, his brilliant mind turning over potential ideas.

It had to be somewhere safe, where the key to his success would be well hidden and healthy. He couldn't have the little girl getting sick or dying on him. That would be disastrous, so the tropics were out of the question.

Suddenly he remembered something Robert had mentioned the day before. He said something about one of his teammates—if Brooklyn could recall correctly, the dead one…MacGregor or something—having a cousin in Ireland, a Miss Cassiopia Rossemore, that might be willing to house them. A cousin who was married to a priest and who resided just outside a church.

It was perfect. Biovolt wouldn't think to look in some remote parish church in the wilds of Ireland. His key and his interests would be safe.

He was sending them to Ireland, to one Cassiopeia Rossmore.

xxx

The floor moved past in a slight blur, dingy grey surface staring back at him as he strode down the dark halls of the Abbey towards the young woman that had just saved him a whole lot of grief, and put him one step ahead of his enemies.

He wasn't about to show it, yet, but Tala was infinitely grateful for Jade's surprising find. Spencer siring a child, a child that would technically be older than Bryan's Nadya, was a potentially threatening issue. He could only guess what Spencer had planned for the child, but everything was starting to click back into place.

The girl known simply as 'Zero' had always been present as Spencer's shadow from the time she had arrived at the Abbey clutching at her brother's legs. Not many knew her real name, as she chose not to disclose it, and so she was simply known as 'Zero'. She was Spencer's right hand, and did anything the tall blond Russian asked of her. It now made sense why she had been absent from Spencer's side for the last two years.

He had sent her and the child into hiding. And if he could remember correctly, it was America he had sent her.

Tala's lips pursed in thought. Obviously the blond had no intention of bringing the child forward to be the heir to Biovolt, which meant that he knew he was going to be caught eventually. It was irritating. Having one more potentially dangerous enemy was not something that Tala particularly wanted.

He wanted that child. Having the child raised against him was dangerous. Tala knew all about the key to a successful world take over, and that was education. Educate the children to be loyal and the parents will follow.

Spencer's child was dangerous because it had personal reasons to be against him, particularly if he killed its parents, which he had every intention of doing. He wanted the child so that he could brain wash it and turn it into a weapon for his side. With its blood it would be a helpful ally. Of course, it could never be the heir to Biovolt seeing as its father and mother were both traitors, but that didn't mean Tala couldn't use it to his advantage.

Without even realizing it, Tala had reached the small office where Jade was located. He brought himself out of his thoughts and opened the door, closing it almost silently behind him.

She wasn't paying attention, instead was staring at her computer screen, a frown of consternation on her face as she nibbled her bottom lip. He thought it was rather adorable actually, adorable and hot. He shifted slightly as blood rushed to various parts of his body, awakening desires that had been lying just beneath the surface for weeks.

I am a master of self-control, don't let one little woman break you. You are **not** as weak as Bryan! he reminded himself firmly, frowning. It was difficult sometimes to remind himself that she was his key to finding Brooklyn Kingston and if he moved too early she would disappear and his link to his second greatest enemy would be lost… and his future queen as well.

However, just because he was unable to throw her over his shoulder, take her to his chambers and fuck her senseless, didn't mean he couldn't have some fun with her. Smirking widely, he slunk forward silently, fully intending to surprise her.

Jade was intently looking through the security tapes, looking for any sign of Brooklyn and the two girls' escape. At the moment she was looking at a tape of the generally unwatched hall in the west wing. So intent on the screen was she that she failed to notice the door open and close, or the set of glittering, feral turquoise eyes that watched her from the darkness behind her. It was only when something warm and wet brushed her ear and a dark and husky voice whispered in her ear that she realized that she wasn't as alone as she thought she was.

"I must reemphasize how impressed I am with your work my pretty," the voice whispered softly, its owner skimming his lips over her earlobe, "You have saved me from a lot of grief and annoyance."

Jade shivered violently at the feeling of Tala's mouth on her ear, as well as the feeling of his fingers trailing, feather light, up her arm. He was close, so very close; she could feel his chest against the back of her chair. Her breath caught in the back of her throat, her pulse jumping as his mouth moved to the base of her throat where her heart beat threatened to explode from her skin.

Tala sucked lightly on the sweet skin under his mouth, reveling in both the taste, as well as the fact that she was neither pushing him away, or running away herself. He was on his knees behind her chair, his hands resting gently on hers, rubbing soft circles into the back of them with the pads of his thumbs. Oh yes, she was right where he wanted her. Putty in his hands, and ready to do anything he asked, but at the same time still 'loyal' to Brooklyn. She would go running when Kingston called her, of that Tala was sure. But in the meantime… he would give her something to really feel guilty about.

He pulled back from her neck and with one hand spun her chair around so that her face was only inches from his own. He noted with a fair amount of smug satisfaction, that her face was flushed and her lips parted, her tongue darting out to wet them nervously. He couldn't help himself, in one swift motion he dipped his head forward and caught her lips with his own, engaging in what was their first real kiss.

Jade felt her mind dissolve into a mass of mush. The only thing that penetrated the haze that glazed over her brain was the fact that Tala Valkov, the most dangerous and powerful man in the world, was kissing her, and damn was he good at it.

Of their own volition, her hands came up and slipped themselves in his hair, combing through the blood colored strands and twirling them around her fingers.

He practically purred at the contact, a low rumbling growl echoing from the back of his throat. He could get used to this, and was going to, as soon as he had won the war. He would have fun making heirs with this one.

Reluctantly, he was the first to draw away, allowing them both to take large intakes of air. He remained only inches from his face, their noses barely brushing. "That was quite the welcome Miss Tomei, is there something you'd like to tell me?" he cooed softly, mischief flashing through his eyes.

Jade abruptly pulled back as far as she could, realizing just where she was and what she was doing. Her face flushed bright red, and her eyes darted away from his, her eyebrows furrowing. "I do not know what you are talking about Mr. Valkov. Perhaps there is something you would like to tell me, seeing as you were the one that initiated the said greeting." Her voice was crisp, but there was an underlying nervous, wavering quality to it that did not escape Tala.

His lips tilted upwards as he brought himself gracefully to his feet. "What ever you say Jade." He said softly, in a voice that clearly stated he was merely saying it for her benefit. "Now, I would like to see this video of Spencer, as well as any other evidence you might have found to the two bitches' escape."

The red haired woman was grateful for the change of subject. She was unreasonably flustered, not just from the heated kiss, but also from the lack of guilt she felt from it. Once again her disappearing feelings for Brooklyn amazed her.

"Of course," she replied after a moment, bringing up the file that was minimized on her task bar. "I was just about to go through the video on the hallway you and Bryan were patrolling at the time of the escape, but we can go through that together in a moment. This is the file I mentioned on the phone." With a double click of her mouse the small video window popped up and the video played for Tala.

Tala watched the security video passively, his eyes flashing with a peculiar light. He said nothing when it was over, merely narrowing his eyes in a thoughtful manner.

It was exactly as Jade had described, and there was no doubt in Tala's mind of the girl's identity, nor of her state of pregnancy. The date of the film was from about a month before the fateful World Tournament that won them control of the world, which meant that Spencer had hidden the child from even Voltaire and Boris. An amazing feat. It also meant that the child was about three to five months older than Nadya. He wondered slightly how Zero had managed the tasks Spencer had set for her during the nine months of Liika's pregnancy when she was in such an advanced state of pregnancy herself. Someone else must have been on the inside as well. The question was who. Tala ground his teeth. He was going to find out.

"I think I've found what you're looking for."

Tala blinked, bringing his attention back to the screen. Jade had the video paused, and was pointing to something on the screen.

It was stilled on a shot of the dark hallway, with himself and Bryan walking down the middle. Jade's finger was pinpointed on something off to the side, hidden in the shadow behind one of the large statues that lined that particular corridor.

"Shit!" Tala cursed violently, his fists clenching on the arm of Jade's chair as he realized just what was hidden in the shadows. "We walked right past them!"

Jade wisely kept her mouth shut. He was obviously ready to fly off the handle and didn't' need her making some smart-ass comment, though she was sorely tempted. The two girls had slipped out of the Abbey right under his nose. All the power to them then, she though idly, pressing the play button once more and watching as Bryan and Tala slipped out of the picture and the black shape behind the statue materialize into three shapes, one holding a fourth. They really had walked right past them.

"I want copies. On CD. Bryan's going to fucking flip. Jesus Christ." Tala demanded, turning around and attempting to pace the small room.

Jade didn't look at him, instead continued to watch the screen, freezing it once more at a certain spot.

Familiar eyes stared up at her from the corridor, their dark, obscured depths staring right into the camera, as if they knew someone would find them. Brooklyn was taunting Biovolt, Jade knew this, but she also knew he was sending a silent message to her. It was a reminder. A reminder that he was always watching.

"Here's your proof. There was a man with them." Jade said just loud enough to catch Tala's attention over his muttering.

Tala was by her side in an instant. He hissed, his teeth bared, and his eyes glaring at the man that stared defiantly up at the camera.

Sure enough it was Brooklyn Kingston that appeared on the screen before him. Now it was personal. No one stole from Tala Valkov, flaunted it and then got away with it.

Brooklyn Kingston was now officially on Biovolt's most wanted list.

xxx

Fingers trailed idly over silken skin as a tongue mirrored the actions of the wayward fingers. Brooklyn half-smiled gently, allowing his fingers to come to a rest on the underside of his woman's breasts.

"Perhaps I should walk into the face of danger to rescue damsels in distress more often… if this is the sort of thanks I get," he murmured, his eyes flickering down to the brown and red hair that hovered over his shoulder.

Rhia grinned against the bare skin of his shoulder. "Or perhaps you should stay where I can watch you…and make sure you don't get yourself captured risking yourself needlessly for the enemy." She gently bit down, suckling the damp skin.

Brooklyn suppressed a shudder before tweaking one of her nipples in retaliation, earning a shiver of pleasure out of the brunette. "I told you before, I had everything under control. You needn't worry about me my dear."

"That doesn't stop me from actually doing it." She retorted, giving up her assault on his shoulder to curl up against his side. "Even if you have Biovolt under control, I think you're underestimating the Angels. Esperanza says they shouldn't be trifled with, that Hiwatari and Jagen are smart…and don't trust you."

Brooklyn snorted quietly. "Esperanza is involved with one of the Angels now. She has been corrupted."

"Trust you to think of love as 'corrupting' someone," Rhia snarked dryly, shooting her fiancé a glare. "She's still my second cousin, and that makes us family. Doesn't the saying go: "Blood is thicker than water"?"

"Perhaps, but there is another saying that goes: "Love is no better than deceit"."

"That doesn't make any sense!"

Brooklyn chuckled. "Doesn't it?"

Rhia huffed, scoffing incredulously. Sometimes he made no sense and was so incredibly insufferable she wanted to hurt him. "Whatever. My point is that you shouldn't take the Angels any lighter than you take Tala Valkov." She sighed then, hearing the starting simpers of her infant son from the next room. "Oh hell, he's colicky again." Then without another word, she rose from the bed, wrapped herself in a green satin robe and disappeared into the next room.

Brooklyn meanwhile, laid there for a few moments longer, mulling his woman's words over in his mind. If she held that much dislike for the Angels, she was not going to like his next move very much.

"Garland just came by. He says that it's time. You should get dressed and gather Tomoda and the little one."

Brooklyn nodded, rising from the bed and quickly donning his clothing. Rhia stood watching him, her orange haired Benji in her arms, rocking him back and forth.

"Cease worrying love," Brooklyn murmured, pausing beside her to kiss her softly on the mouth and to run a hand over his son's hair. "They may be a threat, but I will have the best eyes in the world watching them. You, Garland and Ozuma are the best protection I have." With that he was gone, disappearing in a swirl of white cloak and mystery that accompanied Brooklyn James Kingston wherever he went.

Rhia sighed, shaking her head, bobbing the baby a bit as he began to fuss once more. Damn him, just inferring that she'd be going with the Angels to wherever he was sending them, instead of actually telling her. Like she wanted to go traipsing off with the enemy, with a two year old to boot.

She wanted to be angry with him, wanted to scream at him that she had had enough of running around, that their son deserved better than that, but she didn't. She understood his need to do what he had to do, his goal of attaining the world. So she said nothing, and merely went along with him. She would watch the Angels, she would watch them closely.

Nothing and no one was going to harm her Brooklyn. No one.

xxx

Liika was worried, on more than one front. She was worried about them staying with someone that whose motives they didn't know. She was worried that Biovolt would find them. However, what worried her the most was her best friend.

Mariah wasn't doing so well. She moved through phases of crying hysterically to nothing, just dead silence and haunted stares. Liika couldn't honestly say what frightened her more. The hysterical fits, or the lifeless stares. Both were equally as horrible in her view.

It didn't help that Kai was moody, and hovered constantly like a harried mother hen. Now the hovering she could stand—her second experience at the Abbey had taught her to actually appreciate his protectiveness—but the moodiness should couldn't. Everyone that surrounded her was sullen and depressed, as if they had already lost the war.

The deaths had weighed heavily on everyone's minds.

Even Enrique, always happy, and cheerful, easy going Enrique was quiet, his normally shining blue eyes dull, sadness reflecting in the sapphire depths. Though he and Johnny had not always seen eye to eye (they actually fought more often than not), he took Johnny's death the hardest. Oliver cried the most, just because that was the way he was like, but after the tears were done, he moved on, trying to help Enrique cope with the loss of their close friend and teammate.

Robert took the death the best, mostly because it was just in his nature to do so, but also because his time was occupied by taking care of his hysterical pink haired teammate. He spent every moment with her, whether waking or sleeping. She was rarely seen without Robert somewhere nearby.

Though Max and Kenny had been sent back to the states with a lot of the other Angels (some returned to China as well) they too had been informed of the deaths, and impending death. Rei's death had been taken just as hard as Johnny's, and Steve was mourned as well.

The days were dark for the Angels, and though Liika tried to fight the encroaching despair, the hopelessness seemed to flood them when they thought of the future.

How could they beat Tala and Biovolt? He was too strong, he had more money, more technology.

More allies.

As much as the Angels didn't want to admit it, the world was beginning to come around to having Biovolt as its form of government. Fewer countries fought the take over; fewer leaders spoke against Tala…fewer people supported the resistance.

They were losing, and everyone knew it.

Liika sighed heavily, leaning back in the plush reclining chair she was stationed in. Nadie was leaned against the crook of her arm, holding a bottle securely between her hands, her large lavender eyes, wide, moving around the room with shy curiosity. Liika let her own eyes wander down to her ten and a half month old daughter, a small smile spreading across her lips.

Nadya was her anchor, the only thing that was keeping her from joining the others in their depression. She couldn't afford to be depressed around the child, as Nadya was very sensitive and picked up on every one of her mom's emotions.

"Mama!"

Liika blinked, shaking herself out of her reverie to see Nadya grinning up at her, shaking the now empty bottle at her. A full fledged smile broke out over her face as she took the bottle from the baby. "Are you finished sweety?" She asked, placing the bottle on the table beside the chair. Sitting up again, she shifted Nadya so that the baby straddled her legs, sitting up on her own. "I think it's about time we teach you to use a cup hm?" Liika cooed, smoothing down the chaotic lavender hair on Nadya's head.

Nadya giggled, nodding her head vigorously, even though she didn't really understand what her mother was saying. "Mama, go!" She squealed, reaching forward and poking Liika in the cheeks.

The blue haired young woman laughed, covering her eyes then rapidly uncovering them exclaiming, "Peek aboo!" Nadya squealed in laughter, clapping her hands excitedly. She loved the game Peek-a-boo. She was also enamored with the word go. Liika had yet to figure that out.

"Go! Go!"

Liika repeated the game of peak-a-boo once more, much to the delight of the child in her lap. After a few more games, the child began to lose interest and demanded to be set down. Liika obliged, setting the girl on the carpeted floor, before standing up, stretching her arms over her head.

She surveyed the room Brooklyn Kingston had been kind enough to provide for her, Kai and the baby. It was just one room in a suit that the remaining Angels occupied. It was a fair size, the biggest of the suit, and had off white walls and soft blue, obviously expensive carpet. A king size bed occupied one corner, a crib set up beside it, with a single wardrobe, dresser and mirror set and reclining rocker chair also occupying the room. Toys were scattered in a tidy fashion in one corner—Nadya was an incredibly tidy, quiet baby—and an ensuite bathroom was situated at the back of the room, almost directly across from the door that adjoined the room to the rest of the suit. It was a nice room, especially compared to some of the holes they had stayed in on the run.

Her eyes finally fell on the bed, or rather, on the person that occupied it. Her lips curled upwards, her eyes softening.

Kai was sprawled out over the large surface, his head propped up on a pillow, one arm under said pillow supporting it, the other gripping another pillow to his chest for dear life. His chest was bare, while a pair of dark flannel pants hung low on his hips. She giggled.

He looked like a little boy.

Padding lightly to the edge of the bed where Kai faced, Liika hoisted herself up onto the soft surface, scooting back until the small of her back touched Kai's stomach. She reached out and flicked the slate colored bangs out of his closed eyes, her fingers running over the side of his face.

He really was very handsome. And exceedingly hot.

She sighed softly, and found herself wishing things were different. That circumstances were different. Liika wished they could have had normal childhoods; that they could have gone through the dating/courtship ritual normally, instead of being thrust into an adult relationship automatically. Instead of having to immediately become parents.

Although she had to admire Kai for his strength. Not many eighteen-year-old males would adopt another man's child as their own and help raise it. Not many seventeen-year-old males (he was seventeen when Nadya was born, and was eighteen at the current time) would stick around for their own kids. It was a thing about Kai that made her proud. He had a very strong sense of responsibility; at least he had since the take over. Before the take over, while they were traveling the world on the road to the World tournament, he was very much like every other immature sixteen-year-old boy, only cold and callous on top of it.

All of them were forced to grow up so fast. It was scary.

She was once again startled out of her thoughts, only this time by an arm that wrapped around her middle, and a set of lips pressing themselves against the shoulder that was exposed by her spaghetti strap top.

"What time is it?" Kai asked, his voice muffled by his close proximity to her shoulder.

"Around six o'clock I think. You've been sleeping for about seven hours."

He grunted, pulling himself out of the center of the bed, to the edge to sit beside her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her against him and pressing a kiss into her hair. "What were you thinking about so heavily just now? You were so lost you didn't even notice me sit up." His voice was low, rumbling through the quiet room.

Liika sighed, her eyes drifting shut as she leaned against Kai's shoulder. "You, mostly. About how you were a cold, callous bastard before you lost to Spencer."

Kai's quiet chuckle echoed through the room. "I'm so glad you have such good thoughts of me." He replied dryly.

She smiled to herself, her hand finding his and entwining their fingers. "I was also thinking about how good you are with Nadie…and how most guys in your position would have run screaming in the other direction."

It was silent for a few moments, and Liika wondered if she had said something wrong. Her suspicions rose when Kai unexpectedly stood, unlinking their fingers and crossing the room. She watched, a frown growing on her face as he stooped over one of his bags, and rifled through it, obviously looking for something.

"Kai… what are you doing?"

Kai didn't answer, instead appearing to look harder, until finally he stopped shoveling through his clothes and stilled. Liika couldn't see what he was doing, or looking at, as his back was in the way, however, after a few moments she heard a quiet 'click' like the sound of a box snapping closed, and Kai rose, turning back around to face her, his fists clenched at his sides.

He started back towards her, his face a frowning mask of determination and will that took Liika back. She blinked, not really sure what to make of the sudden serious situation. Her eyes flickered about the room, looking everywhere but him, and settled on the quiet baby that was playing with her toys in the corner, paying no attention to them at all.

Suddenly Kai was in front of her, blocking her view of the baby, and everything else. He sighed audibly, drawing Liika's attention, and fell to his knees directly opposite from her on the floor. Liika looked him over, trying to figure out what he was doing, and why he had gotten serious and moody again. She hadn't said anything that should have bothered him…did she?

"Kai…?" She asked softly, her voice shallow and breathy, unsure of his motives.

"Liika…" he replied, finally looking up so that his anxiety filled auburn eyes met with her own angsty turquoise orbs.

"What are you-" but he cut her off, reaching up with his left hand and cupping her cheek, the pad of his thumb skimming over her lips in effort to silence her.

"Liika…" he murmured, his eyes softening to a degree that she had never seen before. "Liika…you know I'd do anything for Nadya…" he sighed, dropping his hand away from her face and placing it on her knee. He leaned his head forward so that his forehead was touching the back of his hand. "You make life difficult being the way you are. When you were captured…a part of me died. All I could think about is getting you back…I didn't care how; I just wanted you out of there… away from him. Even if it meant my life."

"Kai…"

"No!" He interrupted again, jerking his head back, his eyes now flashing fiercely at her. "Listen, for once please just listen to me."

Liika remained silent.

"It nearly killed me knowing he had you… knowing that he could have you and there was nothing I could do. I had no claim …no claim other than love, which is strong in itself, but not in the eyes of the law. Not in the eyes of God. If there is a God." He let out another sigh, pushing his bangs out of his eyes agitatedly.

Liika had to admit she was confused. She had no idea where he was going with this, or why he was even bringing it up. All his talk of having a 'claim' to her sounded almost like Bryan's talk of her. She shuddered.

"Normally it wouldn't matter," he continued, a scowl crossing his face. She had never seen so many emotions flutter over his features in such a short period of time. "Normally it wouldn't matter what he thought…what he did, but now…now with things the way they are…" He trailed off, looking back up, his eyes locking with hers.

"Marry me Liika."

Liika snapped to attention, her eyes widening dramatically, as Kai's other hand, the one that had remained clenched at his side, rose and opened, revealing a pretty gold ring, with a single sapphire stone set in the middle.

Not waiting for an answer, Kai grasped her left hand and slid the ring onto her ring finger. "I mean it… please."

Liika honestly didn't know what to say. She gazed down at the ring that was amazingly the right size—she figured he must have had it sized or something. "Kai…I… don't know what to say. I…why now?"

For a third time Kai sighed, raking his hand through his bangs. "I wanted to marry you some day… but… with things the way they are. Liika I'm sure it hasn't escaped your attention that we are losing this war. I…I'm not sure how much longer we will be able to fight. Even with Kingston's help. Our time is short…and if I'm going to die, I want to die knowing you were with me till the end. In the eyes of our friends, the law and God."

Her teeth clamped down on her bottom lip as she willed herself not to cry. Part of her wanted to scream at him for talking the way he was. For talking like it was already over. Another part of her wanted to throw the ring in his face just because she had a sneaking suspicion that a big part of why he gave it to her was because he wanted to marry her before Bryan had the chance. As if that mattered if he was dead. Bryan would marry her anyway…or just keep her as a low ranked concubine. She wondered if he realized that.

However, the biggest part of her was jumping up and down squealing in joy. She loved Kai, and to have him want to marry her meant a lot to her. Even if his motives were a little bit backwards. She sighed, already knowing in her heart the answer.

"Of course I'll marry you. But next time you ask a girl to marry you, try to be a bit more romantic and less depressing." Liika laughed quietly, throwing her arms around Kai's neck and hugging him.

Kai smiled into her hair, his arms wrapping around her, and pressing his head to her chest. "Sorry." He murmured. "But I don't plan on their being a next time."

Liika sighed, relaxing against her new fiancé. This was just a perfect example of moving incredibly fast and having an adult relationship. She was seventeen. No one got married at seventeen. Except those that were desperate and afraid of dying. Now she really wished that they had a normal relationship. She never even dreamed, when she was younger, that she would be married and have a child before she was even a legal adult.

She wondered if a guardian had to sign the marriage license, with her being a minor still. Of course, even if one did, she didn't have any guardians left to sign. She doubted her uncle still lived…in fact she was sure he didn't. The last thing she heard was that he was killed in a raiding of Tokyo. He was her last living relative.

What did you do when you had no guardian to sign for you? She wondered if Tala changed that rule to suit himself as well.

"What are you thinking about this time? You've gone an offly long time without talking." Kai quipped, pulling away, but only enough to pull her into his lap and wrap his arms fully around her.

"About who's going to sign the marriage license… I'm still a minor."

"You don't have a guardian. Mr. Dickenson was your last living guardian, and he's dead. You are your own guardian now. You don't need someone to sign for you."

"I guess you're right." Liika said, melting against Kai, staring down at her left hand and twirling the ring on her finger absently. "Where did you get it?"

"Hm?" Kai glanced downwards, trying to figure out what she was talking about. One of his hands then shifted from its position around her waist, to catch her hand in his, thumb straightening the ring then running over the stone slowly. "It was my mother's," he said slowly, his voice rough, "It's all I have left of my mother…it's all I ever knew of her."

Liika was silent for a moment after that, relishing the feel of Kai's rough hands running over her skin. "How…" she was hesitant, fearful that her question might upset him, "How did she…die?"

"Giving birth to me." Kai replied flatly, his hand tightening slightly around hers, his entire body tensing, "I was a genetic experiment. Voltaire never meant for my mother to live. In order to give birth to perfection something had to be sacrificed."

Liika didn't know what to say. What did you say to someone who had to live knowing he was the reason his mother was dead? Sure mothers had died in childbirth before, but it was very rare with all the medical technology that was available. Mothers could generally be spared, and if they died it was a fluke situation that was not at all the child's fault.

But Kai's mother had died because of some genetic experiment to make Kai stronger, perfect. It wasn't Kai's fault, even if he was the reason. No, the fault lay with his evil grandfather and Boris. Those bastards had traded a life for a life without a thought. It made her wonder what they had done to the Demolition Boys' mothers.

However, she was saved from replying when there was a soft knock at the door to their room. Liika sighed, her eyes drifting shut. There was no rest for the good.

"Can you get Nadie? I'll get the door. I have a feeling I know who it is." She said quietly, giving Kai's hand one more squeeze before standing and making her way to the door.

It wasn't overly surprising to Liika that when she opened the door she found the orange haired, smiling Brooklyn Kingston standing on the other side. He looked as he always did, pristine, and proper, dressed in his white trench coat with the navy collars and cuffs and gold buttons.

"Good evening, Miss Tomoda."

Liika looked up and smiled back. "Hello Mr. Kingston, is there something I can do for you?"

His head tilted to the side a bit, but his expression did not change. "Call me Brooklyn, we are all friends here hm?"

The blue haired young woman blinked in surprise, but none the less smiled a bit wider. "Of course," she replied, "Call me Liika then, Miss Tomoda sounds so old."

Brooklyn chuckled lightly, his eyes closing for a moment, before opening and focusing on something behind Liika. Liika looked over her shoulder to see Kai standing behind her, Nadya snuggly in his arms. He was staring at Brooklyn, a suspicious look in his eyes.

"Ahh good, Hiwatari you are awake. That makes things easier." Brooklyn stated, his benign smile never moving. "There is something I must show the both of you. Come along and bring Nadya." With that he turned on his heel and started off down the hall."

Kai and Liika sent each other identical looks before following Brooklyn down the hall.

They followed him a good distance, turning so many times that both knew they would not be able to get back on their own. The Kingston compound/BEGA headquarters was far larger than either had thought.

Eventually the small group came to a stop outside a very large set of heavy metal doors. Brooklyn turned to face them, his normal benign smile flattening out into a serious, but vacant expression.

"What you are about to see will no doubtly surprise you. However, it is of utmost importance to both the resistance, and both of your health that you don't say anything until we say so. Neither of you must utter any sound at all, or we will all be in great trouble." He explained briefly, his tone firm. "All will be explained to you shortly."

The other two teens' expressions became guarded, curious but distrustful of the orange haired man. What was he going to show them that could potentially harm them?

"What about Nadya? You can't tell a baby to not make a sound." Kai stated, his voice clearly distrustful.

The smile returned, Brooklyn moving his eyes from Kai to the fidgety baby in his arms. "Nadya will not be a problem," he replied, turning from the couple. "She does not need to be silent. As I said, all will be explained shortly."

Before Liika or Kai had the chance to say anything else, Brooklyn placed his palm on the metal plate beside the door and spoke two words so quietly neither Liika nor Kai could hear them. Almost instantly there was a muffled beep and the metal doors started to open.

"Remember, not a sound." Brooklyn reminded them then fell silent as the doors opened.

Liika and Kai could hardly contain their suspicion as well as their curiosity. Both wanted to know why Brooklyn had shown up suddenly (even though he was prone to do so) and demand that they follow him into a room where they could not utter a sound. More over, why would he tell them to bring a baby into a room where they were supposed to completely silent? It didn't make a whole lot of sense.

As soon as they entered the room, however, all curiosity and thought fled their minds. The sight before them was both horrible and awe-inspiring. Both their jaws fell open.

The room was obviously a laboratory of sorts, and was filled with the permeating smell of chemicals. But what hit Kai the most was its overwhelming similarity to the bit beast laboratory in the Abbey.

Tall, cylindrical tubs lined one wall, only two of them occupied, though they couldn't tell by what as the distance was too great. Great masses of machinery lined the other wall, leaving a ten foot walk way between them. It was a great deal of black, grey and flashing lights.

Brooklyn motioned them forward then, as well as taking a piece of paper from a faceless scientist. He quickly passed the piece of paper on to Liika, who looked at him for a moment before getting the clue that he wanted her to read it as they walked forward.

And she did, turning her eyes to the paper, she only vaguely watched where she was walking.

It was instructions of some sort, instructions that made her frown.

_Miss Tomoda,_

_You must follow the following instructions exactly. Do not deviate from them and do not delay them. As soon as I give you the signal go through them step by step. Do not fear, they are very simple._

_1. Take Nadya—if you must claim her from Hiwatari do so quickly—and then step forward towards the first cylinder._

_2. Kneel in front of the cylinder and set Nadya on the ground. I have been informed that she can stand, so have her stand._

_3. Grasp her by the wrist and then extend her arm forward towards the silver plate._

_4. Flatten her palm on the plate, hold it there for ten seconds._

_5. Lastly you must make every effort to get her to speak, or to make any sort of sound. A giggle, a coo, anything. As long as it is loud enough and distinct enough to be recognized as her and only her. Do not make a sound._

_I beg of you, you must, **must** follow these instructions exactly. All will be explained in time. Do not be wary, or hesitate, no matter what you see behind the glass. What is going to happen is for the good of the world, and could be the end of Biovolt's reign of terror. Please keep that in mind. If you will not, I will take the child forcefully and do it myself. Do not make me._

_Brooklyn Kingston_

If Liika was worried or suspicious before, the short letter of instructions increased her anxious feelings ten fold. She had seen cylinders like the ones in the room before. They were generally an indication of genetic experiments, bit beast genetic experiments. Could that be what Brooklyn was doing in this large compound? Creating genetically altered, alive bit beasts?

However, before she could speculate any further, a low, almost horrified, gasp escaped Kai and caught Liika's attention. She looked up, first at him, taking in his wide, fearful eyes, then turned her head to look in the direction he was staring in.

Her own eyes expanded exponentially as she felt the same fear that reflected from Kai's auburn orbs settle deep within her very soul. _What have you done Kingston…?_

Behind the glass of the first cylinder was the dormant figure of a large black bird. It's wings touched the bottom of the tank, obscuring its head. Its feathers, while black to the visible eye, were actually reflective upon closer inspection, a dark crimson shone from the black. Yet, probably the most horrifying thing about the animal in the cylindrical tank was the harsh, burning light that emanated from beneath the black feathers and gold and silver ornaments which decorated its wing tips and back. It was if the inner being of the bird was made of harsh, red fire capable of melting anything in an instant.

Brooklyn Kingston had resurrected Black Dranzer.

Liika's blood froze cold in her veins. How could any one be so stupid? Didn't he realize that that creature, that spirit was evil? She couldn't be trusted, couldn't be controlled. Just what did Brooklyn have in mind for her that involved Nadie?

It was then that Liika noticed that besides Brooklyn, herself, Kai, Nadya and the various scientists that lingered about, they were not alone. A tall, lanky woman, about a couple of years older than Liika herself, stood in front of the second cylinder, a orange haired child dozing fitfully in her arms.

Brooklyn Kingston was a father.

There was no mistaking the fact that the child was sired by the BEGA Corporation founder, one look at the boy and it was blatantly obvious. Liika supposed the woman carrying him was his mother, Brooklyn's lover. She was pretty, with long brown hair, pulled back into a pony tail and crimson bangs that shadowed her outlined green eyes. She was watching them, her eyes as emotionless as Brooklyn's always were.

Liika then turned her eyes to the second cylinder, and was not overly surprised to find another bit beast occupying the tank. This one, while obviously not Black Dranzer, was no less impressive or intimidating.

It was significantly smaller, only a baby by animal standards. It appeared to be some sort of cat, a cheetah probably, only there were significant additions. It had spiraled, gargoyle like horns on either side of its small head, and dark pink and green, leathery demon wings on its back. It was almost cute when she thought about it…if you could get past the creepy exterior.

Feeling a gentle tap on her shoulder, Liika looked up into the blank turquoise eyes of Brooklyn Kingston. It was time.

Liika would have protested, would have fled from the room, if it wasn't for the fact that she knew Brooklyn would go through with the 'instructions' no matter what she did. Whatever the actions were going to do, Brooklyn deemed them important enough to use physical force to see them done. Sighing silently, she nodded, turning away from him and towards Kai.

Without a sound she took Nadya from Kai, who looked confused, and suspicious, his lips twitching downwards, and then glanced at the paper once more. She could do this. It was simple. Just go to the tank, put Nadie's hand on the plat, hold it there, then get Nadya to talk. It was easy… right?

Then why were her limbs shaking so badly?

Liika stepped forward, slightly startled to see Brooklyn appear at her side, smiling reassuringly. He led her towards the tank, kneeling down with her when she dropped to her knees.

He wasn't taking any chances.

She followed the instructions exactly, having memorized them in seconds—they really weren't that difficult. After she had knelt down, she placed Nadya on the ground, who protested quietly, but stood anyway. She then guided her daughter's little hand forward and flattened it against the cool silver plate, which began to glow on contact. Nadya was silent, which was not too uncommon, her lavender eyes round with wonder and awe.

The slight touch on her arm was all Liika needed to release the little girls wrist and to lean down and blow against the little girl's cheek. Nadya let out a loud, high pitched giggle, delighted that her mother wanted to play.

"Mama go!" She shouted, twisting in Liika's arms to reach up for her mother.

However, all action or movement halted in that moment as a bright flashing light emitted from the two front cylindrical tanks. Nadya squealed again and buried her face into her mother's chest, obviously frightened by the flashing light.

Liika shielded her eyes, and only when the light began to fade did she pull her hand away to glance up at the tank that had held Black Dranzer.

Only to find an eerie black eye staring back down at her and Nadya.

_You hold the heart of the unworthy one, and are chosen of my Gemini child Akala. You are worthy for now. I shall entrust my infant child to you. I shall watch over you both._

And then she was gone. In another flash of light, Black Dranzer disappeared, a small amulet containing burning black fire replacing her in the tank.

Liika let out a loud breath of air, her arms tightening around Nadya.

"You did well Liika," Brooklyn murmured, flicking his hand over Liika's hair, before standing and moving over to the next tank where the other woman was still kneeling.

Kai was beside Liika then, taking both her and the child into his arms, pressing a light kiss to Liika's temple. "Are you alright?" He whispered, looking down at her.

"Yes. A bit shaken, but well enough."

Kai then narrowed his eyes, his head jerking up to face Brooklyn, who had helped the other woman to her feet.

"Kingston, you have five seconds to explain yourself. What the fuck was a living Black Dranzer doing here and what did you do to my daughter?"


	22. This night hurts I hate you

AN: W00T! Another chapter down, one more closer to the end ;) I'm excited! I want to write the sequel so badly muahaha..

Anyway, those who were asking about Emily, never fear Kerrie-chan is here! ;) haha I'm so lame..

**a-Leng**: I'm sorry you feel that way O.o but in all honesty I don't see what you mean… Jade and Brooklyn have been an 'item' for years in this fic.. and Jade and Tala have been spending every day for like two months together.. where Tala has been pulling his 'moves' on her… :s Maybe we just see Tala differently because honestly I think he could have a girl if he so chose..

**Ayuka-chan**: I went home for three and a half weeks ' That among other things.. working and stuff.. I got really busy sorry!

**g--b-S-t-E-r07:** O.o I don't know why you're always confused :s I'm sorry if it's my writing style…either way you were meant to be slightly confused at the last chapter ;) it's explained here..

**Wild-Roze:** Crude… I forgot to explain that XD lol sorry.. Eventually it will be explained why Black Dranzer is not a baby like Wolborg and them… and why Karuga isn't either ;) Let's just say it has to do with their specialness XD

Alrighty! This chapter goes out to my wonderful pre-readers Shannon and Rynnie and most especially to Zuza-chan cause her Benji is TEH cute! ;)

xxxxxxx

_Deep into a dying day_

_I took a step outside an innocent heart_

_Prepare to hate me fall when I may_

_This night will hurt you like never before_

_Greatest thrill_

_Not to kill_

_But to have the prize of the night_

_Hypocrite_

_Wannabe friend_

_13th disciple who betrayed me for nothing_

-'Wish I had an Angel' -Nighwish

xxxxx

Emily shivered, bringing her arms up and wrapping them around her knees. It was dark, and she was cold. Why was she here? Where was here? What was going on?

She was huddled in the darkest corner of a nicely furnished room decorated in greens and beiges. It was small, but big enough to hold a king size bed, a couple of dressers and a desk. There was also a bathroom situated off to one side, across from the bed. It didn't look very lived in, and she hadn't had the courage to look through the dressers or the desks.

The cold seeped into her bones, not just from the frigid air that surrounded her, but also from the horrible sense of loss and loneliness that had settled in her chest. Where were her friends? Why was she alone?

Tears welled in her eyes, and leaked down her cheeks for the thousandth time in her long hours alone in the desolate room. No one knew, but she was terrified of being alone. She hated change, and hated the feeling helplessness that often accompanied it. Being alone meant being helpless, especially in situations like the one she was in at the moment.

She imagined she had been given to some soldier, some man as a war prize. He would probably rape her, use her until he was finished with her then pass her along, perpetuating a long process of pain and humiliation. She wanted to die.

Her sobs increased, her entire body shaking. What had she ever done to deserve this? Why hadn't she listened to her mother and just gone into an ivy-league prep-school? No, she had to go into beyblading, had to try and stop the evil that had taken over the world.

Silly her.

She wished she could go back, knowing what she knew now and change things. Change what her fate would be. She loved her friends, and loved her cause, but she didn't want to be a part of it. She didn't want the pain that they dealt with on a daily basis, the pain of losing ones you loved, of losing yourself.

"God damn it, I told them to take care of you. And look at you, your freezing to death."

Emily screamed, alarmed by the sudden voice. She began to shake worse than before, burrowing her face in her knees. She hadn't heard him come in.

The owner of the male voice seemed to disappear for a moment, his foot steps retreating from what Emily could hear. She didn't dare look up, far too afraid of what she might find.

When the footsteps returned, and approached her, she whimpered, trying to curl herself into a tighter ball. If she ignored him, maybe he would go away.

Suddenly a heavy blanket was draped over her shoulders, and wrapped around her arms and knees. It was so large it engulfed her, bringing a very pleasant weight and slow encroaching warmth to her numb limbs.

The male apparently lowered himself beside her, if the shuffled and small sighs were any indication. Still, she did not look up. Looking up meant facing whatever it is life had thrown at her this time.

He fidgeted, a nervous aura surrounding him that even Emily in her distraught state could pick up on. Why would he be nervous? She thought, clenching her hands tighter on her legs.

"It's funny; I always thought you were too smart and stubborn to cry. I guess you proved me wrong."

Emily stiffened, finally recognizing the voice of the male beside her. What was he doing here? Slowly she raised her head, her swollen, blood-shot violet eyes meeting the cynical, yet rather soft crimson eyes of the shortest of the Demoliton Boys. "What are you doing here?" She rasped between hiccups.

Ian quirked an eyebrow, his lips twitching. "This is my bedroom… why wouldn't I be here?" He quipped back, shifting.

He was sitting beside her, his legs stretched out in front of him, leaning back on his hands. Emily gasped, her face flooding red. "You-your bedroom?!" she squeaked, finally releasing the death hold she had on her legs and pulling the quilt tighter around herself.

The navy haired teen grinned easily. "Yeah. But what I can't understand is why you are curled up in the corner rather than laying on the bed, or sitting in a chair. This floor has to be almost freezing—too damn cold to be sitting on it."

Emily scowled instantly, reaching up to dab at her eyes under her glasses with her sleeves. "I didn't know where I was! I'm not going to just jump into someone's bed—some man'sbed and make myself comfortable!" She snapped, glaring at him. "And for the record, now that I know it's your bed, I'm not going anywhere near it!"

His grin grew, his crimson eyes flashing. "There is it, that spunky know-it-all that I've heard and seen so much of. I thought maybe you were all show, that you were really a weak little doll. I wouldn't know what to do with you then."

She sniffed, turning away. "What do you know; you don't know me at all."

"No, I guess I don't. Data is only so useful," he smirked at her, especially when her eyes filled with indignation. "So then," he said, bringing his legs up, and sitting up straighter so that he could better look her in the eye, "Why don't you inform me."

"Why?" Was her automatic, guarded reply. She didn't trust him. Why would she tell anyone she didn't trust anything about her? Especially when he could use it against her later.

Ian blinked. "Why not? If you are going to stay here—which you will be—then I'd like to know something about you so that I can better meet your needs. I don't think you want to be sitting around here bored every damn day, and I sure as hell can't let you out, especially after what just happened."

Emily's scowl softened slightly, settling into a deep frown. It was almost as if he was…trying to be nice to her. "What just happened?" She asked, wondering if it had anything to do with the loud, obnoxious sirens that had been sounding not two hours before hand.

It was Ian's turn to scowl, only it wasn't out of anger, like Emily's, it was out of annoyance. "Your little friends escaped. The two girls and the brat. Someone helped them get away. Tala is fucking pissed."

She felt like she had been punched in the stomach. They had been rescued…but no one had come for her! They had left her behind…alone… to deal with the enemy. How could they? How could they leave her behind? How could they forget about her as if she were nothing more than sideway trash? Why did Max not come and storm the Abbey demanding her freedom? Why? Why?!

The tears came again, this time of subconsciously, and more out of anger and hurt than fear. She had been betrayed by the very friends she had been trying to protect.

"Hey…I thought we were past this," Ian grumbled uncomfortably. He wasn't very good with crying girls. Hell, he wasn't even very good with girls! He didn't know what to do, especially now that she was down-right sobbing again. Bloody hell.

"They left me…" Emily whispered, hanging her head and squeezing her eyes shut. "They forgot me and left me behind."

Ian grimaced as she let out a particularly loud wail. His fingers twitched and his heart screamed at him to do something. There was just something wrong with a girl shuddering with tears. Something wrong about the normally bright and intelligent girl being rendered intelligible by blubbering sobs.

Shifting a bit, he brought himself closer to her, his arms hesitantly snaking out to wrap around her shuddering shoulders. He had no idea what he was doing, but was going on pure instinct. Something inside him, some primitive male voice inside of his head was telling him to hold her, that women needed to be sheltered and cuddled when they were upset and distraught, that she needed to be sheltered and cuddled. So that was what he did. He pulled her unresisting form into his lap and cradled her against his chest.

She continued to cry, becoming incoherent and latching onto the front of his t-shirt. He let her cry in silence, unsure of what to say, and unwilling to say something stupid. That would be just what he needed: to make her worse by saying something snarky and snide. Contrary to what most people thought, he had a brain and could restrain himself from shooting off his mouth when it wasn't a good idea to do so.

Finally, after listening to her sob for a good ten minutes, Ian tentatively chose words. Words that he hoped would not upset her, but at the same time might bring her around to his way of thinking, to his side. It would be so much easier if she was on his side.

"They did leave you," he said slowly, cautiously. "They forgot. But it doesn't have to be a bad thing…Emily. I can take care of you… since you are mine now. I can make sure you won't be hurt ever again…not hurt, or scared or betrayed. I won't betray you."

Emily stilled, her breathing evening out, her sobs abating. It was then she realized her position, and just how close they were. She was sitting in his lap, clutching his shirt—a shirt that she had gotten soaked with her tears. Yet she didn't flee, she just sat frozen in her new 'owner's' arms.

"Wh-why?" She whispered into his chest, "Why would you want to? And how can I trust you after all you've done?"

Ian was surprised. He had expected her to jerk away, to protest loudly that she wasn't hurt, that she wasn't scared. To fight him to the end. But she didn't, she merely stayed where she was and spoke quietly, as if afraid of the answer.

He cursed himself for not being as adept with words as Tala was, or as forceful as Bryan. "I-" he frowned, "Tell me, what have I ever done to you? I've never harmed you, betrayed you. I've tried to keep you comfortable, fed, and I haven't tried to force myself on you. How else can I to earn your trust?"

"You have taken over the world, killed people, hurt my friends. You are the enemy."

"Your friends? The same friends that left you alone in here?" Ian snorted, praying he was doing a good enough job at trying to 'convince' her. "I may be their enemy, but I'm not yours. You're an uncannily smart girl Emily," he looked down at the top of her head, "You know that this war is just over differing ideologies. Have you ever thought that maybe our way isn't so bad? Besides the war with your little 'friends' has there been any war since Tala took over? Any discontent? I'm sure you've noticed that the support for the Angels diminishes with every month that passes. And why would that be? Maybe other people have realized what Hiwatari and the other Angels haven't: That the world is happy with one ruler."

"It's not true…"

"Isn't it?" He replied, not harshly, but quietly, in an uncharacteristic manner. "No more civilians have died. Tala is setting up education and welfare programs all over the world, he's eliminating internal conflict. He is doing this world good."

"Dictatorship is wrong."

Ian sighed, wanting to roll his eyes skywards. "Some of the best and most prosperous civilizations in the world were essentially dictatorships. Catherine the Great, Alexander the Great, Constantine…the list goes on. These people brought the world together, and Tala can too."

Emily was silent for a very long time after Ian's pronouncement. She mulled over a great many things.

Her friends had betrayed her, left her behind with their enemy. They would not be coming for her now, not even Max. They would accept her as a casualty of war.

And what of what the Demolition Boy said? Was he right? His logic was sound enough, and he was correct on very many accounts. Maybe she was fighting a hopeless, and ridiculous cause. Maybe the Angels were wrong. She had always assumed that they were doing the right thing, that the world needed to be saved from Tala and the Demolition Boys. But maybe it didn't. Maybe… maybe she would be happier on their side.

After all, the Angels had just ditched her anyway.

Ian was beginning to wonder if she had fallen asleep, she had been silent for so long. And although it felt…nice… having her in his arms, his back was starting to ache from supporting them both. God, what the hell is she thinking about?

"I like computers…and books…"

Ian blinked, glancing down at her to find her staring back up at him with shy but resigned eyes. "What?" He asked in confusion, his eyebrows furrowing.

She coughed a little, pulling away so that she sat on the floor in front of him. "I like computers and books…would it be possible to get a computer in here?"

His face slowly transformed from a confused expression to a triumphant one. Yes! He had won her over…slightly. He could see the mistrust of the situation in her eyes, but it was a start. She had accepted her fate, and was going to make the best of it. All to his advantage of course.

"If that's what you want," he said, hauling himself to his feet and stretching his back. "I will get one for you, and books as well, and anything else you want to occupy your time. I'd let you leave, but until the Angel situation has been dealt with I can't trust you out on your own."

Emily looked up at him, no hatred, only hurt reflecting in her deep purple eyes. "I understand," she said, dragging herself to her feet, wincing at some of the knots that had built up from hours of sitting on the hard, cold floor. "Thank you."

Ian shrugged, inwardly pleased with her. Perhaps he would enjoy having her around, and actually be happy that Tala had chosen to put her in his custody. Despite what Tala might have thought, Ian thought she was cute, and he valued her intelligence, far more than her looks. If he was going to have someone around all the time, he wanted someone that could converse with himself on the same level, and he knew that on a good day the American girl could dish out some pretty witty comebacks.

"Yeah," he said, smirking at her, turning on his heel and walking towards the bed. "I gotta meet Tala and Bryan for dinner; I could have something sent up to you." He stopped, looking over his shoulder, "Unless of course you want to come with me. I'm sure Tala wouldn't mind as long as I was with you."

It was a test of trust, they both knew it. Emily wasn't sure how to react, but found herself accepting anyway. She couldn't trust him unless he trusted her first.

"I'll come," she said, stepping forward. "I don't have anything to wear though." She glanced down at the dirty pair of jeans and the ratty t-shirt she was in. She didn't think that it was proper attire to be eating with the supreme ruler of the world in.

"Tala had some things sent over I think," Ian replied, nodding and heading over to one of the dressers. "You're not adverse to skirts I hope?"

She shook her head, stepping forward as well, until she came to a stop behind him, keeping her distance. He rooted through the first drawer, pulling out a forest green pleated skirt and a beige sweater. Ian scowled slightly, muttering.

"I think they want us to dress alike."

Emily couldn't help but giggle, taking the clothes from him. When he motioned to the second drawer and stepped away, she tread forwards and found a drawer of undergarments.

"I'll have a tailor come tomorrow and you can choose what clothing you like," he said, moving across the room to the other dresser.

She hugged the clothing to her chest and turned to face him, well his back, as he was facing the other dresser and shifting through it, making a royal mess while doing so. Once again she couldn't help but giggle slightly. His room was probably messy all the time normally and had been cleaned recently.

She sobered. "Why are you doing this? Why not just make me a slave or something?"

Ian craned his neck around to look at her, his eyebrow raised. "Would you rather be a slave?"

She shook her head adamantly. "No, I'm just curious is all. The Demolition Boys aren't exactly known as… 'hospitable' in our circle."

He snorted, turning back to his dresser. "I don't want a slave. I'm not like Tala and Bryan who have no qualms about forcing unwilling women to do what they want. I…I would rather have someone with me of their own will."

"I'm not here of my own will."

At this Ian laughed, finally turning around to face her, his arm full of a new set of clothing. "No, you're not. But circumstances have dictated that you be here, and so I'd rather get along with you than force you to do stupid things. I'm not going to rape you, if that's what you're thinking." He grunted at the very idea. "I'd rather be your…friend."

Emily couldn't help but be shocked at his words. It seemed so very…not Demolition Boy-like. Weren't they the ones that ran around spouting nonsense about not needing anyone, about not wanting friends?

As if seeing her thoughts on her face Ian snorted again. "I told you, I'm not like Tala or Bryan. I'm not genetically enhanced or programmed. I came to the Abbey later than they did…I still have memories of friends and family. And unlike Tala and Bryan I want that again. I totally support Tala, and respect him more than I can say, and am his friend, but it's different. Tala and Bryan want children for heirs and prestige reasons. I want them for a family. I am under no dissolution that any child of mine will ever head Biovolt and rule the world. Nor would I want them too."

Once again, she couldn't help but be completely surprised. The shortest of the quartet that ran the world was a lot deeper than she had ever thought he was. He was a lot different than she thought him. Perhaps he had a different face he showed to those he was close to. Maybe he was trying to be close to her. Maybe he really did want to be her friend.

She smiled secretly, turning on her heel and heading for the bathroom. "I'd like to be your friend," she said quietly. "But I'll tell you now, I'm not sleeping in your bed."

Ian's laughter reached her ears even though the heavy bathroom door.

xx

"Well Kingston? You'd best get started before I lose my temper." Kai growled, hovering over Liika.

Brooklyn for the most part ignored Kai and growled demands, continuing to fuss over the brunette woman with the red bangs, as well as the child in her arms. A child that so obviously was sired by him. He urged the woman forward towards the tank, where the fluid inside had been drained leaving a golden stone behind on the bottom of the tank. Opening a small hatch door in the glass, the woman reached in and picked up the stone.

"Hiwatari, I told you things would be explained in time," Brooklyn said finally, turning to face Liika and Kai. "But right now, it is of utmost importance for Liika to remove the amulet from the tank and secure it around Nadya's neck."

Kai glowered, stepping in between the child and Brooklyn. "That thing isn't coming anywhere near her until you tell me what it is, and what it has to do with her."

Brooklyn's normally serene expression twitched, his eyes narrowing fractionally at Kai. "You would do well not to stand in the way of Black Dranzer again Hiwatari. I believe you've made that mistake once before. That amulet is Black Dranzer's resting place, however, she is always ready to appear to _defend_ her mistress if necessary."

He was threatening him. Kai could see it clear as day, but he didn't doubt what the older male said. He _had_ had dealings with Black Dranzer, and knew her well. It frightened him that she would now be tied to his infant daughter, which is what Kingston was saying.

Kai remembered all too well the glimpses of the three live bit beasts he had caught at the masquerade only days before.

Liika was frowning, obviously turning something over in her mind. Silently she stepped around Kai, and approached the tube, reaching for the hatch opening in the front. Opening it, she reached inside and picked up the small, glowing black stone, not at all surprised at the warmth of it.

"Here, use this," the woman behind Brooklyn said, handing a small silver chain to Liika. "It will automatically bind to the stone…it did with Karuga."

Liika took the chain and held it to the black amulet, and sure enough, the small silver chain melted right into the black stone, so that the stone now hung securely off the chain.

"Is that what he is called then? Karuga?" Brooklyn's voice sounded, as excited as Liika had ever heard him.

The woman nodded, toying with the chain around her son's neck. "Yes, he spoke to me after that flash of light… before he disappeared and the amulet appeared. He said his name was Karuga and that until Benji is old enough, he would answer to me, as I would to him."

"Who _are_ you?" Kai demanded, fed up with being ignored. He hated being confused, and he was royally fucking confused. He wanted to know why Black Dranzer was bound to Nadya, why the great black phoenix was even _there _let alone living. None of it made any sense…Black Dranzer should have been in her bit in Kai's personal things…how could she have gotten away? He checked her every day.

The green eyed women made a face at him, indicating that she didn't like his tone. "My name is Rhia Kotowska," she said snidely.

"She's my fiancé and the mother of my son. Respect her Hiwatari." Brooklyn cut in, his tone hard and warning.

"Kai," Liika murmured, stepping back over to him, amulet in hand. "Will you fasten this to her neck for me please?" She asked, holding out the chain.

Kai nodded, scowling. However as his fingers touched the chain, a blazing black spark shot out and Kai gasped, jerking his hand back and cradling it, and the burn that now pained his skin.

"What the fuck?!"

_He is male! He is unworthy!_ A voice screeched in Liika's head, causing her to wince. _No male may ever serve me! He mustn't touch what is sacred!_

Brooklyn's eyes narrowed, and with one hand he motioned a medic forward to look at the blue haired resistance leader's hand. "It appears that not just anyone can touch it." He said dryly, his lips twitching.

"He isn't worthy," Liika whispered, drawing everyone's attention to her. Nadya was silent, her eyes wide and curious, as if she was listening to something inside her own head.

Kai hissed as the doctor spread something over the burn on his hand. If he was mad before, he was _seething_ now. His daughter was now possessed by something that had it in for him! Wonderful! "What are you talking about Liika?"

"She spoke to you didn't she?" Brooklyn interrupted before Liika could say anything, and excited glint in his eyes. "What did she say?"

Liika took a deep breath, trying to settle the nerves that were dancing in her chest and in her head. "Rhia…?" She asked, looking at the other woman. "Do you think you could hold Nadya while I put it on her? Black Dranzer…she…"

Rhia nodded, smiling. "I understand," she said. And she did. Brooklyn had told her all about Black Dranzer's policy on men.

She handed her son off to his father and took the little girl, who was still motionless and unresponsive. Liika quickly slipped the silver chain around her daughter's neck and then took her back, smiling in thanks at the slightly older girl.

"Yes, Liika, what did that evil thing have to say?" Kai spoke up, finally pushing the medic away.

Liika rolled her eyes, shifting Nadya on her hip. "You'll only antagonize her further Kai. Don't speak to her or of her and it won't matter. You getting burned had nothing to do with you being you. Males are simply not allowed to serve her."

"Serve?" Brooklyn echoed, interested. "Don't you mean she won't serve men?"

The blue haired girl gave Brooklyn a funny look. "No. Black Dranzer serves no one. Nadie is not her mistress, Nadie is her child. Or so she said to me anyway."

"What were her exact words?"

"Well," Liika started, thinking back. "When she first spoke—the same time I imagine the other beast spoke to Rhia—she said, "You hold the heart of the unworthy one, and are chosen of my Gemini child Akala. You are worthy for now. I shall entrust my infant child to you. I shall watch over you both." And then she disappeared in the flash of light. And when Kai tried to touch the chain she screeched at me. "He is male! He is unworthy! No male may ever serve me! He mustn't touch what is sacred!" she said."

"Interesting," Brooklyn murmured, wandering away across the room so that he could write something down. "People serve her…Women anyway. And this Gemini child…this is your bit beast? Akala?"

Liika nodded. "Yes, though I don't know what she meant by Gemini child."

Brooklyn made a small humming sound and scribbled something down on the clipboard he had picked up. "Gemini implies two, twins. Perhaps your bit beast is actually a twin."

"A twin?" Liika echoed, frowning in confusion. "But wouldn't I know if Akala was a twin? I mean she's been in my family for generations!"

"Perhaps," Brooklyn murmured, "Or perhaps not. Maybe there's a hidden trait or secret to your bit beast. Something that could be of immense help."

"This is all great and fine and shit, but answer me Kingston. How did you get Black Dranzer in the first place? The bit has never left me." Kai cut in, his scowl getting blacker by the second. "And why the fuck would you do something as stupid as give her a body?"

Brooklyn was unfazed by Kai's demands, he merely continued to write on the clipboard for a few more moments before finally putting it down and facing Kai. "If you think about it Hiwatari, the reasons for giving Black Dranzer a body are clear. She is the most powerful bit beast of them all, you know this. Having her bound to someone on our side is crucial to defeating Biovolt."

"But why Nadya?" Kai shot back, reaching out and pulling Liika and Nadya towards him in a possessive gesture. "Why not someone else?"

"Nadya is an infant," Brooklyn replied simply, "It makes sense if you think about it. It is clear that Black Dranzer will bond only to a female—I knew this already—and the only available female is Nadya. All the other older girls are already bound to a bit beast."

"But why would you give such a powerful weapon to us? Nadya's life and will are as good as mine while she's at this age. You practically gave me Black Dranzer. Why? I'm sure you could have found some girl you could control to give her to." Liika spoke up, clearly as confused as Kai.

Brooklyn sighed, motioning to Rhia to give the fidgeting Benji to him. He then set the baby down on the floor at his feet. "Why don't you set her down with Benji to play. No harm will come to them while we have our conversation."

Liika nodded, stepping forward, out of Kai's embrace and setting Nadya on the floor beside the other toddler. Almost instantly both their amulet stones began to glow and a light shot out of them connecting in the middle of the small space between the two babies, red-black mixing with gold.

Karuga of Ra lays claim to this one. An excellent choice. Benjamin Kingston.

Liika blinked, freezing as the familiar voice echoed through her head. Looking up she met the leaf-colored eyes of Rhia. And understanding shot through them.

One day, child, the fate of the world will lie on these little one's shoulders. Protect them well. They are the Liberi Fatali. It all ends with them.

The blue haired young woman gasped out loud. This voice wasn't Black Dranzer's! It was far more calming, soothing, and secure. It made Liika feel safe…and it felt familiar.

Fear not child of my heart, all will become clear in time. For now you must know that the power of my mother, the mother of all, allows me to speak to you. In time, you will come to know me and my secrets.

And then it was if the presence that had settled over her was gone. The voice was silent.

"Liika?!" Kai's voice shook her back to present and she found him standing in front of her, his hands firmly planted on her shoulders. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she stated, brushing him off. "It was nothing."

Kai whirled on Brooklyn, out right seething. "You. I've had enough with your tricks and your lies. Tell me what the fuck is going on, and what the hell that was!"

"If my guess is correct, Black Dranzer and Karuga—the bit beast that bonded with my son—came to an understanding. As for what is wrong with Liika, I haven't a clue." Brooklyn answered, shrugging.

"I already told you what was going on. We created Black Dranzer to help us. We did not need her bit chip, her spirit was called." Brooklyn continued.

"Black Dranzer called Karuga, Karuga of Ra…what was she talking about?" Liika interrupted, sharing a look with Rhia. "What does that mean."

Brooklyn smiled, glancing down at his son, who now played peacefully with the little lavender haired girl beside him. Ra the Egyptian sun god had two forms, human and animal. His human form had a hawk head, however, his animal form was one of a cat. A demon cat. Karuga is Ra."

"Which is why Black Dranzer approved him." Rhia spoke for the first time in a while.

"Exactly," Brooklyn replied, sending his fiancé an approving and knowing look.

Kai sighed, suddenly very tired, even though he had only woken up about an hour before. If he didn't trust Brooklyn Kingston before, he sure as hell didn't trust him anymore now. He found the whole thing fishy. Something wasn't right with the man just giving them the most powerful bit beast in the world.

"I've had enough," Kai stated tiredly. "Come on Liika."

Liika nodded, bending over to pick up her daughter. "Alright, I'm tired too." As if on cue Nadya yawned, and began to whine, rubbing at her eyes with her fist.

Benji's eyes teared up, and he screamed, toddling to his feet and tugging on Liika's jeans. "Nadi!" He yelled reaching up with on hand to Nadya.

Nayda looked down, reaching out her hand as well. "Ba! Beji!" She cooed sleepily.

Rhia was there in a flash, scooping the crying toddler up into her arms and comforting him. Liika looked confused, as did Kai.

"How does he know her name?" Kai asked, looking wary.

"Karuga told him," Rhia answered, shifting the boy in her arms.

"It makes sense." Liika said.

Brooklyn stepped over and laid one hand on Rhia's shoulder protectively. "You two should get some rest. Your plane to Ireland leaves early."

"Should I even bother to ask why we're going to Ireland?" Kai asked, shooting Brooklyn an untrusting look.

The orange haired young man smiled benignly. "Safety Hiwatari. I'm sending you all—Rhia included—to Ireland until it is time for the final show down. It will be soon.

"You'll be staying with a priest and his wife, they live in a small house outside a church. You'll be safe there."

"Fine," Kai said. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight."

xxx

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Emily shifted nervously, trying desperately to ignore the curious eyes that were fixed on her as she entered the dining hall behind her new… 'master'. She refused to call him that.

She didn't hide that being in a room full of men—and woman, there was one woman at the table—that were supposed to be her enemies frightened her. However, she had been left behind by her so called allies, what else could she do besides try and make the best of it? Try and fit in…try and befriend them. Her life couldn't get any worse.

"Leave her alone Tala," Ian snapped, pulling out a chair and motioning for Emily to sit down. It was two chairs down from the head of the table where Tala sat, and across from Bryan, who was watching her with bitter, angry eyes.

Tala's eyebrows lifted. "I merely asked what was going on, no need to become so defensive. The little mouse if more than welcome at my table—if she can behave herself." His eyes flashed meaning, willing Emily to look up at him.

Emily took the seat, silently thankful that Ian sat between her and the blood haired dictator. She had not had many dealings with Tala Valkov, and part of her was thankful. His presence was threatening and he practically oozed intelligence and cunning. He'd destroy you before you even thought of moving the wrong way.

Cautiously Emily lifted her eyes from the dark table top to meet those of the aqua-eyed leader. There was no trace of malice in the turquoise depths, only curiosity and mild amusement. Apparently he found it funny that Ian was sticking up for her.

"I'll behave," she murmured, looking away. "They left me behind anyway."

Tala's lips twitched, his eyes sparkling with the new information. So, that was how the little mouse thought. Excellent. She would be so easy to convert. He would much rather turn a former enemy against her 'friends' than have to kill her. He was pleased.

"Indeed they did," he replied, flooding his voice with sympathies. "I'm sorry your friends proved less than loyal. Perhaps their betrayal will work to both our advantages? I have heard you are rather intelligent Miss Davenport…or may I call you Emily?"

Emily took a stabilizing breath, willing down the tears. Her friends had betrayed her, why couldn't she form an alliance of sorts with the enemy. Even the boy she thought she loved had betrayed her. She started to hate them all. "You may call me Emily."

"Excellent," Tala let the fact that he was pleased show, as he waved at the servants to signal the start of their meal. "I understand you were quite active in the BBA technologies and research lab in Nevada, am I correct."

"Yes."

"Hm," Tala paused, thinking something over. "Perhaps we can work something out for you. Would you like to help with research here?"

The orange haired girl looked up in surprise, her eyes meeting the red heads. He was sincere, she could see it clearly. He was trying to get her to trust him by taking the chance and giving her responsibility, and unlike with Judy and the BBA Emily didn't feel like she was being belittled or coddled. Judy always thought she was too young, not smart enough or trained enough to touch the things Emily really wanted to deal with. She had a feeling Tala would let her. Suddenly her prospects weren't looking so dim.

The opportunity to be something more than a criminal, to have high tech facilities, equipment and no end to money, was dangling in front of her. She could see it all now, and it all came down to one man. Came down to betraying the friends that had betrayed her.

"I would like that very much."

Tala's grin was hidden, and it was dark. It showed triumph, and Ian, who had been watching the exchange with a little hope (he knew if Tala disliked her or her attitude there was nothing he could do so stop her death), could see that the Angels had lost yet another member.

Jade, who had also been watching—Bryan was no largely ignoring the conversation—decided to speak up, feeling immensely sorry for the younger girl. "I have some things she could do. I'm assuming that she is to stay in Ian's room unless properly escorted, so I could have a work station set up there and give her things to do. That is if you don't mind your room being taken over Ian."

Ian shrugged. "Don't care. As long as she's happy and comfortable."

"That's my pretty, always thinking," Tala practically cooed, winking at Jade who flushed slightly. He then turned his eyes to Ian, masking his amusement. Ian was smitten with the little mouse—even if he didn't know it.

Tala had always known that Ian was the 'weakest' of the four of them. He was the one that retained memories of a life outside the Abbey, who preferred to have people like him rather than fear him. Tala knew all about Ian's goals for a family, but did nothing to stop him. If it pleased Ian, then let him have it. He was still an excellent soldier.

Which of course went against everything Voltaire or Boris had ever taught them. But look where they were now. One dead, and one his slave.

Irony was sweet.

"Very well then," Tala said after watching Ian for a moment. Unconsciously he shifted, allowing his food to be placed in front of him. "The station will be set up tomorrow, and Jade you may delegate some work for her. There is plenty to go around. I'm trusting you though Emily, betray me and you will find out why I am the most feared being on the planet."

Emily nodded rapidly, her heart racing. She had just made a deal with the devil.

"Now then!" Tala picked up his fork. "Despite yesterday's events, the war goes well. Everything is set. It will all end soon."

Ian and Bryan nodded, both beginning to shove food in their mouth. Jade looked as if she had paled a bit, but other than that made no other gesture. Emily was almost afraid of what Tala meant.

She knew at that moment that no matter what her so called friends did, they were going to lose.


	23. Fly

AN: Booya.. here ya go It's winding down now O.o there is like three chapters left and an epilogue.. scary! Oh well.. sorry about the wait.. the last two pages killed me --

_Any moment, everything can change,_

_Feel the wind on your shoulder,_

_For a minute, all the world can wait,_

_Let go of your yesterday._

_Can you hear it calling?_

_Can you feel it in your soul?_

_Can you trust this longing?_

_And take control,_

_Fly_

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can shine,_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,_

_And start to try, cause it's your time,_

_Time to fly._

_All your worries, leave them somewhere else,_

_Find a dream you can follow,_

_Reach for something, when there's nothing left,_

_And the world's feeling hollow._

-"Fly" –Hilary Duff

Spencer paused as he opened the door, after pressing a button to release the chain lock. Something wasn't right… Yes, something was definitely off. He examined the locks as well as the chain, there was something wrong with them…His eyes widened as he realized just what was off.

They were all new.

Now he was worried. Someone had been in his room while he was away from the Abbey, and he couldn't tell who it was. He didn't make a habit of leaving anything incriminating around, just in case Tala went snooping, but he still did not like the prospect of someone being in his room. It was unsettling.

"Someone broke into your room while you were gone."

Spencer had to physically force himself not to jump at the sudden voice. How had he moved so silently and fast? Spencer had been alone in the corridor only seconds before.

He turned to face Tala, who was frowning at his door locks. He looked genuinely annoyed by the fact that someone had broken into Spencer's room. However, Spencer was sure that that wasn't the only thing that was bothering Tala. He could see it in the red head's aqua eyes.

"Who?" Spencer made his voice hard, hiding the worry and anxiety with fake anger.

"That's just the question isn't it?" Tala replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "We don't know. Bryan came across it when he was returning to his rooms."

Spencer sighed, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists both for effect and to release some pent up stress that was building within him. Fuck! Things were not going well.

Tala could very well know about him, even though he said nothing. Tala was far too clever to do anything rash. Bryan on the other hand… if Bryan had found something he would have done something about it right away…wouldn't he?

"It wasn't the only break in," Tala continued, watching Spencer silently fume. He wondered if it was all a show, if secretly inside he was having a panic attack.

He should be.

Spencer shot Tala a confused look that screamed 'explain'. Tala sighed, scowling at the mere thought. The fact that Brooklyn Kingston managed to get passed him still pissed him off. Fucking bastard. He was going to laugh when they strung the pretty man up by his balls.

"We managed to capture the little blue bitch just after you took off tracking some of them to the States. Imagine my surprised when Ian dragged her in carrying Bryan's squalling brat."

The blond sucked in a deep breath. Things were worse than he had predicted! He was only gone two days—forty-eight hour—and already things were falling apart. Tala knew of Nadya, which meant Bryan did too. Someone had broken into his room and it was possible that Tala knew about him. He had to leave. Very quickly, or he would be dead.

Tala watched the blond very carefully for traces of panic, yet found none. Spencer, like himself and Bryan was trained impeccably, and could mask his emotions incredibly well. It made it that much harder to understand why he had betrayed them. He was a fool.

Tala really didn't understand his former teammate. Spencer could have been the leader, his child could have been the leader of Biovolt one day, but he threw it all away. He chose to betray them and side with the 'good' side. It was something he was going to torture out of him when he finally caught him.

"Where is she and the child now?" Spencer finally asked, breaking the tense silence.

At this the red head scowled, sneering. "It seems our other enemy has finally come out in the open. Brooklyn Kingston smuggled her, the baby and the pink haired bitch out of her last night. They left their little orange haired mouse behind, to our advantage of course."

Spencer felt his chest collapse with relief, silently thankful to this Brooklyn Kingston. However, he couldn't help but wonder what the red head was talking about when referring to the orange haired girl. He assumed he was talking about the All Star Emily Davenport. "You plan to use the girl?"

Caught. Tala masked a grin with a sneer. He would feed Spencer information, which he would no doubt feed the Angels. Knowing one of their own had chosen Biovolt over them would be a severe blow. "I don't need to use her at all. She chose not to fight Ian at all, in fact, I think they've formed some sort of friendship. She's already agreed to work for me, and sworn the oath of loyalty to Biovolt." He hoped it broke them.

It just kept getting worse. Spencer's jaw began to ache from clenching his teeth together. Emily was one of the smartest people in the resistance; her betraying them would not sit well. Max Tate was going to be heart broken. "I see."

Tala could see Spencer was anxious to be rid of him. It was painfully obvious and it made him want to kill the traitor right there like Bryan wanted. However, he let it go. Spencer's time would come. All of their time would come. "I can see you're tired. Have your report into me tomorrow afternoon." With that Tala turned and disappeared as fast as he had appeared.

xxxx

Rural Ireland was beautiful, especially when compared with the horrible bleakness of Russia. But then, anything was better than being near to ones who wished for your death or enslavement.

The trip from the BEGA Corporation's Russian compound was pleasant enough, even with them being woken at 4 am. Brooklyn had deemed it an appropriate time to fly out of Russia without threat of Biovolt intervention. Liika hated early mornings, and Nadya's fussiness didn't help. However, they got out of Russia and into Dublin safely enough, and were presently standing on a dirt road that headed out of the village of Monaghan, staring at a modest little church, with a small house beside. It was quaint, in a pretty way.

They were an awkward sight, the fifteen or so of them, looking more like tourists than refugees on the run from death. Liika would have laughed if she hadn't been so tired, and if Nadya hadn't been shifting, trying to see Benji who was fussing in Rhia's arms beside Liika.

"Maybe connecting their bit beasts wasn't such a good idea," Rhia mused, smiling and moving close enough so that Benji reach out and touch Nadya.

Nadya stopped squirming, her little hand latching on to Benji. Their amulets glowed faintly, indicating a conversation between the bit beasts.

"I don't think we had much choice in the matter," Liika replied, stroking her daughter's head. "They made the choice for us."

"It seems like it."

"This is it, isn't it?" Max asked, his haggard and red-rimmed eyes glancing at the small church, then at Kai.

Kai tilted his head, his frown never leaving his face. He had been frowning since they left the laboratory the day before. He did not like Black Dranzer being bonded to Nadya, nor did he like her being given a body. He saw it as a colossal mistake, one that would come back to haunt Brooklyn.

He just prayed it didn't come back to haunt them as well.

"Yeah," he replied, and then looked at Robert. "She's the cousin of your teammate, did you ever meet her?"

Robert nodded, shifting Mariah's hold on his arm, letting go of her hand. "I'll go talk to them."

Mariah, however, wasn't about to let go. She said nothing, merely following him until he reached back and took her hand once more. The two of them disappeared into the church, leaving the rest of them standing on the dirt road.

It had become common to see Mariah hovering around Robert. Since overhearing Rei's death she had latched on to the tall German, afraid of being alone. The only time she let him out of her sight was when he had to do something and then she was in Liika's company. Rei's death had scarred her beyond anything else. Robert was the only one that knew the true extent of the damage. She had even taken to sleeping in his room with him, night being the worst time for her depression.

Robert for his part, took it very well. For someone who was not used to dealing with people on a regular basis and who liked his space he treated her with such delicacy that it was shocking to those who knew him. He surprised Enrique and Oliver on more than one occasion.

It was at least five minutes before the pair returned, and when they did they weren't alone. Accompanying them was a pretty black haired woman dressed in a pair of tight jeans and a deep purple turtleneck sweater.

She surveyed the group with shrewd eyes, pausing slightly on the other two Majestics, as well as the two babies. Her hands settled on her hips as she turned back to Robert, a frown on her lips.

"Ye dinnae tell me there were so many," she said tartly, indicating her displeasure.

Robert sighed, pushing Mariah forward a bit with the hand that had settled on the small of her back. "Does it matter? We have nowhere else to go."

She scowled a bit, snorting. "That be no problem of mine. However, since ye came all this way, I don't believe I can turn ye away." She turned her dark eyes back to the group of refugees. "Though I dunnae where we are going tae put you all."

"You are Cassiopeia Rossmore?" Kai asked, stepping forward.

"Aye," she answered, appraising the blue haired teen openly. "Ye be Kai Hiwatari." She nodded, eyeing him. "I've been told ye'd like to be married."

Surprise flickered through Kai's auburn eyes. "Yes."

Cassie's gaze moved to Liika who was listening, but who was also distracted by Nadya. "And she be yer bride then?"

"Yes."

Cassie nodded, clearly having assured herself of the situation. "Follow me then. Ye'll be husband and wife afore the sun sets, but first I imagine ye'll all want to be settled." She turned on her heel and motioned to the small church. "Most of ye will be stayin' in the chapel attic. Robert and his companion will stay in the storage room in the back of the chapel downstairs. Father Patrick has agreed to give up his room for the bride and groom."

"Thank you," Kai said seriously, causing the raven-haired woman to stop. "This is far more than we should be asking."

Her eyes closed, and a sigh lodged itself in her throat. "Tis what my cousin fought and died for." Her voice contained hidden emotion. "I am glad to do what I can to help bring down Tala Valkov." She then continued on her way, leading the haggard group into the small church.

It was extremely tiny—the group didn't know how they all were going to fit, but were assured they would manage—but it was clean, and it was pretty, in a quaint sort of way. The walls were made of plaster that had been whitewashed. It was kept up quite well, as there were no cracks or damage to the walls. The floor was worn wood planking, clean, and shiny from fresh cleaning. There were four rows of pews, all made of a mahogany colored wood, worn like the rest of the wood in the church.

At the front the room, on a raised platform was an altar, undecorated and average looking. To the right of the altar was a door, probably leading into the offices and storage rooms at the back of the church.

"Tis not much, but it'll do I suppose," Cassie spoke finally, as soon as the entire group was inside the church and the door closed. "There's an outhouse out back, and the attic stairs are through that door, as is the storage room," she motioned at the door to the right of the altar.

Her eyes moved over the small room, obviously looking for something. As soon as she didn't find it the scowl returned to her pretty face and she heaved a loud sigh. "Ye all can go upstairs and settle yourselves. Hiwatari, you and your fiancé can leave your things in here and we'll take them to the house after the ceremony."

She then made for the front doors again, annoyance radiating in each step.

"Where are you going?" Enrique asked, tilting his head.

Cassiopeia looked over her shoulder. "To procure the chaplain."

The group blinked as the Irish girl disappeared out the doors. Where exactly was the chaplain?

"Why don't you guys go upstairs and store your things, she will be back shortly," Robert said, leading Mariah towards the door.

Everyone but Kai and Liika followed the pair, emptying the room almost as fast as they had filled it. Kai sighed, dropping his pack on one of the pews and slumping down. Liika joined him, trying to hush the fussing baby.

"She hasn't stopped fussing since Kingston had that thing bonded to her," Kai mumbled, wrapping his arm around Liika and pulling her close to his side.

Liika sighed tiredly, leaning her head on Kai's shoulder. "That's not true, she generally settles down a few minutes after Benji has left the room." As if on cue, the baby stopped fussing and quieted down, leaning her head on Liika's right shoulder, her thumb jammed in her mouth. "See?"

Kai snorted, making it clear what he thought of the situation. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" he asked, picking up her left hand and twirling the ring around her finger, a habit he had picked up since he had given it too her. It seemed that he couldn't get enough of looking at it on her small hand.

"Of course," she responded automatically. "I want to marry you Kai, I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't."

He nodded, turning his head and kissing her forehead. "It won't be long now. The end is near…I can feel it. Tala won't wait much longer."

You sound as if you have no hope at all. Liika thought sadly, squeezing her eyes shut. "I know."

"I want you to promise me something," Kai said suddenly, his voice serious.

Liika looked up and found herself drinking in Kai's stubborn auburn orbs. She nodded.

"Promise me that whatever happens to me, you will go on and take care of Nadya."

She felt her heart drop into her stomach and tears well in her eyes. He really had given up. How did he expect to win if he didn't believe in himself? "I won't. You're not going anywhere!" She cried quietly. "Stop talking like we've already lost."

Kai sighed impatiently, reaching up and cupping her lower jaw. "I'm not saying we're going to lose Liika," he said urgently panic welling in his eyes. "But I can't guarantee that I'll make it through. If it takes my life to kill Valkov then I will give it."

"It won't come to that!"

"Listen to me!" His grip on her jaw tightened and he leaned his forehead against hers. "I'm being realistic Liika. People are going to die. That's a fact. And if I'm one of those people you have to continue living, if only for Nadya's sake. Don't leave her with him…or without a mother. I don't want her to grow up like I did. Promise."

Tears spilled down her pale cheeks. "I promise." She whispered hoarsely.

"Good."

Xxxx

It was at least a half an hour before everyone had come back downstairs to the main room of the chapel. Cassiopeia still hadn't returned, and so the group settled in, chatting quietly between themselves. Rhia sat in the pew in front of Kai and Liika so that Benji and Nadya could coo at each other and giggle. Robert and Mariah sat beside the couple, on Liika's side, Mariah talking in low murmurs to Liika.

Cassiopeia returned then, a man who looked to be in his early twenties walking in front of her; a man who looked very much the worse for wear as he was kicked in the ankle repeatedly by the angry Irishwoman and scolded for, from what Liika could hear, "Pissin' off for a feckin' tea break when some people have to work a lot bloody harder and all ye've got to do is man a bloody altar, now how difficult is that?"

The haranguing stopped when Cassie realized she had herded the recalcitrant clergyman nearly all the way back to his station. Realizing she had almost everyone's attention anyway, she cleared her throat formally before addressing Liika and Kai.

"I've found th' guy who's to put yer marriage through."

Kai eyed the ruffled young man with no small amount of distrust. "And you are…?" he said, further eyeing the man, who was wearing a rumpled, vaguely clerical-looking suit.

"Reverend Conrad Gryffiths," the clergyman replied, waving a hand. "Welsh National Beyblade champ, 1996 ta '97. Quit the dish, got me Anglican theology doctrine, certified minister... At yer service."

Liika sent Cassie a weary look that clearly stated everyone's distrust.

"Look, he may seem like the world's biggest wanker, but he's trustworthy, lass, all right?" Cassie said gently.

"Who ye be callin' a wanker?" Conrad demanded in annoyance. "I've you fer company at night..."

Mariah blinked slowly. "I thought priests weren't allowed to marry?" She said quietly.

Conrad looked visibly upset, a frown clouding his bright face. "Don't give me any of that outdated Catholic doctrine! I mean, no offense meant to any o' ye," he said quickly, catching sight of Anza, Oliver, and Enrique's less-than-pleased faces, "or old Father Pat, but a man's not to live as a damned eunuch, you know!"

He yelped in pain as Cassie seized his ear in an iron grip.

"How about this, love?" she said sweetly, tightening her hold and causing him to cringe. "Ye go and marry the two o' 'em, and without further fuss, or I'll be making sure ye'll be acting as a eunuch fer the next week! Savvy?"

"Quite." Conrad relaxed as Cassie let him go. "Barmy bint--OW!"

The Angels watched the fiery Irish girl physically subdue the taller priest, reminded slightly of how a certain blue haired girl used to be. Liika smiled, smothering a giggle. Mariah almost joined her, her lips twitching in humor. Kai rolled eyes, a smirk tilting his mouth.

"Fine, fine! I never said I wouldnae," Conrad complained, pulling away from his annoyed wife with a scowl, turning his attention to Kai and Liika. "Ye ready then?"

Kai nodded, standing and looking down at Liika. Liika stood also, her heart fluttering nervously. Mariah stood and took Nadya from Liika's arms with a small smile.

Liika smiled back, taking reassurance in Mariah's presence.

"Who will be standing for ye?"

The couple turned their attention to the dark haired Irishman. "Standing?" Kai replied, frowning.

Conrad sighed, running a hand over his face, struggling not to groan out loud. Cassie, however, caught his undue irritation and leveled him with a dark glare that caused him to twitch, even though he couldn't see it.

"Ye need a witness, each of you. A best man and maid of honor so to speak." She explained quickly.

Kai and Liika looked at each other, then at their friends. Kai's eyes locked with Robert and a silent understanding passed between them. Robert stepped out of the pew and moved to the front of the church. "I'll stand for him," he said quietly, nodding at Kai, who smiled back.

"I'll stand for Liika," Mariah said quietly, handing the unusually quiet Nadya to Enrique, who stood to take her. He always liked playing with the baby.

Liika smiled gratefully at her best friend, who shimmied out of the pew and embraced her. She hugged her back; glad that she had the friends she did, no matter what lay in their future.

"Let's get started then," Conrad said, motioning the four to the front of the chapel. "Ye have the documents?"

Kai nodded, not bothering to fish the certificates he had procured before leaving Russia. Something else he had to Kingston to thank for.

"Very well," he started then, moving through the long introduction that was normal of a marriage ceremony. An introduction that lasted a good fifteen minutes.

"Would you like to make your own vows?" Conrad asked, looking at the couple curiously.

Kai nodded, turning to Liika and taking her hands loosely in his. "I, Kai Daemon Hiwatari, take you, Liika Amanda Tomoda, to be my lawfully wedded wife. Knowing in my heart that you will be a faithful friend, and a steadfast and loving companion, no matter what life throws our way." He paused, exhaling loudly. "I give to you my sacred vow that as your husband, I will always be with you in one form or another, and will support you in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow. I promise to love you completely, to console and comfort you during difficult times, to respect you and to protect you from harm, no matter what that might entail. To honour you and to provide for your well being, to be truthful and honest with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

Liika blinked, struggling to hold back the tears that burned her eyes as she looked at the boy she loved. He was so serious it hurt to look at him.

"Miss Tomoda?"

Liika took a deep breath in and spoke the modified formal vows she had memorized. "I, Liika Amanda Tomoda, take you, Kai Daemon Hiwatari, to be my friend, my lover, the father of my children," her voice wobbled at this, and she had to physically will herself to calm down. "And my husband. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow," She looked up into his eyes. "In times of failure and in times of triumph, no matter what Tala tries to do to us. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity, even transcending death."

Conrad took over again, a softness over taking his face at the sight before him. "May Liika and Kai share the warmth and light of an' ev'rlasting friendship, free of the darkness that has been encircling our world. May the Lord God bless this union, an' prove it ta be fruitful, an' make it so that all the pains of this Earth leave them in comfort. By the authority of the Church of England, and the country of Ireland, I now pronounce ye man and wife." He paused. Everyone waited, expectant.

He blinked, looking around the room at the various eyes that were trained on him. "Oh. Sorry." He turned to Kai. "Did ye want to kiss her?"

"Of course he does, you Welsh prat!" Cassie yelled from her pew, as the others laughed, indicating their agreement.

Kai smiled, pulling Liika towards him. He dipped his head, fitting his lips over hers, in what was their first real kiss.

The kiss sent tingles down to her very toes. Tingles that mingled in her chest and her lower abdomen. Her heart swelled with love for her new husband. He was so gentle and loving…he banished any fear or feelings reminiscent of Bryan Kyznetsov.

When Kai pulled away, his eyes lidded, he became aware that the rest of the Angels were cheering, and clapping, happy at the union. He smiled at Liika again, before pulling away and shaking Conrad's hand, and accepting a surprising hug from Robert. Mariah immediately engulfed Liika in a firm hug, tears racing down her cheeks.

"I'm so happy for you," she whispered, sniffling a bit. Laughing she leaned her forehead against her best friend's. "I'm glad I got to be here for this. No matter what happens in the future we can always look back on this day with joy."

Liika smiled, nodding a bit. "No matter what, no one can take our friendship away."

"Hate to break up ta sweet scene, but ye all have to sign ta needed forms." Conrad broke in sheepishly, holding two pens. "Will ye be takin' his name Liika?"

The blue haired girl blinked. She hadn't thought of that. Turning to Kai, she looked up at him imploringly.

He shook his head. "You do what you want to do, I can't decide this for you."

"Yes," she said, turning back to Conrad, who nodded and wrote on the marriage licence.

The four teens signed the sheet, sealing the Hiwatari marriage.

"We were warned of the upcoming nuptials and thus had some of the villagers make a wedding dinner so to speak. It will be ready soon I should think," Cassie said after the correct paper work had been signed.

Mariah looked up at met Robert's eyes. His eyebrows rose, and she nodded, a solemn, but not unhappy look flitting through her eyes.

"Wait."

All eyes turned to Robert, who stepped over and placed a hand on the small of Mariah's back.

"We wish to be married as well," he said seriously, looking down at Mariah who nodded again.

"What?!" Enrique cried incredulously. "No way!"

Anza smacked him on the arm, careful not to upset the dozing baby in his arms. "Enrique!" she hissed.

Lee frowned, stepping forward. "What's going on here? Mariah…?" he asked, looking helpless.

Mariah looked at her older brother, sadness washing over her. "I want to marry him Lee, please…just be happy for me."

"But…but what about Rei…?" Max asked quietly, almost afraid to bring up the name. He, like the rest of their friends, was confused.

The pink haired girl flinched, a pained expression crossing her face. Robert frowned at Max. Mariah sighed. "Rei…I will always love Rei. But… I…" her calm façade cracked, tears spilling over her cheeks with renewed vigor.

"It's what we chose," Robert interrupted. "Lee," he addressed the concerned Chinese teen. "Rei came to me, not long before the masquerade. He asked me…He asked me to take care of Mariah if anything were to happen to her. He asked me to marry her and give her my protection."

Lee's face crumbled, his eyes glassy as he nodded in understanding. "I see. Very well."

Oliver remained quiet, his heart breaking for the impromptu couple. Kenny too remained quiet, subdued and silent beside Max, watching the preceding with as much feeling as everyone else. Michael was solemn, but happy at the same time. He was sitting on Max's other side.

Only three people in the room were not at all part of the moving scene that was taking place at the front of the church. Rhia watched with detached eyes, focusing her attention on her son, feeling very much like an outsider. Garland and Ozuma secretly couldn't care less what went on and who married who. It was none of their concern anyway.

"Ok then," Conrad started, feeling distinctly uncomfortable. "I suppose Mr. And Mrs. Hiwatari will be standin' for ye two?"

Robert looked at Kai who nodded, and Liika automatically took her place at Mariah's side.

Conrad cut the intro short this time, making it significantly shorter than Liika and Kai's ceremony. "We are gathered here today to take part in the most time-honoured celebration of the human family, uniting a woman and a man in marriage." Conrad paused, looking at Robert expectantly, and Robert gave him the marriage license. "Robert and Mariah have come to witness before us, telling of their love for each other. We remember, theirs is a love whose source is the affection of those who loved them into being.

"We remind them that they are performing an act of complete faith, each in the other; that the heart of their marriage will be the relationship they create. In a world where faith often falls short of expectation, it is a tribute to these two who now join hands and hearts in perfect faith." Conrad felt uncomfortable again, mostly because he had a feeling that the couple he was marrying was marrying for reasons other than the ones he was listing. He just hoped that they found happiness and love in each other as the couple before them did.

Conrad turned to Robert. "Robert, will you receive Mariah as your wife? Will you pledge to her your love, faith and tenderness, cherishing her with a husband's loyalty and devotion?"

"I will."

He then turned to Mariah. "Mariah, will you receive Robert as your husband? Will you pledge to him your love, faith and tenderness, cherishing him with a wife's loyalty and devotion?"

"I will."

"Robert and Mariah, receive each other from your fathers and mothers, who give you into each other's keeping, by saying now, each to the other, words which will tell of your love."

Robert turned to Mariah, picking up her hands, his eyes grave. "I, Robert Garrick Jagen, take you, Mariah Lian Wong to be no other than yourself, in all the ways life may find us, tending you in sickness and rejoicing with you in health, as long as we both shall live to love."

Mariah took a steadying breath, willing away the intense sadness that surged inside of her. Happy. She was supposed to be happy. "I, Mariah Lian Wong, take you, Robert Garrick Jagen to be no other than yourself, in all the ways life may find us, tending you in sickness and rejoicing with you in health, as long as we both shall live to love."

"Will you now give and receive a ring?"

Robert nodded, pulling a box from his jacket pocket flipping it open he took out two rings, handing them both to Conrad. Conrad skipped the next section—he always found it boring—and skipped right to the ring vows. Handing one of the rings, a pretty diamond solitary, to Robert.

"Wear this ring forever, Mariah, as a symbol of love and peace and of all that is unending."

Mariah gasped slightly as Robert slid the ring on to her left hand.

Conrad then handed the other ring—a plain white gold band—to Mariah, who took Robert's left hand in her hands.

"Wear this ring forever, Robert, as a symbol of love and peace and of all that is unending."

Mariah pushed the ring onto Robert's large hand, running her delicate fingers over his, smiling slightly when he curled his fingers around her hand. She looked up into his abnormally soft eyes. Her heart melted a bit for the sacrifice he was making.

"Inasmuch as Robert and Mariah have declared their love and devotion to each other before family and friends, I now greet them with you as husband and wife." This time Conrad didn't have to be reminded. "Ye may kiss yer bride."

Robert leaned forward capturing Mariah's lips in a soft, unassuming kiss. He pulled away quickly, not wanting to overwhelm his bride.

Mariah, however, pulled him forward and kissed him again, showing him that he didn't need to coddle her. Their kiss went much the same direction as Kai and Liika's, only without the raw emotion behind it.

"Now that we have _two_ happy couples, why don't I go see if that supper is ready hm?" Cassie said before walking briskly out of the church, leaving the group to celebrate amongst themselves.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spencer sighed, rubbing his eyes. Tala would know by now that he had fled, and his guilt was now confirmed. His position was now worse than that of the rest of the Angels he had been trying to protect. He was the leader, he was the rat. He knew if he were caught Tala would torture him mercilessly until death. It would be a slow, extremely painful death.

A soft hand on his arm broke him out of his musings. He glanced over at the woman beside him, taking in her sombre eyes and serious facial expression. He smiled a bit, placing his hand over hers, his other staying firmly on the wheel.

"You worry." She stated softly.

"Yes," he replied, training his eyes back to the road.

It was about 8 o'clock Ireland time, and it was dark, but the rural roads of Monaghan shire were not busy. After fleeing the Abbey he had donned a disguise and flew out of the country to Ireland. He had met the mother of his child, and his child in the Dublin airport, and then picked up the car that had been waiting for him.

Ireland. It seemed very suspicious to him. Upon his arrival back at his room he had received a message on the line he had dubbed the 'Sergei line' from a Brooklyn Kingston. He had told him cryptically in an email that the Angels were in Ireland for a few days, and that it was soon all coming to an end.

That had been disconcerting. Somewhere along the way he had ceased being the head of the Angels and had been replaced by this outsider Brooklyn Kingston. He wondered at Kai's intelligence in trusting someone on the outside.

"Worrying will not solve anything." Maya said again, looking over her shoulder to check on her fourteen month old baby who lay asleep in the back seat. "You will have your answers when we get there."

Spencer grunted, reaching blindly over to entwine his fingers with hers. "I know."

It was about 8:30 o'clock when they pulled into a tiny driveway in front of the Monaghan county church. Exiting the vehicle, Spencer left his woman to get the baby from the back seat, and started up the stairs of the church. If they were staying anywhere, it was in the tiny church building—there was no way they were going to fit in side the small house to the left of the church.

Wasting no time he knocked on the door, figuring it better to knock and warn them of his presence, than to barge in and be attacked. After a few minutes he could hear voices arguing behind the door, caution filling their tone. He really thought it wasn't intelligent to actually answer the door—they should have left it so that he would go to the house. However, he tried, and was rewarded. Glancing upwards he caught sight of a small window that must have led to the attic and wondered if that's where they saw him. Or if they could even see him in the dark.

Of course none of them knew he wasn't with Biovolt.

"What do you want?" A female voice said tartly, through the door. "The church is closed."

Spencer recognized the voice as the Spanish princess, and his eyebrow arched. He heard Maya step up behind him, as well as the quiet gurgling of his daughter.

"Esperanza, you know who I truly am. Open the door, _por favor_, the chill is not good for a baby."

The door swung open instantly and the wide eyed brunette princess appeared, her eyes moving over the three, pausing on the small blond baby in the dark haired woman's arms. She gasped, her hand fluttering to her mouth. A blond appeared from the darkness, followed by a dark haired Chinese man.

Both Enrique and Lee's eyes widened when they saw who it was that stood on the small porch. Quickly Enrique pulled Anza back and, Lee stepped in front of them, their eyes hostile.

"Go warn the others," Lee said tightly, his eyes never leaving Spencer's.

"That is unnecessary," Spencer interrupted. "Wong, I am not what you think I am. I am no longer with Biovolt—I haven't been since the beginning. I am the one you call Sergei."

If at all possible Lee and Enrique's eyes expanded further. By now, the rest of the Angels had filtered down from the attic and were crowding around the two at the front, frantic murmurs running through them. Spencer had to struggle not to roll his eyes. Typical group mentality.

"What's going on?"

Robert's booming voice silenced them all, and the group parted allowing the tall German clear access to the door. He strode forward, his eyes squinting, Mariah following behind him, her hands resting gently on his back. Both looked as if they had been interrupted in the middle of something—their clothing hastily thrown on and their hair a mess. This of course got snickers and giggles from a few of the members of the group.

Like the rest, when he caught sight of Spencer, Robert looked surprised. However, unlike the rest he did not tense up and turn hostile. He merely looked surprised, and a bit worried. "Zaitsev." He stated, his eyebrows furrowing. "This is not a good sign."

"No, it is not." Spencer replied, glad that someone more rational had come to deal with the situation. "I cannot say I bring good news."

Robert inclined his head, his eyes shifting from the blond to the woman and baby behind him. If he was shocked he did not show it. "I think you have more than one thing to explain. Come in." He said, stepping back from the door, motioning for the two to come in.

"Robert! You can't let _him_ in here! He probably has the rest of his army waiting to ambush us!" Kenny cried frantically, obviously frightened.

"I would not allow him entry here if I knew him to be dangerous." Robert replied shortly, throwing a look at the group. "Let them in."

Spencer, followed by Maya and the baby entered into the church, Lee closing the door behind them. "Where is Kai?" Spencer asked, directing the question at Robert's back.

"In the house," Robert replied. "He and Liika got married this afternoon. They are…busy."

Spencer stopped dead, his face paling dramatically. "Married…?" He echoed before slipping a mask over his shock. "This… is not good. Tala will know."

They entered the main room, Robert leading the way towards the door at the back. "We are fully aware of that. It doesn't matter, the end is near. We are only here for a few days."

"I'm going to assume that this is according to Brooklyn Kingston's plan."

Robert turned, catching the tall Russian's eye. "Yes. He has sided with us."

"Did you know that he has also sided with Biovolt?"

The group gasped, all eyes moving from Spencer to Robert in a flash, demanding answers. Robert looked unmoved, his arm resting around Mariah's waist, hugging her against his side. She too looked unmoved.

"We are aware that he is not honest with us, and that he has spies in Biovolt." Robert said. "We do not trust him completely."

"Good." Spencer sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I think Tala has found out about me. When I returned to the Abbey my locks had been cut and changed."

"Did you get the message Kai left you?"

Spencer cursed inwardly. "No. Which means Tala has it. I am surprised, however, that he did not arrest me right when he saw me."

Robert made to reply, but was cut off when the baby in Maya's arms began to cry. All attention shifted to the woman that had entered with Spencer, as well as the baby in her arms.

The child was beautiful, as far as any of them was concerned. She had large crystal blue eyes that tilted up in the corner attesting to her mother's Asian heritage—which at the moment were red and scrunched half closed—and blond hair, streaked purple. Despite the slight tilt of her eyes, she looked very much like Spencer.

"I think that there is something you would like to tell us," Robert said dryly, eyeing the child.

"Indeed." Spencer sighed, motioning Maya to his side. "This is Maya, she has been my agent as well as my…partner for a long time. Kai knows her. And this," he smiled a bit, taking the screaming baby from the woman. The child calmed almost instantly, hiccupping, and grasping fistfuls of her father's sweater. "Is Katia, our daughter."

Mariah smiled, stepping forward a bit and tickling the child under the chin. "She's beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Interesting, though I do not see why you would fight if you have a child to protect. In either case, it does not matter now." Robert sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Kai and Liika will not be seen until morning, so anything that needs to be discussed can be discussed then. You'll have to settle down in the attic with the rest, I'm sorry that there is not more room."

Spencer nodded. "That's fine. We will make due." A tired, but slightly teasing smile tilted the corner of his lips. "We can find our way. I'm sure you are very eager to get back to _your_ bride."

Maya laughed softly at Robert's surprised look and Mariah's flushed face. At their questioning looks she answered for Spencer. "Your actions towards each other give it away, your rings solidify it."

Robert coughed, looking embarrassed, especially with the snickers that would echoing through the group around them. "I see. Anyway, I bid you good night."

"Good night."

xxxxxxxxxx

"I'm pregnant."

Liika's face drained of all color as she stared at the brunette in front of her. "Pre-pregnant? You're sure?"

Esperanza nodded, her eyes fearful. "Yes. I tested myself before we left Russia…and I've missed periods."

"How far along?" Liika couldn't believe it. She cursed violently inwardly. She couldn't believe that the two of them did not take the precautions!

"Three and a half months…from what I can tell." Anza answered, her voice hushed. "No one knows… not even Enrique. I've been so afraid…"

Liika sighed, hugging the taller Spanish princess. "It's ok, it'll be alright. But Anza…how did this happen? Surely if you were sleeping with Enrique you were taking precautions?" _You're one to talk; there was no protection last night. _Liika flushed a bit.

"That's just it!" Anza cried, sweeping her hair out of her eyes. "We _were_ using protection! I was on birth control."

"Shit."

Anza sniffled, rubbing the tears from her eyes. "Tell me about it. I'd be thrilled…except that this isn't exactly the best time to have a baby."

"I hear you," Liika muttered, rubbing her friend's back. "But as the term says: 'Shit happens.' We'll just have to deal with it as we deal with everything…unless you wanted to take other measures…?"

"No." Esperanza replied instantly. "No…I'll have it. We'll just have to take it a day at a time."

Nodding Liika smiled, entwining her hand with her friend's. "Let's tell the others shall we?"

Anza sucked in a large breath. "Let's."


	24. The Game

AN: Here it is! The next chapter D The third to last.. this was supposed to be the 2nd to last, but I decided to extend it one more chapter cause it wasn't all going to fit )

This chapter goes out to the wonderful Shannon because she gave me the ideas for most of it D And she just rules ;)

**Ashla**: You'd be surprised at how you talk compared to us -' Anyway, Conrad is Welsh )

**Redex**: Ô.Ó Sorry if you think its too long. If you don't like it don't read it P I write at a pace that works for me, and to be perfectly honest I couldn't write it any other way. All the scenes that are there are there for a reason, not just because I felt like it. I'm sure you'll be unhappy to hear that there is a sequel P

Hope you like this chapter D Mostly Tala I must say hehe ;)

xxxxxxxxxx

It's all about The Game, before life can rest...  
Your failure is my success...  
It's all about control... will you make it?  
I will deliver the pain! You can't take it!  
I'm in control, I Am Your Pain...  
After this you won't be the same...  
This is My Time, I make the rules.  
You mess with this and you die like a fool!

I am the debt that can't be paid...  
You're going down in flames...  
This is the time I cannot lose.  
Live or die you'll have to choose

It's all about me, I am The One...  
Soon you'll see there's nowhere to run...  
I am the threat that is so real.  
Through the blood and the sweat and the pain you will feel..

Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide...  
Now it's time to die...  
I am the pain, I am The Game...  
You won't forget my name!  
- "The Game" Drowning Pool

xxxxxx

Tala stared at the pale piece of paper that sat innocently on the desk before him. His eyes narrowed in contemplation, one gloved finger resting on his lips. He didn't know whether to be angry or very, very amused.

They didn't honestly think they would get away with it did they? They didn't honestly think he was that stupid.

A marriage contract. He wanted to laugh. He had the entire world looking for them, for any sign of them, they didn't think something legal like a marriage contract with their names on it would escape his notice? _No…_he thought, running his finger over his lip, _Hiwatari isn't that stupid…he would know I would find out. Then why? Unless…_

They also knew it was almost over.

This thought caused a small smirk to develop on his lips. The wheels in his mind started to turn as he shifted through the massive amounts of facts that he had on them. Kingston wanted it to end quickly, and thus thought he was setting the finale up to his specifications. It was really too bad that Tala had been onto him for a long time, otherwise his plan might have actually worked.

Tala liked being in control, and in control he was. He would play their little game until the end when he would crush both BEGA and the Angels with one swift blow. It would be so easy. He would be rid of those that opposed him, have what he wanted, and get the revenge he so thirsted for. He could honestly say that he was happy.

Of course dealing with Bryan was going to be a bitch. He almost grimaced at the thought. Just when he thought his second in command was getting better… he just got worse. Oh well… Bryan would get his revenge and possess the woman that haunted him so in good time.

And then there was Spencer. Ahh good, ol' traitorous Spencer. How he had longed to kill him on sight when he had caught him outside his rooms when he returned. However, he had restrained, knowing that Spencer could be useful for feeding the Angels false information. Yet, he hadn't expected the blond to bolt so fast. He was obviously smarter than Tala had given him credit for, for as soon as he had returned and Tala had left him alone, he had run. Ran from the Abbey and ran from Russia.

_Your death will be fit for a traitor,_ he thought spitefully, sneering. He looked forward to killing his former friend, and his little bitch too. He'd kill them both and take their child so that it could be trained as a puppet for him, and serve his children. He did laugh out loud at this. That would be the ultimate revenge.

Just then the doors to his private office burst open and the blond Mystel Kehl appeared, his breathing ragged. Tala's eyebrows shot up, his eyes narrowing further. No one dared burst into his office without a reason, and judging from the colonel's ruffled appearance he did have a reason.

"Colonel?" Tala asked mildly, his tone flat.

"It's Miss Tomei master," the blond gasped. "She's disappeared."

"Disappeared?" Tala echoed, not sound in the least surprised.

"Yes master," Myself said, straightening. He wasn't surprised either. He knew Brooklyn had called her. "Disappeared. All of her personal things are gone."

Tala's lips quirked. "Then it has started."

Mystel threw a genuinely confused look at the red head. What was he talking about? He wasn't surprised at all that Jade had disappeared. What did he know? "Master?"

Tala pushed his chair back from his desk and stood, giving the blond no attention. "Send out a search party Colonel—head it yourself—though I don't suppose we'll find her. Dismissed."

Mystel bowed before scurrying out of the room, thoroughly baffled. If he had time he would have contacted Brooklyn immediately, but he was consciously aware of the surveillance that watched him now. He hadn't had contact with the BEGA president in two months.

Tala, meanwhile had moved to stare out the window. The Russian capital was a dull grey, as the weather had turned bad in the past few days. Snow blanketed the buildings that could be seen outside his window. The wheels were in motion, and now it was time to move. He knew where she went and would go after her, but first he had to prepare and give the Angels enough time to return.

"It has started. The beginning of the end for you Hiwatari."

xxxxxxxx

She knew almost as soon as she had got the coded email from Brooklyn that something wasn't right. Actually, she had known for a long time that something wasn't right, that Brooklyn wasn't being truthful.

At first she had blamed herself, thinking that it was just her building feelings for Tala Valkov that was causing the doubt in her mind to grow; that was causing her to mistrust Brooklyn and question her feelings for the orange haired man. However, she had fairly quickly come to the realization that it was not her feelings for the red head—whatever those feelings might be at the time—but a true sense of wariness towards her former lover. He was manipulating her, of that she could be sure.

Jade pursed her lips, her hands gripping the steering wheel of the car that had been dropped off for her tightly. She was positive that he was calling her back now because he had everything set up, and was banking on the fact that Tala would follow her. Follow her straight into a cleverly laid trap. What she didn't know, however, was what it all had to do with the Angels. Brooklyn had always told her that she could find out in good time, except that that time never came. She was no more knowledgeable of the situation from BEGA's point of view than she had been when she came to Biovolt months before.

So why was she obeying Brooklyn's beckoned call? Curiosity mostly. That and despite the fact that she didn't overly believe in a one man world dictatorship, she felt that Tala was better for the job than Brooklyn was, as Brooklyn was just… slimy. At least Tala was honest, if brutally so. Of course, she was slightly biased, so if she had to choose a side that actually had a chance (and the Angels had no chance) then she was better to take her chances with Tala, the man she loved, and Biovolt.

Suddenly her cell phone rang startling her out of her thoughts. Cautiously she pulled the silver, top of the line phone out of her purse, wincing as she did so. She really wasn't very smart sometimes. Generally when one ran away from something they destroyed all contacts with it…and did not keep the cell phone they gave you.

"Hello?" she answered, knowing that even if she didn't answer they could track her with just the connection.

"Jade! It's Mystel! Why the hell do you still have the cell phone Biovolt issued you?!"

Jade flinched at the blonde's voice. "Because I'm a dumb ass," she bit back sarcastically. "I made a mistake, I suppose Biovolt will be on my tail now?"

"Actually no, which is why I'm actually _glad_ you answered. Tala knows something Jade, he's ordered a search party, but when I told him you were gone he didn't even flinch. It was if he knew. He said he doesn't expect to find you. He also said, "Then it has started." Do you know what he meant?"

The red haired woman frowned, the wheels in her mind whirling a thousand miles a minute. It could only mean that Tala knew everything. That he knew she was a spy, and that Brooklyn was double playing him and the Angels, and that he had a plan. He was letting her go, she realized, and he wasn't going to follow…was he? "I don't know Mystel," she answered after a pause.

Mystel was silent for a second as well, before snorting. "I think you do, but whatever. Just stay off the main highways and get to the BEGA compound as soon as possible. Tala has ordered the search of Moscow but not much beyond that. I think he suspects Brooklyn's plan."

She made a humming sound. "I'm only ten minutes away now."

"Do me a favour Jade, tell Brooklyn about my suspicions. Tala's too smart to be underestimated."

"Alright, but only if you do me a favour."

"What?"

Jade's eyes narrowed on the road. "Stay the hell away from the BEGA compound. Unless you are ordered there by Tala, do not go anywhere near it any time soon. I have a feeling that something is about to happen and I don't want anyone else getting hurt."

"But—aw shit. I have to go. Destroy the phone Jade. See ya, and be careful."

The line clicked and went dead. Jade sighed, pressing the automatic window button and then tossing the phone out of the speeding car. They would probably find it sometime, but it didn't matter.

Was she going to tell Brooklyn of Mystel's suspicions? Not a bloody chance. Brooklyn had kept so many things that she needed to know from her that she felt the need for a little pay back. Besides, she had plans of her own. No man was going to control her life without her having any say at all in it. She would control her own destiny.

"I don't know what game you're playing Brooklyn," she murmured to the night, "But you can bet that it ends here."

xxxxxx

Mystel stood on the roof of the Abbey, staring down that the sleeping city of Moscow. Sleep. A function that he barely got to perform anymore.

He had, of course, ordered the search of Moscow, and they found, as he knew they would, nothing. He had acted his part—angry—and had even shot a private to display this anger, however, inside he was more confused and mistrustful than angry.

Jade knew something, of that he was sure, which meant that she was more than just acting when it came to Tala Valkov. He had seen them together on occasion, had watched how she threw him coy, yet reserved smiles and had fended off his attentions. Yet, there was no denying that she was merely playing hard to get and that she was 'falling' for the red haired dictator. At the time, Mystel had thought she was just playing, that she was acting because Brooklyn had told her to get close to Valkov, but now…now he wasn't so sure.

He also had a feeling that she knew about Brooklyn's manipulation, in some way. She of course couldn't know that he had a fiancé and child, and that he was merely using her for his own benefit, but she had to know something. It was something that Mystel himself did not like about his orange haired boss. Not only was he manipulative, but he would also use anyone, including those he 'cared' about to achieve his ends. It made him wonder if Brooklyn was just using him, despite the fact that they had been friends for a long time.

_I wouldn't doubt it_, he thought cynically, his laugh echoing mirthlessly into the night. He knew his friend all to well. Brooklyn was ruthless and would not hesitate to sacrifice his friends if need be. Which was part of the reason, as Mystel was starting to figure out, and as Jade apparently had already figured out, that Brooklyn was doomed to fail in his goal to take over what Biovolt had started. Brooklyn would never lead the world, as was becoming apparent.

If the months in Biovolt had taught him anything, it was that the combined force of Tala Valkov and Bryan Kyznetsov was something to be reckoned with. Tala was the brain, and Bryan the brawn, and Brooklyn underestimated this. Mystel didn't really believe that Brooklyn's plan to have the Angels and Biovolt destroy each other was going to work, and even more, he didn't really believe that reviving Black Dranzer was a smart thing to do. There were so many mistakes…

"Brooklyn, you're a fool," Mystel whispered to the night, his eyes fluttering shut.

"I've had the same thought myself many times," a silky cool voice broke through the darkness. "It makes me wonder why he's esteemed to be so intelligent."

The blond jumped, spinning and coming face to face with Tala, who was still half hidden by the shadows that slunk silently over the cold rooftop. "Ma-master!"

Tala's smile was icy and menacing as the red head stepped forward, his turquoise eyes flashing dangerously, centred directly on the now nervous blond. "It's sort of refreshing you know," he started, coming to a stop beside Mystel, turning his head and meeting the blonde's eyes, "Discovering that you were right all along. Finding proof of what you have suspected for a long time."

Mystel's blue eyes darkened, struggling with himself not to show the fear that was settling over him. He had heard that Tala Valkov could be one of the most terrifying beings on the planet, and now he was finding out first hand himself. He knew he was going to die. "How long have you known?" He asked, his voice steady and toneless.

Tala's smile warmed a bit, losing the menacing quality as a throaty chuckle escaped through his lips. "I've suspected for fair while. Since that day you killed that corporal and we happened upon you. You're eyes say too much Colonel."

"I see," Mystel looked away, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat. After this he remained silent, waiting for his sentence to be delivered.

Tala was silent also, for a moment, his eyes never leaving the fidgeting colonel. "It's a shame you're a spy, I rather like you. You have what it takes to be one of my right hand men, perhaps we can work something out?"

Mystel's head snapped to the side, his wide eyes once again meeting with Tala's. "Wh-what?"

Once more Tala chuckled, turning his eyes to the sleeping city. "It seems to me that you are a bit…ah, disillusioned with your boss. I am merely asking if you might be willing to make a deal with me, you give something to me and I'll give something to you. Unless of course, you are going to continue to play loyal to this Brooklyn Kingston, in which case I will be forced to kill you." His voice dropped by the end, becoming more threatening than Mystel had ever heard it before.

"What sort of deal?" Mystel replied, his chin raising, watching the other man warily.

Tala's smile was almost frightening, his eyes mirroring it to perfection. "It's simple really," he said casually, his voice masking the sinister underpinnings of his words, "You tell me what I want to know, and I'll spare your life. Help me bring down Kingston, Kehl, and I'll make you a very powerful, very wealthy individual."

"Why?" Mystel shot back almost instantly, taking a step back from Tala. "Why would you offer something like this to someone who has for all intense purposes been betraying you?"

If Tala was affected by Mystel's questions he didn't show it. If at all the only response he made right away was the fractional widening of his smile. "You can only betray someone if you were actually loyal to them in the first place," he said after a moment, his eyes drifting closed for a moment. "Besides, I told you. I like you. I'm sure, given the right motivation, you can be as trustworthy as say…Spencer once was. That and I find myself needing a fourth general to replace one that I have…lost."

_Spencer…? So that is what everyone is whispering about. Spencer must have been the rat they had all been looking for!_ Mystel thought, his turmoil fighting to make itself visible.

Should he trust the red head and make the deal? Should he betray Brooklyn his long time friend just for a chance at wealth and power? After all, this was the very man only weeks ago he had thought of as sickeningly arrogant, of course at the time he had assumed that Tala had no idea he was being infiltrated. He was wrong.

Tala had, apparently, known all along, which made the fact that he didn't act that much creepier. It meant he had plans, plans that put him ahead of Brooklyn in many ways. This information just affirmed in his mind the fact that Brooklyn was going to lose.

"You're a smart man Mystel Kehl, I'm sure you have realized by now that I am going to win this little war. I will defeat the Angels, and I _will_ destroy Brooklyn Kingston and anyone associated with him. So, what's it going to be," Tala levelled Mystel with a look, "Join me properly and give me the information I need or die?"

_Well, Jade did tell me to stay away from BEGA and to make sure I'm safe. She knows Brooklyn is going to lose…she's already sided with him._ A smile slid over the blonde's face, his head tilting backward to look up at the light—polluted night sky. "I'll join you, he's been lying to me anyway. Besides, I got some interesting advice today that I think I'll follow."

The menacing tilt of Tala's smile returned as he brought his hand out in front of him, offering it to Mystel. "Intelligent choice Colonel," he smirked.

Mystel took Tala's hand and shook it, solidifying the deal. "Jade reached Brooklyn's Russian compound about four hours ago." He said, pulling his hand away and shoving it and its mate into the pockets of his military slacks.

Tala's eyebrows shot up. "And how did you find this out?"

Mystel threw a goofy grin at his new leader. "I called her cell phone. Silly girl didn't get rid of it when she fled. And for the record, I think she suspects that you know. She told me to stay away from BEGA for the next week or so."

"Interesting advice hm?" Tala replied knowingly, his eyebrow arched curiously. "So she knows. It makes you wonder what her plans are; I will keep that in mind when I go there tomorrow. In the mean time, why don't you tell me what I need to know?"

_He has a bit beast master…one like me._ Tala's eyebrows shot up at his bitbeast's pronouncement. Of course, he shouldn't be overly surprised. This man was probably one of Kingston's top agents, why wouldn't he have live bitbeast? "You can start by telling me about and showing me your bitbeast."

The blond blinked. "How-?"

"Wolborg just informed me."

He nodded, lifting his right arm and pulling back his sleeve to reveal a gold band circling his wrist, a sapphire amulet set in it, hovering over the underside of his wrist. "Poseidon!"

In a bright aqua flash a large aquatic-like animal appeared. It was an aqua colored, four-limbed lizard with large webbed claws. Its head and shoulders were decorated with majestic purple and gold ornaments, inlaid with sapphire stones similar to the stone that decorated Mystel's wrist. White, almost translucent and glowing, fins billowed out from its elbow and back and it had a long, dangerous looking tail that was twitching behind it.

_Mystel? Is this man threatening you? He is dangerous…I can feel it. A bitbeast makes its home in the crystal that hangs from his neck._

"No Poseidon, he is my friend." Mystel answered out loud, placing a comforting hand on the beast's arm. "He means me no harm."

Tala's eyes moved over the magnificent creature, a sense of awe washing over him. So this was the spirit of the great Greek god of the sea. Brooklyn was ambitious in choosing the spirits for his experiments. It made Tala wonder how he got the spirits in the first place.

"Wolborg," Tala said calmly, and the arctic wolf appeared. The wolf was significantly smaller than the lizard, still only a puppy, but it looked up at the other creature with no fear, only a grudging respect. He bowed his head slightly.

Tala frowned at the action, not really sure what to make of it. "How old is your bit beast?"

"Two years," Mystel replied. "He was among the first born. He was small at first, a baby, much like Wolborg was when he was born. They grow fast. I imagine Wolborg will be full size in a month or two."

"Interesting," Tala murmured, running a leather covered finger over his lip. "Wolborg," the wolf turned its head and looked up at its master. "Why do you bow before him?"

_Because master, he is a deity._

"A deity?" Tala echoed, confusion flooding his tone. "You mean like a god?"

_Yes master, he is the chosen deity of water._

Tala turned his questioning eyes to Mystel who was, by now, frowning. "Do you know what is meant by Poseidon being a deity?"

Mystel shook his head. "No, which means I don't think Brooklyn knows either." He looked at his bit beast for a moment as if silently asking him a question before looking back at Tala. "Poseidon says that at the beginning of time the Great Mother chose twelve deity spirits to guard the twelve elements. These spirits were commonly worshipped as gods by mortals."

"Interesting," Tala murmured again, his eyes narrowing. "We will have to research this another time. However, right now I need you to tell me anything that I need to know before facing Kingston and the Angels."

Mystel was silent a moment. He touched the stone on his wrist and Poseidon disappeared. Where to start? There was much he had to say. "Brooklyn underestimates you I think, he also counts heavily on your feelings for Jade. Her entire purpose was to lure you to her so that you lost focus."

Tala laughed a derisive laugh, his eyes sparkling in the darkness. "And lure me in she did. His plan worked on that account, she had me eating out of her palm, it's just too bad I happened to over hear a conversation between them when he stole into the Abbey and set the witch and her kitty free." He laughed again.

Mystel's eyes widened. Tala knew more than he thought he did! "Brooklyn has been breeding a bit beast army, he gave you some technology, but he also gave it to the Angels. He gave Zeus and Apollo bodies as well." He paused, sighing and frowning. "But that wasn't the worst of it."

"Then what was?" Tala asked, not liking the colonel's tone. Breeding an army he could handle, but why did the blond look so terrified all of a sudden?

Mystel turned, looking Tala straight in the eye, his voice solid and serious. "When I left to come here…He… Tala," he took a deep breath. "He gave Black Dranzer a body. He had one of his agents with the Angels steal the bit and gave her a body."

Tala sucked in a breath rapidly, his eyes widening in horror. He took a step back, his gaze falling to the ground as he contemplated the meaning of the information.

Why would anyone do something so stupid? Brooklyn was smart, he knew what evil that dark phoenix harboured. Everyone saw what she did to Hiwatari, how she drove him insane.

"No man can control that thing, there's no stopping her." Tala bit out, raking a hand through his hair. "Just who did he think he was going to bond her with?"

Mystel sighed again. "The baby. That's why he stole into the Abbey in the first place. He didn't care about the women, only the baby. He knows that no man can control Black Dranzer, that's why he bonded her to a female. He figured out that if Black Dranzer was bonded to a female young enough she might accept her, rather than drive her insane."

His hate for Brooklyn Kingston grew. "Shit." Tala cursed, starting to pace. "At least I know before hand. Coming face to face with that thing without knowing would have fucked everything over." He exhaled loudly. "But, if she is bonded with my heir that means that she is in the hands of the Angels, and of Hiwatari. Fortunately for me, I do not think there is much love—lost between Black Dranzer and Hiwatari."

"Other than that, there is not much to say. The BEGA compound in Russia is about five hundred miles south of Moscow. Brooklyn expects you tomorrow or the next day, and has recalled the Angels from wherever he sent them. He means to use them to destroy you with minimal effort on his part." Mystel continued. "I can give you blue prints and layouts of the compound to get you in there easier, but just be on your guard."

Tala nodded, a smirk gracing his lips once more. "Thank you. When this is all settled and I have won, you're place will be assured. As I'm sure you've heard, Spencer has deserted Biovolt in favour of the Angels. You will replace him."

Mystel bowed, his smile looking much like Tala's. For some strange reason, he did not feel one bit of guilt towards betraying his former friend. "Am I to go with you then?"

"No," Tala replied instantly. "I have another task for you. As much as I'd like to rub our new relationship in Kingston's face, it's not practical. I need you to go to Ireland for me, to the county of Monaghan where he sent the Angels. They of course will be gone by now, but I need you to make it look like you are going to punish the church that took them in. Do _not_ kill or injure anyone, be it the old father that presides, or the young minister and his wife. We can't afford to offend the religious sects of the world by killing priests. Interrogate them; if they give you a way out take it. Search, but find an excuse to dismiss them. Do I make myself clear Colonel?"

The blond saluted Tala. "Completely."

Tala snorted, turning on his heel. "Good. Leave immediately. Come Wolborg, we have to prepare."

Mystel watched the dictator disappear the way he came and smiled to himself. _It looks like you've found your match Brooklyn Kingston, and I doubt you'll handle it well. It was nice knowing you, but you have fucked with people for too long, myself included. No one will take that abuse for very long._

xxxxxx

"This is a pointless argument. We know Kingston is lying, we know he's playing us, but why would he give us all the technology, spend all that money just to screw us over?" Mariah cried, her hands firmly on her hips. "If he is the only chance we have to destroy Biovolt, I say we take it." In her mind's eyes she heard Bryan and Tala's mocking words, gloating over Rei and their friends' deaths.

"Maybe, but as you just said, he is playing us. Who's to say that as soon as Tala is dead and Biovolt destroyed he won't turn on us? Personally, I think he's a bit creepy." Enrique put in, shifting carefully so that he did not disturb the sleeping woman in his lap.

Kai's eyes shifted to the woman that sat at the back of the personal plane, watching the two babies and talking to his wife. Liika was doing a good job of keeping Rhia occupied so that she had no chance of listening… even if she were in range.

"Creepy wouldn't be the term I'd use," Kai heard Max say, "More like a snake. You know, watching and biding his time? And then it strikes."

"Not to mention the poison," Lee said grimly.

"Lee!" Mariah said, unhappy her brother was not sharing her viewpoint.

The captain of the former White Tiger team only shook his head. "Max has a point, Mariah. I don't trust him."

_"'Look like th' innocent flower, /But be the serpent under 't.'"_ Robert mused.

"Exactly," Max said. "Was that Shakespeare?"

"Macbeth," Robert said with a nod.

"All this just proves we can't trust him!" Lee said, lowering his voice at the last minute so as not to upset the infants, or worse, attract Rhia's attention.

Enrique frowned. "Who else has resources like his that can we trust?"

"If I could contact my people they would gladly give us what we asked for," Anza said sadly. Enrique blinked, having not heard her awaken.

"Your people would also be the first to suffer once Tala found out," Robert said firmly, though not unkindly. "We've already endangered the villagers of Liencres, we cannot put an entire nation at risk. Besides, the Spanish government would not welcome you or any of us."

"Besides that, we don't have that kind of time," Kai finally spoke up, his tone firm. "Whatever Kingston is planning, he plans for it to happen soon, like in the next couple of days soon. That gives us no time to manoeuvre."

"Which is probably what he is counting on," Robert added, crossing his arms over his chest. "He has backed us into a corner and he knows it."

Kai nodded. "He's planned something, the finale I think. We are going back to Russia to meet head on with Tala in an environment controlled by Kingston."

"The question is though," Oliver said, "How much does Tala know about it? He's too smart to just go after some girl without thinking. He doesn't seem like the type to just walk into a trap."

"Tala probably knows more than he lets on," Spencer murmured, his face drawn into a frown. "He always does. And then there's the chance that he has managed to get a hold of one of Kingston's agents and either torture them until they tell him what he wants, or bought them out to his side. In that case he knows even more. I wouldn't trust how much Kingston thinks Tala knows."

"So that leaves us where?" Mariah demanded, her frown growing darker, her tone frantic. "Kingston can't be trusted, but we can't get out. Tala knows too much, and Kingston underestimates him. Where do we sit in all of this?!"

Robert placed a hand on her arm and tugged her towards him, forcing her to sit beside him. He looped an arm around her waist so that she couldn't freak out. "Please calm down Mariah, we're figuring that out."

"I think… I think we're just the pawns." Enrique said slowly. Everyone in hearing range turned towards him.

"What?"

"We're just pawns," Enrique repeated. "Kingston doesn't give a shit about any of us. It's Tala he wants to get to, Tala, and rest of the Demolition Boys still loyal to his cause. He's using us to get to him. You have to admit… Kai, Liika and Nadya alone are more than enough to attract Tala's attention. The rest of us are a bonus."

"Nothing's stopping Tala from killing Kingston and us the moment we land on Russian soil," Kai said. "Except Nadya. Not even Tala would be willing to sacrifice Biovolt's heir in a crossfire. That and I wouldn't put torturing or enticing Kingston's agents to join his side past him. Between Tala and Kingston, they have us deadlocked. One way or another Biovolt will have us in the next 24 hours. All we can do is wait."

"And when the time comes, we fight."


	25. It all comes crashing down

AN: I apologize for the long updating period --' school is hell… anyway here it is! The second to last chapter of Never Sleep Never Die!

I also apologize for any typos you find )

xxxxx

Tala motioned a number of his troops forward so that they lined the walls of the main compound building. His posture was relaxed, his hands hanging at his side, yet his eyes were watching, careful not to miss a single detail.

_You know I'm here Kingston, _Tala taunted in his mind, his eyes moving to where one of the many cameras was surveying the large amount of Biovolt troops. _Will you just let us enter? _

"Tala, is it just me or is this way too easy?" Ian asked, coming to a stop on Tala's left side. "It doesn't seem right that we should just be able to walk in here."

"He knows we're here," Tala answered mildly, "He wants us to come. He has a plan."

"So we're walking into a trap?" Ian said, his face rather annoyed. "That's just great."

Tala laughed, sending his friend a smirky smile. "Not much of a trap if we know about it Ian," Tala replied rather cheerfully.

Ian looked at his leader like he was crazy. "What the hell are you on? You're abnormally cheerful tonight."

The red head shrugged. "I can't help it. When victory is so close, I can't help but be cheerful." His eyes shifted to his other side. "Can't you tell Bryan's just as excited?"

The man in question, who had just arrived on Tala's other side, snorted, playing with the very large weapon in his arms, "Whatever you say." He grumbled, checking the cartridge of the gun.

Tala laughed again, throwing a rueful grin at his best friend. Bryan looked anxious, though only to his eyes. But then, Tala could always tell what Bryan was thinking as he was thinking it. It wasn't so much a gift as it was years of careful observation. Bryan was trained as well as he was in the art of masking your emotions, but Tala had known him so long that there was nothing the burly, pale haired eighteen year old could hide from him.

"Well then," Tala rolled his shoulder, his eyes flashing. "Shall we gentlemen?"

Bryan grunted, a dark smirk on his face, while Ian merely rolled his eyes. "I don't see why you need a gun Bryan."

Bryan merely gave his shorter companion a particularly degrading look before replying shortly, "Falborg is young. He'll be no match for that bastard's fully developed bit beasts."

"And a gun will be?" Ian muttered, shaking his head. Bryan just wanted to shoot someone. Years of pent up rage.

Tala interrupted the little squabble by stepping forward confidently. With a sweep of his hand, an icy blue blast exploded out of the amulet of the same color around his neck and hit the looming set of doors that marked the entrance of the large compound building. Ice spread over the metal and glass until it completely covered the doors. The blast stopped and Tala motioned a couple of his soldiers forward. The soldiers approached the doors slightly hesitantly, as if expecting them to burst open at any moment.

Tala sighed irritably, glaring at the common soldiers. "Just smash it. It's not going to bite you." He snapped.

The soldiers jumped, immediately doing what they were told and bringing the butt of their guns down on the middle of the frozen doors. They shattered instantly, sending shards hailing down on the two soldiers, cutting them badly with ice and metal alike.

"Get them medical treatment." Tala ground out, thoroughly annoyed at his soldier's stupidity. "The rest of you go in, line the hallways, capture anyone in your path, if they won't come willingly, kill them." His eyes narrowed. "Except any of the Angels, or Miss Tomei. Let them go, they'll find me eventually."

The legion of soldiers saluted before entering the building, guns raised, and flashlights on. Tala, Bryan and Ian entered at a more leisurely pace. Tala's posture was relaxed as his eyes wandered around curiously. "I wonder where they could be," he murmured out loud, his eyes tracing the various doorways they passed.

"So you're what everyone fears?" a low voice drawled from the darkness ahead. "I can't say I see why."

Tala drew to a halt, Bryan and Ian just behind him. His turquoise eyes reflected no light, giving them a menacing sort of quality that would have terrified most people. "And who do we owe the pleasure?" He asked, his voice dripping with fake sincerity and politeness.

The three could almost hear the smirk in the darkness as footsteps echoed through the virtually empty hallways. Slowly a figure materialized from the darkness, his wild hair contrasting his short stature.

Eyes the same color as Tala's appeared, as a young man of Asian decent stepped from the shadows, a half snarl-half smirk on his face. "My name is Ozuma Hizashi, and you are obviously Tala Valkov, and those behind you are you lackeys?"

Bryan growled, stepping forward, but was stopped when Tala held up a hand. "Oh yes," Tala said, his expression becoming vicious, "I remember you. You were with the Angels at one point weren't you? Or so the photographs show anyway. One of Kingston's _lackeys_ I suppose?"

Ozuma's expression hardened. "Associate, not lackey. Brooklyn does not have lackeys."

"Is that right?" Tala replied, sounding surprised. "It's funny, because I could swear that you, Miss Tomei and Kehl were all lackeys, puppets on Brooklyn Kingston's string."

"Shut up. You know nothing." Ozuma spat, raising one arm so that the underside of his wrist faced the three Biovolt leaders. A glowing orange amulet decorated his wrist and with a one-word command his bit beast appeared in a flash. "Flash Leopard!"

The beast that appeared was so big that it took up most of the narrow hallway and almost completely blocked Tala's view of the BEGA 'associate'. It was a large purple cat, which had sprouts of flames in place of locks of hair on its neck, paws and tail. Green jewels adorned its shoulders. It snarled at Tala, Bryan and Ian, though none of them moved.

"Damn," Ian grumbled under his breath. "I bet they all have something huge like this."

Tala threw Ian an amused glance. He was visibly unmoved; his smirk was still in place, no trace of fear in his eyes or stature. "What an interesting little kitty," he murmured mockingly.

Flash Leopard snarled, his claws flexing on the concrete floor. Behind him Ozuma was sneering. "You're brave for one who is about to die."

In a flash three more bit beasts appeared, all significantly smaller than the large cat before them. Wolborg was the largest, and though he was still only a pup, he was still larger than any wolf in existence, reaching Tala's breastbone when he was seated. Falborg was too large now to sit on Bryan's shoulder, so instead he flew up to the rafters where he perched, his green eyes watching the large cat's every move. Wyborg was the smallest, as snakes generally were, but was still fairly large, being about the size of a full-grown boa constrictor. They all hissed, growled and screeched at Ozuma and Flash Leopard.

_Though I do not believe we can defeat this one master, I will die protecting you._ Wolborg's voice echoed through Tala's head.

"That won't be necessary Wolborg," Tala replied out loud, taking a step back. Truth be told, he had no idea how to get around the large cat. He hadn't counted on meeting any bit beasts until they had reached Brooklyn, and then he had an entirely different plan. Kill the man before the bit beast could be shown, and if he did manage to get Zeus out, bit beasts had weaknesses. He just had to exploit them.

His eyes shifted to the junction leading right that lay right where the large cat stood crouching, ready to attack. If they could just get to that hallway, they could escape with relatively no difficulty. Tala fingered the smoke bombs, hand grenades and other weapons that sat on his belt.

Ozuma laughed mockingly as his bit beast relayed what had been said. "Oh it will be. Flash Leopard is going to destroy you and your pathetic half-grown bit beasts."

"I don't think so," a new voice echoed through the darkness, wrapping around the four men and bit beasts like a siren's voice in a rocky cove "Dark and jaded things live in the shadows Ozuma, and I'm one of them." There was a pause before a hard command. "Cryptic Tomb!"

A stillness settled over every living thing present, and it felt as if the very warmth and breath had been stolen from their bodies. The shadows seemed to deepen, creeping along the wall until they had engulfed all of them in their shady embrace. Then all at once the stillness moved, and the loud screeching of what appeared to be spirits sounded throughout the metal hallway. Dark indigo glowing specters rushed at the large cat, phasing through it as if it were nothing but a cloud. Flash Leopard screeched and snarled, beginning to thrash about as the spirits attacked him from the inside. Something else attacked then, appearing out of the blackness of the side hallway, it's claws extended.

The wolf-phoenix was even larger than the cat, which made it difficult for the two beasts to battle in the confines of the hallway. The new arrival was purple and black, with large phoenix like black wings. Its claws were that of a bird, but the rest of it was wolf.

It attacked Flash Leopard with a vengeance, clawing, biting and letting small blasts of indigo energy out through its mouth, which burned the other bit beast. In turn Flash Leopard sent funnels of fire that circled the both to attack the large wolf.

"Jade…" Tala murmured, snapping his eyes towards the pitch-black side hallway where he knew she was. _What are you doing?_

And then it was over. Flash Leopard let out one final snarl-scream before falling to the floor. The spirits cackled, circling around the severely injured bit beast before disappearing all together. Ozuma's eyes were wide as he darted forward, falling to his knees beside his fallen bit beast.

"Flash Leopard," he whispered, running a hand over the cat's bloody neck.

Flash Leopard raised his head a bit, his eyes dim in the shadows. _I'm sorry master, I failed you._

"No…we were betrayed." Ozuma replied softly. "You are no match for Dazzler…you never were. Brooklyn put too much faith in his little puppet bitch." His eyes moved upwards until they were staring into the side hallway. "Why don't you come out Jade?" He laughed mirthlessly, hollowly. "I told him that women were weak, that they couldn't be trusted. I knew that you'd fuck the Valkov bastard; women are pathetic like that. Role over like dogs at nothing more than a hint of affection."

"I role over for no one," Jade retorted, her voice soft but firm. "Least of all to Brooklyn Kingston." She appeared then, her hair styled normally, wearing casual clothes.

Tala, Bryan and Ian remained silent as they watched the show down between the former allies. Tala's hand, however, was rested on his hand gun, which sat ever faithful on his belt.

"But you did roll over. All set up isn't this Jade? Well it doesn't matter anyway. Brooklyn will kill you, when he kills these bastards and takes over what Biovolt started. You were just a tool anyway."

Jade's eyes narrowed, her fists clenching. _Dazzler return._ She commanded silently, and in an instant the bit beast was gone. "Explain." She gritted.

Ozuma sneered, spitting off to the side. "He has a kid you know? And a fiancé. He used sex to use you, to get what he wanted. Just an example of how pathetic women are, how they will believe anything."

That was it for Tala. Snatching his gun out of its holster he shot the man in the chest. Ozuma wheezed, clutching at his chest before slumping over on top of his bit beast, which let out a mewling cry. As the bond between bit beast and master was broken, whatever was holding the animal to life was shattered and it followed its master.

Tala snorted, shoving the weapon back in its place. He moved forward, glancing behind him. "Search him. He might have something useful." He commanded before moving off to the side, where Jade stood frozen, her head bowed, her eyes obscured by her bangs.

As he reached her, he stopped, his eyes sweeping over her. He couldn't say that he wasn't surprised to see her, because he was. He hadn't expected her to so openly side with him. His hands moved up her arms, settling on her upper arms just below her shoulders.

"I knew…somewhere in my heart I knew. I knew that he was using me anyway…I've known for a long time." Her voice was soft, and he had to strain to hear it. "It shouldn't hurt…but it does."

Tala was silent for a moment, searching for something to say. His hands squeezed her arms gently. "You trusted him," he said quietly, pulling her a bit closer to him. "You trusted him and he betrayed you. Do not feel guilty for betraying him. Someone like him does not deserve loyalty. Would it comfort you to know that Mystel has joined me? He will replace Spencer."

Jade whimpered a bit before throwing herself at Tala, her arms circled his chest and her face buried into his neck. "You shouldn't have come," she said, not crying, but her voice slightly shaky. "He's resurrected Black Dranzer, he means to use her to kill you. He means to use Hiwatari's hate to kill you."

"I know," Tala replied calmly, his hands shifting from her arms to circle her shoulders. Deftly he removed the clips that held her buns in place, causing her hair to spill over her shoulders. "Kehl told me all I needed to know. Tell me, have you seen Kingston since you have been here?" His fingers toyed with the ends of her hair.

"No, he has refused to see me. Always giving the excuse that he was busy, especially after the Angels arrive. It all makes sense now of course." She said.

Tala made a sound in the back of his throat. "Have you seen the Angels?"

She nodded. "They arrived last night, all of them, including the baby. She has black Dranzer."

"Why?" Tala questioned after a brief period of silence. "Why would you save me?" He had to admit that the question had plagued him since she appeared. Sure he knew that she was attracted to him, but he didn't think she'd go to the lengths she just had. She had just practically told Brooklyn Kingston to go screw himself.

"Because I had to." She answered honestly, not moving from her place against his chest. "Because I love you."

The red headed male didn't move, his fingers ceased toying with her hair, and his breath caught in his chest, surprised. _So you've achieved your goal after all Valkov_, he thought to himself, struggling not to smirk. His hand moved up from her back to the top of her head, stroking it with seeming affection. "You'll make a fine queen someday I think," he stated smiling into her hair.

She backed up a bit, her eyes wide as they met his. However, before she could speak, he cut her off, pressing his lips to hers and kissing her with such fervor that she could not doubt his 'feelings' for her.

"Tala, we have to move on," Ian's voice echoed through the hallway, breaking the connection between Tala and Jade.

Tala pulled away, giving her a smile and running a finger down the side of her upturned face. "Be careful hm?"

She smiled a bit, almost smirking. "You too. He's waiting for you in the large lab room so that there is enough room for battling. The Angels will mostly be with him. Some will try to stop you before you enter."

"Where will you be?"

Her smile became wicked then. "Working behind the scenes to bring him down. I'll try to keep Garland and some of the others with bit beasts occupied."

"Good," Tala smirked, stroking her face one more time before turning away. "Stay away from Kingston please." Was the last thing he said before he, Ian and Bryan disappeared down the hallway, continuing in the way they were going before Ozuma interrupted them.

Jade watched them go. They would win; she knew it.

xxxxxxx

The corridors were bare and easy to move through after the confrontation with Hizashi. It was as if the BEGA head understood his loss was inevitable and had stopped fighting. Of course Tala knew he'd be stupid to believe that, and that the _clever_ Brooklyn Kingston was not only ready and waiting for them, but that he had some kind of plan. A plan Tala had ever intention of being ready for.

He knew the whole thing had been a set up, an elaborate trap laid down by Kingston to do away with both Biovolt and the Angels. Too bad Tala himself was a master manipulator and knew how to keep his people loyal, a talent Kingston apparently was lacking.

Though Jade had told him where Kingston was hiding, they had somehow managed to get lost in the miles of halls and corridors that all looked the same. Tala growled, coming to a stop in front of one of the many cameras, slamming his fist against the wall.

"What's the matter Valkov? Grow tired of your frivolous search?"

The disembodied voice grated on Tala's nerves. His teeth ground together and his eyes narrowed. "Kingston! Are you so frightened that you have to hide behind pathetic tricks and weaklings?"

It was silent for a few moments as they waited. Tala almost thought his rather sad, immature insult had actually shut the other genius up. No such luck.

"No," the voice said finally, a slow drawl. "I have nothing to fear from you or your men. Come if you will. Take the corridor on your left three hundred feet, turn right then travel five hundred feet and turn right again. I am in the first room on the right. I will be waiting."

Tala wasted no time in following the directions. With his fists clenched tightly at his side he stalked like a predator pursuing his prey. It took them very little time at their speed to reach what they figured was the right room. They knew they had reached the correct door by the two young men that stood outside, armed and looking determined.

Tala sighed, his lips curling upwards. He came to a stop a few feet away from them and propped one hand up on his narrow hip, one eyebrow arching. "Don't tell me you two are going to try to stop me?"

Lee and Michael stiffened, their expressions hardening, their grips on their large guns tightening. "We can't exactly let you past." Michael stated sarcastically, his eyes rolling.

"Oh I would have to disagree with that," Tala retorted, stepping forward with no fear. "You let me into that room without a fuss and I might think about letting you live."

In response the two men leveled the gun barrels at the tall red head, their fingers firmly on the trigger. Tala's lips pursed in annoyance, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Get out of the way fools or die." He growled, losing his patience with the situation.

_Wyborg has been released… his master requests that you and Falborg's master move on while he takes care of the rebels. _Wolborg's voice sounded in his head. Tala inclined his head a bit, letting Ian know that he understood the plan. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Bryan do the same.

Michael and Lee cause the demonstration but didn't know what it was about. However, before they could figure out what was going on they were knocked off their feet by a speedy six foot cobra. Tala smirked, walking by them to the door, making sure that he kicked the guns that they had dropped away from their hands.

"Ian has graciously agreed to play with you in my place," Tala sneered with a malicious edge to his voice. "Have fun."

Ignoring the looks of terror and protest, Tala punched the entry consol that was stationed on the right side of the door. The door slid open soundlessly and he, followed closely by Bryan, entered the dark room.

"Welcome Valkov," came Brooklyn's faux inviting voice. "How nice to finally meet you."

Tala snorted, his narrowed turquoise eyes sweeping over the eerily dark room looking for the owner of the voice. His eyes settled on the darkest corner where not one, but several figures sat, stood or leaned, their eyes fixed with hatred on him. Tala's lips tilted, his chin rising a bit. "I see you're not alone Kingston, care to introduce me to your… friends?" He goaded, knowing full well who the other people were. "Oh, but they aren't your friends are they? Tools would be a more accurate word for it."

Brooklyn's eyebrow quirked, a smile playing on his mouth. "And you would know all about that, wouldn't you Valkov? Anyway, I believe you are already acquainted with my guests."

As his eyes adjusted to the light, Tala recognized who stood around Brooklyn, who was seated in the middle of the group. Robert Jagan stood off to his left, just behind, with Spencer beside him. Kai rounded out the group, standing a distance to the right of Brooklyn leaning against a computer consol. His eyes were the darkest of the group… the hatred burned the brightest in those auburn eyes, hatred for both Tala and Bryan.

"Indeed, hello Kai, how nice to see you again." Tala said conversationally, a half-smirk on his face. He then turned his eyes back to Brooklyn. "So, tell me Kingston, where is your secret weapon? Where is Black Dranzer, I'd like to get that unpleasant business out of the way."

He almost cackled at the complete look of surprise that over took Brooklyn's face. The other man sat up straighter, his eyes wide and jaw slack. Tala's expression darkened noticeably, his teeth flashing wickedly. "Surprised I know? Tsk, you should know better than that Kingston," he said viciously. "Apparently you don't inspire the greatest confidence in your subordinates. Using them as disposable tools always fails."

Brooklyn brought himself to his feet, his face a hard mask of fury. "Who." He stated softly, but firmly.

Tala did laugh at that, sneering at Brooklyn. "Kehl sends you his regards. You didn't honestly think that I didn't know that you had rats in my Abbey." He laughed again. "Fool. You underestimated me and it will cost you."

In an instant Brooklyn's face was wiped clean, replaced by a small benign smile and blank eyes. "Oh I don't know about that," he replied mildly. "Not only are you outnumbered, but over powered." With a wave of his hand and a flash of indigo the large, winged half-horse half panther appeared, its red eyes glowing brightly. "If you know of Black Dranzer then I'm sure you know who this is."

"Zeus," Tala hissed, not bothering to stop his own bit beast from appearing, followed by Falborg. He did, however, keep the adolescent wolf at his side. His mind whirled, turning over what to do.

"Hiding behind a bit beast, how typical of you Hiwatari." Tala sneered, buying himself time. He had to figure out a way to get rid of the bit beast, and that was looking more and more difficult as the seconds past. _Wolborg… is Zeus one of those deities you spoke of earlier?_

_No master. He is the same rank as I, but he is full grown… wait…she is coming!_ The wolf even looked excited as he turned his head up to his master, his eyes bright.

_Who is coming Wolborg?_

_The mother… the Great Mother is coming… and I fear she is most displeased._

"How do you know?" Tala replied out loud, looking down at his bit beast.

_She has told me._

Kai frowned, sharing a worried look Robert and Spencer. Though Brooklyn didn't seem to notice, they did, and apparently Tala did as well. The hair on the back of their neck stood and chills ran through them. Something was coming… something was about to happen.

Brooklyn tilted his head. "What is he telling you Valkov?"

This brought Tala's attention back to the confident orange haired man. Tala's expression grew wicked. "He's telling me of your end." He replied, stepping back away from the door, motioning a confused Bryan with him.

As soon as he moved out of the way the door exploded with a force rivaling that of dynamite, complete with fire and scrap metal. The three angels and Brooklyn threw their arms over their heads while Zeus stepped protectively in front of his master.

Tala merely grinned, squinting a bit at the light that surrounded the new arrival. He fell to one knee, pulling Bryan down with him. "Hello my Lady."

Burning red eyes shone into the dark, narrowing as she stepped into the room fully. The light that surrounded her lit up the large room like a beacon of black, red, orange and yellow fire.

"Prepare yourselves Unworthy Ones for the time of judgment has come."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liika fidgeted anxiously, checking on Nadya for what seemed like the hundredth time. She knew that they were in the compound, that Biovolt soldiers now traversed the halls of the expansive BEGA structure, and that was what had her on edge. That and she was extremely pissed about being locked in a room so that she could not get into trouble.

That of course had been her husband's stipulation while he, Robert and Spencer had gone to join Brooklyn for the final show down. It killed her not knowing what was going on, but as Kai put it, someone had to stay with Nadya and protect her. He also reminded her of her promise to continue living if something happened to him, if only for Nadya's sake.

The only consolation that she had was that Mariah and Anza were also locked up with her and that Max, Enrique and Oliver had volunteered to stay behind with them and keep them company. Lee and Michael had gone with the other three and Kenny was in some lab somewhere on the compound helping secure the defense.

"Liika, Nadya's fine, and pacing isn't going to help anything." Max soothed, grasping her by the shoulder's gently and leading her to one of the chairs that was situated in the plushly furnished room. Mariah sat in the chair beside her, and gave her a brave smile when she sat down. She was attempting to keep herself busy by reading, but she seemed like she was every bit as anxious as Liika was. Anza lay on a couch across the room, head cradled in Enrique's lap, while said man dozed himself. Oliver was writing something, what, she couldn't tell, but it was probably a journal or something. Or maybe a story. It didn't really matter. Max settled himself down in the floor between Liika's chair and Nadya's playpen where she was sleeping peacefully. He sighed heavily.

"This is just a bit difficult to take," Oliver stated in his soft voice. "Not knowing anything…not being able to do anything but sit here and wait."

"You're telling me," Liika replied, propping her chin up on her palm. "It's not fair that they get to actively fight and we have to sit around and wait for it all to be over."

"They are only doing what they think is best for us," Mariah spoke up, putting her book down with a sigh. "Though truth be told, I would rather be out there then locked in here. I'd feel safer out there facing it head on then in here hiding."

Liika opened her mouth to agree when suddenly everything froze. Mariah, Oliver, Max, Enrique and Anza stopped moving, stopped breathing, stopped everything. It was as if time itself had stopped.

_Young one._

The commanding voice of Black Dranzer echoed through the utter silence that was starting to panic Liika. Liika sighed, suddenly realizing who exactly was responsible for the time freeze. She should have known the black phoenix was capable of stopping time itself.

_I created time and I can stop it as well._

"Why did you?" Liika asked, not bothering to think to the powerful being as no one could hear here anyway.

_The time has come for the first shift in the chromatic span of fate. You will serve me now as my child is too young to contain me._

"I don't understand…"

_And nor do I expect you to. Follow my orders as one under my protection should._

Liika scowled. "And what is it that you want me to do?"

_Act as my vessel. This foolish quarreling between mortals must stop. I shall end it._

"You want to possess me? No way!"

A feeling of foreboding descended over her and Liika shuddered. _You will do it willingly, or I will simply take over you, the choice is yours. If you chose to fight me it will be painful, if you give yourself to me then it will be painless._

_Child,_ a second voice echoed, softer, slightly higher. _Please, for the sake of the world you must. If she enters your body and your soul fights her you could die and that must not happen._

Liika recognized the voice of Akala, the voice she had heard only once before. She knew that she had no choice in the matter, however, she couldn't fight the feeling that no matter what Black Dranzer said about ending the fight, that the outcome would not be in their interests.

_Everything is in the interest of fate young one. What comes to be is and was destined to come to be. As my awakening was part of the thread of time, as is my intervention. Whatever happens must happen or the balance of my creations will fail and everything will be destroyed. But know this, the day will come when you will see your enemies vanquished, this I promise you._

The blue haired young woman sighed. Something bad was going to happen, she just knew it. "Fine, do what you want."

_Good. Now step to my child's crib and take my resting place from her neck and put it over yours. Do not fear or fight what will happen._

Following the instructions, Liika walked over to Nadya's crib. Time started again and the other occupants in the room looked in confusion at Liika who to them, seemed to move instantaneously.

"Liika, what are you doing?" Mariah asked, standing.

Liika glanced over her shoulder as she unclipped the amulet from her baby's neck. She didn't answer her friend, instead slipped the dusky indigo jewel around her neck. "I'm sorry…" she whispered, closing her eyes as she felt the fire surge through her veins.

A burning black flame engulfed Liika as soon as the amulet fell against her chest. The flames raced over limbs and over her head, causing her hair to sway as if she were facing a breeze. Her breathing slowed as the flames receded to a dull burning, their black tendrils dancing around her as a thin yellow glow coated Liika's pale skin.

Max, Oliver, Mariah and Enrique – who had only been dozing anyway – gasped, their eyes widening as Liika's eyes opened and they did not see the familiar turquoise iris staring back at them. Instead, her entire eyes were red, writhing in searing hot flames as if to reflect her inner soul.

"Do not fear mortal young ones," Liika spoke in a voice not her own. It was deeper, huskier and instilled a fear and respect that Liika's own voice couldn't. They had the unusual urge to bow before their burning friend. "My protected one is safe, residing deep within this body. The time has come for judgment and I must ask you to stay here. They will come for you shortly. Protect my child until I return."

"Wh-who are you?" Max stuttered, terror coursing through his blood.

Liika-but not Liika tilted her head, her red eyes blinking slowly. "I am the Mother of All and Nothing. Some call me the Great Mother. I created this world and the time has come for my chosen to reclaim it."

"Bl-black Dranzer!" Mariah gasped, her hand covering her mouth.

"Yes, that has been one of my names. Remember what I said young ones. Remain here and do not defy my orders. You shall live if you do this." With that Black Dranzer-Liika turned on her heel and with a wave of her hand opened the door and disappeared.

Mariah sunk to her knees, her hands clasped over her racing heart. "Why do I have the feeling that everything is about to come crashing down?"

Enrique flinched, running a hand over Anza's sleeping head. "Probably because it's about to."

xxxxxxxxx

"Quick but effective I suppose."

Ian stiffened at the strange and power filled voice. He whirled around only to come face to face with a black fire encased, red eyed Liika who looked creepy as hell. "What the fuck…?" He hissed, taking a step back.

Black Dranzer-Liika's eyes shifted from the short teenager to the six foot cobra bowing beside him. She smiled a touch. "Hello my son."

Wyborg raised himself upwards to look up at the mother of all, his eyes gleaming. _Hello mother!_

Ian was beyond confused by that point, but decided that discretion was the better part of valor and kept his mouth shut. Somehow he figured pissing this being off –he was sure it wasn't actually Liika – wasn't such a good idea.

"An apt thought young one." The girl said, red eyes running over the blue faces of the two recently deceased Angels. "A pity it was their place to die." She said, her tone somewhat sympathetic.

"Who-who are you?" Ian questioned somewhat nervously. His bit beast was obviously fond of whoever it was that was inhabiting the blue haired Angel's body, even going so far as calling her mother. Odd.

"As I have told the others that crossed my path, I am the Mother of All and Nothing. All will be answered in time young one. For now I must ask you to step aside so that I can settle the matter of fate."

Ian stared at her, blinking rapidly. "Uh…sure…" he said, stepping aside and letting her pass.

She walked the ten some feet to the door that Tala had entered and stopped in front of it. Then, in a freaky exorcist kind of way (or at least that's how Ian saw it) she turned her head without turning her body and looked at him. "Two halls down and three to the left lay a room. In it you will find my child and the ones you seek. Take my son and go, but harm not any of them. No more will die today."

"Ok." Ian was only too happy to comply if it meant getting the hell away from the possessed Liika.

However, just as he was turning he jumped in surprise as the door she had been standing in front of exploded in a mass of black flame and metal shards. He stared incredulously as she stepped into the room, his eyes wide with fear.

"Prepare yourselves Unworthy Ones for the time of judgment has come."

He shivered and raced away. That was one experience he could have lived without.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The occupants of the control room stared at the possessed Liika, unsure what to make of the situation or of the new arrival.

"Liika?" Kai called hesitantly, stepping forward out of the shadows, his eyes worried.

Black Dranzer-Liika's head snapped in his direction, her eyes narrowing to burning slivers. "The keeper of your heart lay sleeping deep within this body." She said, her voice low and husky. "I am the Mother of All and Nothing." Her eyes shifted to Zeus and Brooklyn, they blazed with anger.

Zeus did not move, merely arching a brow as his master stepped up to his side. "You are Black Dranzer," Brooklyn said calmly, looking neither threatened nor fearful of the powerful being. "Interesting."

"The one called Brooklyn James Kingston," she said, an elegant sneer to her words. "The one who gave me life. You overestimate your own power insolent one."

"Do I?" Brooklyn responded, still looking unaffected.

Black Dranzer-Liika chuckled derisively, her smile more of a smirk. "You are a fool, as most mortals are, male and female alike. You think because you control money and power that you are untouchable, but all things must bow to fate Brooklyn James Kingston, this you will learn in time."

"I'm sure," Brooklyn answered demurely, turning back on her. "Why don't you just tell us why you are here. I'm sure it must be important for you to have possessed your bonded mistress' mother."

The black flame around her surged, indicating her extreme displeasure at being dismissed. At this Tala almost grinned. It would be over soon. No one insulted the mother of creation and got away with it.

"Mistress?" The dark being laughed. It was a dismal sound, one that reminded those that heard it of the grim reaper's cackle. "I have no mistress for I am the mistress of all. Zeus should know this, yet still he does not bow."

Brooklyn looked over his shoulder, an eyebrow raised. "And why should he? Zeus is the most powerful of all living bit beasts; he need not bow before anyone."

"Impudent fool!" Black Dranzer-Liika cried, the flames soaring even higher. "You know nothing, yet you gloat about knowing everything. Zeus is nothing compared to those who have not yet been awaken, to some who have already been woken. He is nothing to me or my consort."

Brooklyn's eyes narrowed. "Zeus."

The large bit beast inclined his head before launching itself at the small young woman, claws raised in attack. Kai shouted jumping forward, only to caught by Spencer who shook his head rapidly.

Black Dranzer-Liika remained as she was, her expression becoming stony. It was only when the massive beast was within two feet of reaching her that she raised her hand. Her eyes burned brighter and the black flame that surrounded her surged forward, massing in her outstretched hand and shooting forward towards the bit beast.

Zeus bellowed mightily as the flame pierced the jewels on his chest and forehead. The jewels cracked instantly then shattered, causing cries of pain to be emitted from both Zeus and Brooklyn. Within seconds it was all over.

The great beast seemed to freeze for a moment then disappeared before their very eyes, disintegrating into thin air. Black Dranzer-Liika lowered her hand, her face set into a solemn expression of a queen. "Such is the fate of all those who think they are above their creator." She said, eyes centered on Brooklyn.

Brooklyn fell to his knees, his hands clutching his head as if he were in great pain. He shook, like a child, and his eyes remained riveted on the ground in front of him.

"Thus is the judgment of fate. The one who has betrayed shall be paid back in full. Zeus paid for your crime, live knowing this betrayer."

She turned from Brooklyn then to face Tala and Bryan who were still on one knee. "Rise and face judgment." She commanded them.

They followed her orders even while their bit beasts remained bowed. The Mother turned her eyes first two Bryan whose eyes remained fixed on the ground. She stepped forward. "Bryan Alexander Kyznetsov," she said sternly, stepping two steps towards them. "I am not the girl you so desperately want. Look at me."

Bryan, though he didn't want to, raised his eyes to meet the burning red ones that possessed Liika. The Mother was silent, assessing, as she stared into Bryan's eyes, reading his very soul.

"You are the father of my chosen one," She said after awhile. "In you I put my trust if you swear your life to me. Do you swear?"

"Yes," Bryan answered instantly. "I swear."

"Very well, in you I place the protection of my child and my vessel." Then turning she finally addressed Tala. "And what of you Tala Adrik Valkov. What is it that you seek so desperately?"

Tala met her eyes unflinchingly. "The Mother is all knowing and wise, surely she knows what this humble mortal desires."

Black Dranzer-Liika snorted, her mouth tilting in one corner. "You are a charming one Tala Adrik Valkov. Yes, I know what it is you desire. You seek the world, as so many mortals do, and the end to the strife that has plagued you in your life."

"Yes, that is what I seek."

"Why?"

Tala lowered his head, his eyes becoming shaded. "Without a strong central power this world will fall." He answered honestly.

"Indeed. For one so young you are insightful. Democracy is a passing fancy of mortals, and is, like the other forms of government it fights so hard against, an impossible dream. There can be no will of the people, for if there is, mortals will be divided forever." She spoke sagely. "I knew this at creation. Fate has chosen you for a reason Tala Adrik Valkov. The time will come when you will once again bow to the wishes of fate, but that time yet far in the future."

Though he did not understand completely what she said he nodded, bowing his head to her in respect, sensing that she was finished with his 'judgment'. She was already turning to the angels.

"You're judgment has already been passed," she said flatly, staring at all three in turn. "Troubled times lay in the future for you, but know that everything happens for a reason. Your reasons for living shall remain intact even if you shall not. The Angels die tonight."

The three Angels scowled in confusion, annoyed and disturbed by the seemingly riddles spoken by the inhuman being. They looked at each other, shaking their heads, unsure of what was going on.

Tala, meanwhile, realized for the first time that Brooklyn had disappeared. He wondered how the man could have slipped from the room without being noticed.

The Mother's eyes closed for a moment before reopening. "The first shift has ended. I am fate. Those who have escaped have been allowed to. Brooklyn James Kingston still has a part to play yet in the stream of time. You're place has been assured." With one final look at Tala her eyes closed again and the flames disappeared. Liika crumpled, falling to the floor in a heap.

Kai went to race forward but found himself frozen, literally, in place, his feet encased in ice. Robert and Spencer found themselves in similar positions, and in Spencer's case the amulet around his neck had been snatched away by the talons of the large falcon while they were distracted.

Thus it was Bryan who stepped to Liika, gathering her in his arms and cradling her against his chest. His gloved hands sifted through her bangs and smoothed over her cheek, a sense of possessiveness washing over him. It was finally over.

"How incredibly unfortunate for you," Tala drawled, pulling his hand gun from its place at his belt and pointing it at the three frozen Angels. "It seems that fate was on my side all along."

Kai spat at Tala, snarling. "If Kingston hadn't have been so stupid and gave Black Dranzer life you would have lost."

Tala paused as if to think the matter over, his gloved fingers stroking his chin. "If, if, if," he taunted after a moment, grinning evilly at his long time rival and worst enemy. "It's always about the ifs. Perhaps you are right, but from what I understand, what has happened was _destined_ to happen and thus I was destined to win all along. Don't you believe in destiny Hiwatari?"

"Go to hell."

The red head clucked his tongue, waving his finger at Kai like a naughty child. "I don't think so," he said just before winding up and punching Kai in the face, knocking him free from the ice and unconscious. "I believe that's where _you're_ going." He turned his eyes to Spencer, who, along with Robert, were struggling against their frozen bonds. "And you…You who I trusted so well… I'm really rather impressed with you. It took me so long to figure out who was our rat and when I did, I underestimated you yet again. I didn't realize you would run so fast. Tell me Spencer, where is your brat?"

Spencer stiffened, terror flashing through his eyes for an instant before it was gone again. He said nothing, merely pressing his lips into a thin line.

Tala smirked. "Surprised that I found out? Well, really you have my beautiful future queen to thank for that. She discovered a security video of a pregnant Maya – or should I call her Zero? – and you. It doesn't matter if you tell me, I'll find the child eventually, if I so care to. Originally I was going to turn it into a weapon for me, but I'll just have to think on it won't I?" He turned away, not even giving Robert a glance. "Oh!" He stopped, raising a finger and half turning back to Spencer. "One last thing, tell me, was it you who started this whole thing by setting the little wench free oh so many months ago, drugging Bryan in the process?"

Spencer's eyes narrowed with hostility. "It was I."

"Hm," Tala hummed, turning again. "Good to know. Ah, excellent they've arrived."

Just as he spoke soldiers poured in the room, guns raised and pointed at the three rebels. Tala recalled Wolborg, as Bryan did with Falborg and walked to the door. "Bind them heavily, chains are preferable when you get them. Five guards a piece, no less. I'm not losing them again." He commanded loudly before departing from the room.

Robert sighed mournfully, putting up no resistance as the soldiers broke the ice at his feet and dragged his arms behind his back, binding them tightly. He hoped Mariah was ok, and the rest of the angels, though he had his doubts for Michael and Lee.

He was beginning to understand the riddled words of Black Dranzer. Troubled times had indeed started for them.


	26. May it Be

An: Second to last chapter ) Sorry about the long wait.. I'm hella lazy… Depending on the response I will have the next one up in a few days… depending on how lazy I am '

_May it be  
When darkness falls  
Your heart  
Will be true  
You walk a lonely road  
Oh how far you are from home  
**Darkness has come**  
Believe and you  
Will find your way_

_**Darkness has fallen**  
A promise lives  
Within you now_

'May it Be' – Enya

-------

Whatever she was laying on was soft and warm, and it smelled uncannily familiar; familiar, but not all-together welcome. The smell's identity remained hidden as Liika slowly regained consciousness, her head throbbing and her body aching. Her mind still felt fuzzy, the aftermath of being possessed she supposed.

As her eyes cracked open she realized she was lying on a bed. She obviously had been tucked in firmly, as she was wrapped in the heavy blankets that adorned the extremely large bed. A bed she had seen before.

_So it has ended then…Black Dranzer really was the one that destroyed us._

Liika shifted, turning over onto her side. She realized then that her clothing had been changed, but she couldn't find the will to care. Somehow it all seemed pointless… the fight, the deaths, the sacrifice. It had been for naught. Her life had truly come to an end.

_You're life has only begun my love,_ a soft and wise voice spoke to her, willing a sense of calm over her. _All may seem lost, and though you face trials yet, know that I shall be here always. Take comfort in me in the times of sorrow that shall come._

Her bit beast's gentle voice soothed her slightly, but still she felt a part of her soul die. She knew, knew deep in heart that nothing would be the same… that she and her friends… her _husband_ would never be together again. Tala had won, and in winning their freedom, their lives had been forfeit.

A sigh lodged itself in the back of her throat as she decided that she just couldn't lie in _his_ bed any longer. Though a quiet voice in the back of her head told her that she had better get used to it as she was probably going to spend the rest of her life there. Such a promising prospect.

She pulled back the heavy bedding and slipped off the bed, her bare feet landing soundlessly on the floor. The blue t-shirt she was dressed in hung down to her thighs and shifted quietly as she walked, making her way to the entrance of the alcove cautiously, not sure whether or not she was alone.

She wasn't.

"This is becoming a never ending pattern malenkaya," a slightly weary voice toned softly, dangerously. "A game I'm growing tired of."

Liika looked over to wear the large window dominated one of the walls. Bryan was standing in front of it holding Nadya, who seemed to be asleep. His jacket was thrown over one of the armchairs, and a crib had been set up in the middle of the room. She couldn't see his face, but from his posture and the lack of tension in his back and neck, he didn't seem angry, which struck her as odd. She would have imagined him as livid.

She said nothing, merely moving forward into the room, heading across the floor and disappearing into the bathroom. She took a few minutes to relieve her self and wash her face. As she gazed into the large mirror she couldn't help but stare at her reflection. She looked half dead, heavy bags under her eyes, her skin pale. Her hands shook as she looked down at them, almost afraid she was going to find blood on them.

Why was there so much blood on her hands? She never asked for the responsibility of the world, never asked to be free people's hope, but it seemed as if everything that had happened was _her_ fault. People – mostly her friends – were dead and it was her fault. After all, wasn't it her that had lost in the first place?

That battle seemed so long ago when in reality it was only just less than two years before. Two years… it seemed like a lifetime. Children had been forced to grow up in milliseconds. People who are barely out of childhood having children themselves.

Her life had been forever altered when she had gotten pregnant at fifteen. Fifteen. No woman-child should have to bring a child into the world when she herself is still just a child. She hadn't been ready for children, and then added to the fact that she and her friends had been fugitives, their lives wanted…She mourned bringing her daughter into such a world.

She forced herself to calm down, squishing the panic to the back of her mind. It would do no good to have an anxiety attack in her present position. They had her friends, her husband, her _child_. She had to think clearly.

Then why was it so hard?

_You are dealing with your grief young one, that is the human way._

The omniscient voice of the Mother echoed through her mind, suddenly reminding her that she was never alone. It both unnerved her and comforted her.

_Why me though? Why a fifteen year old girl?_

_You were chosen by fate. Clearly, you were in the position to do what needed to be done. You had the strength and you still do. You have much yet to do child._

_And if I don't want to? If I find a way out?_

_You will do what needs to be done. You know this._

Liika sighed, slumping against the bathroom counter. She _did_ know, but that didn't mean that she had to like it. She knew the moment Black Dranzer had demanded the use of her body, that the way they wanted to fix the world just wasn't going to happen.

_**You're** fate. **You** chose **me**. Why?_

_Is it a human preoccupation to want to know why about everything?_

The complete lack of sympathy didn't really surprise Liika, but it still annoyed her. Apparently omniscient beings didn't understand human emotion.

_Sympathy is an unnecessary emotion for myself._

_Whatever._ It didn't matter anymore. Why she was where she was didn't change the fact that she was there. It didn't change the fact that her life was ruined.

_Melodramatics will not solve your grief. Your life is not so bad, there are many worse off than you._

"Then I pity them even more than myself," she said out loud, her voice dry. "Because anything worse than zero free choice and slavery, can't even be worth living."

_Slavery is a dubious term for your position child._

"Just freaken go away. I'm sick of you, and your lack of understanding!"

_Very well._

Liika sighed as the voice and presence disappeared, seemingly leaving her alone in the expansive stone bathroom. However, the illusion of being alone was shattered when she felt eyes on her. Cold, lavender eyes that had haunted her for almost two years.

She stiffened, her hands balling on the counter, her eyes clenching shut. Couldn't he have waited until she was _out_ of the bathroom?

However, what disturbed her more was the fact that she hadn't heard him open the door. She didn't like to be caught off guard, particularly not by him.

Slowly she turned, her blood shot eyes rising gradually, running over his orange t-shirt and finally up to his eyes. She blanked her expression, making it appear as if this sudden appearance hadn't affected her at all.

He remained silent, his arms crossed over his chest, leaning against the door frame. He merely continued watching her, and it quickly turned into almost a contest of wills. A contest that Liika found she was losing fast.

Finally she looked away, her eyes moving from his to the wall beside his head. She just couldn't find the strength to fight him. She was just too tired. "What?" She murmured at last.

It was then that he moved, straightening up, arms falling to his side. "You married him."

Liika took a large breath in, determined to meet his rage and hostility head on. She would not fear him. She had known when she married Kai that Bryan would find out… she just had hoped things would turn out better than they did.

"Yes."

But he didn't explode in a murderous rage. In fact he looked perfectly calm, his face expressionless. However, his eyes glittered almost unnaturally, darker than they normally were, signaling to her that he was feeling far more than he was letting on.

"Why?"

Air came rushing out of her nose in a gesture of impatience. Her gaze snapped back to his, her eyebrows furrowing and her hands shaking. "What do you want from me? Do you want me to say it? The honest truth?" Her heart sped up in her frustration, her temper breaking. Normally she would spare him, try to avoid his anger, but at this point she just didn't care anymore. If he snapped and killed her, all the better for her.

"I married him because I love him." She shot after her pause, her tone starting to shift towards desperation. "Part of me realized that we would not be together much longer."

And in that instant she realized just how true her words were. Kai had known when he asked her that they would probably end up in the situation they were right then – him locked up and her back in Bryan's clutches. It had been her that had denied it… but even as she was refuting Kai, part of her knew he was right. Nothing had gone right for them since that fateful battle almost two years before, what made her think this would?

His lips pursed, as he seemed to mull the information over. His expression was still blank, even though his eyes got progressively darker, as if he were holding something back. His fingers twitched at his side, and he exhaled. "And now?"

What did he want her to say? _It was so odd! All of a sudden I woke up and I was in love with **you**!_ Ha! As if that would ever happen. "I am struggling… but it has been made abundantly clear that my place here is to be permanent."

Without warning he turned, exiting the bathroom as silently as he has come in. Liika stared after him blinking, trying very hard to suppress the urge to jump up and down and tear her hair out. Everything about him pissed her off – even without the fact that he practically single handedly destroyed her life!

_Go to him, he seeks to speak with you._

"Didn't I tell you to go the fuck away?" She growled under her breath, stomping towards the door.

She had one hell of a headache, she was currently rooming with a man she detested, with no prospects of escape and she had an annoying, all-knowing being living in her head. If she didn't go insane it would be a miracle.

Liika grimaced, rubbing her forehead as she entered the main room of Bryan's suit, her eyes automatically seeking out the crib where her ten-month-old daughter was sleeping soundly. Really for a baby she was incredibly well behaved. She slept through the night – always had – and she was rarely fussy. Liika wondered where she had gotten _that_ particular gene. God knows neither her mother nor father were quiet or calm.

She felt his presence far before he touched her. He stepped up in front of her, his hands rising and grasping her head gently, pushing her hands out of the way. The pads of his thumbs skimmed over her forehead while his index and middle finger softly rubbed her temples. She had to force herself not to jump away.

"You have after affects of being possessed."

It wasn't really a question, though Liika didn't really care. Though it was _him_ touching her, his gently massaging fingers felt rather good against her poor aching head. Her eyes fluttered shut even as the sense of betrayal washed over her.

"Tala said you might, he sent you pain killers just incase," his voice rumbled as his fingers fell away from her skin. He turned slightly and walked over to the side table that sat unassuming between the two armchairs. He picked up the glass of water and the two tablets that sat on its surface and handed them to her.

Liika swallowed the medicine without question, almost hoping it was poison. Of course, she knew that it wasn't seeing as it wasn't likely that he'd hunt her for two years just to poison her when he finally got her.

_He will not harm you child. I have made sure of that. Speak with him._

She was getting _really_ sick of the ever-present voice. Realizing that she was still wearing the amulet that housed the great being, she resolved to be rid of it at once, though she doubted it would completely get rid of her. Stepping over to her daughter's crib, which was situated just left of the doorway into the alcove that housed his bed, she slipped the fine chain around her neck and circled it over her daughter's. Nadya didn't even shift in her sleep, her only response being to gurgle lightly when the necklace fell in place.

When Liika turned away from the crib after watching Nadya sleep for a few moments, she found Bryan sitting in one of the chairs watching her. It seemed to be a theme with him, whenever she was in his presence he watched her. She just hoped it was something that would wear off with time. She didn't know if she could handle being watched all the time.

Steeling herself with a large breath in and out, Liika strode forward, ignoring the cold, lavender eyes that followed her wherever she went. She sat herself down calmly in the armchair beside his, leaning back tiredly. "Where are my friends?"

His eyes finally left her then, shifting to stare up at the frigid stone ceiling. "They are where all rebels go to await their judgment."

"Another words you've locked them up in the dungeons." She sighed impatiently, wishing that she were with them. She felt guilty knowing they were in some dank, freezing dungeon while she was in a luxury suite. "What will happen to them?"

"That depends," he answered, his voice deep but flat. His eyes shifted to her again as he shifted the entire chair to face hers. "Their lives are in Tala's hands, not mine. All but the pink one that is."

Liika perked up at the mention of Mariah, her head snapping in his direction, her eyes narrowing. "What are you saying?"

A smirked played along his lips. He had had a talk with Tala… he now knew how to play her, how to maneuver her to where he wanted her.

_Her friends and her child are her weaknesses Bryan. If you truly want her to be loyal to you, to …**adore** you, you must use the Kitty against her. Threaten her life and the little wench will do as you want her to._

The pink bitch would be his trump card… her and his baby. The two people he knew meant the most to her – besides the Hiwatari bastard anyway, but he was set to die. He'd leave using her other friends against her to Tala.

"The pink one is mine, just as you are. Tala gave her to me before you were snatched from here, and thus her life is still mine." He said it calmly, as if Mariah's life meant little to him… which in fact it did. "She has betrayed me, and unlike you does not have the grace of my brat to save her." He sneered.

Liika's hackles rose, he could see it. Her orb-like eyes sparkled and snapped at him in the pale light of his chambers. Oh yes, she would bow before his will before long.

"You wouldn't…" She choked, teeth grinding in rage.

His eyes drifted shut, then open, his smirk growing. "I can do whatever I please malenkaya, her life is mine to extinguish should I choose to. As is yours."

"No!" Liika jumped up from her chair, her entire body ridged. Fury coursed through her veins at his insinuation. He couldn't kill her just like that could he? _Bastard!_ "Kill me if you want to, but don't harm her. She has done nothing to you."

Bryan's eyebrows arched. "That is a matter of opinion." He stated dryly, leaning back, his head tilting. "We both know I won't kill you malenkaya, so get rid of that idea now." His eyes narrowed.

Liika snorted, looking away, her teeth grinding even more. "You touch even one hair on her head Kyznetsov, and you will wish you _had_ killed me." She growled, refusing to look at him.

He felt excitement course through his blood. There it was… the spunk, the fire that had caught his eye in the first place. It was the reason for the insatiable desire for her that he couldn't get rid of. Even when faced with the biggest threat to her life, to her friend's lives, she would fire back. He was pleased that she had regained her fire… when she was crying and whimpering she was pathetic, and though it still didn't kill his need for her, it dampened his mood somewhat.

He wondered just what had allowed her to regain her strength… particularly when things seemed to be worse for her now (from her perspective of course) than they ever had before. Maybe she had realized that crying and simpering wasn't going to help her cause, particularly not when fate was on his side.

"Was that a threat Tomoda?"

Liika seethed, her snapping eyes moving back to his. "Take it as you like Kyznetsov."

Smirking, Bryan sat up, his pale eyes trained on her. "And if I said I was willing to bargain with you?"

_Don't **make** her annul the marriage, don't force it. If you force it you will lose what you desire. Make it her choice. If she chooses wrong, which I am certain she won't, make her think that you killed the Kitty, or at least like you are going to. Force her hand; threaten to take my heir from her. This is the key to getting what you want Bryan. Manipulation over force in some cases is best._

She was suspicious, that much was clear. With her hackles still raised, she plunked down on the arm of the chair, facing him so that she could gage his every move. "What could you possibly want to bargain over?" Now it was her that was sneering.

"The pink wench's life is completely in your hands. Give me what I want and I will give her to you to do with what you like." He leaned his arm on the arm of the chair, his glove-free hand coming to rest on his mouth as Tala usually did when he was listening or plotting. It allowed him to keep her in direct sight; while at the same time gave him the air of casualty. "However, decide not to, and I will make good on my threat."

Liika bared her teeth in a snarl, fists clenching. "You're _blackmailing_ me!"

_Shit,_ he cursed silently. So he wasn't as good at manipulation as Tala was. There was a reason why Tala was the brains and he the brawn. He wasn't stupid, but he wasn't nearly as good at twisting people to where he wanted them. Generally he just beat them into submission. Unfortunately that would get him nowhere with this particular person.

"No, I'm giving you the choice. Either way you are going to remain here for the rest of your life, and I will have what I want anyway. I'm giving you the choice to give it to me willingly and spare your friend's life." There, that sounded reasonable, he thought anyway.

Liika stewed silently. Not matter what he said, blackmailing was blackmailing. He was using Mariah against her, and she had no doubt, should she continue to deny him, he would resort to using Nadya against her… and that was just not acceptable. For whatever reason he wanted her willingly, probably to sooth his own ego she supposed. She had, after all, married another man. That had to smart, despite his seemingly lack of caring towards the matter.

That left her with the only option of asking what it is he wanted… though she was pretty sure what it was. "What do you want?"

His eyes narrowed further. "You. Annul your marriage to Hiwatari and give yourself to me completely… love me as you did Hiwatari. Forever."

She inhaled sharply, struggling not to sputter. Was he insane? Did he think that love just came out of thin air? Obviously he had no idea whatsoever what love truly was. He wanted it from her simply because Kai had it. _You saw it coming anyway._

"Your concept of love is twisted," she responded after minutes of silence, barely able to keep the antagonism out of her voice. "You can't just _manufacture_ love out of thin air you know."

His expression hardened, and it seemed as if she had finally managed to get him angry to the point where no mask could hide it. "Is that a no malenkaya?" His voice was gravelly, dangerous.

_Think of Mariah, think of Nadya. Their lives are in your hands. Your life is meaningless if they do not survive._ Liika closed her eyes, breathing deeply in and out, pushing the tears to the back of her eyes. She knew what she had to do, but that didn't mean she wanted to do it. Black Dranzer had been right…

_In the end all must bow to fate my child. I am sorry that your fate is not what you had pictured it, but I promise you, one day you will be free once more._ Akala's voice was kind, gentle and caressing in Liika's mind, and it almost caused the tears to break loose. _For your friends you must do this. Live knowing that you save not one life now, but three. It will not be so bad…I shall be here always, and I shall protect you. Never will he, nor Wolborg's chosen ever lay a hand against you._

_I'm scared Akala…_ Liika replied inwardly, wishing her heart would stop racing.

_As are all that head toward an uncertain future. You are loved by many Liika, and even if they lose their lives, they will die loving you. You and the one that holds your heart were not meant to be, fate has dictated so, but that does not stop him or you from loving. No one can take that from you. Do not grieve, for not as many shall die as you fear._

_Tala will kill Kai… How will I live?_

_You are strong my love, and strong you will be in times to come. Live knowing one day you will see your dreams come true, if not by your own hands._

"Woman."

Bryan's growl brought Liika out of her internal conversation with her bit beast. Slowly she raised her eyes to meet his, the glassy turquoise orbs clashing with the irritated lavender. "Fine…" she murmured, looking down once more. "If it means Mariah's life, then fine. I'll give you what you want." _As best I can I suppose. I hate you._

This time the smirk that crossed Bryan's face was not so much malicious as it was triumphant. He had done it. Tala had been right. Standing, he crossed the room to the entrance of the alcove, pausing only when he got to the threshold, turning. His gaze centered on her, his hand extending before him.

"Show me."

It was with a breaking heart that Liika dragged herself up, willing herself to cross the room. It would be the hardest thing she would ever have to do. She just prayed she wouldn't throw up all over him.

_Be strong my love._

xxxxxxx

Mystel was really starting to hate Ireland. He now knew why had never been to the damp country. Give him the dry, arid landscape of Egypt any day.

"Colonel, we have entered the church… The old father, the young priest and his wife are accounted for. There is also a child, a baby."

The blond gave the low ranked officer a short nod as he moved towards the old Monaghan shire Anglican Church. Tala had not said anything about a baby… nor had any of the information he had been given said anything about a child. Surely Tala would have told him if there was a child involved…. Hmm… Perhaps that's why Tala wanted him to find an easy way out and accept any lame excuse the young minister handed them? Because he didn't want to needlessly orphan another child? Somehow that didn't seem right…

Tala would have said something about the child had he known about it, which led Mystel to believe that he didn't actually know about it. But how could that be? Tala always knew everything about a situation. Unless…

The baby was a new addition to the 'family'.

Blue eyes narrowed, lips twisting into a frown. He'd just have to find out wouldn't he?

He made a show of entering the small parish church, his shoulders square and his chin raised. At once his gaze settled on the only people in the room that did not fit in with the rest. One was old, and was sitting down. He had a white beard that brushed the front of his black priest's clothing, and his right hand gripped the head of a gnarled wood cane tightly. Behind him was the couple suspected of marrying the fugitives. The dark haired young priest had his arm wrapped around his black haired wife who was holding a blond child. Both were scowling, and looking as if they would murder all the soldiers in the room if they had a chance.

It took only moments for them to see him, and obviously they realized right away that he was in charge because the young priest stepped forward, leaving his wife and the child, his eyes holding whatever hostility that was not held on his face.

"What is the meaning of this?" He said, coming to a stop just before the first pew.

Mystel arched a blond eyebrow, striding down the aisle between the two columns of pews. "I find it hard to believe that you do not know why we are here," he replied dryly. "However, if I need to refresh your memory, I will do so." He came to a stop only four feet from where the young Welshman stood. "Three days ago four known enemies of the government were married in this church, and it is highly likely that the rest of the members of their little organization – the Angels – took refuge here."

The dark haired young man's face didn't move. If he was shocked, surprised, or worried it didn't show. The fact slightly impressed Mystel.

"I cannot say that I know what you are talking about Mr. ?"

"Colonel Kehl, Colonel Mystel Kehl," Mystel supplied at the pause. "And you are Conrad Gryffiths?"

"Aye, I am." Conrad nodded politely. His lips pressed into a thin line, and it was clear to Mystel that he was not going to say anything more unless prompted to.

Mystel, of course, knew that the young man was lying. It was his name on the records, not anyone else's. What he couldn't figure out is why he would lie about it… Unless he wasn't on it enough to realize that his name was stamped on two different marriage licenses. However, he decided to play along… He would ask about the old Father, and then come back to Gryffiths. He was just praying they would give him an out. "Then perhaps Father Patrick would know more about the situation at hand?"

The Welshman stiffed visibly, his eyes darting nervously towards the old man, who barely seemed as if he were paying attention. Mystel stepped around him, making sure to brush the nervous priest's sleeve as he passed. Intimidation tactics.

"Hello, you're Father Patrick I presume?" Mystel greeted the old man, finally catching his attention.

The aging Irishman peered blearily through faded blue eyes up at Mystel, squinting and tilting his head. "That I am." He replied simply, his voice jovial.

"May I ask you some questions Father?"

Father Patrick inclined his head, indicating the affirmative. Mystel, though he was not a very tall man, crouched down on the floor in front of the old father in a gesture of respect. It was in his experience, particularly when dealing with church or religious figures, that respect was the best way to go. Well, with older ones anyway.

"Do you remember two young couples coming into your church to be married three days ago Father? Foreigners?"

The old Father shook his head instantly, almost as if he had known the answer before the question was asked. This of course only heightened Mystel's suspicion… well knowledge.

"I'm afraid I wasna around three days ago, only got back this morning. I was in the next county, christening a new baby. The cutest thing ye could imagine. Are ye baptized son?"

"So you wouldn't know if there were strangers about in Monaghan?" Mystel tried again, beginning to grow impatient, ignoring the old man's question. Perhaps he should have just confronted the young priest, since he already knew the information.

"No, but young Conrad would. If the young people ye seek were here, it was he that married 'em." The old man played right into Mystel's hands, and a smile crossed the blonde's face. It, however, wavered when the old man continued. "Now ye answer my question young man, have ye been baptized?"

Mystel suppressed a sigh, pulling himself to his feet. "No Father, I haven't." He answered, humoring the old man. The man had to be at least 80 years old, and looked as if he would keel over dead any second. Mystel wasn't keen on cruelty to old people.

Father Patrick seemed almost indignant at Mystel's answer. He puffed up, his grip on his cane tightening. "Ye havena? Why not?"

At this Mystel _did_ roll his eyes. "I'm not Christian father. I suppose I would be classified as Muslim."

"That so?" Father Patrick replied, a frown marring his brow. "That be too bad. Ye are young yet though, and ye seem as if ye have much time ahead of you to right your mistakes."

"Father Patrick – it's getting late and you traveled this morning. Perhaps you'd like to take a nap?" The black haired woman finally spoke, stepping forward, baby on her hip.

"One more question," Mystel broke through, pushing aside whatever irritation he felt. "Do you know who the child is?"

At the strange question, Father Patrick seemed taken aback. Allowing the woman to help him up, he stood, still hunched over a bit from age. "Of course I do," he replied as if Mystel had asked him an offending question. "She be little Katie, Cassie's niece."

Mystel's eyes narrowed and shifted from the old Father to the woman who was staring back at him with a raised eyebrow. If the young priest had seemed nervous at his questions, the woman was like a rock. Either she and the old man were really good liars, or they were telling the truth.

When Mystel nodded the old man shuffled out of the room, moving through a side door. However, the woman and the baby remained behind, moving to take a position beside the young priest. Mystel sighed, quickly growing weary of the game of cat and mouse.

"Gryffiths, we know they were here. We have _your_ signature on the marriage licenses, so lying is useless. I don't know why you bothered in the first place." Mystel said it with an air of nonchalance. "You are aware that lying to a government official is a criminal offense."

Conrad seemed to crumble, though his expression remained steely and determined. "I am a man of God, Colonel. I cannot turn anyone away from God's doorstep, no matter what a secular government has charged them with. All his children are equal in his eyes."

"So you admit they were here?"

"Yes," Conrad's chin rose.

_Fool! Give me an out…_ "Why did you lie about it then?"

The taller man looked at his wife, as if searching for an answer. Finally he answered with a sigh. "It is the job of the church to shelter those in need. They were not criminals to me, and so I did not connect when you asked about them as such. I could not, bein' who I am, turn them in for a crime that they did not commit in the eyes of God. No law of Biovolt has demanded that I do."

Mystel was silent for a moment after the reverend's small speech. Truth be told, he didn't know Biovolt law well enough to refute the statement. He supposed it was likened to the Catholic confession. A Catholic priest was under oath not to speak of what was spoken in confessional, it was his duty to God not to. If the young Welshman believed that it was his duty of God not only to marry the fugitives, but to take them in as well… perhaps it was the out he was looking for. After all, one couldn't persecute a priest for practicing a Christian right… particularly if no law said that a church _had_ to turn over refugees to the government.

_Loophole…Oh well, gets me out anyway._

"I will of course, be checking into whether or not there _is_ actually no law stating that you are obliged to report fugitives. But for now I will take your word for it," Mystel said after a few moments. He of course had no intention of checking, but he would inform Tala. "You will remain under watch until further notice. Until then, have a nice night." With that Mystel turned and strode towards the entrance of the church, completely happy with leaving the damp, green infested country behind him. However, just as he reached the threshold of the church he paused, glancing over his shoulder. "Give your … sister… my regards." And with that he was gone.

Conrad sagged as the soldiers filed out of the church. He hadn't actually though they would buy his flimsy excuse.

"That was too easy. It was almost as if he was looking a way to let us go. As if coming here was actually just a formality." Cassie said, suspicious, despite her husband's relief.

"Who cares? They didn't arrest us." Conrad responded, sinking into the pew he was standing beside.

Cassie sent him an annoyed look. "Don't ye think that it is just a wee bit strange? And then there was the whole askin' after me sister. I dun even 'ave a sister! They'll know who Kat really is."

"He didn't seem to know who she was, which probably means he's not completely in the loop. He might not even know that Zaitsev has a kid, let alone that he hid her here. We'll just hope that nobody else comes asking after her."

"Ha, like that'll really happen!"

xxxxxxx

His sturdy combat boots thudded noisily on the cold and dank stone stairs as he traveled deeper and deeper into the bowels of the Abbey. God he hated the place. He tided himself over knowing that in only a couple of months he would never have to set foot in the god awful place again.

Oh how he would take utter joy in demolishing Balkov Abbey. Almost as much joy as he would take in executing Kai Hiwatari. Oh yes, fate was sweet.

Thinking about his victory brought a spring to his step as he neared the cells where the biggest threats to his regime sat, rotting in the confines of their prison. They had been surprisingly quiet for the two days they had been locked up. Perhaps they had finally figured out that they had lost. It would make his life so much easier.

The soldiers that had been assigned to guard the two cells stood at attention as he entered the dimly lit hallway, their hands snapping to their heads in salute. He waved them off, a slow smile coming to his face as he approached the left cell, the cell that held significantly less people in it.

"Looking a little worse for wear Hiwatari."

Kai's half-dead eyes rose from their gaze on the floor to meet the turquoise ones that were leering at him from behind the acrimonious steel bars. He didn't bother moving, knowing that whatever the red head had come to the dungeons about was not going to be pleasant for him. "Go to hell." Was all he said, his eyes shifting back to the floor.

Tala chuckled, highly amused at his enemy's lack of response. Who knew it could be so easy to break such a strong will? He almost scoffed. If all it took was captivity and taking a pathetic woman away from Hiwatari, then he wasn't very strong to begin with. "Pushing aside the fact that Hell probably doesn't even exist, I'm rather disappointed in you Kai." Tala drawled, leaning against the bars. "You let yourself be weakened by a pathetic little girl and now look where it got you. If you had just stayed with Biovolt you wouldn't be where you are."

Kai took awhile to answer, and in the pause his cellmates moved, shifting so that they surrounded him in a protective barrier that made Tala want to roll his eyes. He raised his eyes at the two blondes, the green haired young man and the young woman that surrounded the blue haired teen. They stared back defiantly.

"You would have killed me like you killed Voltaire." Kai finally answered, his gaze never shifting from the concrete beneath him. "What do you want Valkov? I'm sure you didn't come all the way down here to exchange witty banter with me."

"You're pathetic," Tala snorted, his lip curling in a sneer. Bloody weakling was taking all his fun out of torturing him. "But you're right. I did come here for a purpose: to make you sign some papers."

The blue haired teen finally brought his eyes back up to Tala, or rather to the set of papers the lanky red head was holding up against the cell bars. He squinted in the poor light, but still couldn't make out the title on the front paper. "What is it." It was a statement not a question.

"Why don't you stand up and find out?"

Normally, Kai would scoff in Tala's direction and ignore him, however, he was in pain, and he was tired. He was in no mood to play stupid little games with an arrogant asshole. So he stood, shakily and slowly, and made slow steps towards the front of the cell. Maybe if he looked at the damn papers Tala would return to whatever manically malicious task he had set for himself for the day – besides torturing him.

Tala was vaguely disappointed that the other young man barely fought him. He pushed the annoyance aside, knowing that once the boy read the papers, it would all be worth it.

Kai reached the bars within moments and sagged against them, just beside where Tala was holding up the papers. His eyes squinted, blurry from lack of concentration. Gradually the small black text came into focus.

His blood ran cold.

"I won't sign it." Kai grit out, anger washing over him in waves. No wonder Tala had seemed so smug.

_Ahh, there it is_, Tala cackled inwardly, his expression becoming more satisfied. "You realize, of course, that you don't have a choice."

"I. Won't. Sign. It." Kai repeated slowly, his chin touching his chest, his forehead against the bars.

"What is it Kai?" Came Mariah's small voice from across the hall.

Kai's cellmates were standing by that point, moving forward so that they were close to the bars, but far enough away to give Kai the space he needed should he feel the need to lash out.

"Annulment papers," Tala answered before Kai even had the chance, his voice smug. "I thought I'd do him the honor of serving them myself."

There were a few gasps following Tala's pronouncement, and the angry tension that floated about the dungeon skyrocketed. Tala of course ignored this.

"If I am not mistaken," Oliver interjected from behind Kai, stepping forward a bit, "One cannot get an annulment if the marriage has already been consummated."

Tala chuckled. "In case you have missed it, I am the head of the World Government. If I give what I feel is a valid reason for annulment, then the courts have to ratify it."

"But you don't have a valid reason!" Mariah cried, her hands gripping the steel bars tightly. She ignored Robert who was trying to calm her.

"On the contrary Kitty, I have at least two valid reasons for their annulment," Tala held up his freehand, barely looking over his shoulder at Mariah, "1) Unsound mind – on both their counts. I, and the courts, feel that neither were in a frame of mind to adhere to something as serious and _sacred_ as marriage, and 2) both are underage. Unless a court order allowing the marriage of a minor – in this case two minors – is produced, the marriage may be annulled – consummated or not." He smirked. "But don't worry Kitty, you won't have to annul yours… unless of course you want to. I really couldn't care either way."

"Bastard!"

Robert finally pulled Mariah away from the bars and into the back of their cell, holding her close to him and murmuring in her ear. Tala turned his attention back to Kai who was still in the same position he had been since he read the title of the papers.

"Now then _old friend_," Tala smirked, rattling the papers a bit, "You're loud, little, soon-to-be-ex wife has already signed them, so why fight the inevitable?"

It was the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back. Kai's eyes met Tala's once more in a flash and his hand shot through the bars, snatching the papers from Tala before he could have any say in the matter. He said nothing as he slipped through the various pages, scanning as he went along. He grew more and more nauseous the more he flipped. Liika's signature was at the bottom of every page.

"You see? I would lie and say that she asked me for them, but that would be pointless since I'm sure we all know how sickly in love she is with you," Tala made a face at the prospect. He didn't really know why he was telling his arch nemesis this, he supposed it was because what he said was true: they all know that the little wench was in love with the Biovolt traitor, and him saying that she wasn't, wasn't going to change their knowledge. "But, nevertheless, _she_ signed them… willingly I might add."

There was another collective gasp and Tala had to congratulate himself. He was rather good at breaking bad news… in the most painful way possible.

"What did you threaten her with?"

Kai's response was not what Tala was expecting. He was expecting a little more anger and a little less calmness. He scowled. Apparently the 'prodigy' was not as easy to read as he had thought. "_I_ didn't threaten her with anything." Tala sniffed waving his hand. "How Bryan got her to sign the forms is not my concern. My concern is that _you_ sign them."

"I won't do it. There is nothing that you can threaten _me_ with that will make me sign that form." With not another word, Kai tossed the papers at Tala, watching blankly as they fluttered to the red head's feet.

Tala's lips pursed in displeasure, his turquoise eyes glaring at the bluenette. How he hated him… loathed him. His hand itched to grab his gun and put a pretty little hole in Kai Hiwatari's head. Unfortunately he had other plans for the obnoxious fool.

With all the finesse of someone with fine motor skills, Tala bent down and scooped up the stapled pages, brushing them off with an annoyed but calm look on his face. "Fine, I'll just forge your signature, it's not as if the court is going to question me on the matter." He threw a smirk in Kai's direction. "I just thought it would be polite if I informed you that as of tomorrow morning, you are no longer married."

Kai began to shake, but he said nothing. The rest of the Angels looked on worriedly, but also said nothing. There was nothing much any of them could say. None of them could stop the red head from doing as he pleased.

"Well, now that that is done, we can move on to the second reason I came down here." Tala folded the annulment papers and placed them in his back pocket. "Bring them up…all of them except Hiwatari, Zaitsev and his little bitch." He sent a look to the guards that had followed him down. "Have them brought up to the throne room." He then turned to Enrique and Oliver who were the only ones mentioned that were in Kai's cell. "Initially I was going to have you two executed as well, for attacking Ian. However, lucky for you I have changed my mind. You will be brought up with the rest of them. Oh!" He once more turned back to the guards that looked ready to move as soon as he gave the final order, "Have the pink haired one brought to Bryan's rooms. She does not belong to me."

Without looking at the Angels Tala strode out of the dungeons, leaving both fury and confusion in his wake.

xxxxxxx

"What to do, what to do, what to do…"

The atmosphere in the large chamber was as oppressive as one might expect given the circumstances. The Angels had been brought up from the dungeon and lined up in two rows – except for Tyson who, though he had managed to live, was still too sick to be moved very far. All had been shackled, their wrists behind them and had been forced to their knees before the raised platform that held the throne.

Tala paced back and forth on the raised platform, his hands also behind his back. He made loud humming noises now and then and put on a show of thoughtfulness, as if he actually cared about the future of his enemies. Which, of course, he didn't. He just wanted them out of his hair and his life.

"You see I am in a bit of a… _sticky_," he used the word as if he was at a loss to find another word, "Situation. On one hand," he paused, turning so that he half faced the two rows of fugitives, "You tried to kill me – indirectly anyway. You could be tried for treason and easily convicted, and in doing so I would make an example of you. On the other hand," he seemed to consider the notion, "If I do have you executed, and show myself to be merciless it could lead to other rebellions. Particularly when you look at history and see how well other merciless dictators have ended up like. Hmm, what to do indeed?"

Robert was forced not to roll his eyes – though he nearly did. Several other Angels _did_ and got a kick to the side for their trouble. Tala ignored the violence and started pacing again.

He really did have a dilemma. While part of him would just _love_ to kill them all and get it over with, another part of him realized the strategic importance of keeping them alive. By keeping them alive, yet somehow managing to get them into a position which would guarantee their subordination to him and Biovolt, it would reflect well on him. He wouldn't just be the hard line monster that liked to kill. By killing the leaders, but not the followers he could show mercy, but at the same time get the message across that he meant business… and that if you fucked with him you were going to die. Yes, he liked the thought.

But how to get their subordination?

It was a tough question, one he wished he would have thought over more before bringing them up. He sighed inwardly. What was done was done… he couldn't send them back now, by the end of the day the entire world would know the fate of most of the Angels.

"I won't kill you, so I suppose you can settle your mind that way." He started to speak, gaining the attention of all those in the room once more. "And for the most part, I don't think I'll punish you all that much… your leaders shall pay your penance with their lives."

This sent a discordant murmur through the chained group, each sending looks at those around them. Anza had tears in her eyes, as did Max. None of them wanted to see their friends die… particularly not to save them.

"Of course that still leaves what to do with you, as I can't have you running all over the place starting more trouble… as well as the problem of the penalty for attacking one of my generals. Why don't we deal with that first hm?" Tala faced the Angels fully, a snide look on his face as he motioned two of his soldiers forward. They pulled Enrique and Oliver to their feet and then dragged them towards another soldier that held a very wicked looking whip.

"Fifteen lashes."

"No!" Anza burst out, struggling against her chains. "Leave them alone!"

Tala caulked his head to the side, his gaze falling on the demoted Spanish princess. "Oh yes, I forgot about you. I probably should have _you_ executed, since you are wanted by the country of Spain… but I'm feeling lenient today. For this crime and for speaking out you can join your little friends. Fifteen lashes as well."

"No!" This time it was Enrique who spoke out, his voice hoarse and desperate, his eyes wild. "Please! Don't hurt her… I'll take her lashes too… She's pregnant, if you beat her she'll lose the baby!" By the time he finished there were tears in his eyes. And though he didn't really want to let the dictator know of the baby Anza carried, if it was the only way to save her… it had to be done.

_That's it!_ A slow grin crossed Tala's face as his eyes fell once more on the Spanish princess. He would use their future children against them… and he would use them against Tomoda… the only true surviving leader of the Angels. She would sign the contract outlining their official surrender, and he would ship the remaining Angels off to the US, with the threat of taking their children from them over their heads. Oh yes, that would stop them from making any rash decisions.

"No, I couldn't beat a pregnant woman could I?" The Angels knew at once from Tala's tone of voice that he was up to something. Something they probably wouldn't like. The red head swiveled in place and plunked himself down in the throne, his legs kicked out, and arms resting on the arm rests. "Give him twenty."

Anza sobbed but said nothing, knowing that any more words out of her would only get Enrique more lashes. What a barbaric form of punishment… but it served more purpose than locking someone up for five years… and in reality was better for her. If Tala chose to lock Enrique and Oliver up instead of giving them lashes, their child might not know its father.

Silence descended over large room as the sound of the whip cracking against bare skin echoed off dull stone. Neither young man made much of a sound, and took the beating stoically, which actually surprised Tala greatly. A grudging respect built inside him for the two Europeans. He thought for sure the blond would have started crying or something. And the green haired one seemed so frail… yet both stood up to the lashes, even when their skin was whipped raw and bleeding. Neither made a whimper.

When the lashings were finally over the Angels let out a collective sigh of relief. Enrique and Oliver were shoved back over to their pervious positions, but neither chained. Tala waved off the soldiers when they went to return the chains to their wrists.

Tala finally brought himself to his feet, fighting back the urge to yawn. Really, sentencing should more exciting. He would have to start letting his subordinates do it.

Respect defeated apathy, and Tala waved over one of the many soldiers that idled around the room. "Go get a medic. Tell him to bring bandages."

The soldier looked surprised and his eyes flittered over to the two injured Angels, both of whom were panting while blood oozed down their back. He didn't dare question the head of Biovolt (the World), so he jerked his head in a nod and scurried away.

Tala ignored the looks of surprise on the Angels' faces and stepped down from the raised platform so that he stood in front of the group on the same level. "Valerio's wonderful announcement gave me an idea," he chuckled when the blond in question winced, and not from the pain. "You see we each want things don't we? You want to live, and I want to rule without further problems, which leads to our problem: you causing me problems.

"You might ask what this has to do with the lovely Spanish princess being pregnant… it's very simple. You all want to be parents some day don't you?" When none of them answered, Tala waved a hand dismissingly. "Obviously you do, isn't that the goal of most people? In any case, here is what I propose."

Tala looked at the dismal group – Robert in particular, his eyes narrowed and a smirk dancing on his lips. "For the sake of your children – both the ones about to be born, and the ones that will come later, you give up your rebellion and swear oaths of loyalty to me… binding oaths that if broken mean I take custody of your children… both existing and future ones. Oh and you die."

Hands clenched and teeth grated, eyes snapped with hatred. Tala was rather amused with it all, and just waited for one of them to explode. But none of them did…Though their anger was clear, they all remained silent. Maybe they were finally learning.

"You will, of course, be asked to forfeit any and all property assets – money you can keep. Any titles you have you will also forfeit and you will remain where I put you unless I give you express permission to go elsewhere."

"And where will you have us go if you take our land?" Robert asked, keeping his voice level and clear.

Tala met the tall German's eye. "That's a very good question Jagen. One I can better answer in a day or so, but for now I suspect I will send you to the United States. Somewhere far away from me." He spun, his boots clicking on the cement floor. "I will give those who needed a slight hand, but other than that you will be responsible for yourselves, and whoever else you bring into this world. All of you will be free more or less, as long as you follow my rules."

"And what about Tyson? And Mariah? And Spencer, Kai, and Maya? What will you do with them?" This time it was Max who spoke, the tears now streaming down his cheeks. "And what happened to Emily?"

"You ask a lot of questions for someone in your position Tate." Tala replied, throwing the blond a look over his shoulder as he waved the medic that had just entered over to the two injured Angels. "Kinomiya will be taken care of. He hasn't died yet so I think it's safe to say that he won't for awhile." He sat back down in the throne. "I think we all know what will happen to Spencer, Kai and Zero." He used her code name flippantly. "They will be executed, their death partly paying off your penalties. The Kitty's fate, I'm sad to say, is not in my hands, but in Bryan's," he fought the chuckles that formed in his throat at the expressions of sheer terror on the faces of the Angels – mostly notably on the face of the tall German, who quickly looked as if he would break the chains circling his wrists and destroy every soldier in the place. "However," his gaze squared on Robert's, "I have it on good authority that your little blue friend traded herself for Kitty and that Kitty now belongs to her. You should be thankful, I imagine she'll set her friend go."

"And as for the mousy one… well, she has already sworn an oath of allegiance to me." The expression of utter devastation on the Japanese-American's face amused Tala, and he figured he'd rub more salt in the wound. Apparently the blond and the mouse had been close. He couldn't kill them, but he could torture them. "She resides with Ian now, and her life and happiness are in his hands. Would it comfort you to know that she is happy? Maybe you should have thought more before abandoning her. A bitter one she is."

Not caring who was watching, Max broke into sobs, the guilt and sadness eating away at his heart. It was his fault she was forced into the position she was… his fault she was left behind. How could he ever forgive himself?

"I've had enough of them, take them back where you found them until the details are worked out and the papers drawn up. Take Dubois and Valerio to the medic wing and have Kinomiya brought up from the dungeon. Don't let him die."

It was a cold and stern dismissal, though none of the Angels were sorry to be leaving the lofty chamber. The very sight of the throne and the menacing gargoyles that guarded it on each side were enough to make the strongest of them cringe. Though they had paid a large price for it, they would be happy when the nightmare was over.


	27. Whisper

AN: Here is the final chapter of Never! I hope you enjoy it ) I have loved writing this fic, and I hope you all will tune into the sequel

**Wanted:** It all depends on what you mean by fuck over :P It's never been a secret what was going to happen in this fic ' I'm sorry if you don't like the ending

_Fallen Angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
He beckons me shall I give in?  
Upon my end shall you begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end_

-- "Whisper" Evanescence

**xxxxx**

**4 months later**

"I don't know Liika, it's too risky."

Liika blew her bangs back impatiently, shooting a withering glare in the direction of her blond 'companion'. "Yes, it is, but I have to go. He deserves to know."

Mystel sighed, rolling his eyes towards the ceiling and shoving his hands in his pockets. If only he had gotten an _easy_ assignment… but noo, he had to get the charge of guarding the little blue haired ex-Angel. She'd signed the damn oath and contract, why the hell did she need a guard?

"He's going to die, what does it matter if he knows or not?" Ok, so that had been a little cold.

She didn't explode like he thought she might, nor did she get all sulky and depressed. She merely sent him a glower even scarier than the first, her eyes set directly on him. He surprised a shiver. He suddenly knew what his sister had meant when she had mentioned that women had what was called "the look". Only a woman could look at someone like that and make a grown man shudder in terror.

If truth be known, he didn't really mind guarding the petite, but fiery bluenette. She had been god awfully depressed the first month or so she had been put in his charge, but slowly she began to pull herself out of it and revert back to what he assumed was her usual nature. However, he didn't think she'd ever be what she was before… far too much had happened to her, and far too much was happening to her at the moment.

Oh he was all too aware of the situation between her and the second in command. Though it wasn't glaringly clear that she actually hated the burly Russian, to anyone who cared enough to look closer, the signs were there. She would never love him… that much was obvious anyway.

"You know what will happen if Tala or Bryan find out we went up there don't you?" He sighed again, already knowing he lost. Why did he have to have such a soft spot for women?

Liika snorted, checking Nadya over once more before striding towards Mystel. "Of course I do. I live with the fucking man. We'll just tell them I made you take me up there…" Her glare transformed into a wicked smirk, her eyes leering. "Because we all know that I could kick your ass any day of the week."

Now it was Mystel's turn to scoff. "You wish princess," he retorted, with a roll of his crystal eyes. "I'll just tell them you drugged me all sneaky like, you know… woman like."

She flipped him off with a saucy sneer and flounced out of the room. Mystel smirked to himself, knowing that she hated chauvinism in any form. It was something she and Tala battled with on a daily basis. It didn't help that she enjoyed annoying the red head. Probably as pay back for all the self-perceived slights he had sent her way.

Liika returned moments later, Mariah trailing at her heels. Looking at the two women, Mystel found it hard to believe that they were at the same stage in their pregnancies. Though impregnated on the same night, you'd think, by looking at them, that the difference was months. Liika's belly was already swelling, and easily looked as if she was six months along, where as Mariah's was nearly flat – nearly, it was still clear that she was pregnant. He attributed the difference to the fact that the pink haired Asian girl was not only a half a foot taller than her friend, but that she was built thicker as well.

"We're going down Mari, watch Nadie won't you?" Liika asked quietly, lowering her eyes. All traces of spunk and temper were gone in an instant.

Mariah nodded, an idle hand straying over the bump under her cotton shirt. "Be careful Ika," was all she said.

"Come on Mysti, we better get this over with before Tala and Bryan get back from the meetings."

For a third time Mystel sighed. There it was again. The nick name… how was he ever going to get the dignity a general deserved if she kept calling him by that God awful nick name? "I still say this is a horrible idea that is going to back fire on us both."

"And I still say I don't have a choice." Liika started for the door, pausing as she reached it, looking over her shoulder at him. "Look, if you were set to die, and you had fathered a child unknowingly, wouldn't you like to know before you went? Wouldn't you like to know that there is another life that may carry your goal to fruition?"

There were few people Liika trusted in her new life – a new life she was barely, after four months, becoming accustom to – but Mystel Kehl was one of them. After the initial two weeks of never leaving his chambers, Bryan had gone back to 'work'. Though he was generally only gone for a few hours at a time, he had decided it prudent for her and Nadya to have a protector for when he wasn't around. He had assigned the newly appointed general Mystel as that protector.

At first she had hated him as she hated all the other Biovolt scum that swarmed the Abbey. But as time went on she saw that he wasn't like the rest… and that really the only reason he was subservient to Tala Valkov was because it was what benefited him the most. He barely liked the red head, and he didn't care for Bryan either. It gave them something great in common and from them on they, along with Mariah had hit it off. He became her secret keeper – besides the diary that she had started to keep – and he was slowly becoming her best friend. She knew when the time came for Mariah to leave and return to her husband, he would be the only one she had in the world besides her husband.

Mariah had been a blessing in the four months of sheer hell that had followed the defeat at the BEGA compound. After she had signed herself over to Bryan in exchange for Mariah, Liika had tried to send the pink haired girl off with the rest of the Angels to Northern Canada (Tala had decided that the barren place would be best for the political dissidents), but the girl wouldn't have it. She said she would stay with her until things had settled better… until after the execution.

But then they had discovered they were pregnant. Neither knew how to feel really… Mariah was happy and sad, and Liika was confused. Her child could be either Bryan's or Kai's… she didn't know which one to hope for. It was Black Dranzer that had told her the truth.

After their pregnancies were declared, and 'tests' done to make sure it was Bryan's child she carried, it was celebrated that there was to be another royal child on the way, though Tala was rather annoyed that Bryan had yet _another_ brat on the way and his new bride had yet to conceive. There were many snide comments about Liika being as good as a brood mare, impregnating so easily. Those comments subsided when it was discovered two months after that Jade too was carrying.

Due to circumstances it was decided then that Mariah would stay until the babies were born. All was setting up, and Tala had no idea.

"Oh I don't know, I think I would be happier not knowing that I helped bring a child into a world I saw as bleak and miserable." Mystel said, his voice low as he opened the door for Liika.

"Be that as it may, _I_ feel he should know."

They made their way silently through the large, rich halls of the Winter Palace in St. Petersburg. Tala was building his own palace in Moscow, but he hated the Abbey so much that within a month of the end of the war he had had anything worth keeping packed up and moved to St. Petersburg where they would stay in the Winter Palace (which he had re-converted most of it back into a house from a museum) until their new home was completed. They would be moving again soon.

As there was no dungeon in the Winter Palace, the three that were set for execution were confined to a room in the upper most level of the Palace. It was an inner room that had no windows and only one door. For further precautions, Tala had snapped electronic collars around Kai, Spencer and Maya, so not only would he know where they were, should they escape, but he could send a paralyzing current through them from any distance away. It could not be removed by anyone but Tala.

"I really hope you have a plan to get past the eight thousand guards that he keeps stationed on the third floor." Mystel whispered, keeping his voice low enough so that only Liika could hear it.

"I do. I called in a favour. The Mother will take care of it."

Mystel remained doubtful. Though everyone had told him the stories of the great black phoenix who had created the planet, he still had a hard time believing it. Why would some all powerful deity bother with puny mortals? Personally he didn't care as long as this supposed being got them to where they needed to go without them getting caught.

_You too will learn to trust in me, protector of my own._

Mystel nearly jumped eight feet in the air when the strange yet powerful voice echoed through his mind. He looked around desperately, trying to see if there was some woman around that he had heard… but the only ones near him were Liika and a few entry level soldiers.

"What is wrong with you?" Liika hissed, jabbing him in the side and drawing his attention. "You are going to give away our position."

"Sorry," Mystel whispered back, a scowl on his face. "I could have sworn I just hear this weird voice in my head."

Liika's expression panned out instantly and she rolled her eyes upward. "You should get used to that. If you are in proximity to me or Nadya hearing her is a possibility. That would be Black Dranzer – the Mother. She likes to talk to people at the most inopportune moments."

_Great._ He was thrilled, really he was.

They soon reached the single elevator – one that had been installed only years before, mostly for the museum's benefit. There were soldiers stationed at it, and Mystel stepped forward, his chin raised. "Step aside."

"Where are you taking the Lady?" The larger, older of the two soldiers asked, his grip on his gun tightening.

Trust Tala to choose only the best. Liika sighed. "It doesn't matter, please step aside."

Mystel watched in amazement as the two large men's eyes seemed to glaze over as they nodded and stepped away from the elevator doors. "Yes ma'am."

Once they were safely in the elevator, Mystel narrowed his eyes at Liika, demanding answers. "Ok, how did you do that?"

A blue eyebrow arched and Liika lifted the indigo-black stone that hung around her neck. It was glowing slightly. "I told you she was taking care of it."

"Remind me never to get on your bad side." Mystel shuddered. It was scary to think that a little rock had the power to turn a grown man's mind to mush.

The elevator dinged as it reached the third and top floor. Mystel, now more relaxed after witnessing the power of the great phoenix, stepped out of the elevator first, holding a hand up at the guns that were suddenly pointed at him.

However, those guns fell the instant Liika stepped out of the elevator behind him. Every man in the vicinity went limp, their eyes glazing over much like the soldiers on the first floor had. None of them made a move to stop them as the moved through the hallway towards the room that housed the people considered the most dangerous criminals on the planet.

"Okay, so that was freaky. What about the cameras?" Mystel asked, glancing over at Liika. It was rather disconcerting to be only about an inch or two taller than one of the shortest women he knew.

"Don't worry about them. Apparently they are showing empty halls with alert soldiers. We'll just have to trust that she is doing her job."

Somehow that didn't sit well with him.

Liika led the way after they turned the first corner. The Winter Palace was huge, and it took a great many turns and twists before they came to the door they were looking for. They knew it was the right one simply because of the exorbitant number of guards swarming the closer they got. Guards that all went glassy eyed as Liika came near them.

Sometimes she actually liked Black Dranzer.

_Your sentiments are noted child._

Liika smirked lightly at the annoyed voice. She figured if the all-powerful being could pick at her, she could pick at the being back.

As she reached the door she steeled herself, willing the trembles to leave her limbs. She took a deep breath and opened the door as if it had never been locked. Yet another perk of having it in with the creator the planet.

Mystel didn't bother entering with her, not really wanting to witness the heartache and despair that he was sure would accompany the visit. He sighed – he did quite a bit of it when in Liika Tomoda's presence – and hoped that he would never have to go the same thing as she and her love Kai Hiwatari.

Liika was aware of the eyes on her as soon as she stepped in the room. Spencer was the first to greet her, stumbling to his feet and over to her. He, like the other two in the room, looked a mess. Scars ran over his face and peeked through the torn and ragged clothing he wore. Bruises were everywhere and the skin around the collar was blackened… it was enough to make her cry, which of course she did.

"Hello Spencer," she murmured, afraid to reach out to him.

He came to her, placing his big hands on her shoulders and peering through puffy eyes into her tear filled ones. "You shouldn't be here," he rasped in a voice that obviously had not seen much use in the past four months. "You'll be hurt," his eyes flickered downwards, at her stomach.

She shook her head. "_She_ is taking care of it. Tala won't even know I've been here." She reached a hand up towards his face, pulling back at the last second. "I'm so very sorry Spencer."

The large, blond, Russian shrugged, wincing as he did so. "It is a path I chose for myself, no matter what ancient birds have to say about it." He pulled away then, stumbling back to where Maya lay sleeping in the corner. She too looked abused and worn.

Liika's eyes surveyed the room, looking for the person she had come specifically to see. When turquoise clashed with auburn her heart broke. There was nothing in the gaze… not anger, hatred, love… just _nothing_. It nearly destroyed her.

_Be strong or I will make sure Tala Adrik Valkov will know you've been here_.

"I hate you," she whispered, clenching her eyes shut. "Leave me alone and do your job."

With careful steps, Liika crossed the room to where the dead auburn eyes stared at her from. He was perhaps the worst off of the three, and bore the marks of personal torture at the hands of one Tala Valkov. Most of his skin was some shade of bruise, and even more scars adorned his flesh. His clothing was practically shredded, and dirty, and more than one cut on his arms and forehead looked infected. Her heart bled for him.

"Kai…?" She called softly, her teary eyes coming back up from their study to meet his. She lowered herself to the ground beside him – he was leaned against the wall – her knees just touching his.

"Liika." It was little more than a croak, rusty and disharmonious.

The tears came in a flood as she threw herself at him, her hands clutching the scant material of his tattered shirt. The same shirt he had been wearing the day it had all ended.

He made no move to comfort her, his arms remaining dead at his side. The lifeless auburn orbs barely even looked at her, the pain – both physical and emotional – almost too much to bear.

"You shouldn't have come."

Liika stiffened, her hands clenching tighter. He was mad at her…not that she blamed him. She would be mad at her too if their positions were reversed.

She pulled away, every fiber of her being screaming at the injustice of the world. At Tala Valkov for existing. "You hate me," she murmured softly, her eyes closing. "I hate me too."

He didn't answer, just continued to stare at the opposite wall. He wanted her to go away… go away so that it wouldn't hurt so bad. Couldn't she see that being here was killing him slower and more painfully than Tala ever could?

"I'm pregnant."

Finally he made a sound. It was rough, and low, but it was there. A derisive, sarcastic chuckle, that was accompanied by a sneer. "I can see that." His eyes swiveled towards her and down, centering on her swelling stomach.

Her teeth ground, all in effort to bite back the sobs that threaten to over take her. "With _your_ child Kai." It was all she could do not to whimper.

The sneer left his face in an instant, and a trace of life leapt back into his eyes. "_What?_" His voice was wispy and extremely shaky. Everything about him stilled, and it almost seemed as if his heart had stopped as well.

"The baby is yours," Liika's voice was always shaky, and quiet. Not because she was afraid of anyone hearing, but simply because she didn't have the strength to summon anything louder. "Though the tests say other wise, Black Dranzer told me he is your son."

Wide, terror filled eyes willed her to look at him at the same time, shaky and broken hands came up to cup her face. "He's _my_ son?" He swallowed, though he had no saliva to do so.

Liika nodded, finally opening her eyes to see the light that had sparked in his. Even broken he was beautiful.

"He will kill it," Kai rasped, tears springing to eyes that he thought would never tear again. "He will destroy a child just to get at me." He pulled Liika against him then, ignoring the pain as he circled his non-dislocated arm around her shoulders.

"He won't have a chance. Black Dranzer… she has promised me that our son will live…though not with me. Mariah is pregnant also… with twins. Tala and Bryan think its triplets, just as they think my baby is Bryan's. When it comes time for them to be born, mine will be passed off as still born, though in reality he will be put along side hers as their triplet. He will have an illusion spell upon him that will make him look like Mariah and Robert's sons." She buried her face in his chest, paying no attention to the fact that he reeked. "He has a place in destiny too."

Aching pain engulfed him, making the tears that only threatened to spill actually spill over his cheeks like trails of molten lava. Everything he would miss simply because fate hated him.

_I do not hate you unworthy one. Some things are simply not meant to be, and some people must be sacrificed. Do you regret giving your life to save your friends'?_

_Never. I regret not being there for Liika, for our son._

_All things that must be come to pass, it is the way of fate. Your son shall grow to be strong and shall also play his part in fate. Die knowing that he will do things that you could not._

He would have asked what she meant by that except that he knew she wouldn't answer. She was gone, somehow he knew it. Never again would he hear the voice of the Great Mother. A voice he had only heard once before when he was a small child.

"I love you."

He looked down once more, squeezing Liika with all the strength he could spare. "I love you too."

"I'm sorry… for everything."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," and he meant it. She had done nothing… Whatever she blamed herself for, or that could be blamed on her was more attributable to Tala or Bryan than it was to her. "Better me than you… or anyone else. We have come to accept this. Besides," he smiled a bit down at her. "Death is better for me than living in a world run by Tala."

"I wish I could go with you," she murmured, pulling away from his chest and wiping her eyes. "I've missed you so badly."

Kai slipped a crooked finger under her eye and wiped away the tears that never ceased falling. "You made me a promise Liika, and I will hold you to it. Nadya needs you, and despite everything, eventually our son will need you. We will see each other again, just not for a long time." He grimaced, shifting so that his long dislocated shoulder was sitting at a different angle. "Now tell me what happened to everyone and how Nadya is faring. Tala refuses to tell me anything."

Liika scrubbed at her face, sniffling. She longed to offer to try to set his shoulder, but knew that he would have done it already if he wanted it done. Tala would probably just re-separate it anyway. "Nadya's walking now… at a year she started. Although she doesn't make all that much use of it. She's gotten shyer I think… She really only opens up to Tala, Bryan, Mariah, Mystel and myself." She smiled sadly. "Mariah is staying with me, of course, until the babies come. She misses Robert, but talks to him often – Tala has allowed them to speak over the vid-phone. He sent everyone to Northern Canada, to a relatively small town – Whitehorse I think – to eek out a living. I think some of them are thinking about going back to school, though it is having to go through Tala first. Bryan doesn't let me talk to them… I think it's my punishment for marrying you."

"He hasn't hurt you?"

Liika shook her head, shifting her gaze to the floor. "Black Dranzer and Akala wouldn't let him even if he wanted to."

"I'm glad."

At that moment the door opened, and Mystel popped his head in, his expression apologetic. "Liika," he called softly, "They will be back soon, we have to go."

She nodded, breathing deeply and leaning in to hug Kai gently once more. She placed a small kiss on his dry, chapped lips before standing, her eyes smudging with tears once more. "I love you so much," she whimpered, stepping away backwards, slowly.

"I love you too," Kai replied, his own tears flowing. He knew this was the last time he'd ever see her. "Take care of them Ika… and of yourself. Know that no matter what he does to me, I will always watch over you and love you."

Liika sobbed and nodded, finally turning and hurrying from the room. She forgot even to say goodbye to Spencer and Maya.

She ran past Mystel who looked extremely sympathetic, and down the various halls, blindly making her way to the elevator.

She would never forgive Tala Valkov, no matter how much she pretended other wise. She would hate him to the end of her days. And she just prayed that one day, somehow, he would pay for everything he did to her friends.

xxxxxx

It was a dreary day, filled with threatening gray clouds and light drizzle. The crowds were great, though Liika hardly noticed them. She stood, completely shrouded in black from head to foot, staring at the platform outside the Kremlin towers she stood in. Bryan had been displeased at her choice of attire – indeed at her very insistence that she go to the famed event – but she ignored him. It didn't matter to her what he thought or demanded. She would be present, and there was nothing they could do to stop her. They had quickly discovered that she had some special power for opening locks that she shouldn't be able to open and subdue men she shouldn't be able to subdue. So, though it made both Tala and Bryan angry, and though they demanded to know how she did it, she didn't tell them, and they were forced to let her go where she would.

She was alone at the moment, knowing that Mystel wouldn't be long. Tala, Bryan and Ian would be down on the ground, directing the firing squad – that is how Tala deemed they should die. It was a quick death, and though he felt they should probably die by something like hanging, he figured they were already mostly dead anyway. Six months of torture.

Liika felt Mystel step up beside her as she lay her opposite hand over her increasingly swollen belly. It wouldn't be long before she was confined to a bed, by Bryan's orders or by doctors, or even by lack of ability to walk. She shuddered at the thought of staying inside Bryan's lofty rooms in the new palace in Moscow, but she was slowly acclimatizing herself to the fact. Besides, it was not all bad. Since it had been discovered she was pregnant, she had not had to have sex with Bryan. Apparently he was actually afraid of damaging the baby. She begged the doctor not inform him of his mistake.

"Are you sure you want to be here?" Came Mystel's softened voice, his hand slipping into her free one that hung at her side. He squeezed, bringing her some comfort amidst the never ending sea of despair she called her life.

Liika nodded, not trusting her voice. Her face, hidden behind a veil she had chosen to wear as sign of her mourning, was schooled into an emotionless mask, though her eyes betrayed her sorrow. Tears trailed down her cheeks, dripping onto the front of her black maternity dress, a conservative garment that hung to the floor and covered every inch of her body, including her hands as the sleeves hung down well over the tips of her fingers. Looking at her, the only thing that gave away her identity was her height, as ever inch of her was concealed.

Mystel looked down at the heavily veiled woman. He could practically see the waves of sadness drifting off her, and he felt his heart break for her. He supposed it was no easy thing to witness the execution of the one you loved, especially not when it was rubbed in your face by those you hate.

They were ready down below, and as the sound of the crowd's cheer grew louder, both teens caught sight of the condemned. Liika sobbed once, hard, before quieting, and Mystel had to swallow bile that rose up in the back of his throat. He had seen a great many things in his nineteen years, some good, some horrific, but what he was about to witness would go on his most horrific list at the top.

They couldn't even walk on their own.

So tortured and maimed were the three condemned, that they had to be half dragged, half carried by a battalion of Biovolt soldiers. He doubted they were really even alive, and he prayed to whatever God would listen that they had already left those destroyed and barely living bodies. No matter what they were accused of, no one deserved that much pain. No one.

Mystel squeezed Liika's hand reassuringly as her grip became like a vice. Her breathing had sped up and he could practically hear her heart pounding a thousand times a second. No, she shouldn't be there.

"You shouldn't be here."

While Mystel turned to see who voiced his own thoughts, Liika didn't even flinch. Her eyes remained glued to the platform, and to the blue haired condemned that was barely recognizable as the man she loved.

Before Mystel could reply to the new arrival, Liika's voice sounded, hollow and wispy, "Neither should he. They."

Jade sighed, her eyes closing as she stepped up beside the small young woman. Her hands remained clasped in front of her own slightly swollen abdomen, even as her eyes opened and her head turned to look down at Liika. "The stress could harm the baby."

It was only then that Liika turned her head. It was slow and deliberate, and through the gauzy material of Liika's black veil, Jade could see the deadness in the other woman's eyes, a deadness she herself didn't understand. It was not the expression she had been expecting from the little woman, but she supposed it made sense. When you know a death is coming for six months before it happens, it gives you time to adjust. Her heart moved for Liika.

"Whether or not I am here has little effect on my stress level. I will feel it either way. Please do not lecture me as my prison warden has already taken the liberty."

Jade winced at the terminology used for Bryan. It was fairly accurate, if a bit unfair. She was slightly sad though… Her and Liika would never be very close, at least not with how things sat at that moment. She was married to someone the blue haired woman hated, someone she blamed for the death of her ex-husband. A man she loved above all. It was hard for them to connect with such a vital difference between them.

"It's starting."

Mystel's low comment brought both young women's attention back to the platform below them. All three condemned were tied to posts that had been set up earlier, if only to keep them standing, and the row of soldiers with shotguns. Tala was standing between the gunmen and the condemned, a microphone clipped to his shirt, facing sideways so that he could look directly into one of the many television cameras that surrounded the platform.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to a turning point moment in history. Today, the organization known as the Angels will finally be destroyed, and a new era ushered in for our fair and peaceful world. Those who have disturbed your peace will be punished, offering the greatest price a person can pay: their life.

"I do this publicly to send a message. Other groups that have similar goals in mind take notice of the fate of the Angels, for your punishment will be far worse then theirs. Learn by their example so that you will not have to suffer as they have."

Tala turned then, to face the three. None of them even so much as twitched, all three heads in identical positions, chins resting against their chests. "Kai Hiwatari, you were found guilty of conspiracy to overthrow the government, the murder of several Biovolt soldiers, and the kidnapping of the Biovolt heir. Spencer Zaitsev, you were found guilty of high treason, conspiracy to over throw the government, theft, tampering with Biovolt equipment and the murder of several Biovolt soldiers. Maya Lan, alias Zero, you were found guilty of high treason, conspiracy to over throw the government, theft, sabotage, hiding the enemy and concealing vital Biovolt information. All three of you were sentenced to death, and now you shall meet it. Do any of you have any last words?"

Not one of them raised their head, or made a sound. Tala waited at least a minute, before he strode off the platform, giving the signal for the gunmen to raise their guns.

Mystel narrowed his eyes at the three Angels, straining to see, what it was he was looking for. His eyes widened.

"They're already dead!"

Liika gasped, pulling her hand away from Mystel and stepped forward the one step to grip the railing in front of her. She leaned forward, her own eyes squinting against the dreary light of the covered April sun. He was right… they weren't breathing, they weren't moving… nothing. They were already dead.

Part of her screamed in anguish, thrashing against the unfair deity that had caused his death. Another part of her was happy. Happy that he did not have to face the humiliation of the crowds, or feel even more pain of being shot. Happy that Tala was thwarted the public death and retribution that he so desperately wanted.

Jade smiled softly, her eyes falling to the floor beneath her feet. At least there was some comfort to be had in such a miserable event. Tala, of course, didn't know that they were already dead. Chances are the three had died on the way to the platform, or even the night before. Tala hadn't seen them since the day before. And though she loved her husband, she was glad that his three enemies were dead before he could truly finish them off. Everyone deserved some mercy.

No one made a sound as some six gun blasts sounded into the sky.

xxxxxxxxx

_Why couldn't you have at least numbed the pain!_

Liika let out a jagged, panting breath as she clenched her eyes and teeth shut, the wave of pain crashing over her like a cement press. She clutched at her belly, trying to make it up onto the bed that had been prepared beside the also laboring Mariah. She cursed men, cursed the female reproductive system and cursed omnipotent deities that controlled fate.

_Because child, I need all the strength I can gather to perform the spells. I will have to possess the Spanish midwife to do what must be done. Akala shall be with you when the time comes._

"You are a bit before your due date Senorita, but you are young and you have been through the pain before hm?" The Spanish midwife clucked as she danced in the room.

Emily was on Mariah's right, holding the young woman's hand. She let a sigh of relief out when the midwife danced through the door. She was terrified she was going to have to deliver four babies all by herself.

Because of Black Dranzer's orders, as well as the palace's resident doctor, the midwife that had delivered Nadya was brought to Moscow to deliver Liika's second child. The explanation had been – both Tala and Bryan had objected of course – that Liika knew the woman, and that the woman was familiar with Liika's birthing cycle. Emily, who was in medical training, and who had been trained to be a midwife, was the second midwife for the two women. The goal was to keep as little people in the room as possible. For Tala and Bryan this was to ensure secrecy and safety, and for Liika, Mariah and Black Dranzer, this was to ensure a smooth transition of the illusion.

Tala had demanded one of his officers be present, both as a witness and as potential protection. Liika had adamantly refused anyone but Mystel, as he was the only one both she and Mariah were comfortable with. Mystel hadn't really wanted the job, but did not have the heart to tell a woman that he had become good friends with no. Thus he was drafted as one of two assistants. The last occupant of the medium sized room that had been chosen for the births was Jade, who had insisted that she be present even though she was seven months along as well. Not only did she want to witness the process to prepare herself, but she wanted to support the two women that felt so alone. She hoped that it would help her get closer to them, particularly since she wasn't allowed any friend of her own on the outside.

Thus the room was limited to four people and the two women giving birth. Liika hadn't been aware of Black Dranzer's plans to possess someone in the room, but was just as glad she hadn't been. She felt pity for the Spanish midwife, but saw why it had to be done.

As another wave of pain crashed over both women, almost in sync, both screeched, their hands clutching at the person holding them.

_It is time._

There was a sudden flash from the amulet around Liika's neck, taken from Nadya who was currently clinging to her father's neck. The lights flickered over head for a moment before all settled. Jade, Emily and Mystel blinked, rubbing their eyes a bit to try to chase away the spots. However, when they opened their eyes again, all were drawn to the sight of the burning midwife who stood at the foot of Liika's bed.

"What the hell-" Mystel cried, taking a step forward.

"Cease at once, protector of my own," came the deep voice of the Mother from the midwife's lips. "I have taken control of this body, for a time, to make sure everything is in order."

Black Dranzer turned from the blond and locked her eyes on Emily and Jade, who had moved to stand beside the orange haired young woman. "I am afraid there is something I must ask of you."

Both women were terrified and rooted in place. They had heard of the goddess inhabiting bodies, but they had never seen it. It was awe inspiring the way the black flames danced around the middle aged woman's body, and frightening how her eyes glowed red.

Mariah held out her hand and Liika took it, both so focused on the pain of childbirth, that they didn't really notice or care about the conversation going on only feet from their pushed together beds.

"What you will see in this chamber will be contrary to what you believe, what everyone outside this room believes. You must not speak a word of the truth, and _must_ stay true to the story already posed." Black Dranzer's eyes remained locked with the two women's.

"Mariah Lian Jagen does not carry triplets, she carries twins, and the mother of my heir carries the son of the unworthy one, not of the father of my heir."

Emily and Jade's eyes widened and darted to the two panting on the beds. They had a feeling where the whole conversation was going, and they shared a wide-eyed look. They were being asked to lie for the Great Mother?

"Things that are fated in the future must come to pass, Tala Adrik Valkov must once again bow before fate. The boy my heir's mother carries is the key to future events. You both know that, should Tala Adrik Valkov discover the child's true sire, he will not hesitate to destroy him. For this sake you must do as I ask. I will create an illusion that will show the child as one of the triplets, and will give that doll," she motioned to a child's baby doll toy, "The appearance of a stillborn child. This will be my heir's father's child. He will mourn, but it shall pass, and the true child shall remain hidden, taken away by Mariah Lian Jagen when she returns to her husband this night."

"So you are asking us to lie." Jade said very clearly, her eyebrows furrowed. "Asking me to lie to my husband."

Black Dranzer raised her chin, her eyes unblinking. "Yes. I would modify your memory to make it easier, but I yet lack the strength, particularly in this body, to perform so many things at once."

"I will do it," Emily spoke up, her eyes cast downwards.

Jade snapped her head to look at the orange haired woman, her expression incredulous. Emily ignored her and stepped around the bed to stand at the end where the beds met, only inches from where Black Dranzer stood. Her violet eyes locked on the two women that were watching silently, gratitude in their eyes. "For almost a year I have harbored anger and resentment towards you both for leaving me behind. But now, I can say, that I am happier now that I ever was, so I suppose I have you to thank. That and," she smiled a bit, sheepish, "I have come to realize that it was not your fault I was left behind. You had no more power of the situation than I did."

Liika's face crumbled, her heart in her eyes. "I don't know if I ever apologized for leaving you hear Emily, but now, for what it's worth, I am sorry, and so is Max."

Emily shrugged, blinking back tears at the mention of her first love. "I forgave Max a long time ago. I suppose you would say," she looked at Black Dranzer, "That we were not meant to be. Not that I particularly believe in fate."

Black Dranzer's lips tilted upwards in an indulgent smile. "I have found that mortals often object to having their lives directed. Fate is directing, not controlling. You make your own choices, fate just guides them."

"Be that as it may," Jade cut in impatiently, "Lying is a treasonable offense. We are committing one of the worst crimes in Biovolt criminal code."

"Jade," Emily said, looking at her friend, "Look at it this way. Can you really condemn a child, an _infant_ to death just because he was fathered by a man Tala doesn't like? Killing a baby before it has the chance to live is a crime not just against Tala's government, but a crime against God and nature." She tossed a look at Black Dranzer. "Yes, I still believe God exists."

"Did I ever say he didn't?"

Jade ignored the theological debate, crossing her arms over her seven months pregnant stomach. She had a choice to make. Lie, or kill a child. Both were crimes, but what was the lesser of two evils? She sighed. _Tala, I hope you forgive me someday._ "Very well. I will go along with it."

Black Dranzer bowed her head, her eyes glowing brighter for an instant. "The contract is signed then. A warning, if you dare break it before the time has come for the world to know the truth, you will suffer great consequences."

"Great." Jade muttered, rolling her shoulders. "But what about him?"

Mystel, who had been watching the whole debacle with nervous, male-in-birthing-chamber eyes. He felt like a fish out of water and wanted nothing more than to run to the nearest bar and drink until he couldn't see straight. Thus, he hadn't been paying attention when Jade had referred to him, his expression glazed.

"Agh," Liika groaned, both out pain in her abdomen, and pain in the hand Mariah was squeezing, "He's known everything from the beginning. He is my secret-keeper so to speak."

"Fine." Emily cut in before Jade could reply. "The babies are coming, we have no more time to chat." With the moment almost upon them, Emily lost her fear of the novel situation and took charge as was her nature. She had pointed them all towards the sink and ordered them to wash their hands. "Jade, you'll assist me, while Mystel will assist the Mother."

Mystel paled almost comically, but did as he was told. Somehow he figured that if he whined, he would suffer even worse than if he just went through with it. He was never getting married, and thus never going through the trauma that is watching another woman give birth.

"You will watch many more births in your time young one," Black Dranzer spoke as he stepped up beside her, his hands clean. "It is best you learn now. You will be a support for my heir's mother in the years to come."

Mystel didn't know what to say so he said nothing at all. Really what did you say to that?

"She is crowning, come young one."

He almost fainted.

Xxx

Liika stared down at her perfect baby boy, her eyes blurring with tears. He had Kai's look about him, almost exactly, right down to the tiny scowl that adorned his little pink lips. She smiled, love blooming in her heart. "See Kai? He looks just like you doesn't he? He's so beautiful."

"Liika?"

Liika looked up to where Emily and Mystel were standing, side by side at the end of her bed. Her heart clenched, and tears broke loose down her cheek. "I'm going to miss you little guy."

"It's time Liika."

"I know," she replied, her voice breaking. The baby, as if it knew that her heart was breaking, opened his eyes and stared at her with large, serious turquoise eyes. He blinked once before slowly closing his eyes once more. It was his own form of goodbye.

She had already said goodbye to Mariah after she had been wheeled out in a wheelchair four hours or so after her twins' birth. Boys, already with a full head of hair only a few shades darker than that of their mothers'. Jade accompanied her, both sad, for different reasons.

Tala and Bryan had already been informed of the stillbirth, but had yet to come see her. The room had been blocked off to let Liika deal with her 'grief'. She was grieving, but not for the reason they thought. She imagined Bryan would be along shortly, which was all the more reason to have her new boy off and with his adopted family. They had not visited Mariah for obvious reasons.

Liika sniffled, placing a small kiss on her infant son's tiny nose. "We'll meet someday little one, I have been promised so. Mariah will take good care of you, and though you don't really understand what I'm saying, know that I will love you forever, if from a distance." She ignored the wracking sobs that threatened to choke her so she couldn't speak.

Emily stepped up and bent down to take the little boy, patient with Liika as the woman had a hard time letting him go. She had tears in her eyes as well.

It was only when Emily had reached the door that Liika was able to speak again, her words soft and almost inaudible.

"Goodbye Kai Shae Hiwatari."

When the night is overcome  
You may rise  
To find the sun  
Darkness has come  
Believe and you  
Will find your way  
Darkness has fallen  
A promise lives  
Within you now

"May It Be" -- Enya


End file.
